Vacaciones con los Snape
by Iremione
Summary: Nota de la Autora Pos... eso, vacaciones con los Snape ANTES del quinto curso... mas explicaciones, dentro.
1. Visita agresiva

Prime que na... ejem... me niego a creer en el quinto librillo, de modo que por mas que lea lo contrario, esta en English y deja lugar a errores... ¡Sirius ta vivito! Al menos en esta historia... ¡y tan vivo! Y más cachondo que nunca... Esto se supone que ocurre en las vacaciones ANTES del quinto curso... o sease culaquier parecido con la historia de Rowling es pura coincidencia. Esto esta escrito antes de ese atentado contra la cordura de nuestras mentes, y huiré de las coincidencias como del demonio.  
  
En fin. Por primera vez estoy escribiendo algo deliberadamente largo... ¡Voy a necesitar mucha ayuda! También se aceptan amenazas de muerte... ¡aprovechaos! Que lo paséis bien.  
  
Casi lo olvido! Al final de cada capitulo comentare las alusiones a otros fics, pero si se me escapa algo, decídmelo, por favor...  
  
VACACIONES CON LOS SNAPE  
  
Capi One: Visita agresiva  
  
Harry se despertó con la voz crispada de su tio aquella mañana del 31 de Julio.  
  
-¿Quién demonios es usted y que hace en mi casa tan temprano?  
  
Como de costumbre, el tono de voz de tío Vernon no era nada agradable, pero Vernon quedó tan sorprendido como Harry al comprender que su interlocutor podía ser aún más desagradable que él. Claro que ese no había sido el motivo de la sorpresa de Harry, sino la comprensión de "quien" era el dueño de la voz. Para cuando dicho dueño terminó de hablar, Harry ya estaba en el salón del número 4 de Privet Drive. Despeinado, descalzo y en pijama.  
  
-Mi nombre es Severus Snape, profesor de Pociones y Cabeza de la Casa Slytherin en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.  
  
Tío Vernon retrocedió dos pasos, horrorizado, tropezando con su atónita esposa.  
  
-¿Slytherin?- murmuró Petunia, con aspecto atontado.  
  
-¡¡¡HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS!!! ¡¡¡BAJA AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!!!  
  
-Ya estoy aquí, Tío Vernon.  
  
-Que rapidez... -musitó Snape con media sonrisa torcida.- que pena que no sea así de rápido para llegar a mis clases... claro que si el precio es tener que verle a medio vestir, mejor que llegue tarde.- Snape hizo una pausa dramática para que su público digiriese su comentario. - No me sorprende que el Director considere que este no es un lugar seguro, Potter. ¿Cómo se le ocurre gritar de esa manera, señor Dursley? Cualquier espía podría oírle, y acto seguido matarlos a ustedes y... bueno, sería un desastre. ¿Acaso no es usted consciente de lo que está albergando bajo su techo o simplemente es demasiado tonto incluso para los cánones muggles?  
  
-Profesor Snape, ¿qué...?  
  
Pero Harry fue interrumpido por su tía, que consiguiendo despegar su mirada del grasiento profesor, se había percatado de la presencia de Harry y le sacudía adelante y atrás histérica.  
  
-¡¿ ESTAS EN SLYTHERIN?! ¿Porqué no me lo dijiste? ¿Qué haces tú en Slytherin? Tus padres eran Gryffindors, tu no mereces estar en la Casa de la Serpiente, ¡no es justo que hayas llegado hasta el quinto curso allí y yo...!  
  
-Suéltale, Petunia-ordenó Snape, y su voz no dejaba lugar a dudas -No está en Slytherin, es otro Gryffindor. ¿Porque llegaste a esa conclusión?  
  
Petunia miró en los oscuros ojos del hombre ante ella y tomó aire.  
  
-Cuándo Lily... vino el jefe de su casa, y... pensé.... ¿Se...Severus?  
  
Petunia había dejado caer a Harry y se abalanzó sobre Snape, sollozando y temblando.  
  
-¡¡SEVERUS!!  
  
Harry y Vernon estaban atónitos, pero si el abrazo había sorprendido a Snape, su cara no lo demostró. Sujetó a Petunia firme, pero suavemente por los brazos, y la alejó de él.  
  
-¿Tía Petunia..?  
  
-Es Severus Snape, Vernon, ¿sabes quien es él?  
  
-Eso es lo que él ha dicho, Petunia, pero...  
  
-¡Severus! Dios bendito, cuanto tiempo.  
  
Snape permanecía impasible, mientras Petunia se limpiaba las lágrimas, y miraba a Snape del mismo modo en que una quinceañera miraría a una estrella de rock.  
  
-Tu, pequeña rata, tienes al mejor de los magos que jamás he conocido como maestro ni siquiera lo sabes...  
  
Harry miró a Snape, confuso. Él le devolvió una mirada fría y una sonrisa torcida.  
  
Petunia cogió a Snape del brazo y aunque él se sacudió bruscamente, la mujer insistió, dándole pequeños golpecitos en el hombro hasta que consiguió que se sentase en el sofá.  
  
-Ahora mismo vuelvo...- murmuró, con un movimiento de sus largas pestañas. Después salió del salón rumbo a la cocina.  
  
-No entiendo nada. -musitó tío Vernon.  
  
Snape suspiró y se acomodó en el sofá.  
  
-Las hermanas Evans eran mellizas idénticas. La única diferencia visible era el color del cabello. Cuando cumplieron once años, ambas recibieron una carta de Hogwarts. Un mago o bruja completamente nacido de muggles es algo extraordinario, pero dos en una misma familia sin ningún antecedente mágico, es algo casi imposible. Por eso las jóvenes gemelas levantaron gran expectación entre la comunidad mágica. Aún así hubo problemas. Franz Evans estaba feliz con la idea de que sus hijas eran "diferentes"... especiales..., pero Margaret era... demasiado parecida a su hija, y tenía miedo. Petunia deseaba complacer a sus padres, pero dejarles felices a ambos era imposible, y finalmente la curiosidad pudo más que el miedo y decidió ir a Hogwarts, bajo la promesa de que su hermana estaría siempre con ella. Como suele ocurrir en estos casos, lo primero que le pasa a un mellizo en Hogwarts es que le separan de su hermano... como puede comprobar con las hermanas Patil, señor Potter...  
  
-Pero Fred y George...  
  
-Los Weasley son una familia de Gryffindors demasiado antigua como para dejarse influenciar por algo tan nimio como "cada ser humano necesita su propia personalidad, por eso los gemelos deben ser educados de diferente modo". Ese par de demonios es la prueba tangible de que esa convicción es errónea.  
  
Harry frunció el ceño ante el evidente insulto a la testarudez y orgullo Gryffindor de los Weasley, pero no le quedó más remedio que estar de acuerdo. Estaba seguro de que muchas veces incluso ellos mismos se olvidaban de quien es quien.  
  
-La cuestión es que el sombrero vio en Lily una valentía y tozudez increíbles, y por lo tanto la mandó a Gryffindor, mientras que en Petunia observó... ambición y ansias de superación, por lo que la envió a Slytherin... no todos los Slytherin llaman Sangre Sucia a las brujas más poderosas que ellos, Potter, pero definitivamente el Slytherin de los años 70 no era lugar para una bruja de origen muggle, y ese fue un factor ambiental que el Sombrero no tuvo en cuenta. En un principio, Petunia hizo lo que pudo por encajar en Slytherin, pero siempre acababa llorando en los brazos de su hermana, y tras las vacaciones de verano, no se sintió capaz de volver, de modo que renunció a sus habilidades mágicas e intentó olvidarse de su verdadero potencial. Una auténtica lástima, debo añadir. Estoy seguro de que si Petunia y Lily hubiesen mantenido el contacto, habrían vencido a Voldemort definitivamente.  
  
-Pero...-dijo Harry, a quien le estaba costando digerir el trauma -¿porqué se puso así al verle?  
  
-Petunia y yo estábamos en el mismo curso. Lily le tenía mucho cariño, de modo que yo hacía mi mejor esfuerzo para protegerla lo mejor posible. Aprendió a verme como un hermano mayor, porque en una ocasión al defendí incluso de mi mejor amigo.  
  
-No lo entiendo.  
  
Snape frunció el ceño.  
  
-Yo sentía el poder de Lily cuando estaba con ella, y sentía que se triplicaba cuando estaba con su hermana, por eso Petunia tenía que ser protegida, por Lily.  
  
-Un momento, por favor.. pero ¿qué tenía usted que ver con mi madre? ¿porqué le importaba tanto ella?  
  
Snape miró a Harry fijamente por unos segundos como pensándose algo.  
  
-Por supuesto que me importaba. Lily Evans fue mi mejor amiga durante mucho tiempo.  
  
La expresión de Snape no había cambiado nada. No era una broma. La información fue demasiado para Harry. Sintió como le fallaban las rodillas, y al hacerlo se cayó contra la mesilla golpeándose la cabeza.  
  
***  
  
-¡Enérvate!  
  
Harry abrió un ojo lentamente, viendo la cara huesuda de su tía inclinada sobre él.  
  
-Hum... fue una pesadilla, ¿verdad?  
  
-Vamos, Potter, nos están esperando.-gruñó una voz demasiado conocida detrás de tía Petunia.-¿a que viene tanto numerito? Solo se ha golpeado la cabeza...  
  
Harry se puso en pie percibiendo un dolor en la parte trasera de la cabeza.  
  
-¡Ouch!- susurró, llevando una mano al sospechoso bulto que surgía en la zona. Tía Petunia presionó una bolsa de hielo contra el golpe, aliviándole.  
  
-¿Lo dijo en serio?- preguntó Harry finalmente- ¿mi madre era amiga suya?  
  
-Por supuesto.- pero no había sido Snape quien había contestado, sino tía Petunia- Severus incluso pasó algún verano con nosotras.. claro que no te volví a ver después de la boda. ¿No te invitaron al bautizo de Harry?  
  
-Oh, sí, recibí una cariñosa invitación de los Merodeadores al completo, instándome a ser la madrina, claro que antes tenía que lavarme el pelo...  
  
Harry estalló en carcajadas, Petunia sonrió un poco, incluso la boca de Snape se torció un poquito.  
  
-¿Y que dijo mi madre?- preguntó Harry con voz entrecortada.  
  
-Se vino contigo para mi apartamento durante una semana en la que se negó a hablar con P... tu padre. A los demás estuvo un mes sin dirigirles la palabra.  
  
-Madre mía... qué bestia...  
  
-Tu madre era un encanto-sonrió Snape.- sólo había que saber respetar sus prioridades.  
  
-Me apuesto algo a que no se volvieron a meter con usted.  
  
-Perderías.- musitó Snape- me temo que tu madre no era la prioridad de ninguno de ellos. Tu padre estaba casado con sus amigos, no con Lily.  
  
Harry abrió la boca para protestar, pero sintió la mano de su tía en el hombro.  
  
-Es verdad, Harry. Es cierto que James quería a Lily, mucho, pero... no eran el uno para el otro. Siempre lo supimos. ¿Porqué crees que me enfadé con ella cuando se casó con él? Sabía que antes o después...  
  
Tía Petunia soltó a Harry y escondió el rostro entre las manos. Sorprendentemente, Snape la abrazó suavemente, y ella hundió la cara en su pecho.  
  
Entonces fue cuando Harry recordó algo.  
  
-Pero... Profesor, usted, entonces ya era... ¿no?... Dumbledore dijo que cambió de bando antes de que mis padres... pero... ¿como pudo mi madre confiar en usted?¿Acaso ella no lo sabía?  
  
-Eso no es asunto suyo, Potter.  
  
-¿¿¿¡¡¡QUIERE ALGUIEN EXPLICARME QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ OCURRIENDO EN MI CASA!!!???  
  
Snape ignoró el grito airado de Vernon y obligó a Petunia a sentarse en el sofá, haciendo que ella se tranquilizase un poco.  
  
-Potter, vaya a vestirse rápidamente y prepare las cosas que necesite durante este curso.  
  
-¡Va a llevarme usted con los Weasley!- gritó, sin poder contener la alegría.  
  
-No. Desgraciadamente los Weasley no pueden acogerle este verano. Ha habido un ataque en Rumania y están allí con.. creo que es Charles...temen que le haya ocurrido algo grave.  
  
Harry frunció el ceño. Había recibido una lechuza de Ron, explicándoselo, pero había tenido la esperanza...  
  
-¿Los Granger?  
  
-No. La señorita Granger aún no ha vuelto de Bulgaria y para entonces tendremos que buscarle un lugar a ella también. Sus padres son muggles y no pueden protegerles, solo les pondrían en peligro a ellos también... Además, el director Dumbledore me tiene comentado que la señorita Granger es una de las estudiantes que ha escogido no decir nada a sus padres sobre la existencia o un posible ataque de Voldemort. Es una posibilidad que se otorga a los estudiantes hijos de muggles, ya que teóricamente, la magia debe ocultarse a los muggles, por si lo había olvidado.  
  
Harry empezó a preocuparse ante la alarmante carencia de gente con la que pasar el verano.  
  
-¿Lupin...?- suplicó.  
  
Snape negó lentamente con la cabeza.  
  
-Lupin ya tiene suficiente con Black y algunas invitadas que están a punto de llegar. Están tratando de encontrar alguna prueba para demostrar su... "inocencia"  
  
Harry se estremeció.  
  
-¿McGonagall? ¿Moody? ¿Sprout? ¿Dumbledore?- luego le brillaron los ojos- ¿Figg? ¿Arabella Figg?  
  
-¿Que pasa con nuestra vecina?- gruñó tía Petunia  
  
-Ella es la razón por la que no puedes permanecer aquí, Potter. Ella le protegía en este lugar. Los caminos de Dumbledore son inescrutables, y el tío ha decidido que la necesita en otro lugar, de modo que usted...  
  
-¡Ya sé! ¡Los Longbottom!... ¿verdad?  
  
-¡QUIERES DEJARME HABLAR! ¡Conmigo! ¡Vas a pasar el resto del verano conmigo! Y no pongas esa cara... a mi tampoco me hace ninguna gracia... para un maldito mes que me deja libre el desgraciado... niñera de un superhéroe con aires de grandeza... -murmuró para sí.  
  
Harry estaba a punto de protestar, pero de nuevo fue interrumpido por su tía.  
  
-¡Severus Snape! ¿Cómo que Figg le protege? ¿Y entonces para qué estoy yo? ¿De adorno?  
  
-Si ¡TÚ! Hubieses terminado tus estudios en Hogwarts, ¡NADA! De esto sería necesario, y ¡YO! Podría tener unas vacaciones decentes por una vez. Así que, ¡CÁLLATE! Y ayuda al crío a recoger sus cosas, ¿VALE?  
  
Petunia se estremeció y asió a Harry del brazo, arrastrándole hasta su cuarto, a pesar de las protestas del muchacho.  
  
Snape se dejó caer en el sofá.  
  
-¡Uff! Que familia... son todos iguales.  
  
-Mmmm... entonces ... usted... ¿también es m... mago?-preguntó Vernon tímidamente.  
  
Snape giró la cabeza lentamente con un tic en el ojo. Puso su varita sobre la nariz de Vernon con un brillo psicópata en sus ojos azabache.  
  
-UNA-SOLA-PALABRA-MÁS-Y-LE-JURO-POR-MERLÍN-QUE-LE-TRANSFORMO-EN-CABRA.  
  
-Seré bueno.-Murmuró Vernon.  
  
Snape dejó caer la cabeza sobre el pecho, decidido a ignorar el pequeño detalle de que sería incapaz de transformar a Vernon en nada, y lo mas probable es que le dejase de color verde y nadie seria capaz de volverlo a su color normal.  
  
**** Continuará...  
  
Ahá.... Buen final... ¿que os pareció? Espero que disfrutaseis tanto leyendo como yo escribiendo.  
  
Una ultima aclaración... la ineptitud de Sevi ante transformación de seres vivos, lo del colorcillo verde y cierto erizo que aparecerá en un futuro no muy lejano, son cosa de mi amiga Siverfox, pertenecientes a su historia "My name is Severus" y ahora también "Double O Seve...rus"  
  
Eso es todo amigos... Iremione 


	2. Nueve habitantes y las peones

Capi Two: Nueve habitantes y las peones.  
  
Al cabo de unos minutos apareció Harry enfundado en varias prendas de ropa varias tallas más grande de lo normal, y tan despeinado como siempre. Por primera vez se fijó que Snape (lógicamente) también iba vestido al modo muggle, y a pesar del sofocante calor de finales de Julio todas sus prendas eran negras y de manga larga.  
  
-¿Esta todo listo?-preguntó el profesor poniéndose en pie.  
  
-Sí. ¿Cómo nos vamos a ir?  
  
-Tengo fuera un taxi que nos llevará a King Cross.  
  
-¿Vamos para Hogwarts?  
  
-¿Como demonios se te puede ocurrir que viva en Hogwarts?-preguntó Snape, visiblemente ofendido.  
  
-Es que es un poco extraño ... no me imagino usted viviendo en una casita de piedra blanca... que quiere que le diga, Profesor...  
  
-Blanca no es, desde luego...- murmuró inaudiblemente, casi con un asomo de sonrisa.- Hoy tendrás unas cuantas sorpresas, chaval... ya veo que no sabes ver mas allá de tu nariz... típico Gryffindor. Granger no es así...  
  
La ultima frase casi no se podía oír... lógico... ¿ el profesor Snape estaba alabando a Hermione o Harry estaba delirando?  
  
Por primera vez en toda su vida, Harry sintió que aquel hombre, con todo su oscuro sarcasmo y frialdad, era un verdadero misterio.  
  
*  
  
Snape hizo levitar el baúl desde la habitación de Harry hasta la entrada de la casa, y desde allí y con ayuda del taxista, lo metieron en el coche, seguidos los tres de cerca por una Petunia con la nariz muy arrugada y mirando fijamente la jaula vacía de la lechuza Hedwig, como pensando si la lechuza ausente podría mancharla.  
  
Cuando todas sus pertenencias estaban dentro del automóvil, Snape hizo ademán de meterse sin despedirse de Petunia, pero lógicamente ella no le iba a dejar escapar tan tranquilo.  
  
En un pestañear de ojos Snape estaba atrapado entre los delgados brazos de la tía de Harry, con la cabeza rubia de la mujer hundida en su pecho...  
  
-¡Sevi! Escribe, por favor... te he echado mucho de menos y no quiero volver a perder el contacto... si me escribes te prometo que tomaré esas clases especiales de las que me hablasteis...  
  
-Demasiado tarde, Petunia- gruñó Snape- ya me has fastidiado las vacaciones. De todos modos hablaré con Dumbledore, para ver si te puede suscribir a algún cursillo por correspondencia.  
  
Petunia asintió, con las pestañas empapadas y se separó del profesor lo justo para darle un suave beso en la mejilla. Luego le abrazó de nuevo, mientras susurraba:  
  
-Cuídale, Severus. Es mi único sobrino. Adiós.  
  
Harry les miraba con la boca abierta.  
  
-Tío Vernon y Dudley van a fliparlo cuando te vean agitando la varita, tía Petunia.  
  
Petunia se rió y se limpió las lágrimas.  
  
-Bueno, estas cosas se pueden hacer discretamente, y creo que en el fondo, es realmente útil. Vernon y Dudley aprenderán a entenderlo.- Petunia tomó aire.- Ten cuidado, muchacho. Ese hombre ya ha intentado matarte antes, y has tenido mucha suerte, pero nadie puede asegurar que también la tengas la próxima vez. Y sobre todo.... ¡trata con respeto a Severus! Sé perfectamente lo que tu padre hacia... pobre de ti como le imites...  
  
-Tranquila Pet... es un Gryffindor, un Potter aun por encima, pero sabe perfectamente que más le vale tener cuidado conmigo.- repuso Snape con una sonrisa definitivamente peligrosa.  
  
Harry se estremeció y se subió en el coche detrás de Snape. La última imagen que tuvo de Privet Drive, fue su tía agitando la mano alegremente.  
  
Era la primera vez que salía del lugar sin dejar al último miembro de su familia histérica.  
  
*  
  
El viaje era sorprendentemente silencioso, y Harry sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con la única pregunta que había hecho el taxista en un intento de crear conversación: si eran padre e hijo. Desafortunada pregunta que hacerle a Severus Snape sobre Harry Potter, desde luego, de modo que el taxista recibió la mirada más petrificante de toda su vida y no volvió a hablar en todo el trayecto.  
  
Harry miraba por la ventanilla, mortalmente aburrido, y Snape leía algo en un pesado y antiguo libro de Pociones, lo cual le hizo recordar a Harry las interminables tardes a solas con Hermione.  
  
-Entonces... ¿Hermione pasará las vacaciones conmigo?- se atrevió a preguntar, finalmente. Snape suspiró, sin apartar la mirada del libro.  
  
-La señorita Granger vuelve dentro de tres días. El director Dumbledore esta buscando "un lugar mejor" en el que alojarla, de otro modo no sé lo que haremos, cinco en casa seremos demasiados, y también están los otros cuatro... que Merlín nos ayude, vaya pesadilla de verano... pero desde luego, yo no me vuelvo tan pronto a Hogwarts...  
  
-¿Los cinco?- preguntó Harry, confuso. -¿Que cuatro?  
  
Snape no contestó nada, y si no fuese porque el libro tapaba la visión, Harry podría jurar que se estaba riendo. Algo realmente siniestro. Le había visto reírse mas veces solo en esa mañana que en los cuatro años que llevaba asistiendo a sus clases. "Realmente, en un Slytherin una sonrisa es mucho peor que la más aterradora de las miradas" pensó Harry.  
  
-Hemos llegado, señor.- anunció el taxista con algo de tembleque en la voz .  
  
Salieron del coche y Snape pagó la cuenta con dinero muggle, con precisión y sin necesidad de ayuda de Harry. Él se preguntó dónde habría aprendido a hacer eso, ya que incluso el señor Weasley, que adoraba a los muggles, necesitaba su ayuda.  
  
Recorrieron la estación con el baúl y la jaula en un carrito, hasta que llegaron a la división entre los andenes nueve y diez.  
  
-Adelántate, Potter. Yo te sigo.  
  
Harry cogió carrerilla y corrió con el carrito hasta la barrera. Snape le siguió más discretamente.  
  
El Anden 9 y ¾ estaba extrañamente silencioso. Solo había tres o cuatro personas, algo nuevo para Harry, que siempre lo había visto atiborrado de los estudiantes de Hogwarts.  
  
-¿Esta seguro de que pasará un tren por aquí, Profesor?  
  
Snape puso los ojos en blanco, como si Harry fuese increíblemente idiota. Luego consultó su reloj.  
  
-Aún falta media hora. Siéntate. No has desayunado, ¿verdad? Haremos un almuerzo temprano.  
  
Harry asistió, sorprendido de la amabilidad en la invitación del profesor. Era obvio que había cambiado mucho desde aquella noche del curso pasado, pero... ¿era realmente Snape lo que había cambiado, o solo el modo en que Harry le veía?  
  
Ya no era el grasiento, nada confiable Slytehrin. De hecho, Harry comenzaba a desarrollar una cierta admiración por él. Reconocía su valentía al espiar a Voldemort. También sabia que había cometido errores y había tratado de solventarlos ayudando a Dumbledore. Y sobre todo, tenia que admitir que Snape le había salvado la vida muchas mas veces de lo que realmente justificaba lo que había hecho su padre.  
  
Desde luego, nunca admitiría nada de eso en voz alta, ni siquiera ante Hermione. Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho.  
  
Harry observó que era lo que estaba haciendo Snape y comprobó sorprendido que estaba sacando unos paquetes de una mochila negra, que no había visto al estar mimetizada con el atuendo del profesor, y colocándolos sobre el baúl de Harry.  
  
-¿Que hay ahí?- preguntó, sin poder contener su curiosidad.  
  
-El almuerzo. Sírvete.  
  
Harry alcanzó uno de los paquetes y lo desenvolvió con cuidado, comprobando que eran bocadillos. Ahogó un gemido de satisfacción al probar el primero. No recordaba el hambre que tenía.  
  
-¡Está delicioso!-exclamó-¿los ha hecho usted?- preguntó, escépticamente.  
  
Snape no contestó. Le tendió una lata de refresco (¿¡lata de refresco?!¿¡Snape!?)y alcanzó uno de los paquetes para sí mismo.  
  
Al cabo de diez minutos los emparedados misteriosos habían desaparecido, dejando a Harry satisfecho, intrigado y confuso.  
  
Snape volvió a sacar su viejo libro de pociones y se dispuso a leer.  
  
Harry miró el reloj que Sirius había mandado por su cumpleaños. Una de las esferas era mágica e incluía manecillas con letreros de Hermione, "Canuto", Remus y todos los Weasley, además de alguna otra que se había dejado en blanco. Todas ellas estaban en posición "de viaje" excepto la de Hermione, que estaba en "durmiendo" La esfera de abajo era un reloj muggle, que le informó que le quedaban 15 minutos de aburrimiento hasta que llegase el tren.  
  
Molesto, miró su baúl, con la jaula vacía de lechuza encima. Hedwig se había ido dos días atrás y aún no había vuelto.¿Dónde estaría? Se puso en pie y abrió el baúl, sacando el tablero y las fichas de ajedrez que le habían mandado los Weasley. Podría jugar una partida contra el tablero antes de que llegase el tren.  
  
Snape alzó la vista del libro al oír la ruidosa partida que Harry amenazaba con perder.  
  
-Peon a H5, Potter.  
  
Harry frunció el ceño, preguntándose si realmente merecía la pena mover a la pequeña peón. Luego comprendió.  
  
-¡Peón a H5! Y se transforma en reina... ¡Jaque Mate!  
  
Efectivamente, al alcanzar el otro lado del tablero la peón se convirtió en reina, y el rey negro lanzó su corona a sus pies. La nueva reina hizo una reverencia y todas las fichas volvieron a sus posiciones iniciales. Harry guardó el tablero.  
  
-¿Cómo se dio cuenta, profesor?  
  
-Nunca subestimes el poder de una chica, Potter.- murmuró con una sonrisa torcida.  
  
La sonrisa de Harry se murió en sus labios. Algún dato se había escapado en esa conversación. ¿A que demonios venia eso? Snape se dio cuenta de su incomprensión.  
  
-Las peones... son chicas. Cuando alcanzan su máximo potencial pueden convertirse en reinas. Pero muchas se quedan por el camino. Solo las más poderosas alcanzan la octava fila. Recuerde eso... para la vida real, Potter. Tal vez le sirva para valorar lo que tiene tan cerca que ni siquiera lo ve. Vamos, ya viene el tren.  
  
Harry se quedó un instante perplejo. Luego siguió a Snape hasta el tren con el carrito.  
  
Recorrieron el interior del único vagón, encontrando un compartimento casi vacío. Dentro había una mujer que dormía placidamente, con el rostro oculto tras lo que parecía un sedoso velo de intenso color lila.  
  
Harry se sentó al lado de Snape y éste le hizo un gesto para que no hiciese ruido. Pronto el profesor estaba sumido en la lectura de su libro y Harry, mortalmente aburrido, mirando por la ventanilla.  
  
Con el monótono traqueteo del tren, Harry fue dejando caer los párpados, para abrirlos de golpe una y otra vez cuando sentía una sacudida más brusca de lo normal.  
  
En una de esas sacudidas le pareció ver una cosa blanca tratando de alcanzar la ventanilla. Pero pensó que sería su adormilada imaginación y de nuevo entrecerró los ojos. No comprendió lo que era hasta que la vio por tercera vez.  
  
-¡HEDWIG!- exclamó. La mujer despertó sobresaltada y Snape interrumpió su lectura.  
  
Mientras Harry abría la ventanilla para rescatar a su agotada lechuza, Snape observaba atónito a la somnolienta mujer.  
  
-¿Alexia?-preguntó.  
  
****Continuará****  
  
Y aquí esta el capitulo dos. Un poquito antes de lo que tenia previsto, pues no podré hacerlo mas tarde.  
  
En este capitulo, todo lo relacionado con el ajedrez esta mas o menos extraído de la historia Pawn to Queen, de la magnifica Riley (digan lo que digan, ella es la diosa de los SS/Hm para mi). Para quienes ya la hayan leído, lo habrán entendido perfectamente. Los demás... ¡vayan a leerla! Es genial. Y si no, esperen, aquí tratare de ser lo mas fiel posible a los ideales de Riley... ¡todos ellos!  
  
Aquí van las contestaciones a los reviews:  
  
Merak: ¡Por supuesto que lo continúo! No soporto dejar las cosas a medio hacer. En cuanto a la trama... bueno, aún no esta desarrollada, dale un poquito de tiempo.  
  
Kat Basted: ¿Es suficientemente pronto? Trataré de tardar solo una semana en actualizar, no te preocupes.  
  
Slayer Sephiroth :¡Gracias! Bueno... Dudley está desaparecido, y no va a ser el único, ya lo veras. Prefiero no escribir sobre personajes que no me gustan, pero que acabo siendo cruel con ellos. Si te intriga mucho siempre puedes pensar que esta de acampada o algo así... Vernon... bueno, Sevi no podía convertirle en nada, pero ciertamente se lo merece, je, je, je...  
  
Aka Yuki: ¿Eh? ¿Que yaoi? ¿Cuándo dije yo eso?  
  
Lily Diggory: ¡Gracias! (Iremione se pone gradualmente colorada) Será muy divertido ver a Harry y Sevi bajo el mismo techo, ya lo veras... ¡pero ninguno de los dos estará solo! No me conformo con creer que la gente es mala porque si, siempre supe que hay algo extraño en Pet, y el quinto libro me lo confirmó, je, je, je... ¿tu eras la fanática de los R/Hm y SS/Hm? Bueno... lo vas a pasar bien con esta historia, créeme.  
  
Gen Potter: Nadie dijo que Vernon estuviese encantado...¡ja, ja, ja! Tu solo espera a que Petunia empiece a agitar la varita. En cuanto a Sevi y Harry viviendo juntos... como ya he dicho, ninguno de los dos estará solo.  
  
¡Hasta el próximo capi!  
  
Iremione 


	3. Harry puede ser invisible sin capa

Le dedico este capitulo a Hermi222 por incluirme en su lista de autores favoritos... ¡Hijo de la Luna también es una de mis canciones favoritas! Sin embargo, mi historia favorita en Pawn to Queen, y entre las mías... no sé, tal vez "Ginger en la ventana"  
  
Capi three: Harry puede ser invisible sin capa.  
  
-¿Alexia?-preguntó Snape- ¿Alexia Figg?  
  
La mujer hizo parpadear dos veces sus exóticos ojos color lavanda antes de reconocer a su interlocutor.  
  
-¡¡Severus!!  
  
Para sorpresa de Harry, la hermosa mujer se abalanzó sobre Snape, abrazándole fuertemente. Era la segunda vez en el día que una mujer abrazaba a Snape ante Harry, y por segunda vez él le sorprendió con su reacción. Colocó sus brazos alrededor de la estrecha cintura de la tal Alexia, la estrechó íntimamente contra él y besó su frente. Ella alzó la cabeza y rozó sus labios. Harry, boquiabierto no daba crédito a sus ojos.  
  
-Dios mío, - susurró, con la nariz hundida en el cabello lila de Alexia, que Harry había confundido con un velo por lo extraño del color. - ha pasado tanto tiempo... ya no somos adolescentes, deberíamos cambiar la contraseña...  
  
-Nunca me dijiste cual era la que teníais entre vosotros...  
  
Snape frunció el ceño y se separó un poco de la mujer.  
  
-Un puñetazo.  
  
-¡Que obvios!- exclamó. Y luego se rió, con una risa alegre y cantarina. Incluso Snape sonrió, con una verdadera sonrisa.  
  
-Cuando has vuelto, Alex.- preguntó Snape, indicándole que se sentase en el, ahora vacío, asiento de Harry.  
  
-Esta mañana.- suspiró ella- Acabo de llegar desde Colombia. ¡Me llamaban gringa desteñida!... las mujeres, por supuesto.  
  
Snape hizo su mejor esfuerzo para ignorar el sarcasmo de su amiga.  
  
-¿Desde cuando sabes español?  
  
-¡Siempre lo supe! La abuela era de México, y como mamá pasaba de todo, me enseñó el idioma a mi, antes de morir.  
  
-¿Profesor, que...?  
  
-Pensé que nunca volverías. Cuando te fuiste a Brasil después de lo de Black.... todos creímos que no volverías. El grupo se rompió. Dalia se fue a Alemania y creo que ahora está en Rumania. Solo he visto a Black y Lupin desde que....  
  
-¿Y que pasó con Potter, Myers, Narcissa y Lucius y... Lily?-interrumpió la mujer con el ceño fruncido. Obviamente quería cambiar de tema.  
  
-Disculpe, Señora....-Harry fue de nuevo ignorado e interrumpido.  
  
-Eh... Potter y Lily... es una historia demasiado larga. Narcissa y Lucius se casaron, por supuesto. Tienen un hijo, Draco, es un encanto de muchacho, ya lo conocerás. Sarah...  
  
Snape miró un momento al techo del compartimento. Respiró hondo y miró de nuevo a su amiga.  
  
-Tengo una sorpresa.  
  
Alexia frunció el ceño aun más. Snape levanto la mano derecha y le enseñó algo a la mujer. Ella cogió la mano y su expresión pasó de la duda, a la tristeza absoluta.  
  
-¿Sarah? ¿Lo dices en serio?  
  
Snape asintió, una sola vez.  
  
-Dios mío, Snape... ¿como has podido hacerle eso a...?  
  
-No fue culpa mía, Alex...  
  
-¡No me llames Alex! Los Slytherin... vosotros nunca sois de fiar... ella nunca... ella... no...  
  
-Te repito que no fue culpa mía. Por favor, razona....  
  
-¿Vosotros también, Severus? ¿Vosotros? Los cuatro, además.... no bastaba con nosotros cuatro que también os paso a vosotros...  
  
-¡EJEM!- exclamó Harry ruidosamente- ¿MOLESTO?  
  
-¡Vaya, Severus! ¿Quién es tu ruidoso acompañante?  
  
-Es.... Potter... el hijo de Potter, ya sabes...  
  
-Cielo, tu siempre tan completo en las explicaciones. Veamos Si... físicamente te pareces a Potter, es cierto... sin embargo tienes los mismos ojos que Myers... aunque claro -su mirada lavanda cayó sobre Snape.- Es imposible. Así que... ¿Lily?  
  
Harry asintió, demasiado confuso como para hablar.  
  
-No puedo creer que vosotros también... -susurró Alexia, limpiando una pequeña lagrima de sus ojos- ¡pero al menos nosotros no cometimos el error de traer niños a este mundo! ¿Cómo pudisteis, Severus?  
  
-Te repito que no fue culpa mía. Yo solo escogí lo mejor para mi y para Sarah después de lo que pasó.  
  
Alexia le miró fríamente y de nuevo miró a Harry.  
  
-¿Cómo te llamas, chico?  
  
-Ha... Harry Potter.- Contestó, confuso... ¿esa mujer había conocido a sus padres pero no sabía nada de él?¿Como era posible?  
  
-Así que Lily lo consiguió, ¿eh? Con otro apellido, claro... es una pena, siempre pensé que Harry S---  
  
Snape se abalanzó sobre Alexia y le tapó la boca. Ella apartó su mano y miró a Snape extrañada.  
  
-¿El aun no sabe...?  
  
-No, y prefiero que siga así...  
  
La mujer asintió y Harry abrió la boca para protestar, pero no sabia que decir, pues después de todo no había entendido nada y ni siquiera podía estar seguro de que fuese lo que fuese tuviese algo que ver con él... después de todo...¿que relación podía tener Snape con su familia? A parte de odio mutuo, por supuesto.  
  
Alexia sonrió débilmente y se sentó de nuevo en su lugar. Con cuidado apartó un mechón de su rebelde cabello violeta y Harry comprobó una vez mas que era una de las mujeres mas bonitas que había conocido nunca... ¡era aun mas guapa que Fleur!  
  
-¿Y donde están Potter y Lily?- preguntó un tanto distraída- No supe nada de ellos desde lo de Black. Y se me hace muy raro que Mr Snitch no este aquí burlándose de ti y lanzándote maldiciones, Sevi. Sobretodo con Harry...  
  
Harry miró a Alexia boquiabierto. Debía ser la primera bruja que conocía que no sabia lo de sus padres... y lo de él.  
  
-Alex... has pasado demasiado tiempo fuera.¿Tu madre no te ha escrito nunca?  
  
-¡¡Hace 20 años que no me hablo con esa.... egoísta!! Pero dime... ¿tanto ha cambiado el mundo? ¿Vencisteis a Voldemort al final? Tengo tantas cosas de las que enterarme...  
  
-Y créeme que yo disfrutaría poniéndote al día... bajo mi punto de vista, pero antes deberías oír la versión de Lupin y Black.... Ya hemos llegado.  
  
En ese momento Harry sintió un picotazo en la mano y comprendió que había estado tan distraído con la conversación de los adultos que se había olvidado de Hedwig. Rápidamente Harry desprendió el paquete y la carta, y los metió sin mirarlos en el baúl. Ayudó a Hedwig a meterse en su jaula, antes de seguir a Snape y Alexia al exterior  
  
Harry miró alrededor. Nunca había visto Hogsmeade tan bonito. Claro que quizá se debía al hecho de que no estaba rodeado de cientos de alumnos de Hogwarts a su alrededor impidiéndole ver el paisaje. O peor, Ron tirando de él hacia la tienda de artículos de quidditch o Hermione intentando arrastrarle a la librería.  
  
Hogsmeade era un pueblo realmente encantador. Lleno de casitas de cuento y flores silvestres que nacían por doquier. Todo ello franqueado por el Bosque Prohibido a un lado y el Bosque Negro en el otro.  
  
Snape y Alexia caminaban cogidos del brazo unos pasos por delante de Harry, que les seguía cabizbajo. El baúl de Harry y la jaula levitaban unos pasos por delante de la extraña comitiva.  
  
-Ya hemos llegado, Alex. Esta es la casa de Lupin y de momento también la de Black. Desgraciadamente la de al lado es la mía. Al fondo de la calle encontraras a McGonagall y Dumbledore.  
  
-¿Que quiere decir ese "de momento"? ¿Porque vive Black con Moonie?  
  
-Eso ya te lo explicaran ellos, querida. Hazme un favor... cuando vengas por mi casa no te traigas a esos pulgosos contigo, ¿si? La ultima vez tuvimos que fumigar la casa.  
  
-¿¡Tuvieron pulgas!?- exclamaron Alexia y Harry a la vez. Snape ignoró a Harry pero le sonrió a Alexia.  
  
-Si... ¡y encima vinieron a casa para que Sarah les ayudase!  
  
Alexia estalló de nuevo en carcajadas, y Harry de nuevo se quedó mirando para ella como si fuese una veela. Era realmente muy guapa y alegre. Alexia se limpió una lágrima de risa, y sin dejar de reír se inclinó para que Snape le besase la frente, luego alzó la cabeza y rozó sus labios. Tras un fuerte abrazo al profesor, se inclinó sobre Harry y dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras susurraba:  
  
-A pesar de todo, tu madre siempre fue la mejor de todas nosotras. Quiero creer que te pareces a ella.  
  
Alexia aun reía mientras atravesaba el jardín de Lupin. Harry permaneció allí de pie, mirando para ella, planteándose si podría seguirla y quedarse con su padrino y sus amigos.  
  
De pronto sintió una mano en el hombre que le devolvió a la realidad.  
  
-Vamos, Potter... nos están esperando.  
  
Harry miró la frialdad de la mirada de su profesor y luego el prometedor jardín, donde ya no había nadie.  
  
-¡Y una porra! ¡Yo quiero quedarme con Sirius y Lupin! ¿Porque no puedo?  
  
Snape le miró fríamente y retiró la mano de su hombro.  
  
-Porque yo estoy "de vacaciones", pero ellos están trabajando, Potter. Búsqueda de información para la Orden del Fénix. No pueden hacerse cargo de un niño.  
  
-¡Yo no soy un niño! Puedo ayudar... Hermione, Ron y yo siempre....  
  
-No, señor Potter... Her.. la señorita Granger es la que hace siempre todo el trabajo pesado. Y eso lo sabe usted tan bien como yo. Vamos, nos están esperando.  
  
Harry frunció el ceño, pero siguió a su profesor hasta la cancilla de la casa contigua.  
  
-¿Al menos podré ir a visitarles?  
  
-Desgraciadamente vendrán ellos a casa, no se preocupe... ya hablarán luego de visitas... de momento la casa de Lupin, para usted, es tan peligrosa como la mismísima guarida de Voldemort.  
  
Harry suspiró, empezaba a estar hasta las narices de tanto misterio... y una duda asomó a su cabeza. Algo que Snape había dicho... ¿que demonios era la Orden del Fénix? Cuando iba a preguntar, Snape se dio la vuelta de repente, varita en mano y apuntándole. Harry retrocedió, horrorizado, alejándose de la cancilla. Snape murmuró un hechizo y una lucecita morada golpeó a Harry. Sintió como un aire frío recorría sus huesos, mientras Snape se daba la vuelta y seguía caminando por el jardín lleno a rebosar de plantas mágicas... no todas decorativas. Tal vez era la "huerta" de Snape. Harry atravesó la cancilla y sintió de nuevo el aire frío en los huesos. Apuró el paso para alcanzar al profesor antes de que abriese la puerta de la minúscula casita de piedra gris. No, no era blanca.  
  
-¿Que ha hecho, profesor?  
  
-Un hechizo protector para que puedas entrar y salir de mi casa sin necesidad de estar acompañado de uno de sus habitantes. Si no fuese así ahora estarías levitando por encima de nuestras cabezas... patas arriba.  
  
-Pero estoy con usted... -protestó Harry.  
  
-¿Acaso le parece que con mi trabajo puedo ser un habitante permanente de esta casa?-preguntó Snape sarcásticamente mientras abría la puerta.  
  
Harry se encogió de hombros y le siguió al interior.  
  
***  
  
Dentro olía a comida recién hecha. Y a fresas recién cogidas. Por encima de todo ello olía a rosas.  
  
Se oía una suave melodía, probablemente desde una cadena de radio. También se podía oír el ruido de la comida en el fuego, y el típico "glup, glup" del agua hirviendo. Y por encima predominaba el sonido mas incongrugente de todos.  
  
Un gorjeo de bebé. Risitas infantiles y el dulce canto de una madre, susurrando algo comprensible solo para la criatura que la escuchaba.  
  
Harry se sintió adormilado por ese vendaval de sensaciones. Snape se desvaneció bajo una densa neblina y la mente de Harry quedó en blanco. Hasta que una imagen la llenó por completo.  
  
Se miró las manos. Eran minúsculas, estaban borrosas. Al llevárselas a la cara comprobó que no tenía puestas las gafas. Estaba sentado, y apenas podía moverse.  
  
Ante él, una chica, casi una mujer. Apenas la distinguía, pero desde esa distancia y sin las gafas le pareció Hermione... o Hermione con un par de años mas. Canturreaba algo, estaba de espaldas y Harry solo alcanzaba a ver el espeso, oscuro y ligeramente alborotado cabello que envolvía su cuerpo hasta la cintura.  
  
Harry intentó decir "¿quien eres?, ¿Dónde estoy?" pero solo le salió un balbuceo. La mujer se dio la vuelta y Harry comprendió que no era Hermione. Su cabello era oscuro como el de ella, pero de un tono rojo, no castaño. Y sobretodo, cuando acercó su para la de Harry él pudo verse reflejado en dos inmensos ojos verdes.  
  
Ahogando un grito, Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza.  
  
***Continuará***  
  
Tachín, tachín... ¿donde estará Harry? Je, je, je... acepto sugerencias.... Creo que en este capi no hay nada de otras historias, o al menos nada identificable. De todos modos si reconocéis algo... ya sabéis.  
  
Quiero hacer una advertencia sobre la historia que os recomendé, Pawn to Queen. Bueno, en realidad son tres. 1ª-- Es un NC-17 que incluye violación, violencia y sexo o sea que...no lo encontrareis en ff.net. También indica una relación profesor-alumna... y sus consecuencias. Son esas consecuencias lo que a mi me fascina de esa historia. De modo que pido a aquellos que estén interesados en leerla que sean responsables y sepan asociar contexto- situación coherentemente. 2ª-- esta en ingles... lo cual no debería ser un problema y 3ª--esta sin terminar. Riley nunca la terminó porque le resultaba imposible complacer a todo el mundo, de modo que dejó un final abierto. Si aun así estáis interesados la encontrareis en: www.witchfics.org/riley/ptq/  
  
Ahora contesto a los reviews...  
  
Kiche: ¿Suficientemente pronto?  
  
Durma: Eh... bueno, aquí tienes mas... ¿te gustó?  
  
Moryn: ¡Ah! Te referías a eso... ¡por supuesto que hay! Por diox... si he emparejado a todo el mundo... serán esas parejas las que le den aventura y acción a la historia... y suspensa y drama... pero sobretodo romance. Tranquila. Eh... Hermione y Harry es una constante conmigo... aquí la haré bailotear un poco entre otras posibilidades y al final... bueno, ya lo veras. Lo de Lily y Pet... bueno, ya estaba harta de ver a mi pobre rubita como la mala de la peli todo el rato. Me encanta romper esquemas.  
  
GenPotter: Bueno, a mi si me es imposible imaginar a Harry y Sevi COMPLETAMENTE solos bajo el mismo techo... pero hay quien cree que es aun mas imposible lo que le di a Sevi en esta historia... Si "Los Snape" implica una familia, pero ¿de que tipo? ¿Sus padres y hermanos o su mujer y sus hijos? Bueno, eso ya lo veréis. No se porque considerar a los Weasley en un primer momento... Los Snape, implica personajes originales, puesto que nosotros solo conocemos a uno, ¿no crees? Y...¡antes muerta que meter a Ron en esta historia!  
  
Creo que eso es todo... ¡hasta la vista! 


	4. Sarah y Simon

Capi Four: Sarah y Simon  
  
Cuando Harry volvió a abrir los ojos no recordaba donde estaba. Se había caído al suelo y tenía dos personas acuclilladas junto a él. No conseguía distinguirlos, pues de nuevo, no tenía las gafas puestas.  
  
Todo lo que podía ver era una cabeza de espeso y largo cabello. Al instante pensó en la mujer que había visto segundos antes, pero luego percibió que este cabello era marrón. Suspirando, comprendió que era su mejor amiga. Pero... ¿donde estaban?  
  
-¿Hermione?- musitó  
  
Giró la cabeza para comprobar que la otra persona era su mejor amigo, pero en lugar del llameante cabello naranja vio largos mechones de cabello negro que caían sobre una cara de expresión seria. Sorprendido, se froto los ojos, como esperando que la extraña visión se desvaneciese. Pero la visión, en lugar de desaparecer, le habló.  
  
-¿Estas muerto, Potter?  
  
-No lo sé- contestó, sinceramente. La voz era ligeramente familiar.  
  
-Si contestas es que no lo estas... ¡arriba!.  
  
Harry sintió como el tipo del pelo negro le obligaba a ponerse de pie, todavía sin darle las gafas...  
  
-¡Severus! No seas tan brusco, ¿no ves que acaba de sufrir una conmoción? Toma Harry, tus gafas.  
  
Harry cogió las gafas y se las puso. Al instante la imagen del siniestro profesor de pociones se nitificó. Y Harry recordó donde estaba. Y a Hermione... ¿porque estaba ya allí?. Se dio la vuelta y... no era Hermione.  
  
Su cabello era exactamente igual, mismo color, mismo largo y mismo alboroto indomable. Su altura también era igual, exactamente igual a la de Harry, por el hombro de Snape. Su cara redondeada y suave tenia el mismo encanto inidentificable que el de Hermione. Pero sus ojos eran verdes. Un verde esmeralda irreal, como el de Harry y el de Lily.  
  
-¿Que pasó?- preguntó Harry mirando a su alrededor- ¿donde estoy?  
  
-En mi casa-gruño Snape- ¿no lo recuerdas? ¿Que demonios te ha ocurrido? Cuando entre en la cocina tu ya no estabas detrás de mi, volví atrás y estabas en el suelo, murmurando algo.  
  
-Si... ya lo recuerdo. Oí cantar a alguien, y de repente ya no estaba aquí, en su casa... estaba en otro lugar, con una mujer que sonreía mucho... era pelirroja, se parecía a Hermione... pero creo que era mi madre.  
  
-¿Lily?- dijeron Snape y la desconocida al mismo tiempo y con idéntico ceño fruncido... idéntico al de Hermione cuando algo le preocupaba. Harry alzó las cejas sorprendido.  
  
-¿Que pasa?- preguntó.  
  
-Nada-contestaron los otros dos, de nuevo, al mismo tiempo  
  
-Pasad al salón, la cena esta lista.  
  
Y la mujer desapareció por una puerta que evidentemente llevaba a la cocina mientras Snape condujo a Harry hasta lo que lógicamente era el salón.  
  
Le hizo sentarse y luego se sentó él también en la silla opuesta, justo al lado de lo que sospechosamente parecía una silla de bebés. Sin decir ni una palabra cogió algo verde que se movía por la mesa y lo acarició suavemente... ese gesto convenció a Harry de que era imposible que el animalito fuese lo que parecía: un erizo. Estaba a punto de preguntar que era aquello, cuando un algo peludo se le enredó en los pies... el gesto era típico de un gato, pero viendo esa casa tan rara, podría ser cualquier otra cosa, de modo que con precaución bajó la vista y comprobó que era un gatito pequeñito, blanco y encantador. Se sintió tan conmovido por el animalito que no pudo evitar el impulso de cogerlo en brazos...  
  
-Yo que tu no haría eso, Potter- gruñó Snape.  
  
Harry iba a preguntar porqué, pero el gato se lo dejó bien claro. Tan pronto como estuvo en el regazo de Harry empezó a bufar amenazadoramente y a arañar todo lo que pillaba... estando en el regazo de Harry...  
  
-¡Ah!- gritó, poniéndose en pie a toda prisa. El gato bajo de su regazo, y fue a hacerse un ovillo a los pies de Snape.  
  
-Es Zarpa, la mascota de Simon.-explicó Snape- está entrenado para ser un amor con el niño, pero una fiera con cualquier otro humano. Y te aseguro que en esta casa no sobreviviría una sola rata...  
  
Harry iba a preguntar quien diantres era Simon, pero Snape siguió hablando.  
  
-Aquel perro holgazán y dormilón de la esquina es Ese Perro. La mascota de Sarah. Ella es especialista en adorar las cosas inútiles, porque definitivamente el perro es inútil.- Harry frunció el ceño... ¿Sarah era la mujer de antes?- Es posible que mas tarde veas a Munin... mi cuervo. Es desconfiado y gruñón, pero muchísimo mas fiable que la mejor entrenada de las lechuzas. Y este pequeño animalito de aquí... es Greenie, el único amigo de mi infancia que aun no me traicionó.  
  
Harry observó la colección de mascotas, cuatro en total... cinco habitantes y cuatro mascotas... mas el gato de Hermione y la lechuza de Harry... el verano iba a ser una pesadilla.  
  
Greenie era, efectivamente un erizo. Verde, verde oscuro Slytherin... seguramente tenia una interesante historia detrás de él... tenia que encontrar un modo de averiguarla... tal vez preguntando.  
  
-Profesor... ¿el erizo...?  
  
-¿Has transformado alguna vez un erizo en cenicero?- preguntó Snape  
  
-Si, claro que si. En la clase de transformaciones.  
  
-Pues yo no. Greenie es mi único intento.  
  
Harry frunció el ceño... ¿Snape no era capaz de transformar un simple erizo?  
  
-¿Porque? -preguntó, confuso.  
  
-Nunca he sido capaz de transformar seres vivos... tampoco soy muy bueno para los inertes, pero algo consigo.  
  
-¿Y porque verde?  
  
-Soy Slytherin, ¿no? - musitó con una sonrisa.  
  
Harry se quedó pensativo. Eso tenia que hablarlo con Hermione... ¿porque Snape no podría transformar seres vivos?  
  
-Aquí te lo traigo- exclamó la mujer, entrando en el salón con un niño en brazos.  
  
El bebé aparentaba dos años, como mucho. Tenía el cabello negro y suave y unos grandes y brillantes ojos verde esmeralda.  
  
-Simon-susurró Snape, abrazando al bebe y pasando una mano por su cara, el niño sonrió y murmuró algo ininteligible.  
  
Harry miró atónito la escena ante él... Snape sentado en una silla, con un bebe feliz en sus brazos y una mujer muy guapa detrás de él. Algo en la escena fallaba.  
  
-¡Ya lo tengo!- exclamó Harry de repente- Usted es hermana de Snape, ¿a que si?  
  
Snape se echó a reír, pero Sarah se puso seria.  
  
-¿Puedes explicarme donde ves el parecido, chaval?- gruñó, enfadada. Snape se rió aun mas fuerte...- ya basta Severus... una cosa es que no les digas que estas casado para no ponernos en peligro, y otra que "todos" digan exactamente lo mismo... ¡da la sensación de que todos piensen que eres gay!  
  
Snape dejo de reír súbitamente, mirando a Harry con la mas amenazadora de sus miradas. Esta vez fue Sarah la que se rió, de la cara aterrorizada de Harry.  
  
-No dejes que te asuste, Harry. Perro ladrador, poco mordedor.  
  
-El único perro aquí es el tuyo... y ni siquiera ladra... mira que es vago... es aun peor que Potter... que ya es decir...  
  
-Harry- dijo Sarah ignorando a su marido (!!)- Mi nombre es Sarah Myers- Snape, y el pequeñajo es Simon... Snape, desgraciadamente. Mi hijo.  
  
-Oye, tu, que también es mío...  
  
-Pues hace unas semanas apenas te conocía...  
  
-¡Eso es porque nunca me lo traes al colegio!  
  
-¿Y como se lo explicarías a esos demonios que tienes siempre a tu alrededor?  
  
Snape la miró fríamente.  
  
-Mis chicos no son demonios, solo son muchachos problemáticos, necesitan ayuda. Mi ayuda... y siempre puedo decirles que es mi sobrino...  
  
-¡Todos ellos son sangre limpia! Saben de sobra que eres hijo único...  
  
-Pues mi ahijado...  
  
-También saben "quien" es tu ahijado...  
  
-Seguro que podemos encontrar un modo de que me traigas a mi hijo esquivando a los Slytherin...  
  
-No quiero, Severus Snape. Si quieres ver a Simon, te vienes a casa...  
  
-¡No puedo salir del colegio cuando quiera!- protestó Snape.  
  
-No veo el porque- terció la mujer.  
  
-Lo sabes de sobra...- gruñó Snape-simplemente te niegas a aceptarlo.  
  
Sarah le miró fríamente, se dio media vuelta y se fu e por donde había venido. Snape murmuró algo inaudible, cogió a su erizo y se puso a jugar con él de nuevo. Sarah volvió al cabo de un rato con la cena, que resultó estar deliciosa. Pudo reconocer que quien había hecho esa cena, había hecho los bocadillos que comieron por la mañana... realmente Snape estaba casado con aquella mujer... no era un sueño especialmente retorcido que se desvanecería al abrir los ojos. Realmente una mujer se había casado con el siniestro profesor de pociones, voluntariamente. Y según Simon certificaba, no era un matrimonio falso.  
  
Pero Harry sentía que tampoco era por amor. No había entre los Snape la confianza y confidencia que tantas veces había visto entre los Weasley. Por supuesto Había visto discutir a Arthur y Molly, pero no con el aire tenso, hiriente con el que lo habían hecho los Snape. Por supuesto, la culpa era de Snape... los Slytherin nunca se dan cuenta de cuando están equivocados, y si ella no quería llevar al niño a Hogwarts... ¿cual era el problema con que el lo visitase en la casa?  
  
Nunca se había esperado que Severus Snape, de entre todas las personas, tuviese una familia adorable y amable. Pero a decir verdad era mejor estar solo que discutiendo de ese modo.  
  
Al terminar la cena , Sarah le acompañó al que sería su cuarto durante el próximo mes. Normalmente era una biblioteca. De hecho las paredes aun estaban cubiertas de estantes con toneladas de libros. Pero los muebles habían sido apartados a un lado para dejar espacio a una cama y su baúl. No era muy espacioso pero si era cómodo, y mucho mejor que Privet drive. Tal vez el pasar el verano con los Snape no fuese tan horrible. Sarah era amable y cariñosa con Harry. Y un bebé siempre es un bebé. Sería una delicia pasar tiempo con él.  
  
Además de la pequeña biblioteca, la casa tenía dos dormitorios (para el matrimonio y Simon), un laboratorio (en el que Snape le prohibió expresamente asomar la nariz), la cocina, el salón y un baño. Todo ello estaba muy bien decorado en todos azules o verdes, dándole un aspecto confortable y acogedor... definitivamente esa casa no era la residencia habitual de Snape.  
  
Sarah había conjurado un pequeño armario para Harry, de modo que pudiese ordenar un poco las cosas que tan descuidadamente había arrojado en su baúl, y le estaba ayudando a doblar la ropa. Le recordaba mucho a Hermione. Transmitía la tranquilidad y confianza en si misma de su mejor amiga. También le recordaba a su madre, pues la envolvía ese halo misterioso que su madre le había dado a él antes de morir... Harry podía sentirlo, era algo que protegía a todos y cada uno de los pelirrojos Weasley gracias a Molly. Y también sentía que ese halo reposaba con toda su intensidad sobre Simon... nada sobre Snape... bueno, realmente Harry no podía culpar a Sarah de eso...  
  
Al cabo de un rato, Snape entró en la habitación, haciendo que el nexo que unía en cómodo silencia a Harry y Sarah, se rompiese unos segundos.  
  
-Simon ya duerme... ¿habéis terminado aquí?  
  
-Si- musito la mujer poniéndose en pie y acercándose a su marido. Le abrazó suavemente mientras cerraba los ojos. Después de dudar un momento, el también la abrazo. Y como unas horas antes había hecho con Alexia Figg, le besó la frente. Luego ella alzó la cabeza y rozó sus labios. Se separó de él rápidamente.  
  
-Perdóname, Severus. Se que debería haberte llevado a Simon mas a menudo... pero tengo miedo..  
  
-No te preocupes. Lo comprendo...Potter- dijo Snape de pronto, volviéndose hacia Harry.- ¿que trajo tu lechuza por la mañana?  
  
Harry recordó el pergamino y el paquete y los encontró en las profundidades de su baúl.  
  
-Es de Hermione- anunció, desenrollando el pergamino. Sarah se acercó a él, pero Snape no se inmutó.  
  
"Querido Harry:  
  
¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¿Cómo esta todo por ahí? ¿Siguen maltratándote tus tíos? Espero que no.  
  
No se si esto te llegará a tiempo, pues desde Bulgaria todo tarda más...hace muchísimo frío, a pesar de estar en verano. Viktor y su familia son de las mas antiguas de la zona... Sangre Limpia, por supuesto, pero amistosos y amables. Hasta ahora no han tenido ningún problema con mis padres, creo que sienten curiosidad mutua...  
  
Bulgaria es preciosa, su gente es muy interesante y tienen una gran historia, tanto mágica como no mágica. Papá y mamá están disfrutando de estas vacaciones tanto como yo.  
  
Sin embargo, estoy deseando que llegue el día cinco. El profesor Dumbledore me ha pedido que te diga que estaré el resto del verano contigo...¿donde estaremos, Harry, ya has llegado a ese lugar misterioso? Dumbledore solo se reía cuando le preguntaba donde era..."  
  
-No me extraña- murmuró Harry entre dientes. Sarah también se rió.  
  
"...también me dijo que seria el profesor Lupin quien me recogiese en el aeropuerto. Luego acompañaremos a mis padres a casa, recogeremos mis cosas y tomaremos el tren de King Cross... con semejantes coordenadas me imagino que no iremos a Privet Drive, ¿tal vez Hogwarts? ¿O es que Lupin tiene una casa en Hogsmeade?  
  
¿Sabes? Aquí en Bulgaria he conocido a una chica británica que conocía a tus padres... ella también vendrá con nosotros... dice que Lupin y Sirius la conocen. Se llama Dalia Fletcher..."  
  
-Severus... va a venir Dalia.-dijo Sarah de improvisto. Snape alzó una ceja.  
  
-Ya lo se.  
  
-¿La conocen?-preguntó Harry. Ninguno de los adultos contestó.  
  
"Imagino que no veremos a los Weasley hasta Septiembre... el profesor Dumbledore me contó lo de Charlie. Espero que no le haya pasado nada, pero no podremos saberlo hasta que Ron nos escriba... y no creo que eso me ocurra a mi... En fin, ya sabes que a él no le hizo ninguna gracia lo de mis vacaciones.  
  
Tengo tantas cosas que contarte. Me muero de ganas de verte y abrazarte de nuevo.  
  
Un beso. Hermione"  
  
Harry se sonrojó mientras leía las últimas palabras de su mejor amiga. Y la zona de su mejilla donde ella le había besado comenzó a arder de nuevo.  
  
-¿Pasa algo, Harry?- preguntó Sarah con una sonrisa maligna.  
  
-No. Todo está genial. Hermione vuelve el día cinco, profesor Snape. Dice que Lupin la traerá para aquí.  
  
-¿Ella sabe donde pasara el verano?-gruñó Snape con el ceño fruncido y mirando a Sarah de reojo.  
  
-No, el profesor Dumbledore no quiso contárselo. Le reserva la... sorpresa...  
  
-Y tanto...- murmuró Snape, mirando al suelo. -Digo yo... ¿y por que no se queda con Lupin y Black?  
  
Snape miraba a Harry, pero su pregunta, obviamente estaba dirigida a Sarah..  
  
-Sabes que eso no puede ser-respondió la mujer, con el ceño aun mas fruncido que su marido- la niña necesita descanso, no mas trabajo. Remus y Sirius estarán ocupados, no podrán protegerla. Además, ellos ya tienen bastante con Alexia, y ahora también Dalia...Hermione puede dormir aquí, con Harry. Hay espacio de sobra para otra cama.  
  
-¿¡Aquí?!- exclamaron Harry y Snape a la vez  
  
-¿Porque no puede dormir uno de nosotros con Simon?- preguntó Harry. Sarah negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Simon tiene el sueño muy ligero, se despierta con el mas mínimo ruido y tiene tendencia al insomnio. Su habitación es insonorizada y completamente oscura. Ninguno de vosotros dos estaría cómodo ahí.  
  
Harry se encogió de hombros, tan rojo como el cabello de un Weasley. Y Snape... parecía estar enfadado. Tal vez dos Gryffindors era mucho mas de lo que podía manejar. Y aunque el sospechaba que Hermione también iría para su casa, había mantenido la esperanza hasta el ultimo momento.  
  
Harry inclino la cabeza y descubrió que la carta tenia una posdata.  
  
"Estoy segura se que mi regalo no será de los mejores que recibas, pero ya va siendo hora de que leas algo mas que esas insulsas revistas de quidditch. Estos libros son de lo mejor que he leído nunca. Espero que te gusten."  
  
Harry frunció el ceño y buscó el paquete que acompañaba a la carta. Lo desenvolvió con cuidado y comprobó que eran tres gruesos libros de piel y letras doradas. Realmente tenían aspecto de ser muy caros. Harry leyó el título en voz baja, frunciendo el ceño.  
  
-¿Que es?- preguntó Sarah, acercándose. ¿un regalo?  
  
-Si. Hoy cumplo 15 años.  
  
-Ah, lo había olvidado. Felicidades, Harry. Mañana te haremos una trata, ¿vale?  
  
Harry sonrió y acarició la lujosa encuadernación de los libros. Tenían un tacto suave. Sarah leyó el título por encima de su hombro.  
  
-¡El Señor de los Anillos!-proclamó, asombrada, mas para Snape que para Harry- Severus... empiezo a creer lo que decías...increíble... es su mejor amiga, ¿no?  
  
Snape asintió, lentamente. Muy serio. Sarah también estaba seria. Incluso triste.  
  
-Creo que no entiendo nada- dijo Harry, mirando al uno y al otro alternativamente.  
  
Sarah suspiró profundamente.  
  
-¿Tienes sueño, Harry?- Harry, lógicamente, mintió y dijo que no- Pues siéntate. Te vamos a contar una historia....  
  
*** Continuará ***  
  
Je, je, je, soy terrible... Siento mucho no haber publicado antes, pero es que estaba descorazonada con la historia... pero soy mas tozuda que nadie, y nunca dejare nada sin terminar. De modo que aquí sigo... Veamos. La idea de Snape teniendo familia es de mi amiga Silverfox y su Runaway Dragon. Quien a su vez los tomo prestados de un amigo. En RD, Sarah y Billy (así se llama el niño) son precisamente lo que Harry nunca se imaginaria, una familia adorable y encantadora. Sarah esta profundamente enamorada de su marido y acepta todas sus facetas, y Billy sencillamente idolatra a su padre. No me gustan las cosas sencillas, y para mi esa Sarah es un personaje sencillo, tal era el objetivo de Silverfox para hacer mas humano a Snape. Esta no lo será, créanme. De hecho, ella y sus tres amigas (bueno, ahora cuatro) son lo mas complicado que he escrito nunca. Sinceramente, espero que os guste. Greenie también es de Silverfox, como ya había dicho. El perro también es de ella y su RD (solo que ahí, además de inútil era insoportable, pero Sevi le cogió cariño, que se le va a hacer) El gato se menciona en esa historia, pero su personalidad es cosa mía. Podéis usarle si queréis. El cuervo es otra constante en cualquier historia de Snape. La idea original procede de Slytherin Rising, donde se llamaba Corvus. Munin es el nombre que Silverfox le dio, y mas adelante explicare su significado. La idea de Hermione leyendo El Señor de los Anillos, la vi en tantas historias que creo que la introduje inconscientemente. En fin, si reconocéis algo mas, estaré encantada de otorgaros vuestros meritos.  
  
Emma Potter: Me temo que aun le falta bastante. Tengo escritos al menos otros seis capítulos, y aun no esta terminada, o sea que...  
  
Gen Potter: Supongo que ya habré contestado a la mayor parte de tus preguntas, ¿no? Severus no tiene un romance con Alexia, tranquila. Lo del beso era una contraseña, ya se explicará porque la necesitan... Harry no esta loco por Alexia. Simplemente quiero dejar claro que es la mujer mas guapa que ha conocido nunca. Mucho mas guapa de lo que yo podría expresar.  
  
Luley. Ya esta, ya la seguí, ¿contenta?  
  
Y ahora los de "Deseo o realidad"  
  
Diel: Yo no fumo, muñeca... tal vez la comida estuviese toxica, no se. Bueno... Diel siento decepcionarte, pero... esa historia si es después del quinto libro, de modo que... Harry esta muerto, si. Al igual que Sirius. Para mi el SS/Hm es la pareja mas profunda sobre la que se puede escribir. Son tan iguales, y a la vez tan distintos... Ejem... si realmente no te gusta esa pareja... ¡No leas este fic! Hay que querer y comprender mucho a Severus para entender y perdonar las cosas que ha hecho y hará en este fic. Y lo mismo vale para Sirius, amiga. Con esta historia puedo poner a prueba ese amor que proclamas, créeme.  
  
Gen Potter: ¿¡Un chiste malo!? Bueno, lo mismo que me parece a mi los R/Hm... un chiste malo para niños pequeñitos... en fin... la diferencia es que yo nunca cambiare de opinión, porque aunque estoy intentando comprender a Ron, jamás podré verle con Hermione. Son demasiado diferentes.  
  
Creo que esto es todo. Un beso y ¡nos vemos!  
  
Iremione 


	5. Hogwarts, 1970

Capi five: Hogwarts, 1970...  
  
-... Te vamos a contar una historia...  
  
-Sarah.... -interrumpió Snape, mirandole friamente y en tono de advertencia.- no quiero que...  
  
-No es decisión solo tuya, Severus. Ya lo sabes. El tiene que saber al menos como comenzo todo.  
  
Snape estaba muy palido y serio.  
  
-Vamos, querido, respira hondo o no te llegará oxigeno al cerebro.  
  
Snape suspiró y se sentó en uno de los sillones apartados.  
  
-Veamos...-dijo Sarah frotandose las sienes- todo empezó en nuestro primer curso. Como habras calculado, eran los años setenta. Casi todos teniamos once años.  
  
-¿Como que casi todos?  
  
Sarah sonrió, orgullosa.  
  
-Aquel año entró un niño superdotado en el colegio... tenia 9 años, pero no tardó nada en situarse entre los mejores de nuestra clase.  
  
-Snape.-gruñó Harry. Sarah asintió.Bueno, eso tenia lógica. Snape se hundió aun mas en su silla.  
  
-Veamos... sabes que tu hermana tiene una gemela, tu tia Petunia... bueno, como todos los gemelos ellas fueron separadas... Lily fue a Gry...  
  
-Eso ya lo se, me lo dijo el profesor Snape en casa.-interrumpió Harry.  
  
-Pero es importante. Lily estaba en Gryffindor y Petunia en Slytherin.Ambas eran amigas de Severus y Remus, quienes, estaban un poco desplazados de sus propios grupos. En aquella epoca se conocieron y fundaron su grupo los tres primeros merodeadores, a los que un año despues se les uniria Remus tras une pelea que no viene al caso. Bueno, ese primer año todos estuvimos un poco cada uno por su lado, pero se consolidaron las bases de las amistades que surgirian luego. Al final de primer curso Severus y Remus tuvieron una discusion. Petunia apoyaba a Remus y Lily a Severus... el motivo de la pelea se niegan a decirmelo aun ahora... si alguna vez te lo cuentan, dimelo, porque es la pregunta del millon de galeones. Petunia, como sabes, no volvió en su segundo curso... una broma un poco desagradable del resto de las chicas Slytherin fue el motivo. Y tambien fue el motivo por el que Dalia Fletcher rompió su amistad con ellas y se quedó sola. De modo que Remus en segundo estaba solo, y deprimido...  
  
Snape, desde su esquina oscura produjo un gruñido.  
  
-El caso es que se volvió un tanto descuidado al punto de que Peter, James y Sirius descubrieron su secreto... y en parte porque estaba solo y en parte porque podia contar con el apoyo incondicional de los otros tres... Remus se convirtió en el cuarto Merodeador... el verdadero cerebro detras del grupo.... Sirius y James tenian muy buenas notas... pero ni una pizca de sentido comun. Por otro lado estaban Severus y Lily... estaban muy unidos... pero eran demasiado diferentes... fuesen a donde fuesen todas las casas les ponian mala cara... hasta que Dalia Fletcher conoció a Lily. Congeniaron enseguida, tenian muchas cosas en comun, y Lily no habia olvidado que Dalia habia sido la unica que habia defendido a su hermana. A Dalía y Lily se unieron primero Alexia Figg... una Hufflepuff muy amigable, pero tambien demasiado escandalosa para sus timidos compañeros de casa, y yo... una Ravenclaw... que siempre somos un tanto solitarios. Asi fundamos Las musas... nuestro grupo... tan diferentes como pueden ser cuatro chicas de cuatro casas diferentes, pero tan unidas como si fuesemos hermanas...  
  
-Un momento... ¿y el profesor Snape?-preguntó Harry.  
  
-A Severus no le gusta Dalia... ya lo veras, nunca le gustó... se fue alejando de Lily... y extrañamente se fue acecando a Lucius y Narcissa...  
  
-¿Los padres de Malfoy?- gruñó Harry.  
  
-Ahá... los dos son tres años mayores que nosotros... cinco mas que Severus... pero lo acogieron como a un hijo... y durante los tres años que estuvieron juntos le enseñaron... muchas cosas.- Sarah frunció el ceño. Snape, en la esquina ya solo era un bulto oscuro y encogido.  
  
-Las cosas no eran faciles... durante esos tres años Las Musas y Los Merodeadores eramos rivales... nosotras eramos las niñas buenas y ellos unos gamberros con cara de buenos... ademas no veian con buenos ojos que nos juntasemos con Slytherins, mientras que Severus y los suyos no aguantaban la idea de que nos juntasemos con los Gryffindors... la verdad era que ya entonces nos sentiamos atraidos los unos por los otros.  
  
Sarah hizo una pausa, con los ojos cerrados, suspirando suavemente.  
  
-Tu padre.... James era el chico mas dulce del colegio... era un encanto de persona creeme... Siempre fue Sirius el que estaba detras de las bromas macabras, o Peter... Y todo cambió en nuestro quinto curso... Severus estaba a punto de quedarse solo, los Merodeadores acababan de hacerle una broma especialmente macabra, y por lo tanto la tensión estaba por las nubes... pero sucedió algo. Ya te dije que eran los años 70... El-Que-No- Debe-Ser-Nombrado estaba en pleno apogeo de poder... una noche de Junio, poco antes de las vacaciones, Sirius, Remus, Alexia y Dalia dejaron su rol de enemigos y se reunieron en el Bosque Prohibido... tenian quince años, Harry, no pongas esa cara. Quien no tenia quince años y no entendia sus actitudes temerarias era el cabezahueca ese... de modo que las siguió... siempre le tuvo mucho aprecio a Alex, y no soportaria la idea de que le pasase algo. Lily le vio y fue tras el... a ella le vio James y penso que queria separar a los otros cuatro.. y a James le vi yo... que lo habia visto todo y sabia que se iba a armar una buena.... Y cuando nos reunimos los ocho en el Bosque... te juro que por un momento pense que se iban a matar los unos a los otros... y en cambio surgió la amistad mas extraña de toda la historia.  
  
-Sarah...-advirtió Snape desde su esquina.  
  
-Dejame, Severus. La cuestion es que... los seguidores de Quien-Tu-Sabes nos atacaron... habian venido a reunirse con un futuro mortifago, pero nos escontraron a nosotros.... Sangres Limpia traidores a la sangre, casi squibs, heroes tragicos y alguna que otra Sangre Sucia.... en fin, un festin para ellos... o casi. No en vano eramos los mejores del colegio. Les dimos una buena pelea y aunque Dumbledore tardó poco en llegar, esa noche los ocho la pasamos en la enfermeria. Hay cosas que unen a la gente mas diversa, Harry... vencer a 12 mortifagos adultos es una de ellas...  
  
Harry lo sabia perfectamente...los trolles gigantes tambien entraban en esa categoria.  
  
-Esa noche hicimos un pacto... cada uno de nosotros lucharia contra El con sus propias armas... y nos prometimos lealtad.  
  
Harry alzo las cejas, mirando disimuladamente al bulto de tela negra bajo el que se escondia su profesor de Pociones.  
  
-Si. El tambien.  
  
-Sarah...-advirtio Snape de nuevo.  
  
-Claro que su arma fue la mas peligrosa de todas, ¿verdad? Era un arma de doble filo...que acabo volviendose contra él...  
  
-¡Sarah!-gritó Snape poniendose en pie.- no quiero que hables de eso... tu no sabes nada.  
  
-Esta bien... continuare con lo mio. Por supuesto las peleas Merodeadores- Musas continuaron... pero jamas volvieron a tocar a Severus... aquella noche habian aprendido una leccion, y la respetaron siempre. En Septimo curso, todo parecia perfecto. Los no Slytherin ibamos a hacernos aurores, y los si Slytherin espias mortifago... no preguntes, ahora sabemos que fue una estupidez, pero entonces nos pareció una idea genial. Por aquel entonces, Peter ya sabia de nuestra alianza, y se habia unido a nosotros tambien. Sirius y Dalia salian juntos, dandonos una coartada perfecta para evitar peleas... Alex y Remus se gustaban mucho... muchisimo... Severus y Lily... bueno, siempre supimos que eran una pareja perfecta, cada una compensaba al otro... y James y yo...  
  
Harry se quedó boquiabierto... Sarah vio su cara e imaginó el motivo de su desconcierto. Sonrió y se levanto de la cama, dirigiendose a uno de los abarrotados estantes, cogió lo que parecia un album de fotos, y lo abrio por lo que parecia una pagina determinada. De nuevo se sento junto a Harry y le mostró una foto magica.  
  
En al foto un grupo de ocho chicos y chicas, de diferentes casas se abrazaban o acurrucaban de diferentes maneras, sonriendo a la camara desde el Lago Negro. Harry reconoció, uno tras otro, mucho mas jovenes y felices, a cada uno de los protagonistas de la historia que estaba escuchando.  
  
Harry asintio con al cabeza, indicandole a Sarah que por favor, continuase.  
  
-El caso es que entonces nos dimos cuenta.... ¡nuestros espias estaban saliendo con perfectos niños Gryffindor! ¿Como iba Severus a justificar ante Voldemort lo que le unia con una Sangre Sucia? La solución... un trueque... Gryffindor con Gryffindor... pretendiamos que Severus se quedase con la otra espia, Dalia, pero ya sabes que no se llevaban bien, de modo que...  
  
-Tu y Snape comenzasteis a salir...-murmuró Harry... algo comenzaba a aclarase en su mente.  
  
-Exacto. Slytherin-Ravenclaw no es tan raro. Era ficticio, por supuesto, pero exactamente lo que todo el mundo habia esperado. Y nadie se sorprendio... a pesar de que si les deberia haber sorprendido la cantidad de tiempo que las dos... parejas pasabamos juntos.  
  
Harry, de pronto se quedo sin oxigeno...palido... sin habla, moviendo la boca sin conseguir pronunciar nada...  
  
-¿Que te ocurre?-preguntó Sarah, preocupada.  
  
-¿Qui... quieres...de.decir que... ese tio ... de ahi...? -murmuró Harry con voz entrecortada y señalando a Snape- Pero...Simon... no..yo... que..  
  
Sarah alzó las cejas, mirandole asustada.  
  
-Lo conseguiste, "querida" le has vuelto loco del susto.-gruñó Snape  
  
-¡No!¿¡Snape es mi padre!?  
  
Los dos adultos se quedaron sin habla un instante y luego estallaron en carcajadas, riendo tan fuerte que les saltaban las lagrimas.  
  
-¡No!Dios me libre...-exclamó Snape aun riendo...Sarah estba demasiado ocupada sujetandose la barriga.  
  
-¡Tu pensaste..! ja, ja, ja... ¿Y Simon que, un engendro genetico? Ja, ja, ja...  
  
-Por Dios, Potter.. que teniamos 17 años... ¡yo tenia 15! No ibamos a tener hijos tan pronto, ¿no crees?  
  
Harry fruncio el ceño  
  
-¿Que ocurrió luego?  
  
Sarah y Snape se miraron. Fue Snape quien continuó.  
  
-El grupo de lealtad se rompio. Dalia dejó a Black por lo del espionaje, pero ella nunca llego a hacerse mortifaga. Black cometio un error... que espero que tenga narices a contarte algun dia, y que desde luego no voy a contartelo yo... y rompio tambien la relaccion de Lupin y Alex. Alex huyó para America, a lamer sus heridas como suelen hacer los Hufflepuff... yo estaba furioso son Black y el se habia refugiado con su amigo Potter y Lily... de modo que deje de visitarlos... tambien deje de salir con Sarah y me centre en mi espionaje... hasta que dejo de ser espionaje. Sin darme cuenta, estaba trabajando para Voldemort de verdad... mientras tanto... Potter y Lily se casaron... nunca sabremos el porqué... ni siquiera Black lo sabe... y te crearon a ti... en fin rabia que se acumula... Potters muertos...Dalia se va a Alemania, Lupin a Francia y Black a Azkaban...mortifago que se arrepiente, Dumbledore que le acoge, superheroe insufrible con cicatriz incluida y, con la reaparicion de Lupin y Black, la reaparicion de Sarah. En fin. Eso es todo.  
  
Tanto Harry como Sarah le miraban boquiabiertos.  
  
-Vaya resumen-dijo Harry finalmente.  
  
-Pero eso es exactamente lo que paso...-dijo Sarah cabizbaja-¿porque no casamos? Frustacion... dolor compartido.. no lo se, pero de momento funciona bien.  
  
Harry agacho la cabeza... no estaba seguro de si eso era triste o logico. Pero aun asi... algo no estaba bien. Un matrimonio asi no puede durar mucho, antes o despues se romperia... ¿Porque tener un hijo? Y esa era la respuesta al mismo tiempo. Un hijo, una responsabilidad mutua , seria lo unico que podria mantenerles juntos.... realmente era triste... el ansia humana por no estar solo... ¿quien iba a pensar que incluso el solitario profesor Snape podia sufrir esa ansia?  
  
Sin poder evitarlo, Harry bostezó. Sarah se puso en pie, al igual que Snape.  
  
-Es mejor que te acuestes, Harry. Tendras el resto del verano para compeltar este puzzle. Descansa.  
  
El extraño matrimonio Snape salio de la habitacion. Pero, y a pesar del sueño que tenia, Harry no consiguio quedarse dormido. Encendió la luz y comenzó a leer el primero de los libros que Hermione le habia regalado.  
  
****Continuará****  
  
Bueno... creo que aqui no hay nada que explicar... de todas formas, si reconoceis algo, podeis decirlo, con gusto repartire meritos.  
  
Coichi: Tienes razon con lo de Sarah... era un personaje que me habia gustado mucho, y me fastidió un poco que Silvefox no la desarrollase mas. Sin embargo lo hable con ella, y ella me explico que la razon era que Sarah y Billy deben ser personajes muy naturales para que Snape tena una familia normal. En su historia lo comprendo, pero como acabas de leer aqui, una mujer normal no podria casarse con este Snape. Tambien a mi me gusta EsePerro, Severus tiene la actitud de Sarah en RD, si recuerdas, alli toods le querian... Y Grenie... ¡hey! Es un erizo, no solo magico, sino hechizado... ten un poco de fe en el animalito.. Si, conozco la traduccuion de Daga y me gusta mucho, pero recuerda que las historias siempre estan mejor en su version original (¡menos mal que Fox no escribe en aleman!)  
  
Sally: Ah.. no se si lo habia dicho, pero esta historia esta construida sobre fragmentos de muchisimas otras My name is Severus y Runaway Dragon son precisamente Mi nombre es Severus y Dragon Fugitivo, pero con sus titulos originales.De modo que no, no es casualidad, y si, esta hecho a proposito y con un proposito.  
  
Gen Potter: Lo de la contraseña tiene miga. Ya has visto que Severus Y Sarah no forman un amtrimonio convencional, es como si unos buenos amigos se casasen para no estar solos (sinceramente opino que es una estupidez, y que jamas podria acostarme con un buen amigo, pero tampoco podria estar tantos años de "abstinecia" asique se les perdona) No, no es Sarah quien se parece a Hermione. Solo comparten un ligero parecido fisico, pero ya Harry ha dicho que a pesar de gestos y otras coincidencias, sus actitudes son muy distintas. Lo de Simon... tambien tiene un objetivo, y desde luego no pienso develartelo, ¡ja, ja, ja!  
  
Iremione 


	6. Reencuentros

Capi six: Reencuentros  
  
Harry disfrutó como nunca sus vacaciones durante aquellos días . Pasaba todo el día en Hogsmeade, donde se le abría un nuevo mundo de lugares que jamás había visitado, parques infantiles que jamás había visto y tiempo ilimitado para visitar las tiendas que más le gustasen. Por supuesto también disfrutaba de Honeydukes y su sorprendente variedad de helados junto con Simon. Le encantaba pasear con el niño por el pueblo desierto. Al principio Sarah les acompañaba, pero ahora ella utilizaba el tiempo extra que todavía tenía de su permiso por maternidad para hacer cosas en casa. Snape estaba todo el día encerrado en su laboratorio, con lo cual las vacaciones de Harry eran aun más perfectas.  
  
El día anterior al regreso de Hermione, Harry estaba con Simon en el parque, columpiándole. Y por primera vez reparó en lo inquietantemente vacío que estaba el lugar.¿No debería haber algún niño por allí? Intrigado, al volver a la casa, se lo preguntó a Sarah.  
  
-Simon es el único niño pequeño de Hogsmeade... bueno, no, no realmente. Vincent y Ann tienen una niña, pero apenas tiene seis meses. El resto de los niños tienen edad de Hogwarts.. y por lo tanto amigos de ahí. La mayor parte pasan el verano fuera del pueblo... Hogsmeade no es un lugar muy interesante para pasar el verano... ni siquiera hay playa.  
  
Harry alzó las cejas.  
  
-¿Los magos van a la playa?  
  
-¡Por supuesto!- rió Sarah- tal vez consigamos ir un día cuando llegue tu amiga.  
  
Harry sonrió. Nunca había visto el mar... a menos que él recordase.  
  
-¿Pero como es posible que no haya mas niños aquí?  
  
-Hogsmeade no es muy grande, muchacho, y la mayoría de sus habitantes son ancianos o squibs, que tienen prohibido tener hijos...  
  
-¡¿Qué!? ¿Por qué?  
  
Sarah sonrió.  
  
-La magia no es precisamente un carácter genético dominante. Aunque un squib lograse casarse con un mago, sus hijos podrían no tener magia. El instinto de supervivencia del ministerio no les permite impedir esas uniones, pero si impedir la aparición de generaciones y generaciones de magos sin magia.  
  
-Entonces, médicamente... ¿cómo es posible un caso como el de Hermione? Ninguno de sus antecesores tuvo magia jamás...  
  
-¿Cómo apareció el primer ser humano con magia? No, lo sabemos... tal vez fuese una mutación que abre mucho mas las posibilidades de la mente... no sé... podrían ser muchas cosas. La cuestión es que los magos tienden a extinguirse... somos demasiado pocos, y por culpa de la actitud de unos cuantos la magia no se extiende. Igual que el Ministerio impide la unión de squibs, no ve con buenos ojos la unión de magos con muggles...no te imaginas la cantidad de papeleo que hay que rellenar para conseguir permiso. Eso solo hace que tengamos que casarnos entre nosotros... limitar el material genético y... ya sabes.  
  
Harry pensó un momento en Crabbe y especialmente Goyle... tanto orgullo de Sangre Limpia....  
  
-¿Entonces porqué insultan a Hermione? Gente como ella es precisamente lo que necesitan...  
  
-"Sangre sucia" es un término empleado para los de sangre mezclada, en realidad. Los hijos de muggles son tan escasos que apenas se fijan en ellos, y cuando hay alguno, son tan tímidos que suelen ir a Hufflepuff. Hermione... es un caso especial.  
  
-Entonces... ¿Hay mas escuelas mágicas o no? Si hay tan pocos niños... en Hogwarts somos alrededor de 400....  
  
-Y todos ingleses. Hay una escuela en Francia, otra en Alemania, Italia... en fin, por todo el mundo, de las cuales, Hogwarts es la más grande... no, no es que los ingleses seamos mejores, simplemente el ingles es una de las lenguas más habladas del mundo. También hay países más pequeños que no tienen escuela propia, entonces sus habitantes van a escuelas con el mismo idioma. Por ejemplo China, que reparte a sus estudiantes entre Hogwarts y la Escuela Mágica de Salem, ya que casi todos los chinos saben ingles y no existe ninguna escuela en chino. Los latinos tienen dos escuelas, en Santiago de Chile y en Santiago de Compostela, todos los hispanos se reparten entre las dos escuelas. Son buenos, pero muy cerrados y apenas se relacionan con otras comunidades. También tienen muchos rebeldes, y magos del lado oscuro... pero en general son muy poderosos. Si no fuesen tan cerrados le darían una buena pelea a Hogwarts por el primer puesto. Pero Hogwarts siempre tienen una ventaja: escoge a sus alumnos. ¿Has visto alguna clase para squibs? Todas las escuelas la tienen, pero ellos no. Si hay algún mago o bruja prominente en otros países, pueden reclamarlo y educarlo en Hogwarts... como Cho Chang, por ejemplo, que vino de la escuela de Tokio o Blaise Zabinni que vino de la de Italia. Creo que nunca han reclamado a nadie de los Santiagos, pero es que no creo que se atrevan... por separado son peligrosos, pero juntos...  
  
Harry escuchaba boquiabierto. ¿Por qué nunca se le había ocurrido preguntar cosas tan sencillas?  
  
-De modo que Hogwarts es una escuela para los mejores magos... sí, incluso los Hufflepuff. Los británicos que no alcanzan el nivel van a Salem... y se quedan allí. Ser rechazado por Hogwarts es una ofensa horrible.  
  
-Eso es muy cruel.-gruñó Harry.  
  
-Lleva haciéndose durante años. Para ti, que vienes de fuera es fácil ver que no es justo. Pero la verdad es que le preguntes a quien le preguntes en Hogwarts estarán muy orgullosos de ello.  
  
Y aun así era cruel... Harry miró a Simon. Si algún día se casaba, tendría muchos hijos, para asegurarse de que la magia no se extinguiese, y los criaría sin prejuicios.  
  
*****  
  
El día cinco amaneció ligeramente nublado. Harry se levantó temprano, como siempre, ayudó a Sarah con el desayuno y le dio la papilla a Simon. Snape entro en la cocina en su eterna vestimenta negra. Saludó a los presentes y se situó detrás de su ejemplar diario de "Ars alchemica"  
  
-Severus... recuerda que mañana me reincorporo al trabajo, no te olvides de Simon.  
  
-No soy idiota, "querida"...Pero, ¿ y si me llama "él"?  
  
-Sirius Remus, Alexia y Dalia echaran un ojo a Harry, ya lo sabes, y él puede cuidar de Simon. Además, estará Hermione.  
  
Snape frunció el ceño.  
  
-Genial. Tengo que dejar a mi hijo rodeado de Gryffindors para reunirme con un sociopata.  
  
-No es como si yo te hubiese obligado-contesto Sarah fríamente. Harry empezaba a acostumbrarse al intercambio de puñaladas en la pareja.  
  
-Tiene que haber otra solución... preferiría llevarme a Simon a las reuniones antes de dejarle con H....  
  
-Mi hijo JAMAS será como tu, Severus Snape. -contestó tajantemente Sarah, en el tono más gélido que Harry le había oído nunca.-¿Me oyes? Jamas. Y así será si tu jodido jefe se entera de que él existe, como le pasa a Dragon. Eso nunca le ocurrirá a Simon. Antes muerta.  
  
Harry estaba sorprendido. Sarah nunca había sido tan dura... claro que Snape nunca había hecho un comentario tan estúpido. Sarah estaba de pie, mirándole fijamente. Snape no parpadeaba, sosteniéndole la mirada. Simon se puso a llorar. Con mucha fuerza, como si sintiese la tensión entre sus padres.  
  
Snape rompió el contacto visual y cogió a Simon en brazos, pero Sarah se lo arrebató como si creyese que podía hacerle daño.  
  
-Lo siento.-Murmuró Snape, sin intentar recuperar al niño.- sabes que no... lo decía en serio. Nunca le desearía lo mismo que yo sufro a nadie, y menos a una criaturita inocente...  
  
El tono de disculpa, alivió un poco la tensión y el llanto del niño se suavizó. Simon extendía los bracitos hacia Snape, y esta vez, Sarah le permitió coger al niño. Snape le pasó una mano por la cara, y el bebé se tranquilizó al instante. Era mágico. Pero no la clase de magia que ellos aprendían, sino una confianza padre-hijo que Harry no había visto jamás y de la que, a juzgar por la expresión de la cara de Sarah, estaba celosa.  
  
Por primera vez Harry entendió algo. Puede que Simon no pasase tanto tiempo con su padre como con su madre. Pero era bastante evidente quien era su favorito.  
  
-¿Has terminado, Harry?-preguntó Sarah, devolviéndole a la realidad y como si no hubiese pasado absolutamente nada.-Remus estará a punto de llegar.  
  
Harry asintió, y Snape le dio un trozo de papel.  
  
-Recoged esto en el aeropuerto por mí. Y que NADIE aparte de .. la señorita Granger lo toque, ¿está claro? Son ingredientes de pociones muy delicados, ella sabrá como tratarlos. Aquí está el resguardo.  
  
Dicho lo cual, dejo a Simon en su trona y se marchó a su laboratorio.  
  
***** A las doce, Remus recogió a Harry en la casa. Tras un fuerte abrazo, Sarah les dio una mochila repleta de emparedados y partieron en un coche de aspecto destartalado, y que poco después, Harry comprobaría que estaba arreglado mágicamente, pues parecía un coche de carreras sorprendentemente cómodo. Harry alzó una ceja.  
  
-¿Y este coche?-preguntó, irónico. Remus se encogió de hombros.  
  
-¿Has oído hablar de la moto de Sirius?-Harry asintió- Bueno... a él le gusta hacer esta clase de cosas.  
  
A eso prosiguió una conversación / monólogo por parte de Lupin acerca de los Merodeadores y sus aventuras. Días atrás, Harry estaría emocionado con la información. Pero justo en ese instante su mente rondaba alrededor de un niño siniestramente parecido a él mismo, con una capacidad de comprensión sobrenatural y grandes posibilidades de quedarse huérfano.  
  
Pensaba una y otra vez en cierta promesa de venganza que había oído en el cementerio aquella noche, sobre cierto mortífago ausente y que Harry supo al instante quien era. Él le había contado "todo" a Dumbledore, de modo que sabía que Voldemort conocía la deslealtad de Snape. ¿por qué arriesgar su vida así?  
  
Y lo que realmente angustiaba a Harry. ¿Por qué él, Harry, se preocupaba por ellos en primer lugar? No es como si Sarah o Simon fuesen familiares suyos, después de todo, y Snape nunca le habia gustado, ¿verdad?... ¿verdad?  
  
-... en fin, que no solo hay mortifagos en Slytherin.-concluyó Remus.  
  
Harry solo habia oído eso, y se arrepintió de no haber estado escuchando. Eso nunca era una buena idea cuando se trataba de Remus. Todo lo que decía era importante.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿qué has dicho?  
  
-Que no tod...  
  
-Si, eso lo he oído, me refiero a "porqué" lo has dicho.  
  
-Te estaba contando como fue que Sirius descubrió que Peter era el traidor- contestó Remus pacientemente. Sé habia dado perfecta cuenta de que el joven Potter no le había hecho ni el más mínimo caso.  
  
-¿Y como fue?-preguntó, realmente interesado.  
  
-Severus se lo dijo.  
  
-¿¡Que?! ¡Pero si el era un mortifago de verdad, entonces!  
  
-Hum... no exactamente. Estuvo en la boda de Lily y James, Harry. Su actitud era mas oscura, es cierto, pero por mucho que el diga, yo no creo que haya sido un verdero mortifago nunca. Tengo mis propias fuentes, ¿sabes? Y siempre me han dicho que el nunca tomo parte de... las actividades del grupo.  
  
Harry asintió, comprensivamente.  
  
-¿Y Sirius le creyó, sin mas?  
  
-Ojalá. Nunca le creyó, y Severus no tuvo tiempo de alertar a Dumbledore. Para cuando llego a Hogwarts tus padres estaban muertos.  
  
Harry abajó la cabeza.  
  
-Sirius no supo la verdad hasta que descubrió que Peter habia huido, habia ido a pedirle explicaciones. Luego intentó pedirle perdón a Severus y encontró a Peter. Por eso las cosas entre Sirius y Severus jamás irán bien. Para Severus, Sirius mató a Lily. Nunca podrá hacer nada que le compense eso.  
  
Harry se hundió aun mas en su asiento. Desgraciadamente, comprendía muy bien a Snape.  
  
-Ya hemos llegado.  
  
*****  
  
Los dos magos bajaron del coche y recorrieron el aeropuerto atestado de muggles, procurando no separarse. El adulto le guió en el mar de gente, hasta detenerse ante una gran ventana  
  
-En ese avión está Hermione, Harry.  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
-El viejo y útil método deductivo: ese cartel dice que su avión ya ha llegado, y ese avión es el único que esta aterrizando.  
  
Harry sonrió. No habia visto el cartel. Del interior del aparato empezaron a surgir pequeños puntitos que bajaban por unas escaleras que habían acercado. Harry se acercó mas al cristal para ver si reconocía a Hermione en la multitud, pero Remus le tiró del brazo.  
  
-Ven, les esperaremos en la puerta.  
  
Siguió al hombre lobo hasta la gran entrada y esperó junto a él pacientemente, observando como se reunían otras personas. Hasta que vio dos figuras conocidas: Feodor y Michelle Granger, los padres de Hermione.  
  
Los dos muggles les reconocieron al momento, y se dirigieron hacia ellos animados.  
  
-Hola, Harry. Sonrió Michelle. Herms viene ahí detrás con Dalia Fletcher. Ella asegura que le conoce a usted, señor Lupin , y también al director Dumbledore.  
  
Fue entonces cuando las vio. Una mujer morena y otra de cabello castaño.  
  
Harry supuso que Dalia era la morena. No era mucho mas alta que Hermione, y por lo tanto, era de la misma estatura que Harry. Tenia unos ojos grandes y grises, que mostraban un deje de malicia. El cabello largo hasta los hombros, liso y lacio, tan negro como la noche. Su expresión en conjunto daba aspecto de ser huraña, pero en cambio se notaba que sonreía sinceramente.  
  
Hermione caminó hacia él. O Harry supuso que era Hermione, pues estaba irreconocible. Tenía el largo cabello castaño recogido en la coronilla, de modo que daba la impresión de una cascada de rizos de chocolate. El color lavanda del vestido resaltaba su natural tez morena, y al ver a Harry le saludó con la mano y una sonrisilla de película.  
  
Harry no pudo reaccionar cuando sintió que su nariz se hundía en la montaña de rizos, una vez Hermione le tenia sujeto en su firme abrazo. De hecho, ella se separó mas pronto de lo que Harry había esperado y le miró seriamente.  
  
-¿Te ocurre algo, Harry? ¿estas enfadado conmigo? ¿porque no me saludas?  
  
Harry abrió la boca, pero aun tardó un rato en contestar.  
  
-No, por supuesto que no... bienvenida a casa, Hermione, es solo que... no quiero llevarte a donde yo estoy pasando el verano.  
  
Hermione frunció el ceño.  
  
-¿Es realmente tan horrible?  
  
Harry bufó.  
  
-Nunca lo imaginarias... aunque bueno. Tiene sus cosas buenas...  
  
-Ahora estoy intrigada.  
  
-Y yo también... ¡que te ha pasado! ¡Mírate! Estas increíble.  
  
Hermione se rió suavecito y se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Un mes con Dalia Fletcher, supongo. Tu también estas... diferente... ¡eres mas alto que yo!  
  
Los dos muchachos se rieron y se abrazaron de nuevo. Y de repente Harry sintió que estaba de nuevo en familia.  
  
***** Continuará*****  
  
Bueno, un capi mas. No estoy segura de poder seguir actualizando muy a menudo. Por supuesto, terminaré la historia, pero ira (aun) mas lenta, porque he empezado las clases. Tengo la evaluación a fines de noviembre, así que pronto estaré de exámenes... Intentaré mantener el ritmo de dos semanas, pero no prometo nada. Besos y gracias por leer.  
  
Hermi222: Bueno... ¿qué te ha parecido Dalia? Aun me faltan muchas cosas que decir de ella, pero es mi personaje favorito en esta historia, je, je, je...  
  
Gen Potter:¿Qué clase de historia seria esta si no mantuviese sus misterios? Je, je, je... Lo de Sevi, papi de Harry ES imposible. Rowling lo cortó de entrada al decir que él es el vivo retrato de James, ¿no? 


	7. Hermione

Capi seven: Hermione  
  
Finalmente Harry y Hermione se separaron, y la mujer morena se acercó a Harry.  
  
-Harry, esta es Dalia Fletcher... fue amiga de tus padres...  
  
-De tu madre- especificó la mujer- tu padre era un caso aparte. Te pareces muchísimo a él, muchacho... pero tienes los ojos de Sarah y Lily. No me extraña que Alex se confundiese...  
  
Dalia tenia una voz suave, tímida, casi como si temiese perturbar la paz mundial con un tono demasiado alto. Los extraños ojos grises brillaron un instante tristemente, y luego volvieron a su expresión huraña. Fue entonces cuando Harry comprendió que precisamente en aquella melancolía estaba la belleza de la cuarta Musa.  
  
Por una fracción de segundo repaso mentalmente a las tres mujeres que había conocido esa semana... Alexia Figg , que tenía una personalidad efusiva y activa, que encajaba a la perfección con Sirius. ¿Cómo era posible que fuese la novia de Remus? Después estaba Dalia, por supuesto, acababa de conocerla, pero sentía fieramente que su timidez y actitud tranquila estaban mucho más acorde con Remus que con su verdadero exnovio, Sirius. Y después... Sarah. La verdadera razón por la que no se había sorprendido de la historia que ella y Snape le contaron fue que la personalidad de Sarah había sido como siempre se había imaginado a su propia madre, y que de algún modo sentía que ella y Lily habían sido muy parecidas. Pero entonces... ¿cuál era el verdadero motivo por el que se había casado con Snape? E el fondo lo de no estar solo era una buena razón... pero cuando uno estuvo enamorado de un Potter durante mucho tiempo, no se casa con un Snape de carácter totalmente opuesto solo porque sí....  
  
¿O no?  
  
Saliendo de su cavilación se dio cuenta de que todos le miraban confusos. Los señores Granger se habían puesto a ambos lados de su hija y miraban a Harry con el ceño fruncido. Por una fracción de segundo Harry se preguntó por qué, hasta que lo entendió. Se había quedado mirando a Hermione fijamente.  
  
-Bueno, eh...¿qué tenemos que hacer ahora?- preguntó Hermione, tan colorada como el mismo Harry.  
  
-Tengo un recado para ti del profesor Snape-dijo Harry, acordándose de la nota que le había entregado por la mañana. La buscó en el bolsillo y se la dio a su amiga. Ella la cogió sin mirarla.  
  
-¿Cuándo has visto al profesor, Harry?-preguntó, con el ceño fruncido?- Dijiste que pasaríamos el verano con una familia... ¿estaremos con él y sus padres?  
  
Harry sonrió maliciosamente.  
  
-Snape me dio la nota expresamente... y el único hijo que tiene la familia con la que estaremos, tiene dos años...  
  
-¿los conozco?-preguntó la chica, cada vez más curiosa.  
  
-Eh.... síiii....  
  
Hermione frunció el ceño de nuevo. Dalia y Remus intercambiaron una mirada y se rieron bajito. Hermione bajo la vista al papel, y por una fracción de segundo Harry creyó ver una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
Presionó el pulgar contra el sello de seguridad que había puesto Snape (¡ja!, ni que Harry tuviese algún interés en Pociones...) Del pergamino doblado saco dos hojas, una muggle, otro, otro pergamino. Hermione leyó el pergamino, primero con una muy ligera sonrisa, luego poniéndose seria paulatinamente y finalmente con los labios muy apretados formando una línea fina...doblo el pergamino y lo guardó en un bolsillo.  
  
-Tenemos que ir a Aduanas, tengo que recoger una cosa para el profesor Snape.-dijo, secamente. Lupin y Dalia que habían estado sonriendo ligeramente, asintieron extrañados... los Granger miraron al extraño grupo encogiéndose de hombros... ¡magos!  
  
Hermione entregó el papel muggle en aduanas y le entregaron una bolsa de cuero negro que guardó en su mochila con extremo cuidado.  
  
*****  
  
De camino a casa de Hermione para dejar a sus padres y recoger sus cosas, la chica estuvo inusualmente callada. Miraba fijamente el pergamino que Snape le había escrito, y no decía ni una palabra.  
  
-¿Qué te ha escrito ese viejo murciélago?-dijo Harry fingiendo desinterés a propósito. Esa técnica siempre funcionaba con Ron.  
  
-Nada.-gruñó Hermione con una mirada fría y guardando el pergamino.  
  
Pero a decir verdad nunca le había funcionado con Hermione. Si quería contar algo, lo hacía... si no... nadie la convencería de lo contrario.  
  
Tras un buen rato mirando por la ventanilla y mortalmente aburrido decidió hacer algo de lo que sabía que se arrepentiría.  
  
-¿Qué tal en Rumania? Por primera vez desde que le dio la maldita carta de Snape, Hermione levantó la vista y sonrió a Harry tiernamente... el rollo que seguiría a continuación habría valido la pena.  
  
-Genial. Hacía bastante frío, a decir verdad. Pero he conocido tanta gente, tantas historias... te lo contaré todo durante el verano... y no es historia de Historia, sino historias que te conciernen muy de cerca, Harry Potter... sonrió aplastándole con un dedo la punta de la nariz, como solía hacer desde... aquella noche en el cementerio, siempre que quería hacerle reír.  
  
En efecto, Harry se rió. Y de pronto se dio cuenta de lo infantilmente fraternal que era aquel gesto... bueno, eso eran después de todo, ¿no? Hermanos.  
  
Con una mucho más alegre Hermione, escucho durante alrededor de una hora comentarios acerca de Rumania y lo maravilloso que había sido todo el mundo con ella y sus padres. Después intentó interrogarle testarudamente sobre con quien pasarían las vacaciones, Harry tuvo apenas 30 segundos para fingir su sorpresa (¿no se lo había dicho Snape en su carta?) antes de sonreír maliciosamente y negarse de nuevo a contestar.  
  
Poco después, para alivio de Harry (realmente nunca se había dado cuenta de lo difícil que es negarle cosas a Hermione Granger) llegaron al vecindario de Hermione, en pleno centro de la ciudad de Surrey. Era bastante evidente que era un barrio acomodado. Casi todas las casas eran grandes y espaciosas con vistosos jardines y piscinas. La de Hermione no era una excepción, hecha de piedra rosada y tejado negro encajaba a la perfección en su bonito jardín.  
  
-Wow...-Harry no pudo evitar la exclamación de sorpresa al mirar todo aquello y Hermione se rió de él.  
  
-¡Vamos! Te enseñaré mi habitación... ¡prometo que no es naranja!  
  
La chica saltó del coche arrastrando a Harry, y Harry apenas tuvo unos segundos para darse cuenta de que se dejaba atrás su varita y la mochila.  
  
Seguidos de los cuatro adultos (que, ignorando a los adolescentes habían mantenido una alegre conversación durante todo el camino) Corrieron por el caminito hasta la puerta de la casa/mansión... ¡para que Malfoy se riese de los SangreSucia!¡ja!  
  
Hermione golpeó la puerta enérgicamente, que fue abierta al momento por una mujer anciana, regordeta y de cabello blanco recogido elegantemente en un moño.  
  
-¡Miony!-chilló la mujer  
  
-¡Miauuuuu!-maulló a su vez el gran gato color canela que estaba a los pies de la mujer....  
  
-¡Nana!  
  
Hermione se lanzó literalmente en brazos de la mujer, quien pese a su edad, mantuvo el equilibrio prodigiosamente. La mujer estrujo a Hermione entre sus brazos mientras sollozaba silenciosamente.  
  
-Te he echado tanto de menos, pequeña... te vas durante todo el año a ese colegio tuyo, y luego en verano ¡te vuelves a marchar! Te quedaras ahora, al menos, ¿no?  
  
-¡Oh, Wendy! Mucho me gustaría que fuese así, pero...  
  
De pronto la mujer se dio cuenta de la existencia de Harry y todos los demás.  
  
-¡Señores Granger! Siento mucho el recibimiento, de verdad, ha sido la emoción. Pasen, por favor... hay te y galletas para ustedes y los invitados.  
  
La comitiva entro en la casa, donde Harry quedó aun mas asombrado...¡era preciosa! Espaciosa y cómoda, decorada con muy buen gusto y sin quedarse en banalidades caras e inútiles. Era el tipo de lugar donde cualquiera desearía despertarse en Navidad.  
  
La tal Wendy/Nana se encogió con Hermione en una esquinita y le hizo arrumacos hasta que Harry se sintió ligeramente asqueado. Hermione,. Aunque algo incomoda, no rechazó en ningún momento el cariño de la anciana, pero cuando esta se levantó para ir a buscar mas te, suspiró profundamente y dijo:  
  
-¡Es mi momento! Ven Harry, te enseñaré mi cuarto y luego prepararé mi baúl.  
  
Harry siguió a su amiga por las escaleras hasta el piso de arriba. La habitación de Hermione era una verdadera maravilla. Estaba decorada en tonos azules y verdes realmente armonioso y relajante , todo cubierto de libros y animales de peluche además de algunas muñecas de porcelana con aspecto de no haber sido tocadas jamás. Era la clase de habitación que Harry esperaba de su mejor amiga sin ninguna duda, pero aun así fue un shock descubrir que ella siempre había sido... "una chica".  
  
-Harry, antes de nada tengo que decirte que tengas cuidado con lo que dices ante Wendy... ella es increíblemente sobreprotectora, de modo que no puede saber que soy una bruja. Ya sabes lo de mis padres, ¿no?  
  
-¿Qué no saben nada de Voldemort? Si, ya me... informaron.  
  
Hermione sonrió y asintió.  
  
-Ya ves que mis padres no... tienen problemas económicos. No puedes ni imaginarte lo que me costó convencerlos de que me dejasen ir a Hogwarts... tenia reservada plaza en Eton desde los seis años...  
  
Harry hizo un gesto de comprensión, y de nuevo se maravilló mirando a su alrededor.  
  
Después de contarle a Harry mil y una aventuras vividas entre aquellas paredes, él la dejó sola para que pudiese preparar el baúl cómodamente, y de nuevo bajó al salón, donde lo primero que percibió fue una mirada petrificante que le llegaba desde la adorable anciana de antes.  
  
-¿Y tu, jovencito? Aun no he oído tu nombre...-fue aterrador para Harry descubrir lo mucho que aquella mujer podía parecerse a Snape.  
  
-Harry Potter, señora. Soy un amigo de Hermione.  
  
La expresión de la mujer se dulcificó ligeramente.  
  
-¿Y tu edad?  
  
-Acabo de cumplir quince años. Estoy en el mismo curso que Hermione en Hogwarts....  
  
La mujer frunció el ceño de nuevo.  
  
-Hogwarts... murmuró- señor Granger, señora... nunca he oído hablar de esa escuela, ¿están seguros de que es lo adecuado para la pequeña Hermione? Tiene un gran talento, y no me gustaría que fuese desperdiciado.  
  
-Señora Darling, estamos plenamente convencidos de que Hogwarts cubrirá por completo las necesidades de Hermione-contestó Feodor seriamente. Wendy Darling frunció el ceño ligeramente, pero qué remedio le quedaba mas que aceptar la palabra de su jefe.  
  
-No se como pueden llevarse a la niña tan pronto a la escuela...¡no me extraña que tenga esa fijación por los libros! No hace otra cosa, ni siquiera conozco a sus amigos. Pero llevársela tan lejos tan pronto... no entiendo la necesidad. Ni siquiera sabemos que clase de profesores trabajan allí.  
  
Lupin y Dalia se sonrojaron ligeramente.  
  
-Vamos, señora Darling-la animó Michelle-ahora ya conoce a Harry, ha visto que es un buen chico. Y el otro, Ronald, también lo es, y de muy buena familia....  
  
-Tienen que serlo, para enviar siete niños a un colegio privado...-murmuró Wendy, con algo de sarcasmo. Harry alzó una ceja.  
  
-En cuanto a los profesores,-prosiguió Feodor- ahora podemos presentarle a dos.  
  
-Yo soy Remus Lupin-sonrió el hombre lobo- profesor de Def....  
  
-¡Física!  
  
-¡Matemáticas!  
  
Gritaron Michelle y Harry a la vez... ¿de verdad Remus no se había dado cuenta de que aquella mujer no sabía que Hermione era una bruja?  
  
-¿En que quedamos? ¿Matemáticas o Física?  
  
Lupin, entendiendo el problema, tomo la palabra.  
  
-En realidad enseño las dos asignaturas. Matemáticas a Hermione, y Física a Harry.  
  
La señora Darling le echó una mirada a Harry que claramente proclamaba "¿Quién te crees que eres para que me interesen las asignaturas que aprendes?" Harry, que hacía mucho tiempo que no recibía una verdadera mirada de desinterés, le sonrió cariñosamente.  
  
-Y ella -continuó Feodor- es Dalia Fletcher este año será la nueva profesora de Hermione de... eh....  
  
-Inglés- murmuró Dalia, sonriendo.  
  
-Dalia no es un nombre ingles...-murmuró Wendy- y Remus...  
  
-Remus viene del Latín- explicó la mujer- y Dalia es un nombre bíblico.  
  
-Católico. Hermione es anglicana, por supuesto.  
  
Remus y Dalia intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto que Harry comprendió perfectamente: Hermione, con su sentido de la lógica y conocimientos en Historia de la Magia, jamás sería una "beata" de algo que sabía a ciencia cierta que se había "modificado" para controlar muggles (N/A: LO siento mucho por los verdaderos fanáticos de la Iglesia, pero ellos nunca han estado muy de acuerdo con la magia, después de todo, ¿no?) Sin embargo la señora Darling tomó su desconcierto en otra dirección.  
  
-Bueno, por supuesto que una de sus profesoras sea católica no tiene demasiada importancia... siempre y cuando no pretenda que mi niña cambie de lados...-los tres magos en la habitación alzaron las cejas. Esa mujer se tenía muy subido todo ese rollo que tenían entre si los muggles ingleses. Estaba bien claro que despreciaba a los católicos. (N/A: lo siento, no pude evitar mencionar algún aspecto de la vida real...)  
  
-Señora Darling....-intervino Michelle suavemente - Hermione aun no ha decidido si realmente cree en alguna religión, y de todos modos, que Dalia tenga un nombre católico no significa que sea católica....  
  
-De hecho soy budista.-mencionó Dalia como de pasada. Harry se llevó la mano a la boca para sofocar la risa ante la expresión de terror de Wendy.  
  
En ese momento bajó Hermione.  
  
-¿Puede ayudarme alguien con el baúl?-llamó desde las escaleras.  
  
Harry, Feodor y Remus se pusieron en pie de un salto. Las tres mujeres les siguieron.  
  
En un momento, las pertenencias de Hermione estaban en el coche modificado de Sirius y Remus, que Wendy miraba con el ceño muy fruncido.  
  
-No se preocupe, señora Darling-dijo Remus- esta vieja lata aun aguantará un rato....  
  
La frase pretendía ser animadora, pero incluso Harry se asustó de la entonación que le dio a "vieja lata". Los padres de Hermione intercambiaron una mirada preocupada, pero abrazaron a su hija por turnos, para despedirse.  
  
-Cuídate, querida.  
  
-Escribe, Hermione. Ya eres mayor, pero sigues siendo nuestra única hija.  
  
-Si, papá. Os echaré de menos.  
  
Hermione se dirigió hacia Wendy, que la atrapó de nuevo en un abrazo-oso.  
  
-Te he preparado un poco de almuerzo para el camino, Miony... cuídate mucho... ya eres una chica muy guapa y los chicos no te dejaran en paz...- murmuró limpiándose una lágrima, Hermione se rió.-y... ten cuidado.-Añadió con una mirada de soslayo a Dalia y Lupin.  
  
Una vez los que se quedaban se habían despedido de los que marchaban, los cuatro magos se metieron en el coche con el gatazo canela, mientras los tres muggles agitaban la mano tras ellos.  
  
Cuando en un giro del camino, desaparecieron, Hermione, que había estado mirando por la ventanilla de atrás, se dio la vuelta y suspiró profundamente.  
  
Harry sentado a su lado la miró con una sonrisa y la ceja alzada.  
  
-Hermione....¿Miony?  
  
-¡No seas cruel, Harry! Wendy Darling ha sido mi niñera durante años... esta un poco senil, vale, pero...¿qué quieres? ¿qué la echemos como un perro? Es demasiado protectora, por eso papá y mamá no quieren que sepan que soy una bruja.  
  
-Esta bien, no te enfades...  
  
Hermione le sonrió tiernamente, y Harry casi se derrite. Las mejillas empezaban a arderle de nuevo....  
  
-Harry....¿a dónde vamos?  
  
Harry se rió profundamente.  
  
****Continuará****  
  
Bueno... otro capitulo. Se que ha sido un poco extraño, pero es que esta ha sido una semana extraña. Por mas que me gustase, Wendy Darling no es mía. En realidad no se como se llama su autor, pero todos conocéis el libro del que sale: Peter Pan. Ella es la sobreprotectora anciana en que me temo que la dulce Wendy se ha transformado. Es lo que pasa cuando te enamoras de un niño que no quiere dejar de ser niño. ¿Mas referencias? Al menos conscientemente no, no se inconscientemente.  
  
Tengo una observación que hacer sobre el quinto libro, a ver que os parece. El patronus de Hermione es una nutria, ¿verdad? Bueno, según mi enciclopedia una nutria es: "animal de la familia de las comadrejas, alegre y juguetón, pero muy protector y defensor de lo que le pertenece" olvidándome de lo mucho que le odio, cuantos defectos tiene, y cuanto odio los R/Hm, eso es una definición casi perfecta de Ron, ¿no? Cómo odio el humor negro de Rowling...¿animal juguetón de la familia de las comadrejas, weasels en ingles? ¡Venga ya! Solo espero que sea mas o menos como lo de la... extraña relación que Harry y ella mantuvieron a lo largo de todo el libro, y lo obvio sea cierto: son como hermanos. Que Ron considera a Hermione de "su propiedad" ni es nuevo ni es raro... después de todo piensa lo mismo de Ginny, y no vi en él ninguna conducta en el cuarto libro sobre Hermione, que no se repita en el quinto con Ginny. El prefiere a Ginny con Harry, por supuesto, al igual que prefiere a Hermione consigo mismo... pero lo que el quiera (que es lo mas obvio y aburrido) y lo que ocurra de verdad, espero que sean cosas muy diferentes. Hermione, por otro lado me desconcierta aun mas... los síntomas de celos que dio en el cuarto libro solo se refuerzan en el quinto, pero esta vez centrados exclusivamente en Harry. Que aun exista alguien que considere seriamente que a ella le gusta Ron, no solo me desconcierta...¡me asusta! (¿estaré tan cegada por el odio que le tengo a Ron? ¡Pero si siempre había tenido muy buen ojo para las parejas!)  
  
¡Solo dos reviews! Snif... bueno, menos mal que también puedo contestar a los de Sigue tu vida, je, je, je.... Esto me pasa por escribir fics raros...  
  
Hermi222:Gracias... eh... Dalia esta un poquito esquizofrenica también, ya lo veras, pero al final, incluso Sevi la querrá con locura...  
  
GenPotter:¿Y el mago se casaría contigo? Especialmente si es SangreLimpia. Dentro de lo posible, trato de que mis historias sean lo mas realistas posible, Gen, y todos sabíamos, ya antes del quinto libro, que en el Ministerio están borrachos, ¿o no? Uh... sorry, pero no somos el "ultimo orejón del tarro" Solo es que no vi ningún latino en Hogwarts, de modo que me busque una buena explicación sin hundirnos en la miseria: somos mejores que ellos en general, pero también mas cerrados como grupo. Y no me extraña, después de todo, todos los latinos tenemos complejo de ultimo orejón.... ¡¡¿¿amor!!?? Eso aun no esta decidido... y sabiendo como se que el fic esta ideado como SS/Hm, la idea me aterra. Lo mas probable es que Hermione se quede solita... en fin.. ya se verá.  
  
Uys... mucho espacio en blanco... pos hala, también contesto los otros... (¡veremos si alguno de ellos lo lee!)  
  
Elendil Ancalime: me alegro mucho... a mi también.  
  
Satine: ¿por que iba a escribir lo mismo que los demás? Lo lógico es escribir diferente, ¿no? Gracias... a ver si encuentras este fic! Je, je, je...  
  
Baby kotori sama :Segunda ley de Iremione (la primera es la de sonreír siempre... pero como los Slytherin, en los peores momentos) : una buena historia, debe tener un final abierto, que deje a los lectores dándole vueltas a los diferentes finales. Si YO hago la continuación, TU no tienes que pensarla, y entonces mi ley se va al infierno, ¿no crees? (sonrisa angelical) hermi222: ¿Que tiene de malo tu nick? Lechucita ambarina: vaya per dieux...no te me faintes... Repito todo lo anterior y añado: ¡¡¡PARECE MENTIRA QUE TU; QUE YA CONOCES MIS FICS; ME PIDAS SEMEJANTE COSA!!! a ver si llegas hasta este fic. Si es así, habrás descubierto ya que es un profundísimo Sevi/Herms... con semejante pareja tiene que serlo o me asquea, porque normalmente esa pareja la usan para perversiones sexuales (oh! Dios, que es peor? Que un mortifago se líe con una sangre sucia? O que un profesor se líe con una alumna?) o para las horteradas romanticonas con las que incluso un escritor de telenovelas vomitaría.  
  
Jenny Anderson: Bueno, entonces no has leído muchos fics... un Sevi/Herms siempre es rarísimo. Al menos en español  
  
Hasta la vista!!!!  
  
Iremione 


	8. La misión de una peón

Capi eight: La misión de una peón  
  
-¡Oh, Harry! No podrás mantener el secreto para siempre...  
  
-No, tienes razón-pausa melodramática- pero puedo mantenerlo hasta que lleguemos..  
  
Y Harry se echó a reír de nuevo. Hermione se cruzó de brazos, con el ceño fruncido y mirando a Harry enfadada. Luego miró hacia adelante.  
  
-Estúpido Voldemort-gruñó, y Harry se sobresaltó. Era la primera vez que la oía pronunciar su nombre. Aunque de algún modo sentía que ella solo lo esquivaba en consideración hacia Ron, porque... ¿porque iba a tenerle miedo si no fue criada bajo su amenaza?(N/A: esto es una pregunta real que yo me hago, si alguien puede respondérmela...)-Yo quería pasar el resto del verano con Wendy, y tal vez invitaros a Ron y a ti... pero no, Voldemort nos acecha y debemos estar bajo la vigilancia de los mas fuertes... ¡ja! No sé tu, Harry, pero a mi no me hace ni pizca de gracia que me traten como si tuviese cinco años...  
  
Desde los asientos delanteros se produjo un súbito silencio y Harry pudo comprobar que Lupin y Dalia intercambiaban una mirada antes de parar el coche y mirar hacia atrás.  
  
-Hermione... no queremos trataros como si tuvieseis cinco años, pero queremos que este verano tú y Harry tengáis la oportunidad de aprender cosas que de otro modo no haríais... cosas valiosas para las misiones que los dos tendréis en la vida. -dijo Dalia suavemente.  
  
-Tenéis que conocer a la Orden del Fénix... no me interrumpas Harry, es un grupo que lucha contra Voldemort, capitaneados por Dumbledore, y por supuesto es un secreto absoluto. Fue creado en el pasado, por diferentes grupos de Hogwarts.. creo que ya conoces al menos tres de ellos... los Merodeadores, las Musas -Hermione dio un respingo a su lado- y... bueno, Severus y los suyos nunca aceptaron un nombre, aunque nosotros los llamábamos Antislyth, ahora entiendo que eso no era justo. Ellos no han dejado de ser Slytherins, simplemente han aprendido a ver mas lejos que sus compañeros y...  
  
-Te estás enrollando, Moonie. Ya habrá tiempo para hablar de todo eso. El fundamento de este verano en común es tener protegido a Harry, ya que en Privet Drive ya nadie puede hacerlo. Y, sobretodo, incluir a Hermione en uno de los grupos, como ya le dije a ella. A eso se debe la reunión de las tres musas en Hogsmeade, Harry.  
  
Harry miró a Hermione sorprendido, ella estaba tremendamente colorada.  
  
-Un... informador nos advirtió de sus... sorprendentes talentos, habló con Sarah, y ella nos buscó a Alex y a mí. Hermione ya ha aceptado nuestra oferta, y en cinco días se convertirá en la quinta musa... siempre y cuando la cuarta la acepte. De lo cual no tengo dudas.  
  
-Un momento... la cuarta... ¡¿vais a invocar a mi madre?!  
  
Hermione le sonrió y le cogió la mano.  
  
-Sí, Harry, y quiero que tú seas mi protegido, así podrás estar presente... ¿me podrás aceptar como madrina?  
  
Harry dio un respingo, y aceptó fervientemente. Protegido por Hermione Granger... sonaba un poco retorcido, pero aún así, natural. La abrazó fuertemente, y los dos adultos les dieron la espalda, poniendo de nuevo en marcha el coche. Ya estaban llegando, después de todo.  
  
Los dos muchachos murmuraban promesas de lealtad que tal vez para otros adultos no tuviesen sentido, pero que los sentados delante tomaron muy en serio, tan en serio como sabían que los muchachos lo sentían. Dalia dejó caer una lágrima por su rostro habitualmente inexpresivo, que Lupin limpió con cuidado.  
  
-Tengo miedo, Moonie-murmuró la mujer.  
  
-Yo también Dalia, pero ella es fuerte, y él su protegido. Sabrán cuidarse.  
  
-Eso es lo que me da miedo, lo parecida que esa muchacha es a nosotras... a todas las musas... tiene rasgos de todas nosotras y me da miedo.  
  
-No tengas miedo, ella sabrá llevarlo con valentía. Me di cuenta de las dos cosas hace años, cuando le di clases... Severus tardó un poquito mas, pero usó mejor la información. Sobretodo lo del giratiempo...  
  
Dalia asintió emocionada.  
  
-Eso fue una verdadera suerte.-murmuró.-o habríamos tenido que esperar dos años... tal vez demasiado.  
  
Lupin asintió, muy serio.  
  
-Ya hemos llegado.  
  
-¿Se lo dices tú o lo hago yo?  
  
Los adultos intercambiaron una mirada maliciosa y se dieron la vuelta al mismo tiempo.  
  
****  
  
-Harry...  
  
-Bienvenida a Hogsmeade, Hermione. La casa a la que vamos es esa de al lado, pero si Lupin me deja quiero ir a ver a mi pa...  
  
-Hoy no, Harry-dijo, tajantemente.-mañana iremos nosotros a casa de Se... bueno, mañana nos vemos. Vamos.  
  
Con el coche aparcado ante la casa de Remus recorrieron la corta distancia que les separaba de la casa de al lado, hasta llegar al portal.  
  
-Vamos a pasar el próximo mes con uno de los de la Orden del Fénix a los que conocemos... cada día un poco mejor, desgraciadamente, querida madrina.  
  
Hermione se rió nerviosamente.  
  
-¿Y quien es? Dijiste que tiene una mujer y un hijo, lo que descarta automáticamente a Dalia, Alexia, Sirius y Remus, porque viven todos juntos... ¿quien queda? La profesora McGonagall no esta casada, el profesor Dumbledore tampoco, ni él estaría tan loco como para hacernos vivir con los Malfoy y solo nos quedan Sarah y... ¡o no!  
  
-Oh, sí.-rió Harry, maliciosamente, mientras Lupin tocaba el timbre. Habían atravesado las barreras gracias a Harry y el hechizo que Snape había puesto en él.  
  
Hermione se había quedado paralizada, mirándole con una mezcla extraña de miedo y desconcierto. Harry sonrió y le dio un golpecito en el hombro para que siguiese caminando.  
  
-Per...¿¡su mujer y su hijo?!... él...¿¿está casado??  
  
Hermione le dio a aquella pregunta una entonación extraña, en la que ciertamente, Harry no quiso profundizar.  
  
-Si. Sarah y Simon Snape. Son encantadores, ya lo veras...  
  
-Harry, tú, de entre todas las personas...  
  
-Sarah y Simon son encantadores. Snape sigue tan... imbécil como siempre.  
  
Harry se estremeció, no sólo por la mirada que estaba recibiendo de Hermione, sino porque estaba "percibiendo" algo más...  
  
-Muchas gracias, Potter...otro comentario ilustre como ese y se irá a dormir a Hogwarts con los elfos domésticos. Veo que ya ha llegado, señorita Granger, espero que el viaje no haya sido muy... malo.  
  
-No lo ha sido, Profesor.-dijo Hermione, un poco secamente. Snape frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Acto seguido se giró hacia Lupin, con el puño un alto y dirigiéndose a su cara. Presa del estupor, Harry no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, pero Lupin alzó la mano y paró en el aire el puño. Al mismo tiempo levantó su otro puño, el cual paró Snape con la mano.  
  
Permanecieron así un rato, hasta que Lupin estalló a carcajadas, y Snape frunció el ceño, murmurando: "ya no somos adolescentes, habría que cambiar estas chorradas"  
  
Finalmente se dirigió hacia Dalia, y como había hecho con la otra Musa, le dio un beso en la frente, devolviéndoselo ella en los labios. Ambos estaban visiblemente incómodos, y Hermione tenía el ceño aún mas fruncido que Snape, que ya era difícil...  
  
-Eh... bueno, Severus, aquí te dejo a los chicos... quiero llegar a casa antes de que Alex mate a Sirius... otra vez. Además... Hermione tiene que acomodarse a su nueva vida y conocer a tu... familia, ¿no?  
  
Harry, Dalia y él se rieron un poquito, pero pararon en el mismo instante en que percibieron la doble mirada asesina.  
  
-Adiós, Lupin.-gruñó Snape, mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar a Hermione y Harry.  
  
Por un momento eternamente incómodo, se quedaron mirando los unos para los otros, hasta que habló Snape.  
  
-Hum.... Potter y yo llevaremos las cosas a la habitación, señorita Granger... las dejaremos allí antes de cenar, ¿ de acuerdo?  
  
Hermione asintió, y Harry se inclinó para ayudar a Snape a levantar el baúl, pero el negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Mobilis.-murmuró, y el baúl se alzó en el aire suavemente. Harry se encogió de hombros y se inclinó para recoger la mochila de Hermione.  
  
-¡No! Eso... lo llevo yo, Harry... coge a Crookshanks si quieres...  
  
Pero el gato le bufó, como diciendo: "yo me llevo solito, amigo" De modo que Harry sólo siguió a la extraña comitiva escaleras arriba.  
  
Hermione quedó un poco sorprendida al darse cuenta de que tendría que dormir con Harry, pero no avergonzada, de modo que no habría ningún problema. Tras acomodar lo mejor posible sus cosas, Snape, que había estado apoyado en el umbral de la puerta, entró e interrumpió la animada charla que había comenzado sobre lo que sería el verano.  
  
-Es mejor que vayamos a cenar... muchachos...Sarah debe tener lista la cena desde hace rato, y se muere de ganas de conocerte H... señorita Granger.  
  
Hermione se puso ligeramente colorada y Harry empezaba a mosquearse... ¿qué cuernos pasaba entre esos dos? Sacudió la cabeza y se acordó de Simon.  
  
-Verás como te gustan, Hermione. Simon es un cielo, le he hablado de ti todo el verano, y él también quiere conocerte...  
  
Harry, bajando las escaleras precipitadamente, no percibió como el ceño de Hermione se fruncía por enésima vez en el día, reluctante a seguirle. Ni como Snape le cogió por un brazo y murmuró algo en su oído. Algo que hizo que la chica se estremeciese, asintiese y siguiese a su amigo escaleras abajo.  
  
****  
  
Al llegar al salón, Sarah saludó a Harry cariñosamente y Simon correteó hasta él para que le alzase en brazos.  
  
Justo detrás de él entraron Hermione y Snape, y Sarah se quedó mirando para la chica fijamente. Sólo ahora que las veía juntas Harry se daba cuenta de cuan parecidas y diferentes eran al mismo tiempo. Físicamente era como mirar dos hermanas gemelas... ¡Hermione se parecía mucho más a Sarah que a sus propios padres! Y la única diferencia era el color de los ojos.  
  
Hermione también miraba a Sarah atónita. Le habían dicho que se parecían, pero... ¡era como mirar un espejo! En cuanto a Snape... él miraba fijamente el suelo, como un niño pequeño al que hayan pillado haciendo una travesura. Las dos mujeres miraron hacia él, y Harry no pudo evitar una carcajada, porque las dos tenían exactamente la misma expresión.  
  
-¿Te parece gracioso, Harry?-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo. Se quedaron mirando la una a la otra... y se echaron a reír.  
  
Así, entre risas, se sentaron a la mesa.  
  
Hermione hizo enseguida buenas migas con Simon, y aunque entre ella y Sarah había algo de desconfianza, Harry se dio cuenta de que también había respeto y admiración.  
  
De hecho, el único que parecía incómodo era Snape. Al terminar de cenar se puso en pie bruscamente.  
  
-Eh... voy al laboratorio... a... ordenar unos asuntos.-dudó un momento, pero finalmente bajó la vista hacia Hermione- señorita Granger... ¿quiere...? digo... ¿ha traído los ingredientes que le encargué?  
  
Como si tuviese un resorte, Hermione se puso en pie, asintiendo.  
  
-¿Y no sería mejor...-voz muy suave, susurrada casi, desde Sarah- que "Hermione" se tomase su tiempo en guardar y ordenar sus cosas... y hablar con Harry? Podrías ayudarme a recoger..  
  
-Solo será un momento -murmuró Snape. ¿Había algo de súplica en su voz?- luego podrá... volver con Potter.  
  
Harry se estremeció, mientras Sarah asentía, aún dudosa.  
  
-Bueno..-intervino Harry, aclarándose la garganta- yo te ayudare a recoger y acostar a Simon, Sarah. ¿Sabrás llegar a la habitación, Hermione?  
  
-Yo la acompañaré-susurró Snape, antes de que los dos desapareciesen de vista.  
  
Harry y Sarah se mantuvieron inmóviles, hasta que ella suspiró fuertemente.  
  
-Bueno, yo sé de alguien que debería estar durmiendo ya.  
  
Y con eso le dio a Harry el bebé, mientras ella recogía los platos.  
  
***  
  
-Profesor Snape...  
  
-Puedes llamarme Severus, ya lo sabes.-voz suave, sedosa.  
  
-¿Porqué no me dijiste que estabas casado?  
  
-Eso...¿habría cambiado algo?  
  
-No. Supongo que no.  
  
Hermione se dejó caer en una silla, apoyando la cabeza en una mano, observando los ágiles movimientos de su compañero y amigo, para colocar en los estantes los frascos correspondientes.  
  
Sus manos de largos dedos acariciaban los frascos en los que la chica podía reconocer gran parte de los ingredientes con los que experimentaban una cura para la licantropía.  
  
-¿Seguiremos preparando la poción de Moonie y la cura durante el verano?  
  
-Sabes que sí, pequeña.  
  
Largo silencio tenso, en el que ella sentía cómo su piel se derretía ante la visión de aquel hombre majestuoso.  
  
-Bueno, ¿me vas a ayudar o sólo te quedarás ahí mirando?  
  
Con un sobresalto, Hermione se puso en pie, y ayudó al profesor a colocar cada cosa en su lugar.  
  
***  
  
-Se lo voy a contar-murmuró Hermione, apoyada en la puerta de su habitación. Snape estaba de pie ante ella... muy cerca, sosteniendo su mejilla con una mano.  
  
-¿El que?  
  
-Todo. Le voy a contar todo a Harry. Tiene derecho a saberlo.  
  
-De acuerdo-murmuró- es tu decisión.  
  
La miró largamente a los ojos. Se inclinó y la besó en la frente. Cuando se separó de ella había apoyado las manos sobre su cabeza con los pulgares sobre el sitio donde la había besado. Lentamente bajó las manos por las cejas, los párpados, las mejillas, para finalmente reunirse de nuevo sobre sus labios. Todo ello con una sonrisa tan dulce que Harry creería que aquel no era Snape si lo estuviese viendo.  
  
Pero Harry no estaba. Y Hermione se vio a sí misma poniéndose de puntillas y echando los brazos por el cuello de Snape, besándole con las toneladas de pasión contenida que nadie imaginaría jamás en un ratoncito de biblioteca.  
  
Pero no lo hizo. Sus fantasías de niña atrevida nunca pasarían de eso: fantasías. Ni siquiera con aquellos que aprendían a ver tras la mascara de perfección.  
  
Y sobre todo porque ese hombre al que sabía que siempre amaría con locura y en secreto, estaba casado, y merecía una oportunidad de ser feliz.  
  
Así que le dejó alejarse de ella, y volver a los brazos de su mujer.  
  
***Continuará***  
  
Bueno, ya había teorías por ahí que juraban que estoy como una regadera, y después de esto algunos querrán internarme.... me importa un bledo. Solo advierto... esto no acaba así... y... si queréis entender algo... Hermione se lo explicará a Harry en el próximo capitulo.  
  
Comentando: la escena final de Hermione y Snape... es una de mis escenas favoritas de Expediente X, del episodio "The Sixth Extincion: Amor Fati". Snape Y Hermione preparando la cura de Lupin... está sacado de tantísimas historias que no sabría por donde empezar, así que me remito al primer lugar donde lo leí: Pawn to Queen. Si reconocéis algo mas, por favor, decídmelo. Y si tenéis alguna duda podéis preguntar... no es seguro que responda claramente, pero... ahora mismo, incluso yo me estoy perdiendo en la trama, confundo lo que ya he publicado con lo que aun no, y quizá este dando por sabidas cosas de las que aun no he hablado, así que, si veis alguna llanura, decídmelo.  
  
Una última cosa... Eton es una escuela solo para chicos... y yo no lo supe hasta que me lo dijo una lectora... en fin, que soy idiota. Simplemente fue el primer nombre que se me ocurrió al pensar en una escuela prestigiosa. No lo cambiaré porque me gusta ver como evolucionan mis historias, errores incluidos, pero sabed que los principitos Billy y Harrito (no, ese no, el otro, el que fuma porros) son unos odiosos, pijos, elitistas y aun por encima machistas (¿o solo es culpa de los propietarios de la escuela en cuestión? Bueno...)  
  
Rachel: Gracias! El próximo capi tardará un poquito mas, pero....  
  
Náyade: Gracias por decírmelo... sino fuese por ti jamás me habría dado cuenta.  
  
Leila Diggory:¡Que suerte que lo entiendas todo! Yo empiezo a perderme... Bueno, Harry vivió fuera de su mundo mucho tiempo... tiene muchísimo que aprender, ¿no crees? Bueno, estas de suerte, porque no creo que la historia quede como H/Hm, al final... o quizá si... ¡no se! Lo seguro es que aunque ES un SS/Hm, no terminará así. Me gusta demasiado Sarah para hacerle eso...  
  
Gen Potter: Gracias. Yo también estoy hasta arriba, no se cuando podré volver a actualizar... Desde luego... eres de lo que no hay. En fin, tratándose de ti, fijo que lo conseguías. Me gusta la frase, aunque un español fijo que me contestaba "¿me lo repites? Es que no te entiendo..." No es por mal... sencillamente es demasiado... americana...  
  
Hasta la semana que viene!  
  
Iremione  
  
PD: ¡Lo olvidaba! Premio para el que adivine qué significa el título... (nah, no es mucho... unas fotos firmadas de Trellawney, pero un desafío es un desafío, ¿o no?) 


	9. Confesiones hasta medianoche

Capi nine: Confesiones hasta medianoche.  
  
Harry tenía un libro abierto sobre las rodillas, pero no leía nada porque... estaba esperándola, y el libro sólo era una excusa.  
  
Cuando finalmente el motivo de su desvelo hizo su entrada, Harry cerró el libro de golpe.  
  
-Tenemos que hablar, dijo, tajantemente.  
  
Hermione, con las mejillas enrojecidas y aspecto atontado, asintió fervientemente.  
  
-Lo sé... sólo déjame... ponerme el pijama.  
  
Y sin dar tiempo a Harry a nada, cogió su camisón y salió de la habitación.  
  
Volvió al cabo de un rato, con la prenda puesta, el cabello suelto, y con un color de cara relativamente normal. Con un suspiro, se sentó en su cama, mirando a Harry fijamente.  
  
-Creo que... todo empezó la noche del Torneo de los Tres Magos... la noche del renacimiento de Voldemort.- Harry alzó una ceja, pero no dijo nada.- Aquella noche... había cogido tu capa en tu baúl... no pongas esa cara, tuve que acompañar a Ron a la habitación... el pobre no podía solo... vi tu capa y no pude evitarlo. A veces no os lo parece; Harry, pero a mí también me afectan las cosas, y aquella noche... Me tapé con tu capa y me tumbé a tu lado en la enfermería. Acurrucadita ahí... el miedo casi se desvanecía.  
  
Pero sucedió algo que no había tenido... ni tiempo para imaginar. Dormí alrededor de una hora, y a eso de las dos de la mañana me asomé a la ventana. Fue una suerte, pues de otro modo no le habría visto. Venía corriendo desde el Sauce Boxeador... seguramente había utilizado el túnel de Hogsmeade para cumplir la misión de Dumbledore... algo en lo que no había pensado hasta ese momento.  
  
Estaba herido, en cuerpo y en espíritu, podía notarlo incluso desde esa distancia, y sobre todo sentí... sentí que había alguien aún mas aterrorizado que yo en el castillo. Fue su dolor lo que me impulsó a bajar a la entrada del castillo. Estaba encogido ahí, en el suelo de piedra, incapaz de moverse y gimiendo... Voldemort no estaba feliz de verle, precisamente, después de que tu escapases, pero tal y como él mismo me contó, todavía es el mortífago mejor situado para Él.  
  
Quise ayudarle, llevarle a la enfermería del colegio, pero él me empujaba, gimiendo "no me mires, no me mires" en aquel momento no me di cuenta, después lo pensé y pensaba que era por su orgullo como profesor... ahora me he dado cuenta que fue porque me confundió con... Sarah. De hecho, sólo accedió a que le ayudase después de mirarme a los ojos.  
  
La cuestión es que le ayudé a ir a su mazmorra... a su refugio... yo ya había estado allí, si recuerdas, y sabía que su habitación está al otro lado del despacho. Creo que fue cuando le ayudé a tumbarse en la cama cuando me reconoció de verdad... de hecho incluso me llamó "Hermione" por primera vez... Me pidió que me marchase, que ahora estaría bien, pero no podía dejarle solo, retorciéndose en auto desprecio y dolor. Oh Harry... no puedes ni imaginarte lo que me contó... lo que yo le conté... ¿recuerdas lo que nos había enseñado el falso Moody para paliar los efectos de la maldición Cruciatus?  
  
-¿El masaje que le hicimos al golem?-preguntó Harry, atónito.  
  
-Básicamente está pensado para producir endorfina... en otras palabras, para reemplazar dolor por placer... la enfermera Pomfrey, obviamente no te lo podía hacer a ti, pero en aquella mazmorra extraña, el profesor Snape y la sabelotodo de Gryffindor habían desaparecido... yo sabía que ése era el único remedio eficaz para la Cruciatus, de modo que...  
  
-¿¡Se lo hiciste?!- exclamó Harry, un poco más alto de lo que había sido su intención. No sabía si sentía envidia o asco.  
  
-Sí... -admitió la chica, bajando la vista. En lugar de ponerse colorada, estaba blanca como una hoja de papel.- era lo que los dos necesitábamos, de hecho... Yo necesitaba sentirme útil, después de verte bajo peligro de muerte sin poder hacer nada más que gritar para librarme do Ron y correr detrás de ti, siguiendo tu destino fuese cual fuese... Él... necesitaba sentirse humano... convertirse en mortífago significa dejar de ser humano. Antes de esa noche había recuperado algunos fragmentos de su destrozada alma, pero todos ellos se desvanecieron bajo el primero de los Cruciatus... bajo mis manos experimentó de nuevo... lo que significa ser humano... el placer, como hombre, y la vergüenza, como profesor... ambas cosas necesarias...  
  
Harry también había bajado la vista. A diferencia de Hermione él si estaba colorado. Muy colorado.  
  
-Nunca había recibido demasiadas muestras de cariño... recibirlas todas de golpe de manos de una alumna de la que tenía la certeza que le odiaba, fue desconcertante y revitalizante...  
  
-Pero... ¿y Sarah y Simon? Ellos son su familia... ¿porqué no acudió con Sarah?  
  
-Después del modo en que me rechazaba confundiéndome con ella, entiendo que Sarah no es muy feliz con un espía por marido. También entiendo que en el fondo él quiere su perdón... el perdón de Sarah, o no habría accedido a que le acompañase. En aquel momento... bueno, él nunca me había dicho que está casado... tampoco es como si yo se lo hubiese preguntado. Y tampoco creo que las cosas hubiesen cambiado demasiado de haberlo sabido, la verdad. Él... solo me habló de su pasado... de porqué tiene así el pelo, los dientes... que entró en Hogwarts con nueve años... lo desplazado que se sentía al ver a tu padre y sus amigos... como a pesar de lo diferentes que eran... se apoyaban los unos a los otros y sin pedir nada a cambio... incluso el pequeño Peter, quien parecía imposible que pudiese ofrecer nada... cómo envidiaba a tu padre... su posición como brillante Gryffindor, y el no poder ofrecerle eso a Lily él mismo... me contó cuanto quiso y admiró a tu madre, Harry. Lo felices que fueron en un tiempo... ¡y yo no sabía cómo contártelo! Pero él mismo tomó la decisión, me pidió que no te contase nada, que te enterarías durante el verano... y aquí estamos... también me explicó la verdadera razón de porqué odia a Sirius... y créeme... tiene razones bastante fuertes. No podía creer lo que me dijo, pero días después el mismo Sirius me lo confirmó. No es que no se arrepienta de lo que hizo... sencillamente no se considera a sí mismo responsable de sus actos, porque "sólo tenía 17 años"... pero incluso Ron, con 15, es capaz de asumir sus errores, Harry... por eso no estoy muy segura de poder perdonar a tu padrino... o al menos, querer entenderle.  
  
-¿Qué fue lo que hizo, tan terrible?  
  
Hermione meditó unos instantes. Luego miró a Harry a los ojos.  
  
-No te lo puedo decir, porque es algo que exclusivamente atañe a Sirius y Alexia... bueno, y a Dalia tal vez. Les corresponde a ellos contártelo, cuando estén preparados. Sin embargo... te puedo asegurar que entiendo el odio de Severus. Y hasta cierto punto, lo comparto.  
  
Harry tragó saliva, y desvió la vista. Hermione nunca había hablado tan mal de nadie, ni siquiera de Malfoy, que era, con diferencia la persona a la que más odiaba, a parecer de Harry. Tenía que ser muy gordo lo que había hecho su padrino para ganarse semejante desconfianza de Hermione.  
  
-Hum... Snape y tu... ¿qué clase de relación tenéis?-preguntó muy suavemente, aun sin mirarla a la cara.  
  
-Somos... amigos. Compañeros. Nada más.-hizo una pausa, y Harry la miró, hasta cierto punto, aliviado, había empezado a creer...- Él... quiere a su hijo... admira a su mujer, y sobretodo, los respeta, a los dos. Simplemente... hay cosas que... Sarah... no consigue asimilar sobre él. Cosas en las que él necesita ayuda, pero ella se niega incluso a creer que existen. Creo que ha sufrido demasiado... perdido demasiado como para arriesgarse de nuevo... y, al menos de momento, no se da cuenta de que la única forma que tiene de perder lo que tiene es siguiendo así. Espero tener la suficiente confianza con ella cuando sea una Musa como para decírselo, de momento, soy yo la que está ahí, para ayudar a Severus. Y seguiré estando algún tiempo.  
  
Harry se estremeció. Nunca había pensado lo fuerte que era su amiga. Lo mucho que podía soportar. Sabía que tenía mucho valor... abandonando un hogar cálido, en el que todos la querían por un mundo peligroso, donde su siguiente paso podría ser el último.  
  
Pero nunca había pensado toda la fuerza que había tras ese valor. Del soporte que Hermione Granger, equilibrada, racional y valiente, suponía para la mayor parte de las personas que conocía.  
  
En un irrefrenable impulso, saltó de su cama y se abalanzó sobre su amiga, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
-Hermione... eres impresionante...-murmuró  
  
-No, Harry- dijo ella, apartándole firmemente.-Severus también me escuchó a mí... quiero decir... fue un intercambio: su miedo, por el mío... y no creas que mi miedo es más ligero... yo tengo miedo por ti, por Ron, por todos y cada uno de los Weasley, por la comunidad mágica entera... porque no quiero que desaparezca sin darme tiempo a descubrirla siquiera. Tengo miedo por mi familia y mis amigos muggles. Y sí, tengo miedo por mí misma. Desde pequeña tuve muchos sueños y proyectos, todos ellos cambiaron el día que supe que soy una bruja, pero la idea sigue siendo la misma... quiero descubrir... cosas nuevas o cosas viejas, me da igual... quiero aprender... Voldemort, y su consideración de que soy inferior, simplemente por el lugar en el que nací, son una amenaza a todos mis sueños... y eso me da muchísimo miedo, un miedo que se multiplicó por un millón, al verte herido, en la enfermería, y con la amenaza de Voldemort fuera, esperándonos. Harry... Severus supo tranquilizarme, aún deshecho como estaba, encontró las palabras adecuadas para guiarme... me dijo que... estoy viva, puedo dar vida y compartir vida, de modo que Voldemort no puede destruir mis sueños... al menos de momento. Y si llega el día en que Voldemort tenga acceso a destruir mi vida, y con ella mis sueños... entonces las personas con las que compartí mis experiencias estarán ahí para ayudarme, si no físicamente, al menos en mi recuerdo.  
  
Harry gimió. Eso era tan... antiSnape. Era la frase de la vida y la esperanza, justo las cosas que él no tenía en grandes cantidades.  
  
-¿De donde sacó eso?-murmuró, mas hacia si mismo que hacia Hermione. Pero ella le contestó.  
  
-Se lo dijo Lily. Unos días antes de morir... fue a visitarle a Azkaban, por lo que me dijo... se estaba consumiendo allí... y esa nueva obsesión... le ayudó a sobrevivir. Como lo de Sirius, supongo.  
  
-¿ Y que pasó luego? ¿Al día siguiente?-preguntó Harry... lo de Snape y su madre aún le molestaba bastante.  
  
-Luego... yo estaba muy confusa... volví a la torre de Gryffindor casi al atardecer del día siguiente. Dejé tu capa en tu baúl y fui a la enfermería. Ya estabas despierto, y jugabas con Ron al ajedrez. Me dijiste que tenía mala cara y que debería descansar. Y eso hice. Luego, después de cenar bajé de nuevo a las mazmorras. Recuerdo que Malfoy me hizo un cometario estilo "Una cosa es la valentía Gryffindor, pero tu demuestras realmente que lo de los Gryffindors es tontería, Granger, al bajar aquí" Pero no le hice caso y entré en el despacho de Severus cerrando la puerta detrás... creo que incluso golpee a Draco en la nariz. Severus estaba leyendo un libro, alzó una ceja y me recibió con el típico saludo ahuyenta-Gryffindors "Que tripa se le ha roto ahora Granger, para entrar así en mi despacho" Me puse a llorar como una magdalena y... después todo está borroso.  
  
Me desperté en su sofá. Severus estaba de rodillas a mi lado y me acarició una mejilla. Me murmuró que sentía mucho lo que había hecho, pero que no estaba preparado para tratarme de otro modo. Después de todo tiene una reputación que mantener. Se levantó y me dijo que le acompañase al laboratorio. Me mostró que está investigando una cura para Lupin, además de prepararle su poción todos los meses y enviársela con su cuervo Munin. Me presentó al cuervo y él me bautizó como "Niña" Me enfadé un poco, pero Severus se rió, y dijo que a Draco le llama "Travieso"... también me contó la historia de Greenie, de como tu padre se burlaba de él, amenazándole con convertirle en cenicero... y sí, tengo mi propia teoría acerca de porqué no puede transformar al pequeño amigo.  
  
-¿Y cual es?-preguntó Harry, curioso.  
  
-¿Acaso no es obvio?-dijo Hermione. Harry puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
-Ahora es amigo suyo, yo tampoco podría transformar a Hedwig en nada, pero antes... Snape me dijo que no podía transformar ningún ser vivo.  
  
-La pregunta se responde sola, Harry. No puede transformar seres vivos porque no soportaría pensar que les está haciendo daño.  
  
Harry frunció el ceño.  
  
-¿Estamos hablando del mismo Snape, del mortifago?  
  
-En realidad, no. Yo hablo del Snape que conozco, del que ya no es mortífago y jamás podría hacer las... cosas... que hizo en el pasado. Tu te empeñas en ver a un Snape que no existe, una amalgama del Snape real y el que tu imaginación creó a partir del dato de que fue mortífago... y de tus propios temores infantiles.  
  
-Pero Snape sí fue mortífago, no es mi imaginación ni nada de eso, tiene una marca en el brazo...  
  
-Sí. Tu lo has dicho: lo FUE... pero por alguna razón, que se negó a contarme, ya no lo es. Y tampoco fue un asesino... Harry, Severus estuvo dos años al servicio de Voldemort, entre los 15 y los 17. Tal vez fuese el mortífago mas joven que hubo nunca... fue una época difícil para él... acababa de salir de Hogwarts y todos aquellos que habían estado con él, tenían una vida propia. Por algún motivo tus padres se casaron, y jamás dieron explicaciones a nadie, pero... ¿tiene la mas mínima idea de cual es el nombre completo de Severus?  
  
Harry negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Henry Severus Snape...-murmuró Hermione- sus amigos en el colegio (Lucius, Narcissa y Lily) siempre le llamaron Harry... los demás le conocían como Severus, pues así se llamaba su padre, y así tenía que ser, tu madre nunca dejó de quererle, y de algún modo, ella supo que tú y él, llegaríais a ser muy parecidos... no te imaginas cuanto.  
  
-¿Snape y yo somos parecidos?-gruñó Harry, y no sabía si estaba ofendido o sorprendido.  
  
-Sí... Severus... o Henry si es que algún día me atrevo a llamarle así, nunca tuvo una familia real... sus padres eran violentos... su madre le obligaba a tomar pociones y buscar antídotos desde que era un crío, su padre... en fin, fue la mano derecha de Grindewhald (N/A: se que no se escribe así, pero es que ahora mismo no me acuerdo...) junto con Lucien Malfoy... sí, el abuelo de Draco. Pasaba todo el tiempo que podía con Lucius, y algunos veranos, incluso conseguían ir a casa de tu madre... aunque ninguno de los padres estaba demasiado feliz con la idea de sus hijos pasando tiempo con una niña tan extraña, al menos no era una Sangre Sucia... es irónico que menos de 20 años después Draco se equivoque tanto llamándome eso a mí...  
  
Harry puso una mano en el hombro de su amiga reconfortantemente.  
  
-Otras veces iban todos a casa de Narcissa, que era un manantial de paz, pues además de ser Sangre Limpia, sus padres eran... normales. Pero eso significaba dejar a Petunia sola, y Lily, por encima de cualquier otra cosa, quería a su hermana. En fin, que se buscó una familia de verdad en Hogwarts... como tú. Era tímido, odiaba toda la atención que atraía por ser el alumno mas joven que jamás tuvo Hogwarts... y, finalmente... le tenía un pánico admirable a su profesora de Transformaciones, la jefa de la casa donde le pillaban demasiado a menudo, la mujer con la que pasó demasiadas tardes castigado...  
  
-¿Le tiene miedo a McGonagall?  
  
-Sólo en sus primeros años... después ha sido solamente falta de mutua comprensión... mas o menos lo que te pasa a ti con él. ¿O no?  
  
Harry agachó la cabeza, pero asintió.  
  
-Y hay algo más.  
  
Harry levantó la cabeza.  
  
-Yo le ayudo con las pociones de Moonie, pero él me contó la ... verdadera historia de los elfos domésticos.  
  
Harry alzó las cejas...¿¡cómo no se había dado cuenta de la extraña desaparición de la P.E.D.D.O.?!  
  
-Me explicó porqué tienen que vivir así, y lo entiendo... lo he comprobado por mí misma y tiene razón.  
  
-¿¡Le estás dando la razón a Ron!?-exclamó Harry, mas sorprendido de lo que lo había estado en toda la noche.  
  
-¡No!-exclamó ella a su vez- Ron decía que a ellos les gusta ser esclavos, y eso no es cierto...están condicionados a serlo... con una especie de maldición Imperio hereditaria.  
  
-¿Y eso no te enfurece?-dijo, Harry, extrañado... incluso él se sentía mal por los pobres elfos.  
  
-No. Severus me contó qué eran los elfos, antes... revolucionarios, lideraron las ideas de Grindewhald... violentos.. cinco veces más agresivos que un duende de Gringotts, tan compasivos como un dementor, y aun por encima sin la razón que tienen ellos... los elfos no necesitan absorberle la magia a nadie, porque son diez veces más poderosos que un buen mago en su mejor día, como ya habrás comprobado...  
  
Harry la miró boquiabierto. Reconocía que los elfos tenían que ser muy poderosos, después de todo, podían aparecerse en Hogwarts, cuando ningún mago podía. Pero... ¿realmente eran tan violentos ?  
  
-Sé lo que estás pensando, Harry, porque yo también lo pensé... ¿Y Winky? Para ser sincera... además de leerme toda la información disponible en la sección prohibida y la biblioteca personal de Severus, fui a la mejor fuente de información: las cocinas de Hogwarts. Dobby y Winky me confirmaron entre gemidos lastimeros lo grandes y nobles que sus abuelos habían sido cuando no tenían que servirle lealtad a los magos. Nunca había sentido tantas ganas de... patear a Winky como cuando entre juramento de lealtad a Crouch ella gimoteaba que en los viejos buenos tiempos habría sido lapidado vivo y a mano por una horda de elfos solo por desconfiar de ella... era tan... tristemente irónico... tan desesperante... sé que ellos no tienen ninguna culpa de su propia violencia, pero... ya no puedo seguir defendiéndoles.  
  
En fin, eso es lo que hacemos cuando estamos juntos, nada más. No quiero que empieces a desconfiar de mí, por eso prefiero que oigas toda la verdad por mí. Trabajamos juntos, como compañeros, o charlamos como amigos... como hago contigo o con Ron... Me imagino que esto es lo que él le estará contando a Sarah ahora... mas o menos...  
  
-¿Mas o menos?  
  
Hermione compuso una sonrisa triste, una sonrisa definitivamente Slytherin...  
  
-No creo que le esté contando que yo ocupo el lugar que ella se niega a admitir que existe siquiera.  
  
Harry sonrió forzadamente, sopesando hasta que punto estaba dispuesto a compartir a su mejor amiga con... Snape.  
  
Luego, mientras la abrazaba suavemente, comprendió otra cosa: Hermione era diferente a todas las otras chicas que conocía... ella no era en exclusividad "la mejor amiga de Harry Potter" o "la ayudante de Severus Snape" ni siquiera "la novia de Viktor Krum"... era las tres cosas, y las tres por igual. Y sobre todo era ella misma... independiente, valiente y fuerte, un apoyo para muchos y amiga de todos. No era la típica chica Gryffindor, como Parvati o Lavander por ejemplo, que esperaban temblando detrás de su buen héroe Gryffindor... Hermione patearía al primer chico que intentase defenderla, como pateaba a Ron, porque ella no era una "pobre chica desvalida" era Gryffindor no por ser la novia ideal de un Gryffindor como la mayor parte de las otras, sino por sí misma.  
  
Eso era lo que siempre había sido y lo que (ahora lo veía claro) lo que siempre le había gustado de ella.  
  
El sonido de la puerta al abrirse le distrajo de sus pensamientos.  
  
-Ya vale, Potter, sáquele las manos de encima a la chica... a ver si voy a tener que quedarme aquí vigilando...  
  
Hermione sonrió levemente, y Harry la soltó, metiéndose en su propia cama cabizbajo.  
  
Snape, con una sonrisa torcida, parado en el umbral de la puerta, apagó la luz.  
  
-Buenas noches... Potter...-gruñó. Harry hizo un sonido inidentificable- ... Hermione...  
  
-Buenas noches...-contestó la chica-... Henry.  
  
Añadió, una vez la puerta estuvo cerrada.  
  
****Continuará****  
  
Hay que reconocer que este ha sido un capitulo eh... intenso, ¿verdad? Tengo muchas cosas que explicar, así que ahí voy: -Aunque la mayor parte de la historia que cuenta Hermione es cosa mía, esta muy inspirada en Pawn to Queen. Por ejemplo, el masaje, fue algo que Hermione le hizo a Sevi poco después de que se "conociesen" de verdad cuando él volvió hecho polvo de una reunión.  
  
-Lo de los elfos lo leí por primera vez en Pawn to Queen, y reproducido casi íntegramente, muchas veces desde entonces.  
  
-Los sentimientos de Hermione, o al menos los que Hermione expresa son un compendio de todas y cada una de las historias que he leído, muchas de H/Hm, muchas otras de SS/Hm (¿o debería decir HS? Huy, no, que eso es un champú...) y también un poco de mi propia imaginación.  
  
-Como siempre, parte de Sarah y Simon, y Greenie y Munin al completo, pertenecen a mi amiga Silverfox.  
  
-La visión de Harry sobre Hermione, por primera vez como persona completa y no como persona a medias está muy inspirada en PtQ, claro que Riley es mucho más sutil que yo...  
  
-Snape teniéndole miedo a McGonagall es una constante con Silverfox, y en el fondo creo que hay algo de eso...  
  
-La infancia de Snape pertenece a Silverfox y a Riley: el padre es de la primera, la madre de la segunda...  
  
-Lucius Malfoy como amigo de verdad para Sevi, está inspirado en "Contemplations of Birth" de Saavik13 (leedla si no lo habéis hecho, es genial). Al igual que muchas otras cosas en las que ya iremos profundizando, que he insinuado aquí y todavía no puedo aclarar.  
  
-Sevi acabando con la P.E.D.D.O. también pertenece a PtQ, si bien Riley no fue tan radical como yo, toda esa agresividad y fuerza mágica le pertenecen.  
  
Lo demás (si es que queda algo) es probablemente mío. (Excepto nombre y esas paranoias que son de Rowling... siempre me olvido, a ver si me va a demandar...¡ja, ja, ja! Me daría un ataque si llegase a enterarme de que ella lee ALGO en castellano) Si tenéis algo que añadir, ya sabéis, review.  
  
Diel: Si realmente no te agrada esta historia, por favor, no la leas. La historia es Hm/SS, pero no terminará así... Sirius ha cometido muchos errores, pero aprendió de ellos y con ellos enseñará a alguien que le va a necesitar... ¿A que te refieres con lo de Ron? ¿A lo de que es una nutria? Bueno... si empiezo asumirlo ahora, por mucho que odie la idea, cuando Rowling se canse de tomarnos el pelo ya estaré curada de espanto. ¿La carta? Nada interesante. Su expresión fue así porque él no escribió lo que ella esperaba... ¿Sabes que te digo? TODO TUYO! Yo no le quiero para nada.  
  
Diel(otra vez): Hermione ya superó la fase de "vamos a luchar por lo imposible" y está con la de "al menos vamos a intentar lo que entra dentro de lo posible". Tal vez aun no sabe lo de los squibs, o tal vez sí... se que es horrible, pero... ¿a que es una idea genial para explicar a Filch? Harry no culpa a Sirius por eso, sólo está comido por nos saber que fue lo que le hizo al grupo... ¡y no te lo voy a decir!  
  
Silvara Waylan: La autora acepta las disculpas y te dice que no tiene importancia, lo importante es que te guste.. Harry... Hermione... Snape... no se si te habrá quedado claro en este capitulo, pero, EN TODO CASO Hermione no dejaría a Harry, ¡sino a Viktor Krum! Algunas culturas considerarían que Harry y Hermione están casados desde las promesas que hicieron en el coche, pero al menos en mi casa a eso le llamamos "profundísima y verdadera amistad" ¿va a haber algo surgido de esa amistad? Eso ya lo veremos.  
  
Hermi222: Enamoradilla estaba de Lockhart a los doce años... ahora tiene... no lo puedo decir, pero es mayor... mas reflexiva y observadora. Lo suyo es verdadero amor, amiga mía. Estrictamente platónico y plenamente consciente de que ella misma no se permitirá ir mas lejos. No puedo contestarte lo de Sarah y Hermione, ya lo descubrirás... eso sí: Sarah no es su madre, hermana o algo parecido, si es lo que estás pensando. Y... hemos profundizado muchísimo en Sevi, en todo su pasado... nunca profundizaré tanto en Sarah... tendréis que deducir muchas cosas y suponer otras... Sarah es el verdadero misterio de esta historia. Bueno, eso y porqué se casaron James y Lily. Esas dos cosas solo las explicaré en un epilogo que más bien debería ser un prólogo.  
  
¡Hasta la próxima!  
  
Iremione 


	10. Llevando la teoría a la práctica

Capi ten: Llevando la teoría a la práctica.  
  
Cuando Harry se despertó la mañana siguiente, la cama de al lado ya estaba vacía. Rápidamente se vistió, y bajó al salón.  
  
En la cocina se encontró a Hermione, dándole el desayuno a un muy alborotado Simon, mientras algo sospechosamente verde Slytherin olfateaba los cereales.  
  
-Buenos días, Harry-saludó la chica- Sarah ha ido a la ciudad a hacer unas compras. Tú y yo tenemos que cuidar de Simon todo el día, y aunque ella no me lo ha pedido, quiero que me ayudes a ordenar y sacar el polvo por aquí. Hoy por la noche van a celebrar una cena. Para eso son las compras. ¿Puedes darle de comer a los animales? Greenie lleva protestando toda la mañana, y Munin me está mirando de un modo extraño...  
  
-¿Dónde está Snape?-preguntó Harry reprimiendo un bostezo cuando su amiga frenó el torrente de palabras.  
  
-Una reunión.-contestó Hermione secamente.-Harry alzó la vista y comprobó que el rostro de su amiga estaba extrañamente serio. Voldemort.  
  
Durante todo el día, estuvieron limpiando y ordenando, pues Hermione era mucho más meticulosa de lo que Harry había imaginado, y aunque la casa estaba bastante limpia, la loza había que lavarla una y otra vez hasta que Hermione estaba satisfecha.  
  
Aun así, la chica le demostró que además de ser un genio con la magia, también lo era en la limpieza muggle, pues cuando Harry se daba por vencido al ver que una mancha no salía, se acercaba Hermione, y en un momento la mancha se había ido. Era como si estuviese haciendo magia. Pero por supuesto, eso era imposible...  
  
Y lo más prodigioso para Harry fue como, aún a pesar de las protestas del niño, Hermione se las arregló para mantener a Simon ocupado todo el día, manteniendo a raya el extraño hiperactivismo crónico que padecía ese día.  
  
Ciertamente Simon seguía siendo un misterio para Harry. Parecía que tenía un sexto sentido para intuir en qué momentos tenía que llamar la atención para romper la tensión. Y luego estaban sus cambios de humor. Unos días, como hoy, estaba eléctrico y lleno de energías, y otros simplemente dormía y protestaba si alguien trataba de distraerle.  
  
Para cuando al atardecer llegó Sarah, Simon estaba durmiendo su siesta y la casa estaba impoluta, de modo que los dos amigos ayudaron a Sarah a preparar la cena. O mejor dicho: Harry observó atónito como las dos hacían una cena espectacular... ¡y sin magia! Pues Sarah, cuya madre era muggle, había sido educada para entender que la comida sin magia era mucho más deliciosa.  
  
Harry trataba de mantener a Simon alejado de sus gafas y concentrado en su puzzle, cuando escuchó que Hermione bajaba las escaleras.  
  
Se había cambiado los jeans que había vestido todo el día por un precioso muggle de color lavanda, pero por supuesto eso no fue lo que llamó la atención de Harry.  
  
Snape había aparecido de pronto en las escaleras, a su lado, amarrándose a ella. Harry pudo oír cómo Hermione gemía de dolor cuando Snape se agarró a su codo. Al mismo tiempo ella le sujetó el hombro opuesto para ayudarle a mantenerse en pie. Él la miró a los ojos y ella asintió. Se dieron la vuelta lentamente y comenzaron a subir las escaleras.  
  
-¡Severus!-gimió Sarah desde la puerta de la cocina. Tanto Hermione como Snape se quedaron parados, pero ninguno de los dos se dio la vuelta  
  
-Ya has vuelto... -musitó la mujer. Parecía que quería decir algo más, pero que no se atrevía.  
  
-Sí... -susurró Snape.  
  
-Deberías cambiarte... los demás están a punto de llegar... Hermione, querida, ¿le has planchado la túnica, como te pedí?  
  
-Sí, Sarah... -informó Hermione desde lo alto de la escalera.- Está encima de vuestra cama.  
  
-Bueno... eh... pues acompáñale y... ayúdale a buscar los zapatos.  
  
Snape y Hermione siguieron subiendo las escaleras, y por los movimientos mecánicos del profesor, Harry se imaginó que no era una tarea demasiado fácil.  
  
Finalmente desaparecieron de la vista, y Sarah se dirigió a Harry.  
  
-Harry, cielo... ¿podrías recoger esos juguetes y ponerle el babero nuevo a Simon?  
  
-Por supuesto.  
  
Harry miró un poco atónito a la mujer, que conservaba una expresión serena en el rostro, aunque tenía el ceño algo fruncido. Harry no podía entenderlo. Si su mujer acabase de llegar de una reunión donde probablemente había sido torturada, él se abalanzaría sobre ella y no dejaría que nadie más la tocase (salvo un médico, tal vez) Sarah, en cambio... ¡era cómo si no quisiese saber nada del tema! ¿Sería eso a lo que se refería Hermione con lo de "yo ocupo el lugar que ella se niega a admitir que existe siquiera"?  
  
Los pensamientos de Harry fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un timbre.  
  
-Ya están aquí- declaró Sarah - Harry... ve a avisar a Severus y Hermione, ¿sí?  
  
Harry la miró atónito unos segundos. Luego, al ver la súplica dibujada en su rostro, asintió. Pero subió las escaleras lo más lentamente posible, mientras oía en el recibidor las voces de McGonagall y Dumbledore.  
  
Mas pronto de lo que hubiese deseado, se encontró ante la puerta de la habitación de los Snape. Dentro todo estaba silencioso, y de vez en cuando se oía la voz de Hermione murmurar lo que parecían hechizos. Harry cogió aire y golpeó la puerta.  
  
-Pase, Potter.  
  
Harry se sobresaltó. La voz de Snape había sonado cansada, pero igual de siniestra que siempre... un momento...¿cómo sabía que era él? Y sobre todo... ¿de verdad le había dado permiso para entrar? Harry se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta.  
  
Dentro estaba todo oscuro, salvo por un par de velas en una de las mesillas de noche a las que Harry les había sacado el polvo concienzudamente esa mañana.  
  
-Cierra la puerta, Harry... hace frío ahí fuera.  
  
Harry obedeció y se quedó parado en la puerta.  
  
-Eh... los invitados...  
  
-Siéntate. Termino en cinco minutos y bajo contigo. Tranquilo, ellos lo entenderán.  
  
Harry miró a su alrededor, y se sentó en un sillón verde oscuro que había en la esquina. Snape suspiró y Harry sintió un escalofrío. Ese no era un sonido agradable viniendo de un Snape que estaba tumbado bocabajo en su cama mientras la mejor amiga de Harry Potter le masajeaba la espalda...bueno, ese no era un sonido agradable viniendo de Snape en general.  
  
Hermione murmuró otro hechizo y esta vez, Harry sí reconoció lo que les había enseñado el falso Moody.  
  
Hermione terminó su maldito masaje y se inclinó para besar la mejilla de su profesor.  
  
-¿Te hizo algo más?-preguntó, muy bajito en su oído.  
  
-Nada que tú puedas curar...-murmuró Snape. Harry estaba teniendo serios problemas para oír la conversación.  
  
-Rétame. Me he informado mucho desde la última vez, ¿sabes? Dime... ¿otra vez lo de los pies?  
  
-No, esta vez fue en los dedos, pero sonó como si fuese el mismo hechizo, y la verdad es que duele igual... el demonio ha aprendido mucho en los años que estuvo fuera...  
  
-Déjame ver...  
  
Snape se tumbó de lado, dándole la espalda a Harry, y tendiéndole las manos a Hermione. Ella las cogió y le miró a los ojos.  
  
-Probaré un hechizo que leí en un libro que me prestó Víctor... no sé que vas a sentir, tal vez te duela... ¿Estás listo?  
  
Snape respiró hondo.  
  
-Adelante. Es imposible que hagas que duela aún más.  
  
Hermione se encogió de hombros, y acariciando suavemente los dedos de Snape murmuró otro hechizo, esta vez, irreconocible. Snape gimió suavemente, y de nuevo Harry sintió un escalofrío. El puñetero hechizo búlgaro tenía los mismos efectos que el maldito masaje.  
  
Hermione sonrió, y Harry maldijo en voz baja. Comprendía perfectamente porqué Sarah no quería estar ahí, pero... ¿porqué tenía que estar él?  
  
-Gracias, pequeña-musitó Snape en voz muy, muy baja- ya no duele. Nada.  
  
Hermione se puso en pie y alisó la arrugada tela del bonito vestido muggle. Sonrió al profesor por última vez y se dirigió a Harry, que estaba visiblemente verde.  
  
-Vamos Harry. Tiene que vestirse.  
  
Y con esas palabras le cogió del brazo y le sacó de la habitación.  
  
-No te ofendas, Hermione... pero creo que voy a vomitar.  
  
Hermione se rió y le dio unos golpecitos reconfortantes en la espalda.  
  
-¿De que iba esto? Quiero decir... ¿porqué tenía que estar yo ahí dentro?  
  
-Harry... muchas veces es muchísimo peor lo que uno se imagina que lo peor que pueda pasar en la realidad. Por muy amigo mío que seas, por mucho que confíes en mí, y aunque tú nunca lo admitas... yo sé que nunca estarías completamente convencido de lo que te conté ayer hasta que lo vieses.  
  
-Pero no fuisteis vosotros quienes me llamasteis. Sarah me mandó a buscaros... y hablando de ella... no entiendo que es lo que pasa por su cabeza... ¿porqué simplemente no vino ella, en lugar de mandar mensajeros?  
  
-Sarah... es una mujer maravillosa en cualquier otro aspecto y sabe que Severus y yo no haremos nada... que se salga de los límites, pero eso no le impide asegurase que así sea. De cualquier modo ya viste que no ha ocurrido nada realmente preocupante.  
  
-¿Y como sabíais que era yo quien estaba ahí fuera y no ella?  
  
-Una dama jamás haría semejante cosa.-contestó Hermione con sarcasmo. Harry no captó la ironía en la voz de su amiga, pues su mente ya estaba ocupada en otra cosa.  
  
-¿Por qué tú sueltas un puñado de hechizos muy raritos y no pasa nada y a mí , sin hacer nada casi me echan del colegio en segundo?  
  
Hermione se quedó parada ante al puerta del salón, mirando a Harry fijamente. Luego se echó a reír.  
  
-Bueno, tú tenías doce años entonces, Harry... yo tengo diecisiete. Soy mayor de edad.  
  
-¿¡QUÉ!?  
  
Hermione se rió de nuevo y entró en el salón, seguida de un muy confundido Harry.  
  
Sin embargo Harry no tuvo tiempo de seguir interrogando a su amiga, pues al entrar al salón se vio atrapado en el abrazo-oso de su peludo padrino y su no menos peludo mejor amigo.  
  
-¡¡Harry!!-exclamaron Padfoot y Moonie al unísono.  
  
***Continuará***  
  
¡Perdón! Sé que es muy corto, pero estoy en época de exámenes, no es como si me sobrase el tiempo... Referencias... lo de siempre: Riley y Silverfox. Para la próxima (¡por fin!) aparecerá el adorado Sirius Black...  
  
Issis Luciano: Ya dije que lo de los elfos domésticos no es idea mía, pero... ¿a qué es original? Kamasutra?! Aquí?! Nope... mira el rating! Yo insinúo mucho pero no digo nada....  
  
Hermi222: Otra que se queda volada con los elfos... pobrecillos, ¿no? Ellos tan violentos que son... ¡lo siento muchísimo! Pero la historia ya es muy larga de por sí, como aún encima introducirme también en la vida de Sarah... ten paciencia, ese prólogo hace tiempo que ronda mi cabeza.  
  
Silvara Waylan: Eh... ¿gracias? No hace falta que babees, pero si quieres Simon te presta el babero. de todos modos a él no le hace ninguna gracia....  
  
¡Hasta la semana que viene!  
  
Iremione 


	11. Reconciliaciones y los Malfoy

Capi eleven: Reconciliaciones y los Malfoy.  
  
-¡Ahhh! ¡Dejadme respirar! ¡Por favor Moonie!... ¡tú aún estuviste ayer conmigo!  
  
-Tienes razón.- se disculpó el hombre lobo, dejándole vía libre al otro para estrujar al muchacho.  
  
-¡Ya está bien, Snuffles! Yo también te había echado de menos, pero esto es demasiado... ¡necesito respirar!  
  
-¡Hermione!-gritó Remus.  
  
-¡Noo!-exclamó a su vez la chica, corriendo para esconderse detrás de Dumbledore... realmente una mala idea.  
  
-¡Ya la pillé, Remus!- exclamó el anciano mientras Hermione se abatía indefensa entre los inesperadamente fuertes brazos del director.  
  
-¡A mí también me visteis ayer!- gimió la muchacha  
  
-¡Él sí, pero yo no!-gritó Sirius, dejando caer a su ahijado y abrazando a Hermione con fuerza  
  
Mientras Hermione desaparecía entre túnicas, barba blanca y brazos peludos, Dalia y Alexia sonrieron y ayudaron a Harry a levantarse.  
  
-¿Cómo estás, chico? Ya me han contado lo que le ocurrió a Potter y Lily... lo siento mucho, de verdad... -dijo Alexia, rápidamente, casi sin tomar aire.  
  
Harry asintió suavemente. Dalia, siguiendo su tranquilidad habitual, sólo inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo.  
  
-¿Cómo va el verano, señor Potter?-preguntó una muy demasiado risueña profesora McGonagall.  
  
-Creo que "es una pesadilla" se le queda corto. Más bien... "traumático"  
  
McGonagall se rió y asintió. De modo que ella también sabía lo que había pasado con Hermione. Vaya, como siempre, él era el último en descubrir las cosas. Seguro que hasta Ron lo sabía... bueno, tal vez Ron no.  
  
Hermione aún no había logrado reaparecer de entre los magos cuando los dos anfitriones entraron en el salón, uno desde la cocina con Simon en brazos, el otro desde las escaleras del piso de arriba.  
  
Dalia y Alexia se turnaron para saludar con sus peculiares métodos a su amiga y a Snape, luego Sarah se acercó a los dos merodeadores para saludarles. Hermione observó todo el ritual risueña.  
  
-¿Cuándo podré utilizar yo las contraseñas?-preguntó en voz alta. Dalia la miró fijamente, sonriendo también.  
  
-Ya tienes 17 años, ¿no?-preguntó Alexia. Hermione asintió.-Entonces no veo ningún motivo para que no las uses.  
  
-¡Eh!-protestó Snape- ¡que sólo es una niña!  
  
Harry le miró incrédulo... ¿con que derecho decidía ÉL eso? Pero nadie más se dio cuenta.  
  
-Sabes que no lo es, Severus-musitó Sarah suavemente.-En Septiembre cumplirá 18 años... de todos modos yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con que... uséis la contraseña en cada clase. No lo creo necesario y... ¿qué diría el director de que una alumna esté besando a un profesor continuamente?  
  
-Yo no digo nada- murmuró Dumbledore desde el fondo, sonriendo y provocando que todos se riesen también.  
  
-Además sería muy incómodo.-murmuró Dalia.-no solo con Severus, Hermione, también lo tendrías que hacer conmigo, y un par de besos no matan a nadie...  
  
-Yo no estaría tan seguro-murmuró Harry.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Remus.  
  
-Que me temo que como Ron vea a Hermione besando a... el profesor Snape... puede darle un ataque.  
  
Todos se rieron. Harry no. No pretendía ser una broma.  
  
-... Pero sacar la varita cada vez que entres en mi clase y repetir la maldita frasecita puede ser una tortura mortal-prosiguió Dalia- además de innecesaria.  
  
Hermione asintió.  
  
-Tampoco pretendía ir por los pasillos besando a mis profesores-rió la chica- sólo saber si yo también puedo saludar así.  
  
-Por supuesto-exclamó Alexia- Bueno... todavía tenemos que decirte nuestros apodos, y decidir el tuyo, pero hay tiempo para eso... ahora, vayamos a cenar, ¿si?  
  
-¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?-dijo Harry tímidamente.  
  
-¡Ya la has hecho!-dijeron todos a la vez, divertidos...  
  
-Je, je... muy graciosos...-murmuró Harry- lo que yo quiero saber es bastante evidente.  
  
Harry se dio la vuelta, mirando a Hermione fijamente.  
  
-Hermione Granger... ¡¡¿¿desde cuando tienes 17 años!!??  
  
Hermione le miró asombrada y algo sonriente ante semejante arranque.  
  
-¿No se lo contaste?-preguntó McGonagall algo sorprendida.  
  
-No vi la necesidad.- contestó Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.-Verás, Harry... cuando utilicé el giratiempo en tercero, viví unos cuantos meses de más... ministerio calculó que fueron aproximadamente 24 meses... dos años, de modo que en el próximo curso, en lugar de cumplir 16 años como nuestros compañeros, cumpliré 18.  
  
Harry se quedó boquiabierto.  
  
-Entonces... eres una adulta... ¡terminarás Hogwarts con 20 años!  
  
-En cuanto a lo primero... en teoría, sí. En cuanto a lo segundo... bueno, podría presentarme en Diciembre a los TIMO y en Junio a los EXTASIS, pero prefiero seguir el curso normal... con vosotros. Legalmente soy adulta, Harry, por eso pude hacer magia antes.  
  
-Respecto a eso, jovencita...-exclamó Sirius, pasando un brazo por los hombros de la chica alegremente- viendo la... cara que se le ha quedado a Severus... ¿cuándo nos harás un masaje de esos a Moonie y a mí?  
  
El salón cayó bajo un extraño silencio. Sirius les miró extrañado, Harry también... ¿qué tenía de malo lo que había dicho su padrino? Hermione estaba colorada, y las tres Musas miraban a Sirius enfadadas.  
  
-De todas las cosas horribles...-comenzó Dalia.  
  
-...que podías decir, Black,...-prosiguió Alexia, al borde de las lágrimas.  
  
-... se te ocurrió la peor.-finalizó Sarah.  
  
-Oh... vamos... ella es ahora una de vosotras, ¿no?  
  
Hermione se sacudió el brazo de Sirius de los hombros, y se alejó de él todo lo posible. Acabando sospechosamente lo suficientemente cerca de Remus y Snape como para que ambos la abrazasen protectivamente. Harry frunció el ceño.  
  
Dalia, Sarah y Alexia, unidas en una pequeña piña miraban boquiabiertas a Sirius. Dumbledore y McGonagall permanecían aparte, jugando con el pequeño Simon. De pronto, Alexia no pudo contener ya las lágrimas y Sarah trató de consolarla. Dalia, al ver como estaba su amiga reaccionó de un modo inesperado en una mujer tan callada y tranquila.  
  
-¡BESTIA INSENSATA! ¡NO HAY QUIEN TE SOPORTE! ¡SABES PERFECTAMENTE EL... ESFUERZO QUE TENEMOS QUE HACER PARA IGNORAR TODO LO QUE... HA OCURRIDO, PARA CONVIVIR EN UNA PAZ RELATIVA!... Y TÚ... BESTIA INMUNDA... ¿PRETENDES HACER CON HERMIONE LO QUE LE HICISTE A ALEX, A TODO NUESTRO GRUPO?  
  
-Era una broma...-susurró Sirius, con la cabeza gacha.  
  
-¿UNA BROMA? ¿NUNCA LO HARÍAS? ¡¡PUES EXPLÍCAME PORQUÉ ESTÁ LLORANDO ALEX!!... Si lo hiciste una vez, Sirius Black... ¿que nos garantiza que no lo harás de nuevo?- susurró finalmente Dalia, con un hilo de voz y con lágrimas de frustración cayendo por sus mejillas de porcelana. Definitivamente era en esos momentos cuando esa mujer estaba más hermosa. Y Harry no fue el único en notarlo.  
  
Sirius alzó la vista y miró a su antigua novia. Sin poder evitarlo se abalanzó sobre ella abrazándola fuertemente.  
  
-Estoy tan arrepentido, Dal... lo lamento, de verdad... lamento el daño que le hice a Alex, los problemas que he ocasionado a todo el grupo... echo de menos a James... y a Lily... pero sobretodo me arrepiento de haberte herido... jamás debí hacerlo... y una vez hecho debí ir a tu lado y pedirte perdón... no espero que ahora me lo des... ni siquiera creo que me lo merezca... sólo se que necesito poder mirarte a los ojos y sentir que... no me odies... no te voy a pedir que me quieras de nuevo porque no tengo derecho a ti, pero... por favor, no me odies.  
  
Dalia cerró los ojos, abrazando a Sirius con fuerza.  
  
-No soy yo quien tiene que perdonarte... mi corazón ya lo hizo hace tiempo. No se puede odiar a alguien cuando se le quiere con tanta fuerza...  
  
Dalia se separó de Sirius y retrocedió un paso.  
  
-Es Alex quien te tiene que perdonar. Sabes las normas de las Musas. Una Hermana está ante cualquier otra cosa. Si tu la hieres, me hieres a mí...  
  
Alexia se separó de Sarah y puso una mano en el hombro de Dalia  
  
-Yo también le he perdonado, Virtus... Lenise y yo le hemos perdonado hace mucho tiempo... ¿verdad?  
  
Alexia se giró hacia Sarah, quien asintió suavemente.  
  
-Gratia tiene razón, Soror... mereces se feliz. Siempre has sido... tan virtuosa como debes, pero ahora tienes que pensar en ti misma. Por una vez.  
  
Dalia dudó unos segundos. Luego, muy lentamente se acercó a Sirius y le abrazó con fuerza, alzando la cabeza para besarle dulcemente. Al cabo de unos segundos, rompieron el suave beso y el fuerte abrazo. Despacio, el agachó la cabeza para besar su frente antes de que ella la levantase para rozar sus labios.  
  
Dalia se apartó y Sarah y Alexia repitieron el gesto. Luego todos miraron para Hermione, quien desprendiéndose de los brazos de sus profesores imitó el gesto de las otras mujeres. Lo extraño para Harry en la escena de su mejor amiga besando a su padrino fue precisamente el hecho de que no sintió que fuese extraño.  
  
Y en aquel mismo momento Harry se dio cuenta de cual era la verdadera función de las contraseñas: era el símbolo que les unía a todos, en sus semejanzas y diferencias los hacía únicos con defectos y virtudes.  
  
Hermione se giró hacia las tres Musas.  
  
-Virtus-murmuró, mirando para Dalia- Lenise-repitió, esta vez hacia Sarah- Gratia-sonrió finalmente hacia Alex.  
  
-Mater sapiens.  
  
Repitieron las tres mujeres a un tiempo. Hermione alzó las cejas.  
  
-Así lo habría querido Ruber...- murmuró Alexia - Así se hará. Mater.  
  
Hermione asintió.  
  
Harry, que no solo había acertado a entender que Virtus, Lenise y Gratia era el apodo de las Musas. También se daba cuenta de que Mater Sapiens en latín significaba Madre Sabia, y se preguntaba porqué Hermione tenía un apodo tan extraño. Y sobre todo, qué tenía que ver Ruber en eso... o mas importante... quien demonios era Ruber.  
  
-Con permiso-comentó Snape apartando a una de las absortas mujeres y acercándose a Sirius. Se remangó el brazo derecho de la túnica y le dio un puñetazo a Sirius en toda la cara.  
  
-¡Eh!-exclamó Sirius, cayéndose al suelo, más por la sorpresa que por que el golpe fuese muy fuerte- ¡Se supone que el golpe es de mentira!  
  
-Hermione. Sarah. Lily...-murmuró Snape, secamente.  
  
Remus le tendió el brazo a su amigo y él lo cogió, poniéndose en pie. En un rápido movimiento, el hombre lobo le dejó el ojo izquierdo a juego con el derecho al pobre Sirius, que de nuevo cayó sentado en el suelo.  
  
-¡Au! ¿y eso porqué, hermano?  
  
-Dalia. Alexia... No lo vuelvas a hacer... o no volverá a ser "de mentira"... hermano...  
  
Padfoot miró boquiabierto a su amigo y luego a Harry-  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Tu no me pegas? No se... por ser el peor padrino de la historia, o algo así.  
  
-Sinceramente... ni siquiera consigo entender porqué te pegan ellos.  
  
Pero ya nadie le hacía caso a Harry. El chico volvía a tener esa sensación de ser invisible...  
  
Dumbledore dejó al niño en brazos de McGongall (a pesar de la evidente protesta del bebé) ,para ayudar a Sirius a ponerse en pie. Alzó el brazo y... preparado para recibir otro golpe, el pobre Sirius se encogió, pero el director sólo le pasó una mano por el pelo, tranquilizadoramente.  
  
-Vamos, hijo... reconoce que hace tiempo que te lo merecías...  
  
-Eh... director... ¿puedo terminar de vengarme?-preguntó Snape, sonriendo maliciosamente.  
  
-Evidentemente no... no es momento para discusiones personales, Severus.  
  
-Además -dijo Sirius, tocándose con cuidado uno de los amoratados ojos.- lo que te hicimos en el colegio quedó pagado con lo que tú le hiciste a Moonie...  
  
Snape avanzó hacia Sirius, pero Remus le sujetó por el brazo.  
  
-De eso nada, Padfoot. Yo nunca participé en vuestras... cacerías. Yo no quiero vengarme de Severus por lo que ocurrió en el colegio. Comprendo porqué lo hizo... por mucho que me duela, y le perdono si él me perdona por no defenderle de vosotros. Dime, Severus... en esta noche que está plagada de reconciliaciones... ¿podremos ser amigos?  
  
Snape le miró fijamente por un momento. Un momento en el que todos tuvieron la certeza de que diría que no. Luego, muy despacito una sonrisilla de victoria se extendió por su rostro y para sorpresa de todos, cogió la mano extendida de Remus.  
  
-Amigos, Lupin.  
  
-¿Podrías llamarme Moonie?  
  
-No- repuso el profesor, secamente, pero aún con la sonrisa.-y como me llames "Sevvie" o algo parecido te juro que te dejo la cara como a tu "hermano"...  
  
-De acuerdo... llámame Remus, al menos.-Snape asintió.-¿Severus?- Snape asintió de nuevo.-Definitivamente suena mucho mejor con tu consentimiento.  
  
Todos se rieron.  
  
Dumbledore extendió los brazos poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de Sirius y Snape.  
  
-Quizá sea mucho pedir, pero... ¿porqué no lo intentáis, muchachos?  
  
-Lo siento mucho, director...-dijo Snape.  
  
-...pero es imposible...-continuó Sirius.  
  
-...él es un Gryffindor...  
  
-...y él un Slytherin...  
  
-...con Remus es distinto...  
  
-...Malfoy y él siempre amortiguaron nuestras peleas..  
  
-... pero todavía recuerdo como Potter..  
  
-... y yo íbamos tras él...  
  
-...juntos... y yo era dos años más joven, mucho más pequeño...  
  
-... y débil...  
  
-...¿lo ve? Aún por encima siempre encuentra el modo de fastidiarme... como ahora intentando demostrar que yo era débil...  
  
-... simplemente no nos entendemos.-remataron al unísono.  
  
Al instante todos los presentes se echaron a reír a carcajadas. Incluso Simon, que había estado sorprendentemente tranquilo durante toda la noche. Tal vez había notado que estaba pasando algo importante.  
  
-De acuerdo- consiguió decir Dumbledore al cabo de un rato- ... por lo pronto estáis de acuerdo en cómo, cuanto y porqué os odiáis... es un comienzo. Y ahora... ¿podremos cenar?  
  
-Aún falta un invitado.-sonrió Snape maliciosamente. De algún modo aquella sonrisa hizo que todos se estremeciesen. Quizá porque dos segundos después se oyó el timbre y Snape fue a abrir la puerta.  
  
McGongall se acercó a Sirius y le cogió por una oreja.  
  
-Broma o no, señor Black, como le vuelva ver acercarse a mi alumna más de lo estrictamente necesario le cortaré eso que le sobre... ¡y no estoy hablando de la oreja!  
  
-Glup...-murmuró Harry- ahora se porqué no debo meterme con nadie cuando no puedan quitarme puntos de Gryffindor.  
  
Todos se echaron a reír de nuevo... y fueron interrumpidos por una voz fría.  
  
-Buenas noches... ¿molestamos?  
  
Preguntó Lucius Malfoy, una mano en el hombro de se hijo Draco, en la otra su bastón-varita. Detrás de ellos Severus Snape volvía a tener aquella sonrisa siniestra.  
  
-Lucius también se quedará a cenar, Sarah... no hay ningún problema, ¿verdad?  
  
Sarah le miró fríamente, pero negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Vaya... vaya...-murmuró Lucius, repasando con la vista a todos los presentes.- Reunión...  
  
Snape cogió a Draco del brazo y lo llevó hasta Alexia, quien le sonrió dulcemente. Harry vio claramente como la cara estirada del rubio se torcía exactamente en el mismo gesto que el de Ron cuando miraba a una veela y no pudo evitar una risita.  
  
-Quiero que conozcas a Draco, Alex... ¿recuerdas que te hablé de él?... está a punto de comenzar el quinto...  
  
Harry apartó la atención de Snape y su alumno favorito para centrarla en Lucius, que paseaba su vista de persona a persona con los ojos muy abiertos, dándole la horrible sensación a Harry de que estaba memorizando caras.  
  
-Señora Snape... es un placer asistir a una cena suya... tengo entendido que es una gran cocinera.-exclamó de pronto.  
  
-Usted siempre tan galante, señor Malfoy- replicó Sarah, aunque su voz no dejaba nada claro que realmente estuviese complacida.  
  
-Director Dumbledore... Profesora McGonagall... es un placer, como siempre.  
  
McGonagall asintió, mirándole con desprecio.  
  
-El placer, Lucius es que aceptases asistir a una cena tan... familiar como ésta. Me alegra mucho, de verdad. Saber que todavía conservas ciertas... similitudes con la raza humana.-sonrió el anciano Dumbledore.  
  
-Ah... pero por supuesto... no dejaría a mi hijo... "disfrutar" solo de vuestra grata compañía.  
  
Lucius le dio la espalda a Dumbledore.  
  
-El siempre ilustre amigo y compañero Remus Lupin...¿cómo está tu problema mensual?  
  
-Puntual, como siempre-replicó Lupin, dándole la espalda para hablar con McGonagall. Lucius murmuró algo sobre la mala educación de los Gryffindor.  
  
-Dalia Fletcher... la florcilla más bonita del curso del pequeño Severus, ¿eh?... tan hermosa como siempre.-Lucius cogió y besó la mano de Dalia, mientras ella sonreía elegantemente.  
  
-Y aquí tenemos a la alegre y vivaracha Alexia Figg... otra florcilla. Lástima que sea "tan" Hufflepuff... El señor Black, como no... asesino o inocente, que mas da. La cuestión es crear problema, ¿no?  
  
Sirius miró a Lucius desconfiadamente. Y Harry tuvo la sensación de que pensaba exactamente lo mismo que él... ¿cuánto tardarían los Malfoy en llamar a los dementores?  
  
-Dígame, Black... ¿cómo está? ¿Replanteándose la oferta del sombrero? Conforme pasan los años me convenzo más y más de que darías un buen Slytherin.  
  
-Y yo sigo pensando que si usases ese bonito pelo de plástico para fregar la sangre de las mazmorras de tu mansión te quedaría más auténtico... "viejo amigo"...  
  
-Como no... los modales de todo buen Gryffindor. Y en sustitución de la tercera florcilla hermosa del grupo del pequeño Severus... la señorita Hermione Granger, por supuesto... ya veo que los años pasan para todos...- murmuró mientras repasaba a Hermione de arriba a bajo de un modo realmente desagradable.-le sienta muy bien el giratiempo, Hermione.  
  
-Prefiero señorita Granger, señor Malfoy... estoy muy orgullosa de mis padres.-comentó Hermione ácidamente.  
  
-Hum... tan cabezota como nuestra estimada pelirroja... y orgullosa... bueno, al menos también conserva sus buenos modales... bastante impropio de una Gryffindor, para ser sincero. Y finalmente... Potter, como no. El benjamín de la Armada Invencible y su Arma Secreta... que se puede decir sobre él que no se sepa ya... ¿qué se siente al ser la única esperanza de toda una civilización con sólo quince años?  
  
A Harry, tan tremenda declaración de principios de parte de un Malfoy le sentó como un jarro de agua fría en el Polo Norte.  
  
-Bueno... yo no soy Arma de nadie, eso puedo asegurarlo. Y en cuanto a lo de esperanza... creo que hay muchas cosas mucho más importantes que decidan nuestras destinos que lo que yo haga o deje de hacer.  
  
Lucius asintió suavemente... ¿complacido?  
  
-Ya lo veremos.-murmuró.-pero al menos carece de la presunción de su papaíto. Una suerte, Potter... para todos.  
  
Un sonoro gemido por parte de Simon interrumpió todas las conversaciones.  
  
-Supongo que el pequeño acaba de decidir que es hora de cenar- sonrió Sarah, alzando al niño en brazos.  
  
Y por enésima vez, Harry sintió que Simon sabía en qué momentos tenía que intervenir.  
  
***Continuará***  
  
Aquí estoy yo, en lugar de estudiar para mi último examen, desde luego, pero que irresponsable que soy... (¡y aún insisten en mandarme a Ravenclaw!)  
  
Veamos... creo que no hay ninguna escena extraída de ningún lugar... Pero si encontráis algo, decídmelo, por favor, estaré encantada de anunciarlo.  
  
En cuanto a las palabras en latín... por aquí viene una traducción un tanto rara... me ayudó mi profe favorito, al que le dedico el capitulo (¡Va para ti, José, que eres el mejor! No, no soy pelota... es un profesor, no mi profesor...) pero en fin...  
  
Lenise significa suave, a quienes ya la conozcan reconocerán que es el apodo perfecto para Sarah. Virtus, virtud, para Dalia... ella es una mujer virtuosa; después de todo renunció al amor de su vida porque le hacía daño a su amiga... a ver cuantas aquí podemos decir lo mismo. Gratia, gracia, para Alexia... me refiero no solo a sus encantos físicos, sino también a los encantos de su alma que parecen conquistar tanto o más que los físicos. Mater Sapiens, como dijo Harry, madre sabia... lo de sabia todos sabéis que a Hermione le va al pelo... lo de madre... en fin, ya lo veréis. Ruber... solo puedo decir que significa rojo... je, je, je... Soror es hermana en latín y todas las Musas la usarán mucho. También os habréis dado cuenta de que casi todos los apodos están en masculino. La razón es que para las Musas no existe género (y la verdad, quedaba mucho mas cool Ruber que Rubra)  
  
En respuesta a los reviews:  
  
Silvara Waylan: No se que tiene de raro que un hombre lobo sea peludo, je, je, je... Aquel era corto, y este debe ser el mas largo que he escrito... ¡es que ya tengo ganas de acabar y aún me falta mucho! Me ser Spanish... o sease española. En concreto de un pueblo de Pontevedra.  
  
Perverted you: je, je, je... me mola el nick. bueno, ya tiene aquí mas, happy?  
  
Hasta la semana... ¡y a ver si Gen y Diel dan señales de vida o las declararé oficialmente muertas!  
  
Iremione 


	12. La noche de Draco

N/A: Creo que antes de empezar este capítulo, lo justo es que advierta una cosa... se supone que esta capitulo es de humor, pero los chistes son tan malos, que probablemente alguno se sienta ofendido de que me atreva a llamar a esto "humor". En fin, leed con cuidado.  
  
Capi twelve: La noche de Draco  
  
Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa del salón, aparentemente sin orden, y pronto Harry comprendió que tal vez deberían haber llevado un orden. ¿Por qué si no estaría Lucius Malfoy sentado a su lado?  
  
Lo importante era que Hermione estaba sentada del otro lado de Harry, de modo que si hablaban en voz bajita, podría interrogarla.  
  
Harry miró por encima del hombro a Lucius, y se sorprendió de ver a Zarpa, que se había subido a la mesa, dirigirse a él para saltar sobre su regazo. Todos los que estaban sentados a la mesa dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para ver que hacían Lucius y el gato.  
  
El pequeño animalito blanco, se quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos de Lucius, arañó un poquito, pero enseguida se acomodó y parecía dispuesto a quedarse a dormir allí, ante la atónita mirada de todos los que conocían las costumbres del animal. Pero Lucius, muy tranquilamente se puso en pie e hizo que el gato cayese al suelo, con un sonoro maullido.  
  
-Lo siento, Zarpa, pero sabes que los pelos blancos de gato no le favorecen nada a las túnicas Malfoy.- Zarpa miró a Lucius con sus enormes ojazos, pero éste no sé inmutó.-Ve a darle un poco la lata a tu dueño, gato.  
  
Obediente, Zarpa pasó entre les piernas de Harry, Hermione y Snape, para saltar al regazo de Sarah, y desde allí y al de Simon, que gimió sonriente al agarrar a su bichejo.  
  
Hubo un murmullo parecido a una risa nerviosa entre todos los presentes, y Lucius Malfoy se sentó de nuevo. Munin, Hedwig y Crookshanks no aparecían por ninguna parte, y como Greenie empezaba a atacar el pan de los invitados, Sarah agitó la varita para que apareciese la cena en los platos.  
  
Harry alzó las cejas. Era la primera vez fuera de Hogwarts que veía ese hechizo. Y así se lo hizo saber a Hermione. Ella le sonrió suavemente.  
  
-Siempre supe que deberías conocer más familias aparte de los Weasley. El mundo no se acaba en las fronteras de la madriguera, ¿lo sabía usted, señor comadreja?  
  
Harry miró a Hermione fijamente. Si Ron estuviese delante habría discusión para un buen rato.  
  
La cena transcurrió tranquila, y relativamente silenciosa. Todo el mundo se había colocado estratégicamente para tener alguien con quien hablar, y el único que había sido dejado a la deriva había sido Lucius Malfoy, que sólo comía y callaba, mirando como su hijo, un par de asientos a la derecha del otro lado de la mesa, charlaba animadamente con Snape, sentado enfrente. E ignorando, tajantemente cualquier intento de conversación de Dumbledore, sentado a su otro lado.  
  
Entre susurros, Harry intentó interrogar a su amiga sobre como era posible que ella supiese tantas cosas y no le contase nada, pero con Lucius, aburrido y pendiente al otro lado, no podía hablar tan libremente como querría, de modo que desistió enseguida.  
  
Al terminar la cena, Snape se puso en pie.  
  
-¿Has traído a Hugin, Draco?  
  
-Sí, está fuera con Munin, esa lechuza blanca tan rara y ese gato tan feo.  
  
-Eh!!- protestaron Hermione y Harry. Los dos Slytherin los ignoraron. Draco se puso en pie y siguió al profesor al jardín, por la puerta de la cocina. Harry apenas se sorprendió cuando Snape puso una mano sobre el hombro de Draco.  
  
-Hermione... -murmuró- ¿tú sabías que Snape y Malfoy?  
  
-Severus me contó que Draco es su ahijado, Harry. Le quiere como a un hijo y trata de protegerle. Le regaló un cuervo como el suyo cuando apenas era un niño. Se llama Hugin... ¿Sabes la leyenda de Hugin y Munin?- Como siempre, Hermione no esperó a la negativa de Harry- Hugin y Munin eran dos cuervos que acompañaban a Odín en sus viajes. Hugin significa Pensamiento, y Munin Memoria... Pensamiento para Draco, Memoria para Severus... ¿no te parece fascinante?  
  
-Felicidades Her... señorita Granger- Hermione miró a Lucius Malfoy desafiantemente.-realmente me ha sorprendido... sabía que era usted muy culta, pero muy pocas personas conocen esa leyenda, afortunadamente para Severus y mi hijo... de hecho, a parte de Severus, Draco, ustedes dos y yo mismo, sólo conocí a otra persona que conocía, comprendía y admiraba esa leyenda... sí, Potter, su madre. No irá a decirme que le sorprende descubrir como se parecen las dos...  
  
-El profesor Snape me contó la leyenda, señor Malfoy. No es mérito mío.  
  
-Ah... pero se da la casualidad, de que también fue Severus quien nos la contó a todos los demás... incluida Lily, por supuesto. También quería felicitarla por eso, señorita Granger... jamás había visto a mi viejo amigo tan... relajado, desde la trágica desaparición de nuestro ángel pelirrojo.  
  
-No desapareció.-replicó Harry-Voldemort la mató.  
  
-No se ponga agresivo, Potter... yo solo quería constatar un hecho, el hecho de que nunca había visto a un amigo... una migo de verdad, Potter... por mas que odie la comparación... como ese Weasley para usted... tan feliz. Y sé a quien tengo que darle las gracias. No pretendía ofender a nadie. Si me disculpan... tengo que ir a recuperar a mi hijo.  
  
Lucius se puso en pie, dejando a Hermione y Harry boquiabiertos. Los dos habían sabido que Snape consideraba a Lucius un amigo. Pero igualmente habían tenido la sensación de que Lucius despreciaba a Snape, le consideraba inferior. De modo que era una verdadera sorpresa saber que no era así. Que Lucius se preocupaba por Snape.  
  
Se dirigió a Sarah y la felicitó por la cena. Se inclinó sobre Simon y besó su frente, despidiéndose con un tenue "Hasta luego, ahijado" que tampoco sorprendió a Harry. Le besó la mano a Dalia y a una reluctante Alexia. Se despidió con un movimiento de su cabeza de todos los demás. Y tras una última elegante reverencia a Hermione, Lucius Malfoy salió por la puerta, tan pomposamente como había entrado.  
  
Al cabo de un rato volvió Snape, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, un cuervo en el hombro, una preciosa lechuza blanca en un brazo y un gato color canela a sus pies. Los invitados le miraron extrañados y él caminó directamente hacia su mujer.  
  
-Esta noche tendremos un invitado más, Sarah.  
  
De detrás de Snape surgió Draco Malfoy, con una sonrisa tan grande como la de su padrino y un cuervo idéntico a Munin en el hombro.  
  
Con un maullido, Crookshanks hizo que Hermione le cogiese en brazos. Los dos cuervos y la lechuza volaron hasta lo alto de un armario, y Draco cogió a Simon en brazos, que le miraba sonriente y feliz.  
  
Zarpa, al caer miró a su dueño enfadado. Luego olfateó a los presentes, para acabar acomodándose en el regazo de Hermione, junto a Crookshanks.  
  
-Es precioso... -murmuró la chica, acariciando al animalito, y sin percibir la mirada extrañada de Harry.  
  
El cachorro de los Snape se había quedado dormido en las piernas de Sirius, y él tenía toda la pinta de querer transformarse para hacerle compañía un ratito. Harry se rió de la expresión de su cara, y Sirius se le quedó mirando extrañado. Remus le puso una mano en el hombro y Harry pudo ver que Greenie se había acomodado en su mano.  
  
Al ver la diversidad zoológica de la casa, Harry no pudo evitar su siguiente comentario.  
  
-Esta casa parece una tienda de animales... -murmuró.  
  
Todos se echaron a reír, incluso Snape, pero Sarah le miró con expresión severa y el ceño fruncido. Luego miró a su marido.  
  
-¿Me vas a explicar donde vas a hacer dormir a tu ahijado?  
  
-Con Potter y Hermione, por supuesto- replicó Snape, como si fuese obvio.  
  
-¿¡Qué?!-exclamaron Sarah y Sirius a la vez, despertando a EsePerro, que bajó asustado del regazo de Sirius.  
  
-Allí no cabrá otra cama-declaró Sarah.  
  
-Sacaremos los muebles y cogerá, ya verás como sí.  
  
-¡Harry y Hermione no tienen porqué compartir dormitorio con un... Malfoy!- gritó Sirius. Snape le miró fijamente. -A Hermione no creo que te importe, y ni tú, ni Potter tenéis nada que decir en contra... ésta es mi casa, después de todo... claro que... si quieres llevarte a tu ahijado, yo no tengo ningún problema, Black.  
  
Sirius hizo un gesto como para dirigirse a Snape, pero Remus se puso en pie y le sujetó.  
  
-Severus... eso no es posible por el momento y lo sabes... los chicos no pueden abandonar la protección que supone tu casa.-sentenció Dumbledore con voz serena.  
  
-Tú lo has dicho: mi casa, mis normas. Mi ahijado se queda.  
  
-Como tú has dicho, Severus... -intervino McGonagall.-El señor Potter y el señor Malfoy están acostumbrados a compartir dormitorio con otros chicos, pero la señorita Granger...  
  
-Yo no tengo ningún problema.-intervino Hermione- mientras ellos estén en sus camas, y yo en la mía... y nada de insultos.  
  
-Pues ya está solucionado- declaró Dumbledore alegremente- propongo un brindis por lo que promete ser una tregua de paz entre dos casas que desde hace tanto tiempo han sido enemigas.  
  
-¡Por Slytherin y Gryffindor!-exclamó McGonagall, emocionada.  
  
-¡Y Hufflepuff!-protestó Alexia.  
  
-¡Y Ravenclaw!-añadió Sarah.  
  
Uno tras otro, los invitados fueron saliendo de la casa de los Snape. Los chicos y los adultos empezaron a recoger los platos en absoluto desorden. Viendo venir la destrucción de su mejor vajilla, Sarah impuso orden, muy al estilo Weasley.  
  
-Bueno... ya sé que todos queréis ayudar, pero no podemos hacer todos lo mismo. Harry ve a acostar a Simon... Hermione, encárgate de todos estos animales... está claro que eres la única que se lleva bien con todos... Severus, ya que ha sido idea tuya, prepara el cuarto de los chicos... Draco y yo recogeremos todo esto. ¡Andando!  
  
Cada uno, acudió a cumplir su tarea. Hermione tardó un rato en reunir a todos los animales, y cuando por fin lo había conseguido, parecía un perchero para pájaros. Dificultosamente subió las escaleras, con los dos gatos y el perro enredándosele en los pies.  
  
Simon lo estaba pasando bomba esparciendo el vino por el mejor mantel de Sarah, y Harry tuvo un mal rato al querer sacarle de su juego. Tendría que bañarlo antes de acostarlo.  
  
Una vez en la habitación del bebé, éste decidió que era hora de dormir, y el pobre Harry creyó que se moría, intentando mantenerle despierto dentro de la bañerita. Pero Simon sólo despertó cuando vio el talco que Harry tenía pensado poner en su piel, y que Simon consideraba que quedaba mucho mejor en el pelo de Harry.  
  
Cuando Harry finalmente consiguió dejar a Simon limpio, fresco, empolvado y a punto de dormirse (Simon no se dormía hasta que estaba a oscuras, sólo y en absoluto silencio) decidió que, pese a su anterior promesa, no tendría hijos jamás.  
  
Se dirigió a la habitación para ponerse el pijama y usar el baño antes de que llegasen Draco y Hermione.  
  
Pero se había olvidad de alguien más.  
  
Al entrar por la puerta, primero no creyó lo que veía, de modo que cerró los ojos, contó hasta tres y los volvió a abrir. Pero la escena había cambiado muy poco.  
  
Si antes era difícil entrar en la habitación, ahora era prácticamente imposible. Las dos camas de Harry y Hermione estaban separadas por una tercera, y pegadas contra los estantes de los libros dando la sensación de una única y enorme cama. Los baúles de Harry y Hermione estaban a los pies de sus camas, de modo que el único modo de meterse en la cama era pasar por encima de la de Draco.  
  
Y de todas formas no había sido esto lo que había llamado la atención de Harry.  
  
Cuando entró por la puerta, tuvo la sensación de que su odioso profesor de pociones estaba sobre su mejor amiga en una posición un tanto comprometida, como intentando quitarle la ropa. Como eso, para su agotado cerebro era imposible, llegó a la conclusión de que le estaba haciendo cosquillas. Lo cual tenía sentido si una le añadía las risas que se oían por la habitación.  
  
Aún así era una escena imposible, de modo que cerró los ojos, contó hasta tres y los volvió a abrir.  
  
Hermione había rodado sobre Snape, al parecer al pillarle por sorpresa en un momento en que éste estaba distraído, pero ahora los dos miraban para Harry con cara de pánico.  
  
-Si me lo explicáis a lo mejor no me escandalizo-comentó con aire distraído- aunque no prometo no gritar.  
  
Snape dio semejante salto que tiró a Hermione sobre la cama de Harry. Se puso en pie y colocó bien su túnica. Hermione estaba enredada en las sábanas de Harry, con la falda del vestido a la altura de la cintura y el recogido que se había hecho, totalmente enmarañado.  
  
-¡OS JURO QUE COMO ALGUNO DE LOS DOS NO ME AYUDE...!  
  
Snape se apresuró a desenredarla.. empezando por la falda...  
  
-¡Apártese de ella!-gritó Harry, rojo como un tomate- ¡yo lo haré! Al menos no estoy casado...  
  
Harry empujó al profesor con malos modos y ayudó a su amiga a ponerse en pie.  
  
-Huy, que mareo...-murmuró la chica sujetándose la cabeza con las dos manos- Harry..¿porqué estás tan colorado? Ha sido un accidente, yo subí a la cama para dejar a los pájaros en la ventana, Severus estaba cogiendo un libro, perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre mí, y en lugar de salírseme de encima, decidió que era un buen momento para hacerme cosquillas... fue un accidente.  
  
-Ya lo había imaginado, Hermione, es sólo que...  
  
-Harry... ¿qué pasa? Estás más rojo que Ron.  
  
-Es que tu ropa interior lila es muy sexy, SangreSucia-murmuró Draco Malfoy apoyado en la puerta de la habitación- por cierto, Potty, bonito pelo... ¿has visto algo terrorífico?  
  
Harry no se molestó en contestarle, pero Hermione sí.  
  
-Eh... creo que la condición era que no habría insultos, Malfoy.  
  
-Si, pero da la casualidad de que no eres una SangreSucia, así que.. ¿qué te importa?  
  
Hermione miró enfadada a Draco, pero Snape puso una mano sobre su hombro.  
  
-Vamos, chicos, tranquilizaos... Draco... sé un poco más respetuoso, por favor. Venga todos a la cama... cada uno a la suya...  
  
-Imposible, profesor... por lo que veo, Harry, el dragoncito creído y yo vamos a dormir en la misma...  
  
-Bah... apañaos como podáis....-sentenció la recién llegada Sarah, muy diplomáticamente, y arrastrando a su marido fuera de la habitación, antes de dar un portazo.  
  
-¡Me pido prime!-exclamó Draco, de repente.  
  
-¿Para qué?-preguntó Hermione, extrañada.  
  
-Para la ducha, por supuesto.  
  
-¡Mierda!-exclamó Harry, recordando sus intenciones cuando entró en la habitación.  
  
-¡Segund!- declaró Hermione segundos después.  
  
-¡Ouch! Traidora..-gruñó. Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa angelical.  
  
-Eh... odio decir esto, pero...¿tienes un pijama de sobra, Potter? Yo no tenía pensado quedarme aquí a dormir, y no me atrevo a ir ahora a junto de Tía Sarah para que transforme una vieja camisa o algo...  
  
Harry le dedicó una mirada al rubio que dejaría orgulloso a Snape, pero, con algo de dificultad, consiguió abrir el baúl, para, con una sonrisa malvada, sacar el pijama marrón de Ron que se le había quedado pequeño un par de veranos atrás. Perfecto para alguien como Harry... y como Draco. El susodicho puso cara de auténtico asco.  
  
-Esa W... ¿no será un pijama Weasley?  
  
-¿Lo tomas o lo dejas? Puedes dormir en pelotas, si quieres.  
  
Draco miró a Hermione de reojo.  
  
-Mejor que no...-murmuró.  
  
-¿¡Que estas insinuando, Malfoy!?  
  
-Nada, nada...  
  
El solemne chico rubio abrió la puerta y puso su solemne trasero en el pasillo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.  
  
Harry y Hermione respiraron hondo, y se sentaron en las camas.  
  
-Vaya nochecita nos espera-declaró Hermione.  
  
-Ya lo creo...  
  
Ambos cogieron sus pijamas en los baúles, y cuando iban a salir al pasillo para esperar a que el rubio terminase, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Draco aún tenía el pijama en la mano y estaba blanco como la cera.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Harry.  
  
-Eh... el baño está ocupado, y creo que permanecerá así un rato...  
  
Harry frunció el ceño y salió al pasillo. Efectivamente, al puerta del baño estaba cerrada y dentro se oían unas risitas sospechosas. Probó golpeando la puerta.  
  
-¡Largo! Ya os duchareis mañana-declaró la cabreada voz de Sarah desde dentro. Snape se rió aún más. Y Harry hizo su mayor esfuerzo para no vomitar.  
  
Se dio la vuelta pensativo, atando cabos... el masaje, las cosquillas, la ducha...  
  
-Snape está caliente-fue su tajante declaración al entrar por la puerta.  
  
¡PLAS! Bofetón en toda la cara, por parte de Hermione. Draco empezaba a volverse de un extraño color azul.  
  
-Potter... si no quieres que devuelva la cena sobre tu cama... no me des esas imágenes mentales...¡qué son mis padrinos! Arg...  
  
-¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó Harry frotándose la mejilla y mirando a Hermione de reojo. Vaya rosa más llena de espinas...  
  
-Salid mientras yo me pongo el pijama, luego salgo yo y entra Granger, y por último tú, Potter.  
  
-¿Y por qué yo soy último?  
  
-Porque yo me había pedido prime, y ella segund- contestó el rubio con un aire enloquecedoramente paciente. -Venga. Fuera.  
  
Harry y Hermione se encogieron de hombros y salieron de la habitación, sentándose en el suelo.  
  
-Yo realmente necesitaba esa ducha-gruñó Harry.  
  
-Ya te ducharás mañana, no seas pesado.-protestó Hermione.  
  
-Claro... como tu no tienes el pelo lleno de polvos de talco...  
  
Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
-Hablando de eso... anda, ayúdame a quitar las pinzas del pelo.  
  
Tras lo que pareció una eternidad arrancando pinzas y mechones de pelo enmarañado de la cabeza de su amiga (¿realmente sería masoquista?), la puerta de la habitación se abrió y salió Draco... con el pijama azul que Harry tenía pensado ponerse.  
  
-¡Eh!-protestó el legitimo dueño, mientras Hermione entraba en la habitación.-¡eso lo iba a poner yo!  
  
-Sí, pero a mí me queda mejor el azul, Potter... además, jamás me pondré un pijama Weasley... mucho menos si realmente hay otra opción.  
  
Harry frunció el ceño, pero no podía hacer nada ahora... además, aún tenía el verde.  
  
Un instante después, la puerta se volvió a abrir.  
  
-Harry, eh... ¿puedes bajarme la cremallera?  
  
-¡Yo lo hago!-gritó Draco, poniéndose en pie de un salto- es que me encanta esa lencería lila-añadió con una sonrisa torcida. Harry le empujó.  
  
-Dime una cosa... siempre tuve curiosidad, si las chicas no sois capaces de bajar la cremallera, ¿cómo podéis subirla?  
  
-Si quieres te presto un vestido y practicas, Harry. A lo mejor los chicos sois más prácticos que nosotras en eso...  
  
Harry oyó la risa apagada de Draco y le miró de reojo.  
  
-¿Qué demonios le has dado a los Slytherin, Hermione? Los tienes alborotados...  
  
-Hasta donde yo se, tu padrino no es un Slytherin.-Hermione se dio la vuelta, sujetando las mangas del vestido para que no se le cayese, y sin apartar la mirada de Harry, añadió:-Y tu tampoco, Potter.  
  
Acto seguido cerró la puerta en las narices de Harry, y él sintió que le ardía la cara  
  
-A eso se le llama meter la pata, Potter-declaró Draco entre carcajadas.  
  
-¿De que te ríes, huroncito?-gruñó Harry  
  
-De nada, de nada...-murmuró Draco metiendo la cabeza en la camisa del pijama para acallar las carcajadas.  
  
-Realmente me gusta ese pijama, ¿sabes? Espero que no te hagas pipí en la cama...  
  
Draco dejó de reírse.  
  
-y la verdad.. ¿porqué no te pusiste el camisón de Hermione?  
  
-Opino que la seda rosa le sienta mejor a ella Potter, aunque no me sorprende que a ti te atraiga lo otro... yo no soy de esos, vas a tener que buscarte otro objeto de deseo.-contestó el chico dragón con una sonrisa torcida.  
  
Harry sintió una tentación horrible de borrarle la sonrisa de la cara a base de golpes.  
  
-Me pregunto si podré averiguar lo que hay debajo del camisón cuando esté dormida...¿llevará esa lencería tan chula?  
  
Harry mandó lo poco que le contenía a paseo y dio un salto, directo a la yugular del rubio cuando de nuevo se abrió la puerta.  
  
-Tu turno, Harry.  
  
-No estoy muy seguro de querer dejarte a solas con este degenerado.  
  
Hermione compuso una sonrisa peligrosa.  
  
-Créeme, me das mas miedo tu...  
  
Ofendido, Harry le dirigió una mirada envenenada y cerró la puerta detrás de él.  
  
De cualquier modo, se desvistió más rápido de lo normal, y cuando oyó el "PLAS!!" "Apúrate Harry!!" decidió que podía abrocharse la camisa con ellos dentro.  
  
Abrió la puerta y corrió a meterse en la cama. Hermione entró dos segundos después, con mirada furibunda y apretando los puños. Se metió en la cama y se tapó hasta la cabeza.  
  
Draco entró con una sonrisa torcida y la mano sobre una región visiblemente enrojecida de su cara. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y miró a Harry fijamente.  
  
-Sí.-declaró.-Lila.  
  
Harry dio un salto en la cama, y de nuevo se echó al cuello de Draco.  
  
-¡Ya basta!-gritó Hermione-¡Si no os metéis en la cama y os ponéis a dormir, os juro que os ato y amordazo!  
  
-Hum...-murmuró Draco metiéndose en la cama- Juegos sado-maso... si ya sabía yo, Granger, que siendo hija de dentistas... Podrías hacerte mortífaga después de todo, a tus padres también les gusta torturar muggles...  
  
Hermione le ignoró, y Harry decidió que esa era la actuación más sensata.  
  
-Nox.-murmuró la chica, y las luces se apagaron.  
  
Harry comenzaba a quedarse dormido, cuando una vocecita suave, sensual, que arrastraba las palabras susurró, en la oscuridad del silencioso cuarto.  
  
-Que piernas tan suaves, Potter... ¿cuchilla o cera?  
  
-Hechizo-contestó Hermione- y me llamo Granger. Saca tus dedos de mis piernas, por favor.  
  
-Ya decía yo... hum... sólo la seda rosa en tan... sexy.  
  
Harry ya no lo aguantó más. Ni sensatez ni leches. Ese chaval se estaba ganando una buena pelea. Dio un salto en la cama y se colocó a horcajadas sobre Draco, dándole de puñetazos en la oscuridad.  
  
-¡Lumus!¡Impedimenta!  
  
La luz llenó la habitación, y Harry sintió que estaba inmovilizado. Draco se reía suavemente, frotando el labio inferior, del que caía un poco de sangre...¡manchando el pijama favorito de Harry!  
  
-¡Huuuuuummmm!-protestó, mudamente. La mirada de Hermione le hizo callarse. Jamás la había visto tan enfadada. Sus ojos tenían un brillo dorado y el ceño estaba tan fruncido que sus cejas parecían solo una. Harry decidió que no era momento para ponerse quisquilloso.  
  
-Draco Malfoy... vas a dormir en mi cama, a esta esquina del ring, y yo dormiré en la tuya. Calladito. Quietecito y sin meterme mano, o me pondré a gritar tan fuerte que Snape dejará de hacer... lo que esté haciendo y vendrá a rescatarme...¿está claro?  
  
-Glup. Sí.-asintió Draco. Al parecer él también había llegado a la conclusión de que era mejor obedecer a Hermione.  
  
-Y tu, Harry Potter, vas a dormir ahí en tu camita, igualmente calladito y quietecito, o en lugar de oírme Snape me oirá Dumbledore, ¿está claro?  
  
Harry pestañeó, pues no podía mover ninguna otra parte del cuerpo. Hermione salió de su cama y pasó por encima de Draco para meterse en la de él. Reluctante, el chico rubio se arrastró hasta el otro extremo de la cama, dejando a Hermione en el medio.  
  
-Finite Incantatem- murmuró Hermione. Harry sintió que estaba libre, y se acomodó para pasar la noche.  
  
-Nox-susurró finalmente la chica, cuando ya el sueño comenzaba a llamar por los tres.  
  
Y misteriosamente no ocurrió nada más en toda la noche.  
  
Bueno, en realidad a las tres de la mañana, Harry se despertó con alguien murmurando algo de porqué Snape está caliente en su oído. Y no era Hermione. Pero en lugar de averiguar quien era, se quedó dormido de nuevo.  
  
***Continuará***  
  
¿A sido muy terrible? ¿Alguien tendrá pesadillas esta noche? Si recibo muchas protestas por el estilo del capitulo, intentaré cambiarlo un poco para el próximo. (Lo cual me daría mucha pena... no os podéis imaginar la cantidad de dibujos que tengo de Draco con esa camiseta de los Chudley Cannons...) Tranquilos, la historia no seguirá así para siempre. Sólo son estos dos capítulos, es que la visita de Draco alteró mis neuronas el día en que lo escribí... ¡mil perdones!  
  
También quería decir que este capítulo está muy inspirado en "Un llanto en los pasillos", que si es un verdadero cuento de humor... en fin, debería dedicarme en exclusividad al Angst, que es lo mío.  
  
Ahora, la respuesta a los ... eh.. review...  
  
HeRmI222: menos mal que aun me quedas tu, sniff, sniff... Procuro agregar capítulos cada dos semanas, pero si no encuentras el cuento, siempre puedes hacer clic sobre mi nombre. Así aparecerá mi página de autora y verás todo lo que publique. Por mas que releas, no creo que te enteres de porqué se cabrearon con Sirius. Después de todo el mismo Harry no lo va a saber hasta dentro de un par de años... tranquila, Hermione se entera antes... je, je, je...  
  
Esto está un poco cutre... creo que también voy a contestar los de los otros fics:  
  
"Últimos minutos"  
  
imposibles: Gracias. No, si definitivamente, lo mío, son los cortos...  
  
HeRmI222: No es que tengas sentimientos... mas bien todo lo contrario. El que sonríe porque Hermione y Harry dan su vida por salvar al mundo, demuestra que es un Gryffindor de corazón.  
  
Náyade: Ehhh... gracias... ahora estoy colorada...  
  
Sora Kinomoto: Me alegra de que te gsute tanto el fic, pero yo nunca los continúo. Si de verdad crees que se puede continuar (no se como, la verdad) puedes hacerlo tú... pero de verdad... ¡están muertos! ¿Cómo se podría continuar?  
  
AnyT* Grandchester: Yo espero que no sea así el final... jo es que es muy triste que se mueran todos. Pero sí, esa es la Hermione que yo admiro.  
  
"Razones"  
  
LIWY: Esto... me temo que termina ahí. ¿Cómo que porqué mató al conejo? Porque dijo AvadaKedavra y él es mago... uy... me da que no lo dejé muy claro...  
  
Yo: Bueno... gracias a ti, añadí la aclaración de ahí arriba. Reconozco que no es la clase de humor a la que esta acostumbrada la mayor parte del mudo. Pero es que mis fics, no son para todo el mundo.  
  
HeRmI222:Sip... eso digo yo...  
  
"La decisión de Lily"  
  
Malfoy-Obsession: Eh... gracias. empiezo a pensar que no soy una escritora de fanfics normal. de hecho hay gente a quien le encantan mis fics, y gente que los detesta.  
  
niña orduña al habla: Gracias, a mi también me gusta esa idea... es un poco cruel, pero es romántica. Bueno... vete tomándote un valium, porque Hermione no se va a quedar con Draco, ni en esa historia ni en la original... en fin... 


	13. Situaciones extrañas

Capi thirteen: Situaciones extrañas  
  
A la mañana siguiente Harry intentó bostezar, pero no pudo... porque tenía un pie en la boca.  
  
Intentó gritar de asco y levantarse de golpe, pero no podía. Alguien se había aferrado a los pantalones de su pijama, Un brazo le presionaba contra el colchón, y el dueño del pie impedía cualquier movimiento del lado derecho de su cuerpo. Siguiendo la trayectoria de aquella pierna bronceada, descubrió tela rosa, y comprendió que afortunadamente el pie pertenecía a Hermione. De cualquier modo el brazo que le atrapaba era de Malfoy, que al mismo tiempo tenía la cara apoyada en las pantorrillas de Harry y la nariz frente al pecho de la chica. Rodeaba con un brazo la pierna derecha de Harry, y con el otro la cintura de Hermione, que había colocado una pierna alrededor de Draco y la otra en la boca de Harry... dándole una vistas privilegiadas... sí, era lila.  
  
Decidido a no intentar averiguar donde estaba sus propios brazos (los de Hermione desaparecían misteriosamente donde terminaba la tela rosa y comenzaban la azul y la verde) Harry comprendió que la forma más rápida de salir de allí debajo era morder el pie de Hermione.  
  
-¡Ah!- gritó la chica, dando un salto en la cama -¿qué pasa?- murmuró, frotándose la cabeza- ¿dónde estoy? ¿qué hacéis vosotros dos en mi cama?... Harry... ¡¿porqué me has mordido el pie?!  
  
-Hum... ¿os despertáis siempre a gritos en Gryffindor?- gruñó Draco -¿qué pasa, Potter?... ¿se duerme mejor al revés?  
  
Fue entonces cuando Harry comprendió que había sido él quien se había metido allí debajo, porque tenía los pies en la almohada de Hermione. Qué curioso... era la postura más rara en la que había dormido nunca... y sin embargo había dormido como nunca...  
  
-¿Ya estáis despiertos?- gruñó Snape, abriendo la puerta, reprimiendo un bostezo y extrañamente ataviado con un pijama blanco...-¿habéis dormido bien?  
  
Snape se frotó los ojos, los abrió y... se echó a reír como Harry no le había visto nunca: con toda la boca abierta, carcajadas que resonaban por toda la habitación, y casi doblado a la mitad.  
  
-¡Ya veo que tenéis sueños muy activos? ¿Intentabas matar a Voldemort metiéndole un pie en la boca, Hermione? ¿Draco? ¿De verdad crees que podrás vencer al Mal con un abrazo? Has visto demasiado Winnie de Pooh...  
  
Sorprendentemente, Draco se puso de un desconcertante tono rosado...¿¿¡¡Draco Malfoy veía a ese oso patético??!! Harry miró a Draco fijamente, pero el chico no le devolvió la mirada, simplemente se tapó con las mantas de la cama de Hermione.  
  
-¿Tienes algo más que decirnos, Severus?- preguntó Hermione, calmadamente. Snape, intuyendo que esa era la calma que precede a la tormenta, decidió intentar dejar de reír... sin demasiado éxito.  
  
-El desayuno estará listo... ¡hip!... en cinco minutos...¡hip!... no debería reírme... ¡hip!...siempre me pasa lo mismo... ¡hip, hip!  
  
Snape huyó al pasillo, con su ataque de hipo resonando en la lejanía. Draco murmuró algo de "el justo castigo para los que se ríen de males ajenos".  
  
Y Harry se preguntó en qué clase de dimensión paralela había caído, que todo era TAN diferente.  
  
Draco, y su tono sarcástico, le devolvieron a la realidad.  
  
-¿Qué tal se duerme ahí abajo, Potter?- preguntó, con una sonrisa torcida- mis vistas eran bastante buenas... ¿y las tuyas?  
  
Harry se planteó un segundo la posibilidad de defender el honor de su amiga y desafiar a duelo al rubio, pero visto lo ocurrido la noche anterior... y al recordar que era inútil intentar defender a Hermione de nada... le siguió el juego.  
  
-Hum... Lilas.  
  
Draco se echó a reír de un modo bastante similar a cómo lo había hecho Snape minutos atrás. Hermione recolectó todo el orgullo y autocontrol que poseía, cogió la ropa en el baúl y salió de la habitación.  
  
-¿De qué color serán hoy?- preguntó el rubio, en tono soñador.  
  
-No se te ocurra intentar averiguarlo- advirtió Harry.  
  
Draco simplemente agitó la cabeza con una sonrisa malvada.  
  
-Draco... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo Harry mientras buscaba algo en el baúl medianamente decente para vestirse.  
  
-Depende.- contestó el otro, todavía dando otra vuelta en la cama de Hermione y mirando a Harry de reojo.  
  
-¿Por qué te metes tanto con nosotros en la escuela? Creo que nunca te hicimos nada...  
  
Draco se incorporó de golpe.  
  
-¿¡Que nunca me hicisteis nada?! Oye Potter... la vida como Niño de Oro debe ser maravillosa... tus problemas radican en salvar el culo cada vez que termina el curso.... los míos están en mantener el ojo abierto todas las noches por si a uno de mis adorables compañeros de habitación se les da por practicar algunos hechizos básicos.... la verdad es que si no fuese por Crabbe y Goyle hace tiempo que me habrían aplastado, ¿sabes? Y aún por encima nada más llegar a la escuela, el chico más popular de la escuela me manda a la mierda cuando le ofrezco mi amistad... ¿no te has preguntado nunca qué habría pasado si aquella tarde hubieses cogido mi mano?  
  
Harry miraba a Draco boquiabierto.  
  
-¿Te has preguntado alguna vez que se siente al ver morir a alguien que odias, pero que sabes que es un buen tío? ¿qué simplemente sabes que le tienes envidia? ¿qué te dices una y otra vez que deberías ser tu el que murió y no él?- murmuró Harry, cortantemente.  
  
Draco se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada.  
  
-No empieces otra vez el maldito sonsonete de "Cedric era tan bueno..." Vale, era un tío legal, y un excelente jugador de quidditch, pero... ¡ahora estamos en guerra! Va a morir mucha mas gente, mucho más justa que ese tipo... si te echas a llorar cada vez que muere uno, tal vez deberías pasarle esa maldita cicatriz a otra persona.  
  
-¡Ojalá pudiese!- gritó Harry- ¿Cómo hay que haceroslo entender? ¡¡Yo no quiero esta cicatriz!! Yo quiero a mis padres de vuelta, a Voldemort muerto y mi mundo tranquilo...-susurró Harry. Draco le miró a los ojos.  
  
-Entonces no deberías estar en Gryffindor.- declaró- tú tenías que estar en Slytherin, como mucho en Hufflepuff... los Gryffindor son unos héroes patéticos que sólo quieren llamar la atención.  
  
-Te equivocas- gruñó Harry. Pero no tenía nada para contradecirle. Draco puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
-¿Porqué crees que Granger y Weasley te siguen a esas aventuras suicidas? Ellos no son arrastrados como tú... sólo quieren atención.  
  
-¿Sabes? En el fondo me das pena, Malfoy. Con esas palabras acabas de demostrarme que no tienes amigos. Amigos de verdad, me refiero.  
  
Draco le miró con odio... pero esta vez era él quien no tenía argumentos para contradecirle... salvo uno quizá.  
  
-Sí tengo amigos. Amigos que morirían por mí... y yo por ellos. Te los presentaré, si quieres. Después de todo, viven aquí mismo, en Hogsmeade. Seguro que no serán de tu gusto... no son perfectos estudiantes para Hogwarts, y los pocos que pueden ir allá, son de Slytherin, pero te llevarás una gran sorpresa....  
  
-Estaré encantado- contestó Harry, desafiante.- ¿Vas a quedarte todo el día?  
  
-Sí... odio preguntar esto, pero... la túnica Malfoy no es para estar en Hogsmeade... ¿podrías prestarme ropa? Solo será para hoy...  
  
Harry le miró fijamente. Por supuesto que le iba a prestar la ropa, pero si podía sacar algo de provecho, mejor que mejor...  
  
-Con una condición.- declaró. Draco le miró.- Tienes que contestar con toda la verdad que puedas a una pregunta, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Draco no era idiota. Sabía que eso no tenía nada que ver con la ropa, y se imaginaba lo que le iba a preguntar. Pero de todos modos asintió.  
  
-A ver... he aprendido lo suficiente en estos días como para no preguntarte si eres bueno o malo, porque no hay un lado bueno y otro malo, pero... ¿de qué lado estás? ¿A quien eres leal?  
  
Draco respiró profundamente.  
  
-En principio... a mí mismo. Yo no soy uno de vosotros, un Niño de Oro... pero tengo claro que tampoco soy un mortífago, nunca podría. También soy leal a mi padre y a Severus.  
  
Harry alzó una ceja... eso era casi un contrasentido.  
  
-Se lo que estás pensando. Y no es así. Mi padre es una buena persona. Se equivocó en algún momento del camino, y es demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo. Pero quiere a tío Severus como si realmente fuese su hermano. Hasta ahora nunca se ha visto obligado a elegir, pero se que si tuviera que hacerlo... elegir entre su reputación y Severus... elegiría a Severus. No tengo ninguna duda... ¿porqué crees que Voldemort ha aceptado a Severus de nuevo? Esta a prueba, y bajo la palabra de papá. Al mismo tiempo... ¿porqué crees que nunca tuvieron pruebas claras de papá? Porque Severus le protege. siempre que ha habido pruebas evidentes sobre mi padre, Severus ha cargado con ellas. Supongo que es la forma Slytherin de esa amistad de la que tu tanto alardeabas. Puede que no sea muy ortodoxo, pero nos mantiene vivos.  
  
Harry estaba pensativo. Sabía que todo el discurso iba en contra de todas sus creencias, pero de algún modo, creía que tenía sentido. Tal vez no todo es blanco y negro después de todo.  
  
-Entonces... ¿porqué? ¿porqué has pasado todo este tiempo peleando con nosotros si simplemente podías ignorarnos?  
  
-Tú empezaste la batalla con aquel menosprecio en nuestro primer curso. Ante la escuela simplemente no puedo fingir que no me ofendiste. Granger y Weasley simplemente están en el camino. Nunca había creído lo que le decía a Granger, ¿sabes? No creo en la "limpieza de sangre", de hecho es lo único de lo que discuten Severus y papá. Papá si cree que es peligroso dejar que los muggles sepan de nosotros, que se casen con nosotros. Yo creo que toda esa idea es muy apropiada para los tiempos que surgió... los tiempos de Salazar Slytherin y las cazas de brujas.  
  
-He oído esa excusa antes, y es una estupidez. No quemaban verdaderas brujas entonces, nos lo dijeron en nuestro primer curso.  
  
Draco sonrió tristemente.  
  
-La historia la escriben los que ganan. Entonces ganó Gryffindor, y decidió que la mejor protección es la ignorancia. Si hubiese ganado Ravenclaw sabrías que una bruja de nueve años no puede congelar las llamas... ¡ni siquiera tienen varitas! Hubo veranos en los que perdían casi a la mitad de los alumnos que deberían acudir al siguiente curso... pero olvídate un momento de eso... ¿confiarías en unos seres capaces de quemar vivos a sus propios hijos sólo porque "creen" que son más poderosos? Porque muchas veces esos niños ni siquiera tenían poderes...  
  
Harry se estremeció. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que cuando volviese ese curso a la escuela el Sombrero Seleccionador gritaría que él tenía que estar en Slytherin.... y lo peor es que no estaba seguro de que estuviese equivocado.  
  
-Y sin embargo todo eso es agua pasada. Los mismos muggles nos ayudan. Acusan de loco a cualquiera que escape a los controles del ministerio y lo encierran. Esa es la verdad que me ha enseñado Severus. La verdad que mi padre se niega a ver.  
  
Hermione tosió para atraer la atención de los chicos. Harry no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba allí.  
  
-¿Es verdad lo que dice Severus de los mortífagos? ¿Qué secuestran muggles y los torturan?  
  
Draco agachó la cabeza.  
  
-Sí... y es mejor que no sepas lo que le hacen a las hijas de muggles... suelen ser Hufflepuffs, demasiado tímidas e inocentes... les encanta eso. A decir verdad es una de las pocas cosas que realmente disgusta a mi padre de todo eso. Y lo acepta porque es consciente de que si esas muchachas se diesen cuenta de su verdadero potencial...  
  
Harry miró a uno y a otro alternativamente. De pronto se daba cuenta del peligro que corría Hermione. Y no sólo por ser su amiga, o hija de muggles. Sino por ser una Gryffindor. ¿Quién iba a decirlo?  
  
Los tres adolescentes permanecían silenciosos. Draco y Hermione en la cama de ella, posiblemente pensando en los horrores que Lucius y Snape habían presenciado. Harry junto a su baúl, con la ropa elegida en el regazo.  
  
-Potter- dijo Draco de repente- ¿me prestas la ropa? Quiero ducharme.  
  
Harry asintió, recordando que ese era el motivo por el que Malfoy había accedido a hablar con él, en primer lugar.  
  
Buscó en el baúl más ropa que le sirviese a alguien de menos de 80 kilos. Finalmente, y con una sonrisilla, encontró una camiseta de los Chudley Cannons que a Ron se le había quedado pequeña, más unos vaqueros medianamente servibles, que le pasó al rubio.  
  
Draco miró las prendas con desconfianza.  
  
-Esto... ¿no será de Ronnie Comadreja, Afiliado a los Perdedores?- gruñó. Hermione no pudo evitar una sonrisa que Harry contempló atónito... tal vez porque él mismo estaba teniendo problemas para no reírse. Aún sonriendo la chica salió de la habitación, musitando algo de que iba a ver si podía ayudar a Sarah.  
  
-Aunque así fuese...- musitó Harry - ¿qué te importa? Sólo vas a llevarla un día.  
  
Draco se encogió de hombros, como diciendo... "Tienes razón". Harry se dio la vuelta, listo para salir de la habitación.  
  
-¡Potter!- gritó Draco. Harry volvió a meter la cabeza en la habitación.  
  
-Una última cosa... una sola palabra de esto a alguien y...  
  
-Tranquilo. También yo tengo interés en que nadie sepa tus lealtades o las de Snape.  
  
-¡No me refiero a eso! Ni tú serías tan imbécil... Me refiero a todo esto- dijo, abarcando todo lo que podía de la habitación con los brazos.- y díselo a Her... la SangreSucia... yo NUNCA he intentado ver su ropa interior... yo NUNCA he llevado ropa Weasley... yo NUNCA he hablado contigo sin insultarte, y sobretodo... yo ¡NUNCA! He visto a Winnie de Pooh. ¿está claro?  
  
Harry estalló en carcajadas y Draco le tiró la almohada. Harry la esquivó fácilmente y salió de la habitación.  
  
*****  
  
Cuando Harry bajó a desayunar poco después, se encontró una escena a la que debería haberse acostumbrado, pero que seguía pareciéndole tan irreal como el primer día.  
  
Sarah, de pie junto a la cocina canturreaba algo, mientras Simon estrujaba, pletórico a su gatito Zarpa. Y en una esquina, casi invisibles, Snape y Hermione. Se miraban a los ojos, y la estudiante escuchaba al profesor con el respetuoso silencio que Harry había presenciado tantas veces. Que extraño resultaba en aquella luminosa cocina.  
  
Harry suspiró en voz alta y Sarah se giró, pero ni Snape ni Hermione se movieron de su lugar.  
  
-¡Harry! Buenos días, cielo.. ¿tardará mucho en bajar Dragón?  
  
-Hum.. supongo que no.. ¿Vas a trabajar hoy, Sarah?  
  
-No. Ayer fui al Hospital y el jefe me dio permiso para tomarme un par de días más. Alguien le dijo que mi marido es profesor y nos vemos muy poco. Es un buen hombre, muy considerado. Además, estos días no hay mucho ajetreo en el Hospital. Será mucho peor dentro de un par de semanas.  
  
-Ah... ¿necesitas que te ayude a preparar algo, Sarah?- preguntó Harry educadamente.  
  
-Sí, te agradecería que le lavases las manos a Simon, el desayuno está casi listo. Y si puedes, compruebas que Draco no se ha ahogado en la ducha. Tiene una extraña afición por objetos muggles, y nuestra ducha levanta todas sus pasiones.. apostaría algo a que te ha pedido ropa muggle, ¿a que sí?  
  
Harry, atónito, asintió.  
  
-Yo podría transformarle una vieja túnica de Severus, pero así no le vale. Tiene que ser muggle "de verdad"..  
  
-Eso no parece propio del Draco Malfoy que yo conozco..- musitó Harry- ¿Porqué tiene ese interés por los muggles?  
  
-La verdad, no lo sé. Le conté algunas de las cosas que me pasaron en la Universidad, y se ha empeñado en que él también quiere ir allí. También conoce a muchos squibs, y comparte casi todas sus aficiones. Si te invita a jugar al fútbol (si no lo hace, no te molestes en pedírselo, son muy cerrados en ese tema) procura quedarte en su equipo. Es un ganador nato.  
  
-¡Wow!- exclamó Harry- cuatro años en clase con él, y aprendí más en un solo día que en todo ese tiempo.  
  
-Sí.. es un muchacho estupendo. Le gusta mucho cuidar a Simon, y es muy celoso con él.. se considera su hermano mayor. Anoche, cuando te pedí que le acostases tú, se quedó quejándose todo el tiempo. A parte de eso.. confío plenamente en él, a diferencia de su padre, él se ha ganado mi confianza a pulso. No pongas esa cara, Harry. También confío en ti. Si no, no te habría dejado cuidar de mi hijo, que para mi, es mi mayor tesoro.  
  
Harry sonrió complacido. Snape y Hermione abandonaron su susurrada conversación en la esquina, y aunque desde donde habían estado eran plenamente visibles, Sarah les saludó como si acabasen de entrar.  
  
-¡Severus, querido..! ¿Te importa ir a ver si ya ha llegado "El Profeta"?- Snape gruñó algo y salió de la cocina- Mater.. ¿has dormido bien? ¿No te habrá incordiado Dragón?  
  
-No, señora Snape, se ha portado mejor de lo que esperaba  
  
-Llámame Lenise, querida, estamos en familia.  
  
Hermione se puso colorada por algún motivo, pero recuperó su color normal al ver entrar a Draco. Realmente su mirada amenazadora no era tan amenazadora si estaba colorada.  
  
Cuando ya se habían sentado a desayunar, la puerta de la cocina que daba al jardín trasero, se abrió de golpe.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡ Ya no le aguanto más!!!!!- exclamó una muy alterada Dalia Fletcher, seguida de una muy llorosa Alexia Figg. Sarah se pudo en pie para correr al encuentro de sus amigas.  
  
-Tiene que haber otra solución, Lenise.. No podemos seguir con él.  
  
-¿Pero no habíais hecho las paces?- preguntó Hermione suavemente  
  
-Le perdonamos, Mater, pero es que no aprende.. no se da cuenta de lo que hace. Tiene el mayor complejo de Peter Pan que he visto nunca- gruñó Dalia.  
  
-Bueno..- dijo Sarah, muy suavemente- hay que entender que se ha pasado buena parte de su vida en una prisión.. es normal que no actúe como el adulto que es..  
  
-Sí, y lo entendemos.. aceptaríamos que se comportase como el chico de 20 años que entró en la cárcel.. pero se comporta como el niño de 17 que dividió nuestro grupo- susurró Alexia.- ¿podemos quedarnos a desayunar?  
  
-Adelante..- exclamó Sarah, conjurando un par de sillas más. Pero cuando ya estaban todos sentados a la mesa, entró Moonie en la cocina.  
  
-Lamento muchísimo interrumpir, pero tengo que llevarme a nuestras stregas..  
  
Las cuatro mujeres sentadas a la mesa le dedicaron miradas interrogativas.  
  
-.. quiero decir, a dos de ellas. A las dos que tienen la desgracia compartida conmigo de vivir bajo el mismo techo que "el más bajo de los inmundos seres que se arrastran por este planeta" según sus propias palabras.  
  
Snape tosió bajito, disimulando una risita.  
  
-Está arrepentido, Alex. A veces se olvida de que ya no es un adolescente. Creo que ver a Harry le altera las neuronas..  
  
-Y las hormonas- murmuró Hermione.  
  
-La cuestión es que no puede evitar soltar esas tonterías de vez en cuando. Pero tú sabes.. las dos sabéis que no es lo que piensa.  
  
-¿Y por qué no ha venido a disculparse el muy cobarde?- gruñó Dalia, no demasiado dispuesta a perdonarle  
  
-Esa es la razón por la que os necesito.. tenemos.. "observadores" en casa.. vosotras me entendéis, y necesitamos vuestra elocuencia.  
  
Alexia y Dalia intercambiaron una mirada al tiempo que se ponían en pie. Luego miraron a Hermione con ternura.  
  
-Es una pena que Mater aún no esté preparada.. -murmuró Dalia, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.  
  
-¿Porqué? -preguntó Harry, viendo que Hermione se ponía colorada.  
  
-Hermes era el dios de la elocuencia, según la mitología griega. Se llevaba muy bien con los Hombres y los Dioses y de hecho era su mensajero...- explicó Sarah pacientemente.  
  
-Ah.. -dijo Harry, mirando a Hermione, que se puso aún más colorada.  
  
Dalia ya estaba junto a la puerta, pero Alexia dudaba. Remus le tendió una mano. Alexia la cogió y, poniéndose en pie, abrazó a Lupin. Él la abrazó también. Luego movió una mano hasta su cuello. Y así, sin beso en la frente ni nada, la besó. Y no de cualquier forma, que va.. era un BESO con mayúsculas.  
  
Harry, atónito, contempló la escena anonadado. El rostro habitualmente hermoso de Alexia había triplicado su belleza con esa ínfima gota de felicidad.. Harry dio gracias de no tener que verla nunca en un... ataque de alegría, y entendió porqué su padrino tenía tantos problemas para controlarse con ella. Y también entendió porqué de todos los chicos del mundo, Alexia Figg había elegido a Remus Lupin.. el más sencillo, tierno e inocente de todos.  
  
Desde la puerta, Dalia suspiró suavemente, Sarah se limpió una lágrima rebelde. Hermione miraba fijamente su regazo, donde Harry pudo ver que, con toda la naturalidad del mundo, Hermione sostenía entre sus pequeñas manos, una de las largas y ágiles manos de Snape. Él miraba hacia la ventana con expresión de estar recordando algo.  
  
-¿Como puedes soportarlo?- preguntó Alexia, muy suavemente, con su impactante mirada lila clavada en los ojos color miel de él.- ¿Como puedes..? Quiero decir.. ¡es tu amigo! ¿porqué le consientes actuar así?  
  
Remus cogió las manos de Alexia y besó las puntas de sus dedos.  
  
-Precisamente por eso, Alex. Porque es mi amigo. Comprendo que tú eres una mujer muy.. hermosa, por decirlo suavemente. Y él es muy.. impulsivo. En el fondo sé que para él es sólo una broma, un juego, de ese chiquillo de 17 años que quedó oculto tras el otro yo, el maduro. Oculto durante tanto tiempo y por un motivo.. me parece bastante lógico que de vez en cuando se salga.. hay que comprenderle, no rechazarle. Es el único modo de hacer que el chiquillo madure. Y para eso necesito toda mi paciencia, la tuya, y sobretodo, la de Dalia.  
  
Alexia puso ambas manos sobre el rostro de Remus.  
  
-Te admiro, Lupus... si todos fuésemos la mitad de humanos que tú... el mundo sería un lugar mejor para vivir. Por eso te quiero... eres mi uno entre un millón. ¿Quién es el observador?  
  
-Os lo contaré por el camino...-dijo Remus, saliendo de la cocina con las dos mujeres.  
  
-Y todo por culpa del... hombre-perro.- gruñó Snape- no entiendo porqué se toman tantas molestias...  
  
Draco rió suavemente, pero Hermione le silenció con una mirada. Luego miró a Snape seriamente.  
  
-Tú. Tú, Severus, de entre todas las personas, eres quien menos debe juzgar a Sirius, y lo sabes. No creo que conozca a nadie más... lleno de defectos que tú... y sin embargo cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo... nuestra confianza...  
  
El rostro de Snape adquirió un tono rosado y su expresión tomó un gesto de enfado.  
  
-¡Yo tengo razones para ser como soy, Hermione!  
  
-¡Sí! Todos sabemos tus razones... tus errores... yo sé las situaciones que te condujeron a esos mismos errores. Pero no eres el único que vivió una pesadilla. Tú la superaste a tu modo. Sirius lo hizo al modo Gryffindor... fingir "aquí no pasa nada" cuando en realidad por dentro está acumulando sufrimiento... sólo ahora vemos los resultados de ese error, pero eso no significa que no estuviese ahí antes...  
  
-¡Black es el resultado de una adolescencia completa fingiendo ser uno de los Niños de Oro! ¡Fingiendo ser el Amigo Perfecto del Chico Perfecto...! ¿Pretendes que yo también me comportase así? ¿Qué le inculque esos valores a Draco... a Simon? Lo que ese hombre hizo cuando tenía 17 años... la facilidad con la que todo el mundo le culpó de la traición de los Potter... Sinceramente... prefiero que todos esperen lo peor de mí, al menos si cometo un error no se sentirán tan defraudados...  
  
Hermione le miró asombrada, poniéndose en pie.  
  
-¿Eso es lo que crees? ¿Eso es lo que haces? ¿Lo que le enseñas a Malfoy? ¿Fingir que sois... basura... sólo para no defraudar...? ¿No te das cuanta de que cuando hagas algo bueno todos sospecharán sobre tus intenciones? Como cuando querías salvarle la vida a Harry en primero...  
  
Snape se puso en pie también, cada vez más furioso. La tensión era evidente, y mirando como Simon contemplaba la discusión, Harry se preguntó porqué no intervenía.  
  
-¿Y tu crees que eso es malo? Si todos creen que soy el demonio, ningún crío entrometido estropeará mi misión como espía. De hecho aún me pregunto que está mal contigo... ¿porqué no tienes miedo? ¿Porqué no huyes como los demás?  
  
Hermione estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.  
  
-Te voy a decir algo... puede que los "críos entrometidos" no te molesten en tu... maldita misión, pero tampoco encontrarás aliados, Severus. Nunca. Ni nadie que hable a tu favor...  
  
-Eso es un punto de vista muy Gryffindor, Granger...- comentó Draco. Hermione le miró una fracción de segundo.  
  
-¿Y sabes porqué no huyo? ¡¡Porque yo soy una Gryffindor!! ¿esperabas que me quedase de brazos cruzados? ¿Calladita mientras observo cómo te destruyes? ¿A ti mismo y a todos los que te rodean?  
  
Hermione salió de la cocina como un vendaval. Snape miró a todos los presentes desesperado.  
  
-¡¡No huyas cuando me toca hablar a mí!! ¡¡Sois igualitas!! ¡¡Tú y Lily!! ¡¡Siempre dejándome con la palabra en la boca!! ¡¡HERMIONE!!- Snape dijo todo esto al tiempo que salía de la cocina, detrás de Hermione. Sus gritos continuaron resonando por toda la casa, pero ya no se entendía lo que decía.  
  
Draco miró a Harry unos segundos, tan asombrado como él. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de decir de Hermione y Lily? ¿Podía ser posible...? No... era imposible, ¿verdad?  
  
El rubio se puso en pie y salió al jardín. Harry miró entonces para Sarah. Ella estaba pálida, paralizada, con la boca abierta y las manos sobre el mantel.  
  
-¿Pue...?-la voz le tembló- ¿puedes recoger esto, Harry?-murmuró, más calmada, poniéndose en pie y cogiendo a Simon en brazos. El niño estaba increíblemente tranquilo, considerando la batalla que acababa de desarrollarse.  
  
Harry asintió efusivamente, pensó que ella iría tras su marido para ayudarle a tranquilizar a Hermione, pero en lugar de salir por la puerta que daba al salón, salió por la que llevaba al jardín.  
  
Mareado, Harry se dispuso a recoger la mesa, con un desayuno casi intacto sobre ella.  
  
¿Qué diantres había pasado?  
  
***Continuará***  
  
Vaya... iba a escribir un poco más. Pero lo que viene a continuación en la historia cambia un poco de estilo, así que mejor lo dejo para el próximo capítulo. Para empezar el punto de vista comienza a saltar. Este capítulo ocurrirá sobre cosas que Harry no ve, ya que Severus y Hermione están solos en la casa. Y tengo que comentar lo que hablan porque os dará pistas para entender cosas que Harry nunca sabrá. El segundo punto, pero no el menos importante es que ese será el primer (que no el último) capitulo verdaderamente SS/HG, lo cual no descarta que el final vaya a tener otras parejas. ( A estas alturas, en que ese final ya está escrito casi me arriesgo a deciros que la pareja final es HG/... mejor no os lo digo...)  
  
Otra cosa... Lupus, en Latín, evidentemente significa Lobo, y por si alguien no lo había notado, las Musas además de tener apodos entre ellas también los tienen para sus chicos, aunque no los usen con tanta frecuencia.  
  
Las ideas sobre la procedencia del odio a la Sangre mezclada, proceden de Anna y su... "adorable" historia "Roman Holiday", que es una de las diosas del firmamento de los SS/HG... bueno, y la diosa de diosas del SS/HG/DM, incluso incluyendo al pobre William (nomerecíamorirsniff) Weasley... Si sois tan fanáticos como yo de este raro arte surgido de los amores imposibles que es el SS/HG, "Roman Holiday", "Letter from exile one merciful morning" (de Sphinx, también hablaré de ella, tranquilos) y la mencionadísima "Pawn to queen" son vuestras historias. Mi terceto sagrado. Y fuente inagotable de inspiración. Añádanle a las tres "Slytherin Rising" (ah... como se nota que la autora adora a Herms y Sevi. por separado, pero les adora.) y "My name is Severus", y obtendrán mis historias favoritas. (Y dirán... ¿es que no te gustan las historias en castellano? ¡¡Por supuesto que sí!! Cualquiera de Genna Potter... la chica tiene talento, Viaje a la Tierra Media me tiene fascinada, y la también mencionada Un llanto en los pasillos... ¿veis? Soy multilingüe...) Casi lo olvido: Strega significa bruja en italiano... el uso que yo le doy aquí procede que (como no) Pawn to Queen, y ya se verá el porqué.  
  
Creo que eso es todo... a decir verdad si me enrollé tanto es porque había muy poquitos reviews... (sniff! O todos sois muy holgazanes, o definitivamente a casi nadie le gusta mi historia...) Pero ahí van las contestaciones...  
  
Silvara Waylan: tampoco te pases que no es para tanto... oye, a lo mejor es eso... ¡no la entienden! Bueno, tendré que conformarme en el conocimiento de que soy una incomprendida. Feliz año a ti también.  
  
Iremione 


	14. El desatino del destino

Capi fourteen: El desatino del destino.  
  
-Hermione...  
  
No hubo respuesta. Snape abrió la puerta de par en par, entró y la volvió a cerrar detrás de él. Hermione estaba tumbada en la cama, inmóvil, no producía ningún sonido, pero Snape habría apostado algo a que estaba llorando.  
  
Se sentó a su lado suavemente, acariciando el revuelto cabello.  
  
-Hermione...  
  
-¡No!- Hermione se incorporó bruscamente en la cama, apartando la mano de ella- ¡no más "Hermione" o "Severus", masajes, confidencias o consejos! ¡Estoy harta! No puedo soportarlo más... ¡eres mi profesor! Si sigo así ya no sabré separar la ficción de mi fantasía, no podré volver a situarte en el papel que te corresponde...no quiero... no...  
  
Snape no le hizo caso. La rodeó con sus brazos y la apretó fuertemente contra su pecho. Ella no le rechazó, como debería haber esperado, sino que se aferró a él con los puños cerrados, la cara hundida en la tela negra de la túnica y llorando silenciosamente.  
  
-Hermione...- musitó él de nuevo, con los ojos cerrados y la nariz hundida en el salvaje cabello.  
  
-Severus...hoy he entendido algo. He comprendido porqué estás casado con Sarah.  
  
-Dijiste que no cambiaba nada el hecho de que estuviese casado.  
  
-Mentí. Y no sólo a ti, también a mí misma. La verdad es que si que cambia, Severus... y más con la persona con la que estás casado... tienes que entender que para mí es difícil de aceptar...  
  
-Lo sé. Lo siento. Pero prefiero que no te martirices pensando en...  
  
-No. No. Déjame terminar, por favor, necesito decirte esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde. No puedo seguir acumulando desconcierto, porque entre tú y yo todo debe estar muy claro...  
  
Snape la miró intensamente, profundamente preocupado. Ella no tenía porqué pensar en su matrimonio y los problemas que tenía. Ella ya tenía bastantes problemas de por sí. Pero podía entender que este también era un problema para ella y que necesitaba desahogarse, de modo que asintió ligeramente... y sutilmente se envolvió en su cuidadosamente construido muro de protección.  
  
-Cuando llegué a esta casa era un verdadero misterio... ¿cómo era posible que un hombre que se odiaba tanto a sí mismo se hubiese permitido el lujo de crearse una familia? Hoy, entendí la respuesta. Era tan evidente, y al mismo tiempo tan absurda... ¡Sirius! Es la técnica de Sirius... finges una normalidad que no posees, que ni siquiera crees merecer... Al principio era para demostrarte a ti mismo y al mundo que sí puedes ser feliz...  
  
-Pero cuando nació Simon todo cambió.-continuó Snape- Siempre creí que lo que hace un Gryffindor un Slytherin lo puede hacer mejor. A Sirius no le salió bien porque acabó creyéndose su propia mentira. A mí me salió bien: en la escuela soy el prfesor mas temido, ante Voldemort un mortífago fiel, un hombre silencioso y triste ante Dumbledore... y el padre y marido perfecto en casa. ¡Es demoledor! Y me olvidé de otra cosa. Por muy bien que me salga a mí, Sarah no es una Slytherin. Ella también se ha creído la mentira. Quiero decir... es consciente de que todo es falso, pero prefiere vivir en ese mundo falso. Y en el fondo la comprendo... y la ayudo, por Simon.  
  
-Un mundo perfecto creado para un niño... un niño que tal vez nunca debería haber nacido, pero que ahora que está aquí es uno de los mayores misterios del mundo mágico...  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Snape, sorprendido. Hermione se rió.  
  
-Siempre había sabido que los padres son los últimos en darse cuenta, pero aún así, cuando ocurre resulta desconcertante...-musitó, con aire soñador.  
  
-¿Darse cuenta de qué?-preguntó, desconcertado.  
  
-De que su hijo tiene un don... bueno, todos los niños mágicos lo tienen, pero en el caso de Simon es... diferente. No puedo asegurarte que sea bueno, pero si te aseguro que es poderoso, Severus. Sarah y tú tenéis un próximo Harry Potter en vuestras manos... o un Tom Riddle. Todo depende de la infancia que le deis.  
  
Severus la miró fijamente, y el pobre no sabía si estaba enfadado o desconcertado.  
  
-¿Qué estás insinuando? ¡Simon es normal! No ha matado a nadie ni tampoco lo hará, ni tengo pensado dejarle huérfano... -Hermione alzó una ceja, divertida.- Vale, sí... es cierto que tiene ... algo "raro" pero es normal...  
  
-Hay días en los que no duerme en absoluto. Cuando consigue dormir es evidente que sus sueños son realidad... por no mencionar la empatía que siente hacia todo lo que le rodea... "todo". Incluso la extraña relación de su padre con esa chica tan parecida a su madre... este niño esta siendo educado en medio del caos, Severus, y es culpa nuestra, tuya y mía. No de Sarah. Ella sabe lo que tiene que darle al niño... o al menos eso espero.  
  
-Olvídate de Simon- gruñó Snape, agresivo.- Él no tiene nada que ver con la guerra que se está preparando. ¡Es sólo un niño! ¿Qué podría hacer?  
  
-Harry también era sólo un niño...-musitó Hermione.  
  
-¡¡Mi hijo no es uno de vosotros, Perfectos Gryffindors Heroicos!!- exclamó Snape poniéndose en pie.  
  
-¿Prefieres que sea un Tom Riddle?-respondió Hermione calmadamente.  
  
-No será ninguna de las dos cosas mientras yo viva...-susurró.  
  
Hermione agitó la cabeza, dándose por vencida. Era una causa perdida... y era tan evidente... Evidente que Simon era un niño nacido en un destino equivocado. Exactamente igual que Harry.  
  
Los dos hijos de un desatino del destino.  
  
Luego recordó, la charla que había tenido con Dumbledore la tarde que dejó el despacho de Severus por segunda vez. La charla en la que había decidido tomar el camino de las stregas. La charla en la que aquel hombre sorprendente le había recomendado no forzar nunca las cosas. Lo que tenía que ocurrir, ocurriría, aunque ella no quisiese. Simplemente debería aprender a manipular las cosas para que el destino fuese por donde ella quería. En definitiva, dejar de ser una Gryffindor que grita lo que quiere para convertirse en una Slytherin, que lo consigue sin abrir la boca.  
  
De modo que decidió dejar de convencer al padre del héroe de la siguiente generación de magos, de que su hijo era un héroe y tratar de hacerle ver porqué esa generación necesitaría al héroe.  
  
-Severus...  
  
-¿Sí?-en su voz se notaba que aún estaba enfadado.  
  
-¿Porqué crees que Tom Riddle se convirtió en Voldemort?  
  
Snape la miró fijamente.  
  
-Hum... porque le abandonaron al nacer, supongo, y fue criado sin saber el alcance de su poder.-musitó, un tanto incómodo. No le hacía ninguna gracia que una alumna le hiciese preguntas que no podía contestar ampliamente. Era una situación atípica y encima el aire de sabelotodismo que intuía en la cara de la chica era muy frustrante.  
  
-Y porque fue repudiado de la sociedad que tendría que haberle aceptado.- añadió Hermione.  
  
-¿Qué dices? Nadie le repudió...  
  
-Sí lo hicieron... los SangreLimpia... las estúpidas normas de la escuela... obligándole a volver al orfanato año tras año... cuando conseguía adaptarse a uno de los dos mundos, era arrastrado de nuevo al otro... algunos conseguimos adaptarnos. El no podía porque no tenía ningún apoyo.  
  
-¿De donde has sacado esa teoría?-gruñó, molesto, no había tenido que enfrentarse a la Hermione Sabelotodo desde su último día de clase, y teniendo en cuenta cómo se había comportado ella esos últimos días, había tenido la esperanza de que no volviese nunca... pero algunas cosas no cambian nunca.  
  
-Me lo dijo Dumbledore... él fue uno de los profesores de Tom...  
  
-Ya lo sabía.-protestó Severus... ¡a ver si empezaba a verle como uno de sus estúpidos amigos!-¿a qué viene todo eso, en cualquier caso?  
  
-A nada en especial. Sólo quiero que lo tengas presente... para el futuro.- contestó enigmáticamente. Snape decidió ignorar la propuesta de investigación.  
  
-Hermione Granger Sabelotodo Insufrible contraataca, ¿no? Te encanta demostrar lo mucho que sabes... ¿sabías que eso resulta exhasperante?  
  
-Sí... como lo de ser un bastardo siniestro... sirve para protegerte de la gente que quiere hacerte daño. Por otro lado te permite cambiar de personalidad drásticamente para superar los insultos que profesores con poca delicadeza de dirigen... por cierto... ¿se puede saber porqué me dijiste aquello?  
  
-¿El qué?- preguntó Snape con falso aire inocente. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
-El comentario sobre mis dientes... era absolutamente innecesario.  
  
-No lo era.-contestó él, tranquilamente.  
  
-¿Qué?-preguntó la chica. ¿Había una explicación para aquello?  
  
-Sí, era necesario. Táctica de distracción, le llaman. El ambiente estaba evidentemente tenso. Estaba a punto de desarrollarse una batalla entre Slytherin y Gryffindor... cuando aparece el bastardo del profesor de Pociones... en ese momento ni siquiera quitar doscientos puntos habría calmado a tus compañeros. Mandé a Goyle a la enfermería... contigo debería haber hecho lo mismo, y lo hice... pero de un modo diferente.  
  
-¿¡Diferente!? ¡Estuve llorando toda la noche!  
  
-Dame un momento, ¿quieres? Si atacaba al inocente los Gryffindor redirigirían su enfado hacia mí, y los Slytherin se relajarían, porque el profesor Snape siempre está de tu parte. Lo lamento mucho si te herí, pero era necesario para evitar una pelea mayor.  
  
Hermione le miró boquiabierta.  
  
-Y además... tú te vengaste de mí y de cualquier otra persona que alguna vez se hubiese burlado de tu aspecto unas semanas después... dudo mucho que aquella noche hubiese un solo espécimen del género masculino que no quisiese estar ocupando el puesto del señor Krum...  
  
Hermione se volvió de un violento color rojo, recordando lo que los gemelos le habían dicho sobre reconfigurar el esquema que tenían de "las chicas más guapas del curso de Ron".  
  
-En parte esa era la intención...-murmuró.- Si me preparé tanto no fue sólo para demostrarle a Víctor que no había escogido tan mal, sino también para demostrarte a ti que de hecho si hay diferencia...  
  
-Una pregunta... ¿lo de cambiar el aspecto de tus dientes fue idea tuya o de Pomfrey?  
  
-Mía- reconoció Hermione sonrojándose de nuevo.- A mi madre casi le dio un ataque cuando me vio... pero creo que lo necesitaba.  
  
-¿Ves? Mi comentario fue muy positivo.-declaró Snape, triunfal. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
-Que YO sacase algo bueno de él, no significa que no me hicieses daño.  
  
Snape se rió, colocando una mano sobre su mejilla. Ella colocó su mano sobre la de él.  
  
-¿Me perdonas?-preguntó suavemente.  
  
-¿El qué?- preguntó Snape, extrañado.  
  
-Por gritarte antes. No te lo merecías, estás haciendo las cosas del modo más conveniente para todos. Comprendo que debes darle una vida normal a Simon. Tal vez no estuviese planeada su existencia, pero ahora que está aquí hará... quiero decir, merece ser feliz.  
  
Había estado a punto de decir que haría grandes cosas, pero no deseaba comenzar de nuevo esa discusión con él. De modo que sencillamente, y en contra de lo que su buen juicio le dictaba, echó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y le besó.  
  
Por primera vez se atrevió a sobrepasar la frontera y dejarle claro que no le había pasado desapercibido el hecho de que Sarah se pareciese tanto a ella. Que ese era el principal motivo de su desconcierto: necesitaba saber, sentir si el único motivo por el que se había casado con Sarah era el que ella había descubierto.  
  
Era temerario y estúpido de su parte esperar que Severus sintiese por ella algo más que fastidio cuando se casó con Sarah, pero aún así sabía que, como strega debía arriesgarse a soñar. Puede que se hiciese daño al caer pero al menos no se quedaría con la duda eterna.  
  
Tal vez fue por eso que le sorprendió tanto su reacción.  
  
Severus por su parte, dio un respingo al sentir los suaves labios de Hermione sobre los suyos. Nadie le había besado con tanta ternura, salvo tal vez Lily. Y ella ya quedaba muy lejos en su recuerdo.  
  
Dentro de su mente se desató una batalla. Su profesor interior quería empujar a aquella osada alumna y exigirle explicaciones. El Severus herido y protegido por la futura strega sólo quería quedarse en sus brazos para siempre. Y el adolescente salido quería revolcarse por aquella enorme cama con ella.  
  
Afortunadamente esta última era la parte más débil de él.  
  
El cuerpo de Severus mandó a su mente a paseo y correspondió al beso que aquel pequeño ángel le regalaba lo más tiernamente que su martirizada alma le permitía. Jamás volvería a hacerle daño a propósito, y de algún modo sentía que el modo con el que más daño le hacía era rechazándola.  
  
Hermione, por su parte, no estaba de acuerdo. Su fantasía escolar se había cumplido. Una aventura con el profesor... y sin embargo era equivocado. No debería haber iniciado eso.  
  
Ella sabía que tenía sentimientos por ella... sólo que no eran los que ella deseaba. No la pasión, no el deseo... o si se atreviese a decirlo... no el amor... Él la admiraba y la respetaba. La necesitaba. Eso era más de lo que conseguía con cualquier otra persona, pero aún así...Jamás debió iniciar esa situación, que sólo les llevaría a un mar de confusión. Sentía que él había forzado a besarla. Y ella no quería eso, ni en un millón de años. De modo que se separó de él.  
  
Cuando la chica rompió el beso, Snape se inclinó de nuevo sobre ella. Repitiendo el beso, más suavemente esta vez, y moviéndose a sus mejillas y por último a su frente. Cuando consiguió separarse de ella, comprobó que su cara estaba cubierta de lágrimas.  
  
-¿Porqué lloras?-preguntó, extrañado.  
  
Hermione le miró fijamente. Cada vez estaba más confundida. Ya no sabía que era lo que sentía por ella. Todo era tan claro antes, cuando simplemente eran amigos... ella... había querido precisamente esta nueva sensación durante mucho tiempo, y ahora que la tenía, sabía que no la merecía.  
  
-Por Sarah. ¿Qué he hecho? Es mi hermana, mi mentora... No debí obligarte...  
  
-No me has obligado a nada, pequeña. Lo he hecho yo porque he querido. Que Merlín nos proteja a todos, pero me he ena...  
  
-Cállate. No lo digas ni aunque sea en broma. Esto no es posible, Severus, no entre nosotros, no en este tiempo. Tú tienes que ser el padre y marido perfecto. Así tiene que ser, aunque te entierre poco a poco. Habrá otros amaneces en otras épocas, tal vez en otras vidas... en esta cada uno tiene otro destino, otra misión a completar. No debemos tergiversar ese destino y lo sabes tan bien como yo.  
  
-Es tan dulce sentirse vivo por una vez. Olvidar la misión y recordar porque estoy vivo, doy vida, puedo compartir mi vida.... ¿Y Sarah? No la infravalores. Es una Ravenclaw. Sé que antes o después también encontrará el equilibrio en su vida. Sería muy triste de otro modo, ¿no crees? Por supuesto... no me mires con esa cara. Seguiré siendo el padre ejemplar que Simon necesita... al igual que después de este verano seguiré siendo el cruel bastardo injusto con los Gryffindor, y aunque soy espía, seguiré siendo el mortífago más fiel de Voldemort...  
  
-Eres un hombre de dos caras-musitó la chica.  
  
-Sí, siempre lo he sido. Hasta ahora no había encontrado mi verdadera cara en mi vida familiar, ahora tú me la has dado. Por eso te estoy agradecido. Mientras el actor sabe donde termina el guión, no corre el peligro de creerse la ficción. Sólo espero que Sarah encuentre pronto el suyo.  
  
Hermione suspiró profundamente.  
  
-Pues volvamos a nuestras vidas, seguramente Sarah crea que ya hemos hecho algo irremediable.  
  
Snape se rió profundamente.  
  
-No mientras tú sigas siendo tú, y yo siga siendo yo.-musitó, cogiendo su mejilla con una mano.- hay demasiadas cosas que lo complicarían.  
  
Hermione sonrió. Esa era la respuesta que quería oír. Su mundo perfecto estaba de vuelta.  
  
Y sin más se puso en pie se dirigió a la puerta.  
  
Pero antes de salir se dio la vuelta y miró a Snape.  
  
-Severus... ya no creo que le estés dando un mal ejemplo a Draco. De hecho creo que le has enseñado lo básico: que piense por sí mismo.  
  
Y se fue.  
  
Snape miró la puerta cerrada unos segundos antes de tumbarse bocarriba en la cama.  
  
Dios, cómo necesitaba una ducha fría.  
  
La próxima vez tal vez los temores de Sarah se confirmasen.  
  
****  
  
Cuando Harry terminó de recoger la cocina había llegado a una conclusión: Si sarah no hablaba con Snape lo haría él.  
  
Decidido subió las escaleras. Recorrió el pasillo abriendo una puerta tras otra, hasta que sólo quedó por comprobar la pequeña biblioteca que hacía las veces de habitación. Puso la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y abrió.  
  
Lo que vio le dejó sin aliento.  
  
Iba a decir algo, interrumpirles de alguna forma, pero tras unos segundos con la boca abierta sin emitir ningún sonido se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que decir.  
  
En otras circunstancias tal vez simplemente se habría puesto a gritar al ver cómo el profesor al que más odiaba y su mejor amiga se besaban, pero al ver la expresión de sus rostros, la batalla que se desarrollaba tras aquellas mentes privilegiadas... supo que no tenía ningún argumento para intervenir.  
  
Su primer impulso había sido una punzada de celos, no lo podía negar, pero, ¿por qué? Hermione sólo era una amiga... tal vez simplemente fuese el hecho de que fuese "Snape". Después de todo, Krum sí era su novio y al verla con l no sentía nada...  
  
Snape y Hermione comenzaban a separarse, de modo que Harry salió y cerró la puerta lo más silenciosamente que pudo.  
  
Y sin embargo algo en su mente le gritaba que el único motivo por el que no sentía celos de Krum es que él sabía que Hermione no tenía ningún interés en él, mientras que Snape... Lo que realmente ponía nervioso a Harry era el hecho de no poder catalogar lo que su amiga sentía por el profesor. O, ya puestos, lo que él sentía por ella.  
  
Harry oyó voces susurrando tras la puerta, y contra su propio buen juicio acercó la oreja.  
  
-...¿Sarah? No la infravalores, es una Ravenlaw...  
  
Harry sacudió la cabeza. Sentía las lágrimas al borde de los ojos... ¡se había olvidado de Sarah! Y de Simon... ¿En qué estaba pensando Hermione? Podía esperarse algo así de cruel de Snape, pero Hermione...  
  
Harry se alejó de la puerta. Enfadado. Bajó las escaleras y salió al jardín. Simon gateaba entre las flores perseguido por Draco, mientras Sarah podaba un arbusto con los labios apretados y murmurando alguna clase de cancioncilla.  
  
La escena era tremendamente tierna y acogedora, pero para Harry, después de lo que acababa de ver, sólo era siniestra.  
  
Tragándose la rabia que sentía compuso su mejor sonrisa para Sarah, que sonrió a su vez, y se dirigió hacia Simon.  
  
Estuvo jugando con Draco y el niño un buen rato, pero entonces salió Hermione de la casa. El rubio cogió a Simon en brazos y se dirigió hacia la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
-¿Estás más tranquila?-preguntó amablemente.  
  
-Sí, gracias.-respondió Hermione. Este nuevo Draco era desconcertante, pero sin duda mucho mejor que el anterior.  
  
Hermione sonrió a Harry, pero él sólo miró hacia otro lado con el ceño muy fruncido.  
  
-¿Ocurre algo, Harry?  
  
Harry negó con la cabeza y cogió a Simon de brazos de Draco. Sintió la mano de Hermione en su hombro.  
  
-Harry...  
  
Harry sacudió la mano de su hombro y la empujó. Luego lo pensó mejor y, tras de dejar a Simon en el suelo, la cogió por un brazo y la apartó del grupo.  
  
-¡Os vi!-gruñó.  
  
Todo el color abandonó la cara de Hermione, que inconscientemente se llevó una mano a la cara cubriendo a la boca.  
  
-Harry... te juro que... ha sido la primera y última vez... no debí hacerlo... fue culpa mía, está tan herido...  
  
-No me importa si está herido o muriéndose, Hermione... ¡él tiene una familia! Bueno, de él podría esperármelo, pero tú, Hermione... tú tienes una responsabilidad...  
  
Hermione agachó la vista.  
  
-Lo sé, por eso no ocurrirá nunca más, Sarh no se merece...  
  
-¡Ya no lo digo sólo por Sarah y Simon!  
  
-¿Entonces qué? ¿Ante ti, ante Ron? Que haya besado a Severus no significa que os vaya a traicionar...  
  
-¡¡Ante Krum!! Él es tu novio, ¿o no?  
  
Hermione se quedó desconcertada unos segundos.  
  
-Harry... no sé que sensación le habrá quedado al resto de la gente, pero espero que no sea la misma que a ti... no te discuto que eso sea lo que Viktor quiere... pero no es lo que yo quiero... mira... yo le parezco simpática porque soy la única chica que no busca nada de él... es demasiado tímido para intentar hacerse amigo de otros chicos, de modo que he aceptado ser su amiga... pero nada más.  
  
-Pero... ¡pasaste el verano con él!  
  
-¿Y qué? También lo tengo pasado contigo y con Ron, y eso no significa que sea vuestra novia... de hecho ni siquiera llevé a mis padres a la Madriguera...  
  
Harry estaba conmocionado... no sabía muy bien que significaba eso para él, pero sabía que era un cambio...  
  
Casi se le había pasado el enfado... cuando lo vio: Snape, jugando con su hijo, como si nada hubiese pasado.  
  
-¿Y que pasa con ellos?- murmuró Harry- ¿los va a abandonar?  
  
-¡Por supuesto que no! Ya te he dicho que no se repetirá...Harry... Severus quiere a su hijo con locura, jamás le haría daño. Y Sarah... es una mujer maravillosa, de verdad.... y aún así...bueno, tienen que fingir...  
  
-Sólo tienen que fingir porque tú estas en medio, Hermione... si tu no hubieses intervenido, Snape se habría... acostumbrado... acabaría queriéndola como ella se merece...he visto lo que había en el rostro de Snape, ¿sabes? Me he dado cuenta de lo que le has hecho... él ya nunca será el mismo con su mujer... ¡eres una egoísta!  
  
¡Plaf!  
  
Hermione alzó la mano y le dio una bofetada a Harry con todas sus fuerzas, justo en el mismo instante en que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Ni ella misma sabía muy bien porqué lo había hecho... pero el comentario de Harry la había herido profundamente... tal vez porque sabía que era verdad...  
  
-¡Sólo presencias un instante de debilidad y das por sentado que soy una egoísta! ¡Ella tampoco le quiere, Harry! Y yo sí... ¿es egoísta querer a alguien sin esperar... sin aceptar recibir nada a cambio? Entonces tienes razón, soy una egoísta. Un momento de flaqueza después de tanto tiempo de fuerza y me insultas. No te conozco...  
  
Y con eso se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia la casa.  
  
Harry se quedó mirando para ella, atónito, con una mano en la cara y la boca abierta.  
  
-Un segundo de flaqueza, cuando todo el ejercito depende del peón situado en la séptima fila... significa la perdida de la guerra.-murmuró, mas bien para sí mismo.  
  
Miró alrededor y descubrió que los tres Snape y el joven heredero de los Malfoy le miraban atónitos.  
  
Snape dejó a Simon en el suelo, claramente con la intención de ir tras Hermione, pero Draco le sujetó el brazo.  
  
-Esta vez... ese no es tu lugar.  
  
Harry apartó su vista del grupo, y, todavía con la mano en la cara, echó a correr hacia la casa.  
  
***Continuará***  
  
Bueno... sé que este capítulo resulta un poco desconcertante, y al verdad es que ha sido el capítulo más difícil de escribir de todos. Quizá por eso me tomó tanto tiempo.... hice siete borradores distintos y al final aquí en la compu sólo puse unas cuantas líneas de esos borradores. En fin... espero que os haya gustado, aunque ni yo misma estoy muy contenta con el resultado...  
  
Quería decir... la idea de porqué Sevi le dijo aquello a Hermione (la táctica de distracción) pertenece al fic "Who by fire" de.. oh, porras, no me acuerdo, bueno, lo digo en el próximo capi, ahora estoy un poco volada....  
  
Ayla!: Uh...tu sabrás porque yo no la tuve escondida, eso fijo... je, je, je... No, las que tienen el título en ingles están todas en inglés... bueno, planeo traducir la de "Letter from exile..." pero aunque es una historia relativamente corta, es un trabajo arduo, porque tiene un vocabulario muy amplio... "Pawn to queen" es más fácil de traducir, pero también más larga, traduje algunos capis (mis favoritos) pero no merece la pena traducirla entera porque es una historia sin final... "Roman Holiday" es la más larga de las tres ni siquiera podría aspirar a intentar traducirla, una media de 60 capítulos por parte ( y son tres partes) definitivamente excede mi límite de tiempo. Sin embargo también puedo recomendarte cualquier historia de Silverfox, que están traducidas al castellano en esta página: , esa página tiene otro fic que también me encanta, "El corazón del dragón" de Daga. Ninguna de ellas es de HG/SS, pero son muy interesantes. Y me temo que a la sección de HG/SS aún le falta mucho por crecer...  
  
Diel: ¿qué se supone que te conteste ahora? No has dicho nada del fic... hum... el Sábado llegó y pasó y por aquí seguimos sin noticias de Diel... en fin, supongo que tendré que esperar a leerte en la revista...  
  
Gen Potter: cuando llegues a este capi te da un infarto... si eso te pareció intenso, no te queda nada por saltar ni nada... Bueno, tu juega con ventaja para adivinar lo del título, ¿no crees? Me molan los títulos que les estoy poniendo a los capis. De hecho me molan más que los propios capis, je, je, je... Debes ser la única a la que realmente le gusta esa pareja de los que están leyendo el fic, ¿sabes? Lo siento, Genna, pero el final ya está escrito, y no será SS/HG... esa imagen me persigue en mis pesadillas, ¿lo sabías? En fin... "romance ilógico de Harry y Hermione"... le has estado dando al porro? Si lo más lógico es el H/H!! El héroe y la chica... en fin, que decepcionada vas a quedar...  
  
Creo que eso es todo- Iba a contestar los reviews de "Cuando el presente conoce el pasado" Pero ya me pasé de mi tiempo y tengo que irme. Un beso.  
  
Iremione 


	15. Cuando Sirius habla

Capi fifteen: Cuando Sirius habla  
  
Hermione no estaba en la habitación. Ni en el baño. Tampoco en el laboratorio, las otras dos habitaciones, la cocina o el salón. Evidentemente había salido de la casa por la puerta principal. Harry salió fuera, recorrió el pequeño jardín delantero y se quedó parado, con la mano en la manecilla de la verja y pensando dónde podría comenzar a buscar.  
  
***  
  
La chica estaba en el único lugar en el que Harry no habría pensado: llorando en brazos de Remus Lupin, bajo la extrañada mirada de Sirius Black.  
  
Había llegado hasta la casa buscando el apoyo de las dos Musas, peero ellas no estaban. Y Remus era una oferta demasido buena para rechazarla.  
  
-Vamos... tranquilízate... ¿qué ha pasado, Hermione?  
  
-Harry... él me dijo... fue muy cruel...  
  
Sirius frunció el ceño, poniéndose en pie.  
  
-No sé qué te dijo Harry, pero fuese lo que fuese no creo que sea motivo para que te pongas así...  
  
-Pero es que...  
  
-¡Escúchame!-la cogió por los hombros y la sacudió, como si quisiese despertarla del sueño en el que estaba metida.- El camino hacia la victoria es difícil para cualquiera.... aún más para las stregas... lo primero que debes aprender en este trayecto es que el daño que te hacen las personas en quienes confías será el que más te duela de todos... pero también será el más valioso, del que más aprendas... Yo, al igual que Severus me crié entre stregas, Hermione. Mi madre lo era. Mi hermana lo habría sido si hubiese sobrevivido a Hogwarts y su tendencia a destruir todo lo que brilla demasiado... mis amigas... todas lo son. La más poderosa de todas fue la madre de Harry, no hay duda. Sé que te habrán dicho que su fuerza era el amor que había recibido... no es sólo eso. Ella era inmune a todo aquel que quisiese hacerle daño. A diferencia de Alex, Sarah y Dalia... ellas también son poderosas, pero no inmunes... Si quieres ser reina en esta partida, tendrás que aprender a soportar el daño que te hacen las personas en quienes confías, los que más te quieren ya sea consciente o incoscientemente.  
  
Hermione le miró fijamente. Ya no lloraba, de hecho había un toque de frialdad en su mirada, como si lo que le había dicho Sirius la hubiese enfadado. Remus se estremeció.  
  
-Habla un experto en la materia, ¿no? Un experto en hacer daño... me parece muy cruel que precisamente tú digas eso sobre Dalia... sobre Alex...- definitivamente Hermione había cambiado la vulnerabilidad por hostilidad.  
  
-Moonie... ve a buscar a Harry.- declaró Sirius, sin apartar la mirada de Hermione.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Hazlo... por favor.  
  
Remus se quedó quieto un momento, mirándoles alternativamente. Luego se puso en pie y salió de la casa. Sin soltar los hombros de Hermione ni romper el contacto visual, Sirius suspiró.  
  
-Lo que le hice a Alex no tiene justificación. Estuvo muy mal... nada en el mundo puede justificar el... atacar así a una persona. Menos aún si esa persona es una de tus mejores amigas. La novia de tu mejor amigo... Aunque sobreviviese 1000 años tras esta maldita guerra no alcanzaría a arrepentirme todo lo que debo... Y sin embargo sé que aprendí... aprendimos una de las lecciones más importantes de nuestras vidas...No intentaré defenderme con estúpidas escusas, Hermione. Alex era entonces y aun es una mujer preciosa, y yo era joven y casi tan estúpido como ahora. Pero aún así no utilizaré eso como escusa, porque nada puede justificar el intentar violar a alguien... Pero aprendí. Jamás cometeré otro error como ese. Ahora que por fin he recuperado el apoyo de Sarah y Alex; ahora que puedo contar de nuevo con el amor de Dalia... ahora que me puedo mirar al espejo sé que aprendí la lección. ¿Conoces la runa antigua para "destrucción"?  
  
-Nip.-murmuró Hermione.  
  
-Ahá... al igual que el símbolo chino, significa al mismo tiempo "oportunidad". Yo... destruí la confianza que alimentaba a nuestro grupo... y al mismo tiempo le dí la oportunidad de resurgir de sus cenizas. No había verdadera confianza entre nosotros entonces, Hermione, sino una obligación forzada por una promesa... lo demuestra la facilidad con la que nos destruyó un simple error. Lo que hizo estuvo mal, pero abrió muchas expectativas... Se de buena tinta que Lily y James se casaron por un plan que Severus había desarrollado... una manera de salir al paso cuando Voldemort descubrió que él y Lily se veían... Parece ser que... convenció a Voldemort de que Lily estaba bajo su voluntad, aun siendo strega, y la prueba fue Harry.  
  
-¿¡Qué?!  
  
-Voldemort quería un niño poderoso, el hijo de una strega, para criarlo desde la infancia como leal m ortífago... un soldado perfecto. Para eso había permitido a Lucius tener un hijo, pero Narcissa no es strega, ninguna strega se sometería al Lord voluntariamente. Y una strega es muy difícil de controlar. Severus... convenció a Voldemort de que Lily era suya, pero nada podía ser demasiado evidente. Harry sería criado como un niño de la luz... ¡hijo de dos prestigiosos aurores! Por eso tenía que ser hijo de James... y eso fue lo que Severus no soportó, conocer a Harry durante una temporada que Lily pasó con él ... Poco después Alex y yo...Severus, al ver lo que yo le había hecho a Alex... como ella abandonó el país... dejó nuestro bando. Se convirtió en un verdadero mortífago. Supongo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Tienes razón... yo destruí al grupo... pero al mismo tiempo... ¿qué habría sido de nosotros si el plan de Severus hubiese salido bien? ¿Como habría crecido Harry con esa triple moral? Por un lado, fingir ser el niño perfecto, por otro fingir ser un aprendiz de magia oscura, y en realidad ser un niño normal... Y está Simon. No eres tonta, sé que te has dado cuenta de su... fuerza. Y sabrás que si no fuese por... el error... Simon tampoco existiría. No se si existe el destino... si es el destino que nosotros eligimos o si el destino nos eligió a nosotros. Pero la cuestión es que estamos aquí, todos. Reunidos después de tanto tiempo... ya no podemos retroceder.  
  
-Como los peones de una inmensa partida de ajedrez... –musitó Hermione- Alfiles blancos, cuyos movimientos parecen torcidos... torres blancas cuyos movimientos son derechos y...- miró a Sirius fijamente- caballos blancos, que aun a saltos y trompicones, siguen avanzando. Todos sirviendo al rey blanco... ayunque ya no se si ese es Harry o Dumbledore.  
  
Sirius sonrió.  
  
-En esta partida... en tu partida...es Harry. Los reyes tienen movimientos limitados, y todo el ejército existe para protegerle... su movimiento es el ataque final. Si vas a ser una Musa... si vas a ser la inspiración de Harry, de la unica esperanza que nos queda... debes aguantar. Sé que eres fuerte, o no estarías aquí... no serías una bruja. Harías como las docenas de hijos de muggles que por miedo o incomprensión se quedan en sus casas. Tú, sólo con once años elegiste un futuro oscuro, sombrío... que no necesariamente maligno. Lo que habla marabillas de tu personalidad. Demuestra esa fuerza. No permitas que nada te hunda.  
  
Hermione estaba pensativa. Sirius acarició su mejilla suavemente, limpiando la única lágrima que bajaba ahora por su cara.  
  
-Entonces... Harry tenía razón...-murmuró Hermione- no debo dejarme vencer por lo que siento... él... me vió besando a Severus... y me dijo que soy una egoísta, insinuó que ese gesto nos hundirá a todos...  
  
Hermione estaba colorada , y había bajado la vista hasta el suelo. Sirius, suavemente puso un dedo bajo su barbilla y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos.  
  
-Tus sentimientos son el arma mas poderosa que tendrás jamás. Lily protegió a Harry con ellos, no lo olvides. Harry tenía razón, y estaba equivocado al mismo tiempo: debes tener cuidado, pues has escogido un terreno peligroso, y si te despistas ese terreno se hundirá bajo tus pies... con todos los que estén a tu lado. Pero jamás renuncies a tus sentimientos, pequeña... es más, ni siquiera los escondas a tus propios ojos. Eso fue lo que hizo Severus... lo que le convirtió en un ser frío... lo que le impidió ver que Lily le seguía queriendo... tu no quieres cometer ese error, ¿verdad?  
  
Hermione agitó la cabeza negativamente.  
  
-Pues utiliza la fuerza de tus sentimientos, no te la nieges a ti misma y... aprende a ser inmune.  
  
Suavemente, Sirius se inclinó sobre su frente y depositó un beso en la frente. Ella alzó la cabeza y rozó sus labios.  
  
***  
  
Harry iba a dirigirse a la librería favorita de Hermione cuando Remus le encontró.  
  
-¡Harry! Hermione está en casa... Sirius está hablando con ella y quiere que vengas.  
  
Harry alzó las cejas.  
  
-Le está contando lo que ha pasado... ¿a Sirius?-preguntó, un poco incrédulo.  
  
-Supongo que se lo estará contando ahora... Harry... ¿es la marca de una mano eso que tienes en la cara?  
  
Harry asintió, poniéndose colorado, y Remus se rió y le puso un brazo sobre los hombros.  
  
-Vamos a casa.  
  
***  
  
La casa de Remus era una réplica exacta de la de Snape, tanto en tamaño como en decoración.  
  
-¿La ha decorado Sarah?- preguntó Harry, observando que los colores predominantes eran el azul y el granate en este caso.  
  
-Ahá... a ella le gustan estas cosas... vamos a la cocina, estaban allí cuando te fuí a buscar.  
  
Efectivamente Hermione estaba sentada a la mesa, con una taza de té en las manos, los ojos enrojecidos y visiblemente encogida. Era como si todo el peso del mundo hubiese caído sobre sus hombros. Sirius, a su lado, le acariciaba la espalda reconfortantemente.  
  
Al mismo tiempo que entraban Harry y Lupin, entraron Draco, los tres Snape y las dos Musas por la puerta del jardín.  
  
Al principio todos quedaron parados, mirando boquiabiertos la escena. Snape, acaparó la atención de Harry especialmente, pues en su rostro se leía claramente la rabia que sentía al ver los pedacitos que quedaban de lo que anteriormente había sido, no sólo su mejor alumna, sino también su mejor amiga. Luego, al darse cuenta de dónde estaba la mano de Sirius...  
  
Todo sucedió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para Harry. En un segundo Snape estaba de pie, mirando para él. Al siguiente tenía a Sirius cogido por el cuello de la túnica y le daba golpes sin compasión.  
  
-¡¿Qué le hiciste!?-gritaba- ¡te advertí que si la tocabas te mataría! ¡estás muerto, Black!  
  
Sirius, demostrando su recién recuperada fuerza le sujetó los puños a Snape.  
  
-¡Estáte quieto! ¡Yo no le hice nada! ¡Fuisteis vosotros! ¡Tú y Harry! ¿Pero que os creeis? La chica no es de mármol, ella tiene sentimientos, no cómo tú, ingenio mecánico...  
  
-No...-murmuró Hermione. Pero sólo Harry y Draco la oyeron, los que más cerca de ella estaban.  
  
Snape se quedó quieto, y Harry reconoció claramente la oleada de fría comprensión que cruzó su rostros. La lógica: él no le había hecho nada a Hermione... mejor dicho, cuando se fue, ella ya estaba bien... su reacción había sido después de hablar con... Harry.  
  
Con una agilidad propia del elfo rubio de los libros de Hermione, Legolas, Snape soltó a Sirius y se dirigió hacia Harry.  
  
-Qué has hecho...- gruñó, entre dientes. Sirius y Remus apenas conseguían sujetarle. Sarah, Draco, Alexia y Dalia permanecían inmóviles, asombrados. Para su sorpresa, Harry comprobó que una vez más, Simon lo observaba todo pasivamente. Ni siquiera parecía sorprendido del súbito arranque de ira de su padre.  
  
-¡Para ya, Severus!-gritó Hermione de pronto, sorprendiendo a todos.- ¡No es su culpa!  
  
Snape dejó de forcejear y Sirius y Remus le soltaron. Se quedó mirando para ella fijamente, como diciendo "Entonces... ¿es mía?"  
  
-Tampoco es tuya. Es sólo mía. Tal y como dijo Sirius... no puedo tratar de cargar con los demás cuando ni siquiera puedo cargar conmigo misma...  
  
-Hermione...-murmuraron Harry y Snape al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Lo digo en serio... no es culpa vuestra... toda esta... situación está siendo muy repentina... tengo que aprender a relajarme y no tomarme todo tan a la tremenda... me doy cuenta de que tenías razón en lo que me dijiste, Harry...  
  
-Tal vez sí, pero yo tampoco quise escucharte...  
  
-Típico problema Gryffindor...-murmuró Draco- no escuchar a las mujeres, sobretodo si son más fuertes...  
  
Harry se volvió hacia Draco furioso.  
  
-¿Estás insinuando algo? ¿Acaso crees que tu lo harías mejor? Todo esto es nuevo para mí, tío, tanto como lo es para ella...  
  
-Yo se que es lo que le pasa a este grupo.- exclamó de repente Alexia.- necesitamos relajarnos... todos estamos muy estresados... han sido demasiados cambios en muy poco tiempo y los nervios se disparan, es normal...  
  
Pero Dalia miraba fijamente a Hermione.  
  
-Si crees que no estás preparada para unirte a nosotras... para cargar con ésto... sólo dilo.  
  
Hermione la miró a los ojos.  
  
-Te lo dije en Rumanía y te lo repito aquí... si realmente creeis que soy la persona adecuada, la que necesitais en vuestro grupo... estoy preparada. Esto es para lo que he estado esperando toda mi vida. Poder ayudar a...  
  
-Salvar al mundo...-murmuró Draco.  
  
Hermione asitió, luego bajó la cabeza.  
  
-Eres la persona indicada, de eso no tenemos duda alguna, Mater...-dijo Dalia, seriamente.-Sólo me preguntaba si no estás preparada...  
  
-Lo está- dijo de pronto Sarah- Lo ha estado desde mucho antes que nosotras. Pero todos nosotros necesitamos un descanso, tal y como ha dicho Gratia. Propongo que cumplamos una promesa que le hice a Harry hace un par de días.  
  
-¿Nos vamos a la playa?-preguntó Harry, emocionado.  
  
Sarah asintió.  
  
Uno tras otro fueron sonriendo, demostrando que estaban de acuerdo con la idea.  
  
***  
  
Eran las once de la mañana de ese mismo día, y casi todo estaba ya listo para pasar el resto del día en la playa mágica. Las cestas de comida habían sido hechas rápidamente por Snape, Hermione y Sarah, mientras Alex y Dalia reunían los trajes de baño, toallas y ropa que todos necesitarían en la playa, y Sirius, en su forma canina, y Lupin acompañaban a Draco a casa de una amiga que se había quedado en el pueblo por las vacaciones. Ella también les acompañaría a la playa, y Draco había dicho que se llamaba Cathy Cat. Harry sencillamente se dedicó a jugar con Simon, pensando cómo sería su vida si de repente todo el mundo supiese y aceptase la inocencia de Sirius.  
  
Cuando ya todos estaban vestidos con sus trajes de baño llegaron Sirius, Draco y Remus, acompañados de una chica preciosa, de oscuro cabello rizado, con aspecto de ser un par de años mayor que Draco... y que el chico miraba extasiado. Harry no pudo suprimir la risa y Draco le miró desafiante.  
  
Sin embargo lo que prometía ser una pelea fue rápidamente suprimido por la sagaz intervención de Sarah con las presentaciones de rigor  
  
-Supongo que Draco ya te habrá presentado a Remus Lupin y a Hocicos, su perro, ¿verdad Cathy?-preguntó amablemente, señalando a Remus y Sirius.  
  
-Sí señora Snape.-contestó Cathy educadamente.  
  
-Bueno, pues ellas son... Dalia Fletcher y Alexia Figg.  
  
-¿Son parientes de Mundungus y Arabella?-preguntó la chica- Ellos trabajan con mis padres en el Ministerio- explicó luego al resto.  
  
-Mi tío.-declaró Dalia- de hecho me crió él. Pero ya es muy anciano. Y no le supo nada bien que el sombrero me declarase Slytherin. Mis padres habían sido Gryffindors.  
  
A Harry no se le escapó el gesto de disgusto de Snape, y comprendió porqué no le caía bien la mujer, seguramente no le gustaban sus padres.  
  
-Yo no tengo nada que ver con esa señora- afirmó Alexia tozudamente.  
  
-No le hagas caso- rió Sarah- Arabella es su madre, pero no se llevan demasido bien. Además ella insite en manejar el Departamento de Tratamiento con Muggles ENTRE los muggles, de modo que...  
  
Cathy se rió. Y Harry se estremeció. Era literalmenete imposible que la vieja decrépita vecina de sus tíos y la preciosa mujer de pie ante él fuesen parientes. Pero después de todo... no era posible que fuese otra Arabella Figg, ¿no?  
  
-Ella es Hermione Granger, compañera de Draco en Hogwarts- continuó Sarah. Cathy miró a Hermione con recelo, su expresión parecía gritar "¡¡snob!!". Bueno... ya cambiaría de opinión.  
  
-Y él es...  
  
-Harry Potter.- exclamó la chica, mirando fijamente la cicatriz. Harry agitó la cabeza. Preciosa, pero demasiado previsible.  
  
-Así es...- musitó Sarah- Y una vez presentados, creo que podemos marchar, ¿que os parece?  
  
***  
  
A las doce y media llegaron a la playa. Un inmenso arenal, fino y blanco, algo que uno nunca se esperaría de una playa británica. De hecho el agua era deliciosa, ni fría ni caliente y el sol brillaba con una fuerza inusitada.  
  
-Bienvenido a Olympus, Harry-murmuró Hermione, sentada en una toalla a su lado- es la única playa mágica de Gran Bretaña, inmarcable para muggles, por supuesto. En todos los aspectos que puedas imaginar es una playa caribeña, pero sin tiburones... enorme, creada por algunos magos hace un par de siglos, y que se mantiene tan inpecable como entonces. A los magos no suele gustarles demasiado el mar, Harry, pero hay que admitir que esto es una obra maestra...  
  
Harry miró a Hermione fijamente. La chica era como un libro abierto.  
  
-¿Donde demonios has leído eso?  
  
-Lo dijo el profesor Binns en Historia de la Magia nuestro último día de clase.  
  
Harry puso los ojos en blanco, sólo Hermione Granger podía atender al aburrido profesor Binns en condiciones normales, peor aún el último día de clase.  
  
-No pongas esa cara, Harry. Si atendieses al profesor sabrías muchas cosas que estoy segura de que no sabes... por ejemplo... ¿te has pregunatdo a que escuela va Cathy?  
  
-Sarah me dijo que la mayor parte de los chicos de Hogsmeade que no van a Hogwarts, son squibs y acuden a la escuela de Magia de Salem. También me explicó que existen al menos una escuela mágica por cada idioma, menos en la China...- estaba tan orgulloso de poder demostrale a Hermione que no era tan tonto como ella creía que se sorprendió mucho cuando ella le interrumpió.  
  
-Para un momento... sí hay una escuela de magia en China. Y en la India, y en muchos países de África que algunos prefieren ignorar.  
  
Harry frunció el ceño.  
  
-No estoy diciendo que ese sea el caso de Sarah, probablemente ella sólo te habló de las principales. La verdad es que las otras son escuelas más sencillas, de menos categoría y que mezclan la magia mayoritaria con la magia propia de cada lugar... ofrecen una posibilidad de diversidad impresionante y...  
  
-Hermione- dijo Harry tajantemente- estamos en bañador, en una playa caribeña bajo un sol delicioso... ¿quieres dejar de hablar como una enciclopedia?  
  
-Por supuesto, Harry...-murmuró Hermione, sorprendida, probablemente no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que estaba hablando. Harry sonrió.  
  
-Tranquila, Miony... tendrás mucho tiempo para hacer alarde de tus conocimientos más tarde, ahora lo que quiero es ver tu bikini... para tener un motivo por el cual merecer el desprecio de tu niñera...  
  
Hermione se rió y golpeó a Harry en el hombro. Él, siguiendole el juego, profirió un pequeño gemido de dolor.  
  
-Es usted un payaso, señor Potter- gruñó Hermione, muy al estilo Snape.- Y no me llames Miony... sólo Nana me llama así, y prefiero que así siga... ¿me pasas la toalla?  
  
Harry estiró el brazo hasta la bolsa de la toalla situada al lado de la suya, la de Sarah, que en ese momento estaba ocupada extendiendo lo que sólo podía ser poción protectora del sol o algo parecido por la piel de Simon, y cogió una de las toallas, que le pasó a su amiga. Todos los adultos excepto Remus y Hocicos se habían aparecido en la playa. Remus había llevado en coche a los chicos y los bultos, pero Snape aún no había aparecido. Una pena, porque era precisamente por quien más curiosidad sentía Harry... ¿se quitaría la eterna túnica negra?  
  
Remus, Dalia y Alexia se dedicaban a correr con el perro que en privado solía ser el padrino de Harry por la orilla del mar, salpicándose los unos a los otros, y Harry se preguntó si a Cathy no le parecería sospechoso el modo en que "Hocicos" se lanzaba sobre Dalia. La imagen era tan idílica que al chico le costaba trabajo creer que unas horas antes todos hubiesen estado tan enfadados.  
  
Al otro lado de Hermione estaban Draco y su amiga. Y aunque Harry había pensado que el rubio sólo tendría ojos para su preciosa amiga (aún más preciosa con aquel bikini rosa), Draco no había podido evitar el mismo gemido que Harry al ver el vestido blanco que permitía vislumbrar el bikini negro que Hermione había escogido para la excursión, y ahora mismo la miraba de reojo.  
  
Harry se quitó la camiseta y quedó vestido únicamente con el mismo bañador que lucía Draco. Sólo que el de primero era rojo y el del segundo verde. Ambos confección mágica de Alexia.  
  
-¡Qué alivio!-suspiró de pronto Draco.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre, Malfoy?-preguntó Harry.  
  
-Que por fin me he quitado ese espanto de los perdedores de los Cannons... presiento que si no fue de Ronnie fue de alguno de los otros Weasleys... estoy seguro...  
  
-Si... era de Ginny...-musitó Hermione.  
  
Tanto Harry como Hermione estallaron en carcajadas.  
  
-Muy graciosos-murmuró el chico, apartando la camiseta de sí mismo todo lo posible. De pronto Hermione se quedó mirando fijamente para Draco, conteniéndo el aliento, Draco le devolvió la miraba asustado, pero Hermione estaba mirando para Sarah ahora, que había terminado de ponerle la pasta aquella al niño y lo acercaba al agua del mar tentativamente. Luego miró para Cathy.  
  
-Oye... hum... Cathy...-dijo.  
  
-¿Si?- preguntó la chica, dejando por un momento de extender lo que Harry sí identificó esta vez como crema solar por una de sus bronceadas piernas.  
  
-Esa crema... ¿tendría un factor de protección adecuado para Draco? Va a quemarse como un cangrejo si no se echa algo.  
  
-No, es crema bronceadora, yo no me quemo nunca, Draco necesitará algo más fuerte incluso que la crema protectora de Simon...  
  
-Lo imaginaba...-murmuró Hermione pensativa. Sin decir otra palabra sacó la varita y se puso en pie, desde donde había estado sentada en su toalla. Los otros tres pusieron los ojos en blanco.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Hermione con un tono de voz falsamente inocente.  
  
-Ese... bikini...-gimió Harry.  
  
-...pequeño...-susurró Draco.  
  
-...negro...  
  
-... y sexy.... aunque eso ya no debería ser una novedad tratandose de tí, querida SangreSucia...  
  
-Ya veo... vosotros dos... honestamente... seguís viendo al ratoncito de biblioteca, ¿verdad chicos?- gruñó Hermione con una risita sardónica.  
  
Cathy, que les había estado observando divertida y con una ceja alzada, soltó una carcajada que pronto les contagió a todos... excatamente hasta que Hermione sacó la varita y apuntó a Draco con ella.  
  
-¿¡Qué vas a hacer!?-protestó el rubio, alzando los brazos protectoramente ante su cabeza.  
  
-El único hechizo que conozco que impedirá que te quemes.-sentenció la chica.  
  
-¡Eh! Tio Severus me hace una poción que...  
  
-Snape aún no ha llegado, Malfoy...-gruñó Harry- lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejarla...  
  
-¿A si? ¡¿Y porqué no dejas que te hechice a tí?!  
  
-Él irá luego- rió Hermione. Eso pareció tranquilizar un poco a Draco, aunque no a Harry, pero a pesar de todo Hermione comenzó a decir el hechizo.  
  
-¡Espera, espera!-protestó el rubio- ¿qué garantías tengo de que sabes hacer este hechizo?  
  
Hermione, molesta, alzó una pierna, acercándola a la cara de Draco.  
  
-Yo no tenía este color hace un mes. Además... ¡soy Hermione Granger! ¿Qué más garantía que eso necesitas?  
  
-Gryffindors...-gruñó Draco, aunque esta vez no impidió que Hermione dijese el hechizo. Y Harry no estaba muy seguro de cual de los dos argumentos le había convencido.  
  
***Continuará***  
  
Bueno... ¿Qué os ha parecido? Sé que ha sido un cambio de escenario y situación un poco brusco, pero a partir de ahora todo será así... muy rápido. ¿Habéis disfrutado con la puesta en escena de Sirius? ¿Se han aclarado algunas de vuestras dudas? Pues esto es sólo el comienzo... ¡ahora empieza la aventura de verdad! ¿No teneis curiosidad por saber quien era el... "observador"? Je, je, je...  
  
Vale, la autora de "Who by fire" es Kaz VL (o algo así... mi letra no es muy legible que digamos, y lo he escrito en la mano...) Es una historia un poco enrevesada pero merece la pena. A parte de eso creo que sólo tengo que decir que Cathy Cat pertence a mi amiga Silverfox y su Runaway Dragon... aunque debo decir que ella, aquí, no es la novia de Draco. 15 años no es una buena edad para enamorarse, sobretodo si pretendes que ella sea la mujer que permanezca a tu lado en el futuro. Y si no que se lo digan a Harry...  
  
Así como que en general quería decir...¿os he dejado la impresión de que esta historia es H/H? ¡No lo es! ¿Cuando he dicho yo eso? De acuerdo, tendrán "algo", pero... eso no significa que se vayan a casar...  
  
Bueno, ahí van las contestaciones a los reviews, que esta semana me han tenido muy ocupada... ¡qué bien! Ojalá siempre me tuviesen así de ocupada... los que no escriban fics no podrán imaginarse al ilusión que hace recibir reviews, pero es una gozada...  
  
Gen Potter:Esto voy a tener que tomarmelo por partes, je, je, je... No, no masajista profesional, es un truco básico que les enseñaron en el cole, y siempre supimos que ella es la primera en todas sus clases... Pobre Sirius... depués de este capi ya le habrás perdonado, ¿no? En el fondo tiene buen corazón... (Eso me suena de algo que tu medijiste... tal vez si cambiamos "Sirius" por "Ron"...) Eh... Tienes razón... Hermione no diría eso... ¡delante de Ron! ¿Porqué tolerancia? Vale... quizá me pasé un poco con el sarcasmo, pero esta no es una futura señora Weasley, no lo olvides, Genna, ésta es una Hermione muy diferente a la que el quinto libro nos dibujó, con un futuro MUY distinto... Los adolescentes a los 15 años cambian... ¡y mucho! Incluso la estirada de Rowling aceptó eso... yo sólo les dí un toque más Spanish y menos snob... Eh... bueno... Hermione, Lily y Sarah se parecen... en más cosas de las que tu te crees, seguro... Por ultima vez... Herms no "termina"con nadie... termina viene significando "y vivieron felices y comieron perdices" y como todas mis historias,eso está muy lejos de lo que tengo planeado... Si amas a Harry, creeme, amarás su relaccion con Herms en el futuro... sólo espero que también ames a... bueno, esa ya sería una pista demasiado grande...  
  
Barbi_black: ¿No estarás exagerando? No necesito 300 reviews si uno sólo ya me halaga tanto... ¡gracias!  
  
Anita69 Lupin-Black: ¡Gracias! Wow, ese capitulo 14 debió quedarme realmente bien...¿Cuales son los fics en inglés? Tal vez los conozco... A ver... confieso que la relacción de Dalia y Sirius es la más complicada, y la única que no tiene mas explicación que "amor", pero la de Lupin y Alex es más que evidente... ¿has visto Notting Hill? Yo no. Pero sé el argumento... Lily y Sevi... la dulzura del uno compensaba la frialdad del otro, sencillamente. Y Sarah y James... bueno, entre ellos la cosa sería un poco más complicada de lo que parece a simple vista, pero eso sólo lo entenderéis más adelante (Pista: Y creeme que es enorme... soy una admiradora de Marty McFly...). He explicado un poco las razones oficiales de esos matrimonios tan extraños en este capítulo, pero si sigues teniendo dudas, puedes preguntar lo que quieras. De cualquier modo, la razon más urgente por la que Sarah y James no se podían casar sólo la diré en el último capítulo. Pero no te angusties. Ni uno sólo de los personajes lo sabe... todavía. ¿Entiendes ahora porque se enfadaron con Sirius? Le han perdonado, pero todavía guardan la desconfianza. Querida... tú y todo el mundo pensasteis lo mismo en esa escena. Incluso Sevi y Herms se dieron cuenta de la situación en la que estaban, sólo yo sabía que ninguno de los dos está preparado para semejante estupidez. Quiero creer que era su imaginación pervertida (SSxHG forever!!) pero me temo que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sarah no ama a Severus, ni el a ella. Pero ambos se respetan, sincermente... ¿como te sentaría a tí que tu marido se liase con una chiquilla? Bueno... todos consideran a Sevi un ingenio mecánico, sin corazón. Menos Hermione, y alguien más que sé que aun a pesar de las pistas que he dado, os sorprenderá cuando haga lo mejor que se puede hacer por esa parejita.... ¡el empujón que les mande al abismo! Yo SIEMPRE contesto los reviews... sobretodo cuando son reviews tan currados... ¡gracias por leer!  
  
Hermi222: Un beso... hay que joderse la cantidad de problemas que da un simple beso...  
  
Lunatik_714: Ya has leído, ¿no? Por otro lado, lo del D/H aqui es imposible. No hay base para eso, y creo que la historia ya es bastante enrevesada de por sí... Sevi NO es mayor para ella... al menos yo no considero que 15 años de diferencia sean demasiados... mi novio tiene 7 meses más que yo, mi amor platónico 8, mis amores en papel tienen respectivamente 20, 4 y (supongo) mil años más y mi amor imposible 38...  
  
Bueno, ahora intentaré contestar los reviews de los otros cuentos... ¡buf!  
  
Sombra (Cuando el presente conoce el pasado): Que nick más inquietante, misterioso... hum... gracias por tus comentarios... estas invitad@ a leer cuando quieras!!  
  
Indira de Snape (Cuando el presente conoce el pasado): ¡Gracias! Bueno, no se si ingeniosa, porque ya he dicho que lo más utilizado en los fics en inglés son los viajes en el tiempo, pero eso sí... el enfoque que le he dado es nuevo, je, je, je...  
  
Gen Potter (Sigue tu vida):¿Eh? ¿Cuando dije que Hermy tenía trece años en esa historia? No recuerdo...  
  
Vicuticu (Ultimos minutos): ¡Gracias! Me encantan los reviews claros que definen lo que quieren decir con palabras claras y que van a grano.... una pena que no tenga mucho que contestarte..  
  
Diel (La decisión de Lily): Ja, ja, ja... tus reviews son un regalo para mis no tan bellos ojos... ja, ja, ja... ¿porqué mi Sevi te hace desatinar? ¿Y quien te dice a tí que Herms vaya a tener un "después"?¿Acaso Lily lo tuvo? Bueno... eso queda abierto a la imaginación del lector, je, je, je...  
  
Diel (Ultimos minutos): Mis pesadillas son un poco góticas... como yo... aunque sinceramente, no debería haberlo catalogado como "pesadilla", pues es un Hm/H, en el que además mueren los personajes que no me gustan, y los que me gustan ni se ven. Sólo puse que era una pesadilla porque nunca recuerdo los sueños( si es que los tengo), sólo las pesadillas. Voldemort no fue tonto, fue realista... ¿qué podían hacer dos adolescentes heridos y (según creía) desarmados contra todo un ejercito de mortífagos? Anda... ¿que le ha pasado a las frutas y verduras? ¡¿desde cuando recomiendas chocolate!?  
  
Hermi222 (Cuando el presente conoce el pasado): Me alegro de que te haya gustado, pero creo que en ese fic no hay queja, ¿eh? Es muy largo...  
  
Giovis (En el hospital): Vaya... uno de los mejores Harry/Ginny, cuando en él Harry estaba enamorado de Hermione... que siniestro... gracias, de cualquier forma.  
  
Uff... esto ha sido duro... ¡¡no dudeis en seguir haciendome trabajar!! (Aunque por culpa de este capi he sacado una nota horrible en el examen de esta mañana y la profe me obliga a hacer la recuperación para subir la nota... ¡mas examenes aún! Solo Dios sabe cuando podré actualizar de nuevo...) Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Un beso y hasta la próxima!!  
  
Iremione 


	16. LA redención de un Slytherin

Le dedico este capi a Tamie Honda, que está traduciendo "Cuando el presente conoce el pasado" al portugués... ¡qué pasada! ¿verdad? Al final del capitulo hay una nota muy importante relacionada con otra historia. ¡No me acuséis de plagio demasiado pronto, eh!  
  
Capi sixteen: La redención de un Slytherin  
  
Una vez Hermione terminó los hechizos sobre los dos chicos, ella y Cathy corrieron al agua, para jugar con Simon y Sarah. Draco y Harry iban a seguirlas cuando un extraño ¡plop! les detuvo.  
  
Dándose la vuelta descubrieron que Snape acababa de aparecerse en la playa, con cara de autosatisfacción y escondiendo algo entre su eterna ropa negra. Los dos chicos se quedaron mirando para él fijamente.  
  
-Eh... tío Severus...-se aventuró Draco- ¿no tienes calor con esa ropa?  
  
Snape miró fijamente a su ahijado y luego al bañador que el muchacho lucía, dejando que su vista se detuviese unos segundos en el inmaculado antebrazo izquierdo del chico, tal vez con algo de envidia.  
  
-Sí... ahora me cambio.  
  
Movidos por la malsana curiosidad de sus casas, los dos chicos se quedaron mirando fijamente al profesor.  
  
-Y que... ¿creéis que podré obtener algo de intimidad para quitarme los pantalones o os vais a quedar ahí todo el día?-comentó agriamente.  
  
Draco y Harry intercambiaron una mirada. La curiosidad iba a tener que esperar.  
  
Sin pensarlo mucho, corrieron hacia el agua, para unirse a todos los demás. Pero Snape no llegó a unírseles nunca.  
  
Al atardecer, cuando el hambre les agobiaba y volvieron a las toallas, se encontraron con que él aún estaba allí. En lugar de la túnica negra llevaba una ligera camiseta negra... de manga larga y cuello subido y en lugar de los pantalones negros lucía un bañador de diseño idéntico al de Harry y Draco pero también de color negro.  
  
Al percibir la mirada extrañada del grupo, se encogió de hombros y murmuró:  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
El resto de la tarde fue muy tranquilo, repleto de juegos y risas. Un par de horas antes del atardecer Hermione y Sarah consiguieron quitarle la camiseta a Snape (previa distracción para quitarle la varita, por supuesto), y ayudadas por las otras tres chicas lo arrastraron al agua. Sin embargo él huyó de ellas en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, apretando su brazo izquierdo contra su pecho y mirando a la distraída Cathy de reojo. En pocos segundos estaba de nuevo seco y vestido con la camiseta y los pantalones.  
  
Sirius, Harry, Draco y Lupin no pudieron evitar echarse a reír cuando vieron la cara de derrota de las chicas descubriendo que su víctima estaba leyendo, tan tranquilo.  
  
Al terminar de cenar las recién reunidas parejas se dividieron en grupos: Canuto, Dalia, Alexia y Remus en un grupo de rocas lejanas. Sarah, Simon, Harry, Draco y Cathy recogían las cosas para volver a casa. Snape estaba sentado en una roca, alejado de todos; y Harry vio con aprehensión que Hermione se dirigía hacia él. *****  
  
-Hola- saludó Hermione.  
  
-Hola... ¿porqué no estás con los demás? Están convirtiendo un simple sencillo trabajo en una verdadera fiesta.  
  
-Éste paisaje...-murmuró la chica, señalando con un brazo el sol del atardecer-... es mucho más bonito. Me obliga a creer en un futuro mejor.  
  
-A veces me pregunto si vale la pena esperar un futuro.  
  
-Tu siempre tan positivo...  
  
-Unos cuantos años como profesor pueden tener ese efecto... Empiezo a darme cuenta del verdadero significado de la palabra desaliento. Lo creas o no, me gustan los niños, sino no tendría mi propio hijo. Pero tratar de enseñarles es una responsabilidad demasiado grande. Más que ser médico, por ejemplo. No es lo mismo luchar contra una enfermedad o una herida para darle a un niño la oportunidad de llegar adulto que tratar de formar a un adulto a partir de un niño. Un mal médico puede causar la muerte de su paciente o dejarle secuelas para toda la vida, un mal maestro puede dañar a una sociedad entera. Hay demasiadas cosas que nunca me pasaron por la mente hasta que me vi al frente de una clase.  
  
-Apuesto algo que hubo muchas otras que nunca imaginaste hasta que nació Simon.  
  
-Tienes razón. Simon es la verdadera razón de que me gusten los niños... y tú la única por la que aún me gusta enseñar.  
  
-¿Yo?  
  
-La esperanza de que realmente existan brujas y brujos como tú.. esa.. necesidad de aprender, de demostrar lo que sabes.. Tú eres la razón por la que sigo enseñando.  
  
-¿Y antes?  
  
-¿Antes de qué?  
  
-Antes de conocerme. Tú dabas clase mucho antes de que yo llegase al colegio.  
  
-Pero no antes de que nacieses.. de hecho empecé a dar clases cuando tú apenas tenías tres años..  
  
-¿Y cual fue tu motivación entonces?  
  
-Ya te lo he dicho: tú.  
  
-¿Me conocías?- exclamó Hermione asombrada.  
  
-Sí. Por eso te tenía tan bien localizada cuando te fui a buscar.  
  
-¿Porqué me conocías?- preguntó Hermione, asombrada. Snape acarició su mejilla.  
  
-No te imaginas cuanto me alegro de que no lo recuerdes. Sólo tenías unos meses, así que es normal..  
  
-Severus..  
  
-¿Realmente necesitas saberlo? Es una historia triste y penosa.. la redención de un Slytherin, a manos de una Gryffindor.. ya entonces supe que serías una Gryffindor. Tal capacidad de.. amar por encima de cualquier cosa se escapa a la comprensión lógica de cualquier otra casa.. Este no es el momento adecuado para hablar de ello.. hay demasiada felicidad, tranquilidad en el aire para recordar tiempos tan sombríos..  
  
-Severus..  
  
-Está bien, está bien.. no te daré más largas. Hace unos catorce años.. creo que fue un par de meses antes de lo de Potter. Voldemort me encargó mi primera misión realmente peligrosa. Recuerda que aunque todos mis.. ex- amigos, tenían 19 años, yo tenía 17, acababa de alcanzar la mayoría de edad. Hasta entonces me habían reservado para los interrogatorios.. algo para lo que había demostrado un..- Snape tragó saliva, evitando mirar a Hermione a los ojos- talento natural- gimió.- Me encargó secuestrar a una pareja de muggles escogidos al azar. Tenía que llevarlos ante él y torturarlos hasta su muerte.. pero algo salió mal, algo que el Lord no había previsto. La pareja tenía una hija. Una pequeña y adorable niña muggle.. la miré embobado unos segundos, mientras tenía a sus padres inconscientes. Y ella hizo algo..- Hermione le limpió una lágrima despacito y él le cogió la mano- Me quitó la máscara, Hermione. Me miró fijamente y arrancó la máscara... magia sin varita...Una magia poderosa y antigua que, como mortífago me obligó a darme cuenta de que me había cambiado de bando sin enterarme.. La niña extendió sus bracitos hacia mí, y aunque me sentía avergonzado por lo que había estado a punto de hacerle.. me vi forzado a cogerla en brazos. Quiero creer que fue más magia sin varita y no.. otra cosa. Pero la cuestión es que la niña se aferró a mí... todavía recuerdo con certeza la confianza de aquellos grandes ojos marrones.. cuando aquella criaturita inocente rozó con sus labios mi mejilla.. ¡a mí! Un monstruo que ella sabía que había estado a punto de dejarla huérfana.. En ese momento supe que nunca, jamás podría hacerle daño. Me acordé de Lily, ella también era hija de muggles. Recordé su increíble poder.. De modo que dejé a la niña en la cuna, borré la memoria de los padres y me entregué a Dumbledore. Pasé dos años en Azkaban, y allí me enteré de que le había contado a Voldemort una historia sobre un par de aurores llamados Longbottom que me habían descubierto con los muggles.. entenderás ahora porque el profesor Snape odia tanto al joven Longbottom.. es parte de mi coartada.. Al salir de Azkaban, Dumbledore me acogió, pues en teoría yo había sido.. reformado. Y allí, desde Hogwarts busqué a la niña que me había cambiado la vida. Y la guié y protegí lo mejor que supe sin que ella me viese jamás, hasta qué, al cumplir los once años, yo mismo me encargué de llevarle su carta. Como se suele hacer con los hijos de muggles.  
  
-Severus.. - susurró Hermione. Aunque no sabía si reír o llorar ante semejante historia.  
  
-Hermione.. tengo algo para ti. Iba a dártelo después de tu iniciación como musa, pero ya que me has obligado a contarte esto ahora.. lo mereces ahora.  
  
Snape sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una caja negra alargada.  
  
-Mandé que lo hiciesen ayer. Hoy fui a recogerlo, por eso tardé tanto.  
  
Hermione recibió la cajita con manos temblorosas y duda en los ojos.  
  
-¡Adelante! Quería que te la pusieses con la Lágrima de Cristal, pero te lo has ganado antes.  
  
Hermione abrió la cajita. Dentro había una preciosa gargantilla con una finísima cadena de plata y una única piedra, esférica de color verde de las esmeraldas. Y es que eso era lo que parecía, una pequeña esmeralda esférica.  
  
-No.. no puedo aceptarlo.- musitó Hermione, extasiada.  
  
-No sólo puedes aceptarlo, sino que TIENES que aceptarlo..  
  
Con eso cogió la cadenita y apartándole el pelo se la prendió alrededor del cuello. Dentro de la esmeralda ocurrió algo: empezó a parpadear una pequeña e insistente lucecita.  
  
-¿Que le ocurre?-preguntó la chica, extrañada, con la piedra entre sus dedos.  
  
-Se ha activado sola. En un par de días activará la mía, estoy seguro.. aún me sorprende lo poderosa que eres,  
  
Hermione enrojeció profundamente.  
  
-¿Que quieres decir?  
  
-Mira..- Snape bajó un poco el cuello de la camiseta, dejando al descubierto una gargantilla idéntica.. salvo que la cadena era de oro, y la piedrecilla un rubí.  
  
-No brillaba así desde hace quince años.. No te la quites nunca, pequeña. Te ayudará a focalizar tu energía. Si algún día el fuego de alguna de las piedras disminuye, significará que el otro está en peligro o sufriendo. Sólo se apagará cuando el otro muera. Y hasta entonces, es el símbolo de lo que significas para mí. Y, espero, yo para ti.  
  
Hermione gimió. Probablemente este era el momento más importante de toda su vida. Y su boca estaba seca.  
  
-Yo..- carraspeó- no tengo nada para darte.  
  
-¿Bromeas? Lo más importante que me darás será la luz en esta piedra- musitó- cuando estés lista para hacer el hechizo. Eso si aceptas esta carga, por supuesto. Por lo demás.. no te preocupes.. mi gargantilla.. me la dio Lily, por supuesto. Vosotras sois de la misma casa, así que no habrá problema.  
  
Hermione meditó. ¿Cómo rechazar aquel regalo? En unos minutos ese hombre le había regalado los oscuros secretos de su corazón y su alma en forma esférica. No dudaba en aceptarlo, pero el precio que ella debía pagar a cambio era muy bajo. ¿Qué hacer?  
  
Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de alguien con quien Hermione jamás podría volver a sentirse cómoda.  
  
-¿Se lo has dado ya, Severus?- preguntó Sarah- pensé que esperarías a después de la Iniciación.  
  
Fue entonces cuando lo vio: del cuello de Sarah pendían dos cadenas. Una era una gargantilla idéntica a la de Snape, la otra una larga cadena de cuero con una pequeña piedrecilla azulada en forma de lágrima. Esta última quedaba a unos centímetros del ombligo de la mujer, y Hermione se preguntó cómo era posible que nunca antes se hubiese fijado en ella.  
  
-¿Tu también la tienes?-murmuró Hermione, sin poder apartar la vista del cuello de Sarah.  
  
-Todas la tenemos... Lenise, Gratia y yo la tenemos de Gryffindor. La de Ruber era como la tuya.  
  
-¿Remus y Sirius también la tienen?  
  
-Por supuesto... Azabache con una amatista para Remus, plata y esmeralda para Sirius... y James, dondequiera que esté.. cobre y zafiro. Ya verás las de Remus y Sirius. Siempre han estado ahí, pero ahora podrás verlas.  
  
-¿Cómo? ¿Porqué nunca antes las había visto?  
  
-Porque se protegen a sí mismas. Nadie que no tenga una de las joyas la puede ver. Imagínate qué habría ocurrido en Azkaban con las de Sirius y Severus si no fuese así... probablemente los dementores los habrían matado para obtener esa fuente de poder. De ese modo también Lily y Dalia habrían muerto.  
  
Hermione miraba fijamente la hermosa piedra roja que pendía sobre la camiseta de Snape.  
  
-Y esto... ¿decís que me protegerá?- murmuró, tocando con la punta de sus dedos su propia piedra verde.- Dá la sensación de que te haga aún más vulnerable.  
  
-No-murmuró Snape- estas piedras son símbolos de fuerza, de humanidad. La verdad es que cuando estábamos en Azkaban no brillaban, por lo menos que yo recuerde. Las piedras no te hacen más vulnerable, pero te hacen ver que no eres invencible, que... incluso aunque no te importe morir, existe alguien a quien si le importará, y que le harás mucho daño.  
  
-¿Y que utilidad tiene saber eso?- replicó Hermione- Más en estos tiempos, donde todo sacrificio debe ser bien recibido por el bien mayor.  
  
-Espero que realmente no creas eso... ¡luchamos por una vida mejor, Mater! Si todos estamos dispuestos a morir... ¿para quién estaremos salvando el mundo? –exclamó Sarah.  
  
-Hermione, yo también creí eso durante un tiempo. Por eso Lily se empeñó en que hiciésemos este pacto. Por eso me dijo aquello... estoy vivo porque puedo dar, recibir y compartir mi vida... Me parece increíble que yo le tenga que decir esto a una Gryffindor, pero... hay cosas por las que vale la pena luchar, pequeña. Y una de ellas es sobrevivir para disfrutarlas. Si luchas para darle una oportunidad a los demás, sin importar lo que te pase a ti... imagínate por un momento que le pase algo a alguna de esas personas... ¡te quedarás sin más deseo que la venganza! Y aun no he visto ninguna batalla ganada por la venganza. Esa desesperación nos llevará a todos a una derrota y muerte segura.  
  
Hermione miró a ambos adultos boquiabierta, consciente de que acababan de darle una de las lecciones más importantes de su vida.  
  
-Tras tu iniciación como Musa debes activar el hechizo sobre la piedra de Severus. Así el encantamiento alcanzará su máximo potencial... ¿sabías que todo esto... las gargantillas, las Lágrimas... fue idea de Lily?  
  
Hermione agitó la cabeza negativamente. Era obvio que era un encantamiento muy poderoso.  
  
-Ella era... muy fuerte, ¿verdad?  
  
Sarah asintió.  
  
-Sin ninguna duda era la más fuerte de nosotras. Las cuatro éramos las únicas stregas del colegio en nuestra época, pero Lily... ella era diferente. Era aún más poderosa que una strega normal. Creo que era por su hermana. Pet también debería haber sido una strega, pero tuvo miedo, y su fuerza se depositó sobre Lily. La mayor fuerza de las Musas era la de Lily.  
  
Hermione compuso una mueca de dolor. Si eso era lo que esperaban de ella se iban a quedar muy decepcionados. Ella no tenía ninguna gemela... no tendría esa fuerza... Nunca sería tan poderosa como Lily Evans.  
  
-Nadie espera eso de ti, Mater. Pero serás una gran ayuda... ¡mírate! Tu cuerpo sólo tiene 15 años, pero carga las responsabilidades de una mujer de 30, y la mentalidad de una strega de 17... no eres consciente de que una bruja de tu edad se desplomaría ante semejante peso...  
  
-Pero yo... si me desplomé... antes, en casa de Lupin...-gimió Hermione.  
  
-Porque ante todo eres humana. Y créeme, que eso es reconfortante- suspiró Snape.- Pánico tendría si no fueses vulnerable por alguna parte... Porque, aunque aún no estén desarrollados... puedo ver en tus ojos la luz de los poderes de Lily. Tal vez no sea en este tiempo, para esta guerra o para ayudar a Potter, pero algún día serás tan poderosa como Lily. Lo sé.  
  
Hermione agachó la cabeza. Snape le pasó un brazo por los hombros, haciendo que se acercase a él, apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho.  
  
Hizo un gesto a Sarah para que se sentase del otro lado. Y así, con las dos Musas apoyadas contra él, se quedó mirando el horizonte, pensativamente.  
  
***  
  
Después de cenar volvieron a Hogsmeade. Al llegar a casa de los Snape, el grupo se dividió. Sarah y Harry llevaron a Simon a su cuarto, que había permanecido tranquilo todo el día, y no tardó mucho en dormirse. Dalia, Canuto, Alexia y Remus acompañaron a Cathy a su casa. Draco se duchó y cambió de ropa para volver a su casa. Mientras Hermione y Snape lavaban y ordenaban las cosas que habían llevado a la playa.  
  
Cuando Simon dormía y Draco había terminado de vestirse, bajaron Harry y Sarah para despedirse del chico.  
  
-Nos veremos en Hogwats- dijo Harry, alegremente.  
  
-Por supuesto, Potter... tendré preparado un arsenal de insultos para ti, el pobretón y la sangresucia, no te preocupes.  
  
-Draco, técnicamente yo no soy...  
  
-Lo sé.- contestó el rubio- es como si se me diese por llamarte mulata.... sólo estás morena. Pero Crabbe y Goyle no lo saben- añadió, guiñándole un ojo.  
  
Riendo, Hermione se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándole con fuerza. Draco dudó unos segundos, pero luego la abrazó también.  
  
-Potter... cuidado con lo que le haces a esta chica... vale más de lo que tu mereces.- murmuró, casi inaudiblemente, al coger la mano que Harry le tendía. Harry sonrió con orgullo.  
  
Snape le puso una mano en el hombro a su ahijado, mientras el cuervo Hugin volaba desde lo alto de un armario y se posaba en el hombro de su joven amo. Harry intuyó que aquella imagen del profesor, el odiado Slytherin y el siniestro pájaro sería lo último que vería del Draco amable por una buena temporada. Y pocos segundos después, ya los tres se habían marchado.  
  
-Yo... me voy a la cama, chicos...- anunció Sarah, reprimiendo un bostezo.- no tardéis mucho en acostaros, y si lo hacéis antes de que vuelva Severus, aseguraos de que todas las puertas estén cerradas.  
  
La mujer besó a los dos en la mejilla. Y tras un "buenas noches" subió a su habitación.  
  
Harry se sentó en el sofá, pero Hermione permanecía en pie.  
  
-Voy a dar un paseo.- dijo.  
  
-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- preguntó Harry, bostezando sonoramente. Hermione sonrió.  
  
-No es necesario, sólo voy a tomar el aire y vuelvo enseguida. Puedes irte a la cama si quieres. No haré ruido al volver.  
  
-te esperaré aquí- dijo Harry, acomodándose en el sofá. Hermione sonrió y se marchó.  
  
Harry se estiró en el sofá. Cogió un cojín que resultó ser la mochila de Hermione, que aún conservaba varias cosas dentro. Incluidas su varita y varias prendas de ropa de color negro. Frunció el ceño ligeramente, pero no tenía importancia... sólo sería un momento el que estaría sin varita, y no se iría muy lejos. De modo que apoyó la cabeza en la mochila, sintiendo que sus párpados se hacían más y más pesados, hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido.  
  
***Continuará***  
  
Bueno, lo más importante de este capitulo es la conversación sobre profesores que mantienen Hermione y Sevi en la playa. El texto, palabra por palabra está copiado del maravilloso cuento de Daga "El corazón del Dragón" Y digo bien, palabra por palabra. Porque no encontré otra manera de explicar esas mismas ideas, y de todas formas dicen que la imitación es la mejor forma de elogio. Bueno, Daga lo hizo tan bien, que no sólo la imito, además la copio. Espero que reciba bien mi imitación y lo tome como incentivo para terminar esa historia ambientada en el cuarto año de Harry, antes de que Rowling publique el séptimo libro... je, je, je...  
  
Las piedras que se protegen a sí mismas de quien no debe verlas, están inspiradas en el pendiente que el unicornio le regaló a Hermione en Pawn to Queen, y el hecho de que contengan el alma del que las regala, en el anillo que Sevi le da a Hermione en Letter from exile one merciful morning...  
  
Creo que no hay nada más... solo decir.... ¡viva! LotR!! Merecían más de 11 oscar!! Y... viva Jonnhy Deep incluso aunque no ganó!! Ja, ja! Es el mejor!!  
  
Silvara-Waylan: Bueno... yo ya advertí que había que quererle mucho para aguantarle en este fic. Si este capitulo se llama "La redención de un Slytherin" el otro debería ser "La redención de un Gryffindor" Después de todo, ya has visto lo bien que se portó con Hermione. Neopreno... dudo que los magos conozcan esa cosa... ¿Remus en bañador? ¿Porqué? Todos sabemos que los lobitos buenos están aun más buenos sin ropa....  
  
Annita69 Lupin-Black: Porque es evidente el que? La pareja de Remus/Alexia o el porqué Sirius intentó violar a Alex? Mejor te explico las dos cosas... no es que sean tiernos los dos. De hecho Alexia es pura energía... Remus es su polo opuesto, tan tranquilo... la equilibra. Además es un chico muy normal, mientras que Alexia es una autentica belleza. Así los dos tienen la certeza de que el otro les quiere de verdad. Porque Sirius intentó violar a Alex... bueno, se explica en las reacciones de Harry. Recordad que él básicamente es un niño, y aun así entiende que Alexia es demasiado guapa para su propia seguridad. Sirius siempre fue demasiado impulsivo, y tal vez no escuchó su "No!" Después de dejarle quedar como un animal de bellota por hacerle daño a sus seres queridos, necesitaba que Sirius hiciese algo bien. Y Hermione era quien más angustiada estaba en ese momento. Remus lo habría hecho bien, también, pero ese era el momento de Sirius. ¿Cómo te lo diría....? No sé exactamente a quienes te refieres, pero... ¿qué chico pretendes que se quede con qué chica? Porque las parejas que hay formadas ahora mismo son las que habrá en el final... ni más ni menos... Ni Remus, ni Harry, ni Sirius, ni Sarah... no creo que lo averigüéis...  
  
Gen Potter: A mi tambien!! Siempre gano jugando con esas. Y dale... la verdad, en esa situación quien mejor le podía ayudar es Sirius, ¿no? Es cierto que Remus podía acudir filosóficamente a su castigo de ser hombre lobo, pero esa idea ya estaba muy pisoteada... Ron jamás me caerá bien, lo siento. Está contra mi voluntad y todo lo que creo. Para mi solo es el niño y amigo perfecto con un corazón de oro y que parezca que no tenga defectos- A parte de su egoísmo, egocentrismo y machismo, por supuesto. Solo pensar que alguien vea a Hermione como la próxima perfecta señora Weasley me hace subir la bilirrubina... (si, si me pone del hígado, como a J.L. Guerra) Que quieres decir?! Insinúas que soy una Gryffindor!!?? ¿Y en que te basas para afirmarlo? Porque lo que es yo no tengo ni idea de que casa soy... pero se me hace raro imaginar a una gótica en Gryffindor, francamente... Depende de lo que consideres toda la vida... yo no puedo imaginarme a Harry casándose, teniendo hijos y viviendo feliz para siempre después de derrotar a Voldemort. Del mismo modo tampoco me lo imagino para Hermione. He visto las noticias, pero... ¡no han dicho ni una palabra de Venezuela! Maldita campaña electoral... se creen que pintándonos un país rosa basta para que les votemos... de todas formas... ¡resiste! Hugo Chávez es un luchador...  
  
Gen Potter(Whispers): Bueno... teniendo en cuenta que sólo te contesto porque está en español... evidentemente no contesto a los reviews que me mandan a los fics en inglés. Porque esos seguro que no leen esto, je, je, je... Desde luego... ya te lo he dicho... no me creo que todos acaben felices y comiendo perdices. No creo que ni la cursi de Rowling lo haga, ¿porqué tendría que hacerlo yo? ¿Te gusta? Yo creo que es por eso que se llama así... que Rowling tiene pensado utilizarla como conexión entre los muggles y los magos...  
  
Gen Potter (Últimos minutos): Oh, bueno, tómatelo con calma... ff.net se enloquece demasiado a menudo...  
  
Bueno, creo que esto es todo. Hasta el próximo capi, people!!  
  
Iremione 


	17. Si alguien desapareciese

N/A: He dedicado un cuento deseperante a una situación deseperada: las víctimas del ataque terrorista que ha habido en mi país y del que estoy por apostar que todos sabeis ya mucho, de modo que no os voy a dar la lata. Sólo quería comentar que en aquel cuento deseaba que hubeise un héroe que nos salvase de este terror, una amiga me ha hecho ver que los verdaderos héroes son los que arriesgaron sus vidas por salvar las de otra persona. Va para todos ellos.  
  
Capi seventeen: Si alguien desapareciese...   
  
Cuando Harry se despertó, no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo había estado durmiendo, pero imaginó que debió ser bastante, pues la luz que iluminaba el salón (la chimenea) se había apagado, dejándole a oscuras.   
  
Le había despertado un extraño "plop", a lo que había seguido un golpe seco y un gemido de dolor. Harry estiró el brazo y cogió su varita, pero el intruso fue más rápido.   
  
-Lumus.-murmuró una voz conocida. Harru se sobresaltó al ver la fantasmagórica cara de su profesor sobre la titilante luz de la varita.   
  
-¡Profesor Snape!- exclamó- ¿qué ocurre?   
  
-¿Potter?- Snape sio unos apsos al frente, y Harry pudo ver que su rostro tenía una expresión realmente sombría, mucho más de lo acostumbrado.   
  
-Potter... ¿dónde está todo el mundo?   
  
-Eh... supongo que en la cama, ¿no?...- contestó el chico- Hermione fue a dar un paseo y estábamos esperando por usted.   
  
-No os habéis dado cuenta...- musitó Snape- Potter... son las tres de la mañana, es un paseo un poco largo, ¿no cree?   
  
Harry se levantó de golpe. Snape apuntó con su varita a la chimenea.   
  
-Incendio.- Se acercó un poco más y echó un puñado de polvos flú en el fuego. Mientras las llamas se volvían de color verde se dió la vuelta.   
  
-Ve a avisar a Sarah. Corre.   
  
Harry se guardó la varita, mientras oía a sus espaldas a Snape llamar al profesor Dumbledore.  
  
A Harry le costó mucho despertar a Sarah, pero cuando le dijo que Hermione había desaparecido, la mujer se puso en pie, colocándose la bata mientras salía por la puerta como un vendaval, seguida de Harry.  
  
Al llegar al salón, Snape hablaba con Dumbledore, el cual estaba ataviado con extraño pijama de ositos lleno de hollín. De la chimenea estaban saliendo Dalía, Alexia, Sirius y Remus, todos ellos también en pijama y llenos de hollín. Y Harry se preguntó porqué sencillamente no se aparecían, como había hecho Snape. Luego comprendió que tal vez la casa tenía alguna barrera para impedir que gente que no fuese de la familia se apareciese en su interior. Lo cual tenía bastante sentido.   
  
-¿Qué ha ocurrido, Severus?- preguntó Sarah, al llegar junto a su marido.   
  
-Voldemort tiene a Hermione- musitó, secamente.   
  
-¿¡Qué?!- exclamó Sirius- ¿cómo ha ocurrido? Se supone que tenías que protegerla....   
  
-No tengo mucho tiempo, en teoría sólo he venido a buscar el uniforme... Me están esprando. Cuando Draco y yo llegamos a Malfoy Manor, Lucius nos estaba esperando. Charlamos un rato, pero pronto la Marca empezó a... convocarnos. Dejamos a Draco sólo y fuímos a la mansión de Ryddle, dónde nos esperaba Él. Allí, a sus pies, estaba atada Hermione, con el... vestido roto... y llena de... golpes y magulladuras... Y también estaba... Draco.   
  
-¿Pero no le habíais dejado en la mansión?- preguntó alguien.   
  
-Justo al desaparecer nosotros, Colagusano le fue a buscar.   
  
-¿Que es lo que quieren de ellos?   
  
-¿Básicamente? Marcar a Draco, asegurarle como mortífago fiel, acabando, de apso con la unica esperanza que le queda a las Musas de resurgir. No sé cómo, pero lo saben.   
  
-¿¡Qué no sabes cómo?!- gritó Sirius- ¡tu amigo peloplástico nos ha traicionado!   
  
-No grites en mi casa, Sirius Black.- gruñó Sarah amenazadoramente.   
  
-No ha sido Lucius, -repuso Snape, calmadamente- me habría dado cuenta. Le conozco demasiado. Tengo que irme. ¿Donde está la mochila de Hermione, Potter? Ahí está mi ropa...   
  
Harry cogió la mochila y se la tendió a Snape. Él cogió de su interior una túnica negra, poniéndosela por encima de la ropa que había llevado a la playa. Luego se puso la máscara plateada, y finalmente colocó la capucha sobre su cabeza.   
  
-Profesor...- le llamó Harry, ignorándo el escalofrío que sintió cuando éste se dió la vuelta- esta es la varita de Hermione... tal vez la necesite.   
  
Snape asintió y escondió la varita entre su ropa.   
  
-No hagáis ninguna locura... haré todo lo posible para traerla de vuelta. Todo.   
  
Aunque su rostro estaba tapado, Harry pudo sentir la preocupación del hombre. Pero sin más palabras desapareció.   
  
-Bueno...-dijo Dumbledore, carraspeando ligeramente. Harry comprobó que se había cambiado de ropa mágicamente- éste, ciertamente promete ser un día agotador. Pero no hay nada por hacer en nuestras manos. Una parte importante de nuestros futuros está ahora en manos de nuestros... espías. Sugiero que preparemos pociones sanadoras, pues ciertamente las necesitaremos. Aparte de eso... sólo podemos esperar.   
  
Sirius se desplomó en el sofá.   
  
-¡No aguanto esta situación! No es posible que no podamos hacer nada... que el bienestar de Hermione dependa de Snape... ¡no es justo!   
  
Dalía se sentó a su lado y le cogió las manos.   
  
-A mi tampoco me gusta esperar, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer para ayudarles... no podemos hacer nada que descubra el juego de Snape. Sé que tu lado Gryffindor te pide acción, simplemente aparecerte en la mansión de Ryddle y cargártelos a todos, pero no podemos hacer eso... lo entiendes, ¿verdad?   
  
Sirius agitó la cabeza, no demasido convencido, pero no le quedaba otra opción.   
  
-Alex y yo nos ocuparemos de las pociones.- murmuró Sarah- Tú puedes quedarte con Sirius si quieres, Dalia.  
  
-No- repuso Sirius- os ayudaremos a prepararlas.  
  
-Yo también quiero ayudar- dijo Remus.   
  
-¡Y yo!- añadió Harry. Todos le miraron escépticamente, y Harry se enrojeció profundamente.- Bueno... siempre puedo cortar algo, ¿no?   
  
Sarah sacudió la cabeza.  
  
-Harry, prefiero que te encarges de Simon... seguramente debe estar llorando a pleno pulmón en su cuarto. El laboratorio no es lo suficientemente grande para todos, y hay que preparar café y cacao...   
  
-Yo me encargo- declaró Alexia- Pociones nunca fue mi mejor asignatura...  
  
-De acuerdo... Remus, será mejor que la ayudes...  
  
-Pero yo si puedo ayudar con las pociones...  
  
-No, el laboratorio está lleno de luparia, no puedes entrar allí.- Declaró. Lupin se estremeció y asintió.   
  
Cada uno se dirigió a realizar la misión que le había sido encomendada. Efectivamente, Simon lloraba con fuerza cuando Harry le fue a buscar y de hecho sólo se tranquilizó cuando, una vez en el salón, Dumbledore se puso a encantar muñecos de peluche para que se moviesen solos.   
  
***   
  
Cuando Snape se apareció en la mansión de los Ryddle ya habían llegado la mayor parte de los mortífagos.   
  
Localizó a Hermione, inconsciente, en el mismo lugar de antes, a los pies de Voldemort. Avery la rondaba ansioso, y Snape apretó los puños.   
  
Al otro extremo de la sala estaban los Malfoy. Lucius, cuyo rostro estaba oculto por la máscara plateda, sujetaba por un hombro a Draco, quien, al no tener máscara delataba la repuganancia que sentía hacia aquella situación con un interesante color verdoso sobre su cara. Con paso decidido se acercó a ellos. Una vez de cerca pudo ver la rabia y la tristeza en los ojos de su mejor amigo. Y se juró a sí mismo que jamás vería a Simon en una situación parecida.   
  
Lleno de lástima deslizó una cápsula de Poción Inmune en la delgada mano de su ahijado.   
  
-Tómatela antes de acercarte al Lord- murmuró, entre dientes.   
  
Draco asintió. La poción no era gran cosa, pero evitaría que el chico vomitase sobre los pies de Voldemort. Snape había visto morir así a un par de personas.   
  
En medio del bullicio y excitación reinantes, el Lord Oscuro dio dos palmadas, y todos los mortífagos se arremolinaron a su alrededor. Lucius y Snape permitieron que Draco se colocase entre ellos, aún a pesar de que era una evidente muestra de debilidad infantil. Snape le hizo un gesto para que se tomase la poción. Delicadamente, y sin apartar los ojos del maltratado cuerpo de su compañera de clase, Draco deslizó la cápsula azul dentro de su boca. Mordió y el contenido, con un fuerte sabor a limón, le impregnó la boca. Poco a poco notó que una extraña oleada le recorría la sangre y obligaba a cada uno de sus músculos a relajarse. Al fin consiguió despegar los ojos de la oscura figura de Hermione.   
  
Mientras tanto, Colagusano se había acercado a Hermione, quien aún llevaba el vestido blanco que había usado en la playa, y que dejaba adivinar el bikini negro. Con una sonrisa maliciosa la apuntó con la varita.   
  
-Enérvate.- murmuró.   
  
Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe. Viendo a Colagusano a escasos centímetros de ella su rostro se torció en un evidente gesto de asco, y la sonrisa de Colagusano murió en sus labios. Hermione recorrió con su vista el compacto grupo de mortífagos, pero sólo Snape supo leer en su rostro el alivio que supuso para la chica ver a Draco, y adivinar a su lado a Snape y Lucius.   
  
-Joven Malfoy...-siseó Voldemort- acércate.   
  
Firmemente (o la poción era más fuerte de lo que Snape había pensado, o el chico era aún más válido de lo que habían esperado) caminó hasta el frente, poniéndose sobre una rodilla ante Voldemort, e inclinando la cabeza.   
  
Voldemort apoyó una de sus manos en el cabello plateado del muchacho, permitiendo que las finas hebras bailasen entre sus dedos, mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción se instalaba en su repugnante cara.   
  
-Muchacho... hoy te unirás a nosotros... serás el segundo mortífago al que acepto siendo tan joven... tan fuerte... Muestrame tu brazo.  
  
Sin alzar la mirada, Draco alzó el brazo izquierdo, apartando la manga de la túnicanegra y plateada con el emblema de los Malfoy en el pecho.  
  
Voldemort apoyó la punta de su varita sobre la pálida piel, y murmurando algo muy bajito comenzó a moverla trazando el extraño dibujo de color rojo sangre. Draco no emitió ningún sonido de protesta, pero todos y cada uno de los que estaban allí sabían lo mucho que aquello dolía, y silenciosamente se admiraron de la resistencia del joven Draco.  
  
Una vez el tatuaje estuvo terminado, Voldemort separó la varita del brazo del chico, y tendiendo su propio brazo, añadió una marca a la siniestra hilera que le recorría el brazo del codo a la muñeca: un pequeño dragón. Estaba justo situada entre la silueta de un cuervo y la de un gato.  
  
-Éstos son los símbolos que nos representan, Draco Malfoy, los símbolos de nuestra unión, que es inquebrantable y cuya traición se paga con la muerte. Desde luego ahora mismo eres sólo un niño... al tener quince años no puedo permitir que te unas a nosotros plenamente, pero como ya he hecho con algunos de tus compañeros, esta marca servirá para que no olvides el compromiso al que te obliga tu sangre para con tu estirpe, tu clase... y conmigo.- Draco no pudo evitar morderse el labio, no había oído a nadie decir tantas tonterías por segundo jamás- Sin embargo... hay cierto ritual que sí deseo que lleves a cabo.  
  
Draco alzó la mirada, confuso. Lucius y Snape se movieron, incómodos.  
  
-La pequeña Sangre Sucia aquí presente...-la mirada de todos se desvió hacia Hermione, que había observado como marcaban a Draco con lágrimas en el borde de los ojos- ha sido bastante molesta ultimamente. Supongo que la conoces... tengo entendido que es compañera tuya en la escuela, ¿verdad? Bueno, lo importante es que deseo librarme de ella, y... el asesinato de un muggle es una parte imprescindible de mi ritual de iniciación. Tu compañera, al ser Sangre Sucia, será mucho más... válida.  
  
Snape sintió un escalofrío... ¡ese monstruo pretendía que fuese Draco quien matase a Hermione para completar el ritual! Se había vuelto completamente loco. ¿Qué podría hacer para evitar lo inevitable? Sin embargo antes de que Snape o Draco pudiesen reaccionar de cualquier forma, fue Lucius quien actuó.  
  
-Señor... Maestro, disculpe, pero esa niña no es una Sangre Sucia.- dijo, firmemente.  
  
-¿Qué no...? ¡Colagusano! ¿Te has equivocado de cría? ¿Acaso no es esta la... amiguita de Potter?  
  
-¡Siii!-chilló Colagusano- ¡claro que lo es, Señor! La encontré justo donde Severus dijo... en casa de Lupin, en Hogsmeade, estaba sentada en el jardín. Y aunque ha cambiado, yo ya la conocía de antes... ¡es ella, Señor, estoy seguro!  
  
Voldemort se rascó la barbilla.  
  
-Bueno, Lucius... sabes que confio en ti, que hayas entregado a tu propio hijo siendo tan joven...- Snape estuvo a punto de echarse a reir... ¿entregado? La carta que recibían los mortifagos cuando tenían un hijo era clara: o se hacía mortífago o nunca llegaría a cumplir once años- Eres muy importante para nuestra causa, tus contactos en el Ministerio han sido muy valiosos, pero, como ves... se presenta un dilema ante mi... Al que mi infiltrado en Hogwarts debería saber responder... Severus... ¿es la amiga de Potter o no?  
  
-Sí, Señor, es Hermione Granger. La sabelotodo de Gryffindor y amiga de Potter.  
  
-Lo que quise decir, Señor, es que ella no es una Sangre Sucia. Es hija de dos muggles, no de un muggle y un mago. No tiene... sangre mezclada.- explicó Lucius.  
  
Voldemort soltó un bufido.  
  
-¡Como Evans!- siseó. Todos y cada uno de los presentes se estremecieron- La mejor amiga de Potter... es strega... hija de dos muggles... creo, joven Draco, que no vas a ser tú quien mate a la niña, después de todo... Tal vez nuestro amigo Seveurs tenga algún interés en ella...¿me equivoco?  
  
Snape se estremeció.  
  
-He estado... siguiendo los progresos de la niña y... creo que sería una incorporación valiosa a nuestro grupo.- murmuró, era su último recurso.  
  
-Tal vez eso me reportase alguna utilidad.. porque para ser sincero... no me estas ayudando mucho.  
  
-No entiendo, Señor...-murmuró Snape.  
  
-Pues sí... me has estado ocultando información... me ocultaste que esta pequeña bruja tiene poder para reestablecer a las Musas. Que de hecho, no sólo está viviendo al lado de tu casa con Lupin y Black, sino también con Fletcher y Figg... ¡y he descubierto que Myers está en camino! ¿Hay algo más que me ocultes, Severus? Te lo digo porque tal vez sea el momento de decirmelo...  
  
-Pero Señor... yo no sabía que Fletcher y Figg... sospechaba que la niña es poderosa, pero no tanto como para...  
  
Snape fue interumpido por Voldemort, que apuntó a Hermione con la varita. Murmuró un hechizo. Hermione gritó de dolor y calló de rodillas, de su cuerpo se alzó una figura de humo, que flotó sobre su cabeza, arrancando una exclamaciuón de todos los presentes. La cabeza de la figura era azul y dorada, su cuerpo verde esmeralda, su corazón rojo, y su vientre blanco.  
  
-No hay que ser un gran genio para interpretar esto, Severus.- murmuró Voldemort.- Ese azul-dorado es sólo de las stregas, ese blanco...Una virgen, de valiente corazón, demostrada inteligencia y un poder casi infinito... ¿no me digas que no te habías dado cuenta?  
  
-Sabía que tiene cualidades de strega, pero no puedo ir haciendole el encantamiento a todas las niñas que hay en la escuela...  
  
-Severus... exactamente... ¿cuántas stregas más sospechas que hay en ese maldito colegio?  
  
-Ninguna.-murmuró Snape bajando la cabeza.  
  
-Exacto, ninguna. Y en cuatro años no has tenido ni una oportunidad de comprobar si tus sospechas eran ciertas, ¿verdad?... eso sólo merece un premio... ¡Crucio!- mientras Snape se retorcía, Voldemort prosiguó su charla.- Afortunadamente para nosotros, hubo alguien que sí se fijó en la niña que había detrás de Potter. Alguien que ha pasado desapercibido para todos, incluídos vosotros, pandilla de borregos, aún a pesar de que hoy está entre vosotros... Víktor... por favor.  
  
De entre el grupo de mortígafos salió uno que andaba torpemente, y que bajo la máscara plateada escondía el rostro del famoso jugador de quidditch. Las miradas de Draco y Lucius volaron hacia Hermione, para ver su reacción, pero si la aparición del búlgaro la había sorprendido, su rostro no la delató.  
  
-Nuestro joven amigo se enteró por accidente de la incorporación como Musa de su pequeña amiga, se puso a investigar... y llegó hasta nosotros. Se interesó por nuestra causa, y sabe que es justa. Viktor... ¿cuál quieres que sea tu premio?  
  
Krum miró a Voldemort y luego a Hermione.  
  
-La quierro a ella.- gruñó, señalando a Hermione.- ya que no te sirrve parra Drraco, la quierro parra mí, yo podrré doblegarrla.  
  
Voldemort se echó a reír.  
  
-Si eso es lo que crees... te deseo suerte. ¡Vamos, inténtalo!  
  
Krum se rió y se acercó a Hermione, la sujetó por el pelo y la obligó a ponerse en pie. Ella le miró con odio.  
  
-Se que nunca confiaste en mí, pequeña zorra... perro has de saberr que tus jueguecitos de Mata Harri son muy peligrrosos... ¿no te han enseñado que parra ser espía no se puede serr completamente inocente?- Krum rodeó la cinturá de Hermione con una mano, dolorosamente- lo único que consigues que motivarr aún más a las personas a las que espías.  
  
Con brusquedad se inclinó sobre la boca de Hermione, pero a los pocos segundos se había separado de ella, ya que de su boca corría un hilillo de sangre. Hermione se limpió la sangre del búlgaro del labio con la lengua y sonrió maliciosamente.  
  
-La inocencia es la mejor arma...-musitó- hay que guardarla como un tesoro.  
  
Viktor le pegó a Hermione con el puño cerrado, con tal fuerza que la tiró a los pies de Voldemort de nuevo. Cuando la chica alzó la cabeza desafiante, Draco pudo ver que su mejilla sangraba por culpa de un profundo corte. Mirando de nuevo a Krum descubrió que éste estaba limpiando la sangre de un grueso anillo de plata. El bulgaro se dio la vuelta, dejando a Hermione a los pies de Voldemort.  
  
-Erres una pequeña arrpía astuta... siemprre lo has sido... Tiene rrazón, maestrro... doblegarr a esta fierra recurrirría tiempo... tiempo del que no dispongo...esperro que pueda encontrrarr a alguien que lo haga, serría una lástima tenerr que matarrla.  
  
-Por supuesto, Víktor, y tenemos otra posibilidad. Por eso siempre me gustó tener intelectuales entre mis filas... Maestros. Verdaderos Maestros. Quédate con nosotros y verás lo que se me ha ocurrido... verás la técnica que utilizamos para doblegar a Evans.  
  
Aquel comentario despertó murmullos entre los mortífagos. Snape cerró los ojos con fuerza.  
  
-En mis filas tengo sólo un Meastro. Pero ese Maestro domina dos artes. Por supuesto, la de Pociones, como todos sabeis... y una más. El Ars Amatoria... el arte de controlar al enemigo por su propio placer...  
  
Hermione se estremeció, al igual que Draco. ¿Qué les iba a pasar?  
  
-Hubiera preferido que fuese Draco quien controlase a la strega... tal vez incluso hacer que se casasen... pero es muy pronto para eso, y desde luego Draco no domina el Ars Amatoria. Severus, esta es tu prueba de oro. O aceptas el encargo de covertir a...- Voldemort se inclinó sobre Hermione, acariciando su barbilla con sus largos dedos- Hermione... en una de mis leales súbditas... o tendrás que volver a Hogwarts con el cadáver de la niña.  
  
-Pero Señor... Granger y yo no tenemos ningún vículo. Lily y yo teníamos una relacción, ella confiaba en mí... obedeció todas sus instrucciones porque confiaba en mi... ¡Granger me odia! Me he pasado cuatro años atormentandola a ella y a sus amigos...  
  
-¡Severus Snape! ¿Te crees que yo soy el viejo loco que te paga ese mísero sueldo de profesor?- bramó Voldemort- Esta niña... confía en ti... en tu unión con Dumbledore al menos. Y no sólo eso... estoy seguro de que siente algo por ti. No se si es admiración u otra cosa, pero ya es un comienzo... tienes muchas cosas sobre las que apoyarte, Severus... no me engañas. Si rechazas esta misión te consideraré un traidor. Y ya sabes como se paga eso.  
  
-Haré lo que pueda, Señor...-murmuró Snape, bajando la cabeza. Y sintiendose mucho peor de lo que se había sentido en años. Se sentía incapaz de mirar a Hermione, pues sabía con dolorosa certeza que ella confiaba en él. Tanto o más de lo que había hecho Lily. ¿De que modo afectaría no sólo a su cuerpo, sino tambien a su alma, lo que tendría que hacer con ella?  
  
-Así me gusta..-siseó Voldemort con repugnante placer- en cuanto a ti, Draco... esperemos hasta el proximo verano para completar tu formación. Seguramente sea lo mejor o no podrías volver a Hogwarts. Eso me proporcionará un tercer espía allí dentro... tendrás una bonita y lacrimógena historia que contarle a Albus... de momento, aprende del maestro, muchacho. Observa bien lo que Severus hará esta noche, pues tu has de aprender también. Es muy util para los interrogatorios... ¿verdad, Severus?  
  
Snape asintió... -El Ars Amatoria... siempre me ha fascinado. Pero nunca he tenido paciencia para ser maestro. Una lástima. Lucius, coge a la niña y llevala al cuarto azul. Severus, Draco, Viktor... andando. Los demás... podeis retiraros.  
  
***  
  
Son las seis y media de la mañana. Los primeros rayos mortecinos de sol se dibujaban alrededor de los árboles que rodeaban la vieja mansión de los Ryddle.  
  
Lucius Malfoy está junto a un árbol. Su largo cabello rubio cubre su rostro, impidiendo al mundo ver las lágrimas que amenzan con salir. Junto a él, casi completamente cubierto por al capa de su padre, Draco Malfoy devueleve la cena que había tomado en la playa. Sus lágrimas sí salen, y a borbotones, lucha por contenerlas, pero jamás se había sentido tan frágil en toda su vida. Se mantiene en pie sólo porque su padre le sostiene.  
  
No muy lejos de ellos, Severus Snape observa el amanecer. En su regazo descansa una joven mujer... casi una niña. Está profundamente dormida, y se aferra a él con una fuerza sobrehumana. Evita mirarla todo lo posible, sabe que la vergüenza y la locura de esta noche no serán tan fáciles de curar como sus dulces remedios y atenciones tras la maldición Cruciatus.  
  
Los dos rubios se acercan a él, temblando de pies a cabeza.  
  
-Creo... que será mejor... que intentemos aparecernos con ellos lo más cerca de tu casa posible, Severus...-murmuró Lucius, mirando a Hermione fijamente y con un respeto renovado. Ni siquiera Lily había tenido la entereza de la que había hecho gala esa ni... esa mujer.- No llegaremos al pueblo así... tu cargando con ella en brazos y Draco devolviendo hasta la primera papilla cada dos pasos.  
  
Severus miró fijamente al pálido Draco. Su rostro en esos momentos sólo conservaba parecido con un dragón en el color verde. Nada de la entereza, fuerza,vitalidad y energía por las que Narcissa había elegido ese nombre: Draco. Asintiendo ligeramente, se irguió, alzando de nuevo en brazos el peso de Hermione.  
  
***Continuará***  
  
La cosa empieza a ponerse interesante... Nos estamos acercando al final, gente. Esta secuencia entera, la de la "situación" en la mansión de los Ryddle está inspirada en tantísimas historias que sería incapaz de recitarlas todas. Supongo que lo más importante es el Ars Amatoria... si queréis saber más existe un cuento llamado así, donde lo dejan muy clarito... (la situación es bastante diferente, pero bueno) Y como no, como siempre, Pawn to queen. Quien lo haya leido sabe a qué me refiero, y quien no, no me entenderá de todas maneras, de modo que... MP... Me Piro.  
  
Gen Potter: "Ojalá que llueva café en el campo, que caiga una aguacero de lluvia y ron!!" Quien no conozca esas dos canciones que lance la primera piedra, querida, como dirían los British... it's pretty international... ¿qué passa con las cerradas ideas de Rowling? Pq no se parecen en nada a las mias... como acabas de leer... ¿o si? Creo que una cosa improtante es que el sombrero te envía a la Casa en la que quieres estas, asique eso no ocurriría, y la verdad, no se que podría hacer conmigo el pobre trapo. Ya puestos leetelo en ingles, me gusta más que en castellano, ji, ji, ji... ¡evidentemente! Alex era Hufflepuff, ya lo sabes, de modo que el colgante de Lupin tenía que ser negro y amarillo. Oh.. va al jardín de Lupin... que luego la lleven a dar una vuelta no es culpa suya... Campaña electoral, me refería a la mía... y sí, había olvidado que chavez es el governante del pueblo, lo siento... beuno, da igual no inetntes descifraf que significa eso pq solo provocaria que discutiesemos. Ya se que somos diferentes (muy diferentes!) vemos el mundo de otro modo, y cada una tiene su opinión de las cosas. Tienes razón, este no es lugar para hablar de politica, después de todo ese es un tema apestoso.  
  
Tengo un pequeño juego... a ver quien adivina quienes son el gato y el cuervo que acompañan a Draco en el brazo de Voldemort. Y lo más interesante, porqué...  
  
Iremione  
  



	18. La lágrima del mortífago

Capi eighteen: La lágima de un mortífago   
  
Seis y media de la mañana. El sol se asoma ya entre las cortinas azules de la cocina de los Snape.   
  
Nadie ha dormido. Las pociones están hechas desde hace rato. Se ha acabado el café, y nadie es lo suficientemente valiente como para probar el cacao. Salvo Dumbledore, quien sostiene en sus manos una taza, y que todavía conserva su peculiar brillo tranquilizador en los ojos.   
  
El pequeño Simon, acomodado en brazos de Harry, duerme y se despierta en intervalos regulares. Las tres Musas murmuran algo cogidas de la mano, con los ojos cerrados. Sirius y Remus, como estatuas inmóviles permanecen junto a la ventana, esperando a alguien que quizá nunca llegue.   
  
Quizá todos estén muertos ya.   
  
De pronto, Simon da un grito, que sobresalta a todos... con excepción de las tres Musas, que continuan su meditación.   
  
El niño consigue librarse de Harry, y tambaleandose, corre hasta la puerta de la cocina, berreando y gimiendo, hasta que Remus le coge en brazos y abre la puerta de la cocina.   
  
Todos le siguen, y se quedan petrificados. Justo hasta que se ven obligados a apartarse.   
  
Snape cae de rodillas en el suelo de la cocina, todavía sujetando contra su pecho el cuerpo inerte de Hermione. Sirius se abalanza sobre él y consigue arrebatarle a la chica, la coge en brazos y la lleva al piso de arriba. Snape apoya las manos en el suelo, su cara está oculta por la cortina de su pelo.   
  
Mientras tanto entran Lucius y Draco, también tambaleándose. Remus deja al atónito Simon en brazos de Harry, y ayuda a los dos Malfoy a subir las escaleras.   
  
Dumbledore observa a Harry y le sonrie. Coge las pociones y sube las escaleras.   
  
Lentamente, Harry, con Simon en brazos se acerca a Snape. Harry jamás olvidaría lo que vió a continuación.   
  
Snape levantó la cara lentamente, y justo en e segundo en que una solitaria lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, un rayo de sol naciente la iluminó, lanzando miles de destellos en todas direcciones.   
  
-No pude... no pude evitarlo... tuve que hacerlo... no pude...   
  
De nuevo cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza. Justo en ese instante, Simon tendió sus bracitos y habló. No con las palabras inconexas que Harry le había oído pronunciar anteriormente, sino una frase con sentido completo.   
  
-Papá- dijo, alto y claro, pero Snape no reaccionó- Papi... ella está bien, mamá la está ayudando... tranquilo, ella está bien...   
  
Esta vez Snape sí reaccionó. Mirando a su hijo con una sonrisa cargada de dolor.   
  
-Eres tan pequeño... algún día entenderás, y me odiarás. Lo se. Solo soy un monstruo.   
  
-¡No! Nunca te odiaré... papá... lo se, entiendo, se lo que pasa, y... no te odio... te admiro... papá... ella está bien, está con mamá, y con las tías...  
  
Snape se puso en pie, por primera vez viendo a las tres Musas cogidas de la mano. Comprendiendo de repente porqué Hermione se había quedado inconsciente tan misericordiosamente.   
  
-¡Mi pequeño héroe!- exclamó, arrancando al niño de los brazos de Harry y abrazandole con fuerza, sin darse cuenta de que con el movimiento había tirado al chico al suelo.- ¡Lo sabías! ¡Lo sabes! Eres un enigma... Un autentico misterio, pequeñajo, no quisiera ser tu enmigo cuando seas mayor... Tu se lo dijiste a ellas, ¿verdad?  
  
Simon no dijo nada, pero sonrió, y su padre le entendió perfectamente. Snape se rió, le pasó una mano por la cara al niño y lo dejó de nuevo en brazos de Harry. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, hasta que sus pasos ya sólo eran un eco lejano para Harry.   
  
-A ver, Simon Snape... ahora mismo me vas a explicar que has hecho...¿cuando has aprendido a hablar así? Como mínimo me merezco una explicación, ¿no crees?   
  
El niño le miró con aquellos inmensos ojos verdes...   
  
-¿Da?- preguntó inocentemente.   
  
***   
  
Al fin Snape había conseguido que le dejasen a solas con Hermione, tras un exhaustivo interrogatorio. Dumbledore había anunciado que iba a buscar a Minerva, y le había encargado a Remus y Sirius que localizasen a todos los miembros de la Orden de Fenix como les fuese posible.   
  
Los dos Malfoy se habían atrincherado en la habitación-biblioteca, mientras Snape y Hermione estaban en la habitación principal.   
  
Una vez la habitación se cerró tras el último molesto visitante, Snape se sentó en la cama, al lado de la dormida chica, acariciando su pelo y observando su respiracón, suave y regular. Seguro en el conocimiento de que dondequeira que estuviese, Sarah, Alex y Dalia estarían cuidando de ella.   
  
Pasaron un par de horas. El sol estaba más alto en el cielo y Snape estaba ya dormido junto a Hermione cuando llegó Narcissa Malfoy, que corrió llorando al lugar donde estaban su hijo y su marido. Nadie los vió en todo el día, y cuando Harry fue a llevarles la comida que había preparado con ayuda de la profesora Sinistra, nadie le abrió la puerta. De modo que dejó la bandeja en el suelo.   
  
Una hora más tarde, cuando Remus fue a buscar dicha bandeja, su contenido estaba intacto.   
  
Tampoco nadie fue capaz de despertar a Snape, a Hermione o a cualquiera de las Musas. Uno tras otro, los miembros de la Orden del Fénix entraban en la casa en silenciosa procesión, observando atónitos a las ausentes Musas y pasando directamente al salón para no interrumpir su meditación.   
  
Simon no volvió a hablar en todo el día, y de hecho, salvo las interrupciones de Harry para que comiese, el niño durmió todo el día en ese extraño estado catatónico que parecía haberse apoderado también de su padre y todas las chicas.   
  
Al atardecer llegaron los Weasley, y Harry se sintió de nuevo en familia. Molly se apoderó de la pequeña cocina de Sarah, obligando a todos los que observaban a las Musas a dejarlas tranquilas. Más tarde le pidió a sus hijos mayores que levitasen a las tres mujeres al último cuarto libre, el de Simon.   
  
La cena preparada por Molly era menos espectacular que la de Sarah, pero a Harry le supo deliciosa, y no le importó que hubiese que levitarla desde la cocina. Después de cenar, Bill, Fred, George, Ron y Ginny arrastraron a Harry fuera de la casa, mientras Percy ayudaba a su madre a recoger los platos.   
  
-Charlie sí fue herido en el ataque.- explicaba Ron, en susurros, para no despertar a Simon. Le había mirado con recelo desde el primer momento, Harry había notado que a Ron no le gustaba el niño, pero eso sólo provocaba que lo apretase más contra su pecho. Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y prosiguió la explicación de su hermano.   
  
-Pero al ver a mamá... y a toda la familia allí con él empezó a ponerse bien. En realidad llegamos hace dos días, pero cuando le dijimos a Dumbledore que Hermione y tú ya podíais venir a casa, él sólo contestó que los dos debíais permanecer donde estabais.   
  
-Sí...- continuó Ron- Ahora que sé que era con Snape... ¿porqué teniais que estar aquí?   
  
Harry se encogió de hombros. No tenía ganas de contarle a Ron toda la verdad, y no tenía imaginación para inventarse algo creíble en tan poco tiempo. Ron aceptó su respuesta, pero Ginny le miró desconfiada.   
  
Sin embargo miró de reojo a Fred y George, que estaban encantando una piedra del jardín para que rugiese como un león, y decidió no insistir..   
  
-¿Hay alguna novedad sobre los Malfoy?- preguntó la chica, suavemente.   
  
-¿A quien le importan los Malfoy?- gruñó Ron. Harry le miró seriamente.   
  
-A mí. Me he hecho amigo de Draco. A Sarah también le importan, y ella también es amiga mía. Simon, aquí presente... Lucius es su padrino, y considera a Draco su hermano mayor...   
  
-Eso sólo demuestra que ese niño está tan pirado como su padre... por cierto... la tal Sarah está muy bien... ¿cómo acabó casandose con ese engendro de Snape?   
  
Ginny le dió un codazo en el estómago a su hermano. Y Harry se puso en pie, despertándo a Simon sin querer. El pequeño gatito, Zarpa, también se despertó, y le bufó a Ron.   
  
Harry se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a la casa, pero Ron le detuvo sujetandole por el brazo. Harry giró la cabeza lentamente y le observó por encima de las gafas.   
  
-Preferiría que me soltases el brazo.-murmuró, arrastrando las palabras.   
  
Ron le miró atónito unos segundos, luego le soltó el brazo como si el contacto le quemase. Instantes después sonrió levemente y agitó la cabeza.   
  
-Oye... tío... perdona, no quería ofenderte... entiendo que te hayas hecho amigo... bueno, no, no lo entiendo... Malfoy nos ha tratado siempre fatal, Harry, creo que al menos merezco una explicación...   
  
-La única explicación que puedo darte es que aquello era una máscara. Hermione y yo hemos conocido al verdadero Draco. Tal vez si consigues reunir algo de paciencia, puedas conocerlo tú también.   
  
Ron bajó la vista, desconcertado. Incluso para él era evidente que aquel era un momento crucial en su amistad, si no cedía en determinados puntos, perdería a Harry, y muy probablemente también a Hermione. Ya habría tiempo de hacerles entrar en razón, ahora había algo más importante.   
  
-Vale... vale. Sólo dime... ¿donde está Hermione? ¿Y los Malfoy? ¿Porqué se ha reunido tanta gente en esta casa? Y sobretodo... ¿porqué cuidas a este niño como si fuese tu hijo?   
  
Harry miró a Ron intensamente.  
  
-¿De verdad quieres que conteste a tus preguntas?   
  
Ron asintió efusivamente. Harry miró por encima del hombro de Ron a Ginny y los demás, que los observaban confusos.   
  
-Sígueme.   
  
Harry entro en la cocina y dejó a Simon con Molly, a pesar de las protestas del niño. Zarpa se quedó junto a su pequeño amo.   
  
Sin dudar, Ron siguió a Harry a través de la casa, mientras los otros hermanos Weasley se quedaban en el jardín. Ambos subieron a la habitación principal, la habitación de los Snape. Harry puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta y miró a Ron.   
  
-Antes de entrar quiero pedirte un favor... visualiza la amistad que sientes por Hermione, fíjala en el centro de tu mente y olvida todo el rencor que sientas hacia otras personas... tenlo en mente, porque te hará falta.   
  
Ron parpadeó un poco, lo pensó un segundo, y decidió fijar en su mente la imagen de Hermione petrificada, en su segundo curso, tal vez el momento de su vida en el que más miedo pasó.   
  
La habitació estaba en penumbra, pero Ron distinguió perfectamente las dos figuras que yacían en la cama. Una, de cabello alborotado y castaño, tumbada boca arriba, cubierta con mantas y vestida con un camisón blanco. El otro, de cabello negro, la abrazaba con fuerza, todavía vestido con una túnica de mortífago que, aunque no conocía, hizo estremecer a Ron. Él estaba encima de las mantas.   
  
Ron observó la escena atónito, sin palabras durante unos segundos. Hasta que Harry le cogió del codo y le obligó a salir de la habitación.   
  
-Hermione... tiene casi 18 años, gracias al giratiempo. Va a ser mi madrina, no por el método convencional, sino porque formará parte de un grupo, las Musas, con las que podrá escoger alguien a quien proteger. Ese alguien soy yo. Contestanto a tus preguntas... este verano he descubierto muchísimas cosas, Ron. Entre ellas... mi madre. Lily, era una bruja muy poderosa. Ella y tres amigas... Sarah, Dalia y Alexia, las tres que estaban antes abajo... formaron un... grupo de apoyo a la Orden de Fénix. Las cuatro eran muy amigas de los cuatro Merodeadores y de los tres Slytherin... Snape, Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Healthy. De hecho se enamoraron entre ellos, y tenían pensado casarse... Dalía y Sirius, Alexia y Remus... Sarah y mi padre y Snape y mi madre.  
  
-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Ron, quizá demasiado alto.  
  
-¡Shhhh! Se que suena raro, pero es verdad. La cuestión es que... tuvieron varios problemas... eran todos muy diferentes, y por... razones que te contaré más adelante, se separaron, mis padres se casaron aun a pesar de que estaban enamorados de otras personas, y me tuvieron a mí. La cuestión es que con el regreso de Voldemort, Dumbledore quiere reformar a las Musas, y Snape descubrió... que Hermione es muy poderosa...   
  
-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo supo Snape?   
  
-Eso debe explicartelo Hermione, Ron. Snape decidió que Hermione podría sustituir a mi madre en las Musas, y por eso estamos aquí. Esta noche Colagusano ha secuestrado a Hermione y la ha llevado a una reunión de mortífagos. En esa misma reunión han marcado a Draco como mortífago.... está claro que eso no era lo que sus padres querían...   
  
-¿Porqué no? Lucius es un mortífago, ¿no estaría orgulloso de que su hijo también lo fuese?   
  
-No si considera que ser mortífago es un error, y eso es lo que piensa. Narcissa y él están muy dolidos por lo que se han visto obligados a hacer... esa es la razón por la cual Sarah y Simon son un secreto. Si alguien supiese que Snape tiene un hijo, le obligarían a que fuese mortífago. Y por último... me has preguntado porqué cuido a Simon como si fuese mi hijo... bueno, estoy seguro de que si pasases unos minutos con él, también tú lo qerrías como si fuese tu hermano. Ahora mismo él está sólo, y presiento que muy pronto se quedará realmente solo... indefinidamente. Me siento en la obligación de protegerle, Ron, no se como explicarlo, pero así es. Hay algo que nos une.   
  
Ron de nuevo bajo la vista al suelo. Tenía el ceño fruncido, y Harry jamás le había visto tan preocupado. De pronto sintió que había recuperado a su amigo, y lo más importante: le había ayudado a crecer. Sin poder evitarlo, se abalanzó sobre él y le abrazó con fuerza.   
  
-Confía en nosotros, Ron. Aquí estamos más seguros que en cualquier otro lugar. Te prometo que en cuanto volvamos a Hogwarts te lo explicaremos todo con pelos y señales. Por ahora... quédate tranquilo. Estamos bien.   
  
Ron miró a Harry a los ojos. Le creía. Todo lo que le había contado era una inmensa locura, pero le creía a pies juntillas.   
  
-¿Harry, Ron?- preguntó Sirius, cuidadosamente desde las escaleras.- Estabais aquí... Ron... tus padres te están buscando. Tú, Ginny, Fred y George volvereis a la Madriguera con Percy.- Sirius miró a su ahijado de reojo, mientras bajaban las escaleras- Tú puedes ir con ellos, Harry, si quieres. Dumbledore dice que la decisión es tuya.   
  
Harry meditó unos segundos.   
  
-No. Esperaré a que Hermione se recupere. Todo debe ser como lo habíamos planeado.   
  
Sirius le miró solemnemente y asisntió. Renovando su admiración en su joven y valiente ahijado.   
  
Rápidamente, Harry se despidió de los cinco Weasley más jóvenes, y una vez desaparecieron por la chimenea, él cogió a Simon en brazos y subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de los Snape.   
  
Se sentó en la misma butaca que había utilizado la primera vez que había entrado allí, con Simon en su regazo y Zarpa acomodado en uno de los brazos de la silla.   
  
Simon y él no tardaron en quedarse dormidos, hundiendose en el profundo mundo de los sueños...   
  
***   
  
Harry abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. El sol brillaba alto en el cielo, y todo a su alrededor era un inmenso campo verde, salpidado de flores aquí y allá. De algún modo, Harry sentía que conocía ese lugar.   
  
-Harry...   
  
Alguien posó una mano sobre su hombro, y él se dio la vuelta con un sobresalto.   
  
-Vaya, eres justo como te recordaba... ¿cuantos años tienes, 15 o 17?- dijo un chico, un poco más alto que él. Tenía la cara afilada y muy pálida, el espeso cabello negro le rozaba los hombros, y tenía unos grandes y brillantes ojos verdes. Jugaba con algo que pendía a su cuello, algo que Harry no podía ver.   
  
-¿Qué? ¿Quien eres tú?   
  
-Yo soy Simon... Simon Snape, el hijo de Sarah y Severus, ¿recuerdas?   
  
-Pero... es imposible... me quedé dormido con Simon... contigo en brazos. Eres un bebé..¡tú pareces mayor que yo!   
  
-¿Lo ultimo que recuerdas es quedarte dormido conmigo en brazos?- preguntó el chico con el ceño fruncido. Harry asintió.- O sea, que tienes quince años. Que pena, si tuvieses 17 podríamos saber si salimos de este lío...   
  
-¿Que lío?   
  
-Sígueme, te lo contaré por el camino... Estamos dentro de la mente de la... Granger, eh... Hermione. Para mí esto es el pasado, 16 años en el pasado, exactamente. Ella fue quien me envió hasta aquí desde mi presente, dijo que era necesario...   
  
-¿Hermione te envió al pasado? ¿Para qué? Eso no parece propio de ella..   
  
-A veces Granger hace cosas que parece que no tienen sentido y luego, de repente, todo se aclara...- declaró Simon con aire soñador.- Es increíble... bueno, me envió aquí al pasado porque vosotros necesitais mi ayuda, mi ayuda para salvarla.   
  
-¿Qué?¿ Hermione está en peligro?  
  
-Sí... por algo que le sucedió en aquella reunión su mente se está muriendo. Mis padres y mis tías están intentando ayudarla, pero ellos no son suficiente, nos necesitan a nosotros, Harry, Granger nos necesita.   
  
-¿Como podemos ayudarla?   
  
-Ya casi estamos llegando.   
  
Harry miró a su alrededor, lo que minutos antes había sido un inmenso y precioso campo de flores, ahora parecía un desierto de arena amarillenta, sólo con algún cactus aquí y alla Sin embargo no se detuvo mucho tiempo, pues Simon cada vez se alejaba más.   
  
-Cuando llegemos con ellos verás que todos tienen unos 17 años. Tiene algo que ver con confianza, la d... Granger de tu época aún estaba descubriendo su propio poder, encontrando su verdadero potencial, para ello tuvo que aprender a ver a sus compañeras Lenise, Virtus y Gratia como iguales, no superiores. Y mi padre, la asustó muchísimo, también tuvo que aprender a verlo como un igual. Esto me lo contó ella, en mi presente, pero yo no puedo decirselo claramente a los demás, porque sabrían quien soy. Ellos creen que soy un amigo de la infacia de Granger, llamado Michael. ¿Lo entiendes?   
  
-Sinceramente, no. Es un lío. A ver si me aclaro, Hermione está mal, tiene miedo de Snape, y considera a sus compañeras superiores, de modo que tiene que aprender a verlos a todos como iguales para descubrir su verdadero potencial. Entonces... ¿que pintamos tú y yo aquí?   
  
-Ellos casi han terminado su trabajo, Granger confía en ellos, pero aún está herida, creo que necesita el apoyo humano de otra persona, pero no sabemos quien. Tal vez seas tu, tal vez sea yo, o tal vez sea mi padre, todo depende de ella. Papá está convencido de que es a él a quien necesita, pero ahora que estás tú aquí yo ya no estoy tan seguro. ¿Porqué si no te habría hecho venir?... ¡Zarpa!   
  
El chico se agachó, y por primera vez, Harry se dió cuenta de que el gatito blanco les había estado siguiendo. Y había alguien más con él.   
  
-Y Crookshanks...-murmuró Harry- ¿qué hacen los gatos aquí?   
  
-Crookshanks es el gato de Granger...-murmuró Simon, acariciandole la cabeza al felino- y Zarpa es el hijo de Crookshanks y Hestia, la gata de mi padrino.   
  
-La ga... ¿¡qué?!   
  
-Sí... Zarpa nació en el futuro, pero Granger lo llevó al pasado, y me lo regaló al nacer yo, para que me protegiese. Mis padres no lo saben, por supuesto, y creo que mi padrino sospecha algo, pero tampoco sabe nada a ciencia cierta... Es un gato increíblemente inteligente, y me ha sacado de muchísimos apuros...   
  
-¿Lucius Malfoy tiene una gata?- gimió Harry, que aún no se reponía del susto.   
  
Simon sólo sonrió.   
  
-Te sorprendería descubrir la mitad de las cosas que ni sospechas sobre mi padrino. El es increíble, y estoy deseando que me dejen ir a vivir con él. Pero como tiene todo ese pasado oscuro y Azkaban y todo eso, el ministerio no le deja adoptarme. Así que la d... Granger lo ha arreglado todo para que pueda pasar el mayor tiempo posible en casa de Draco y Ginny...  
  
-¿¡Draco y Ginny?!  
  
-Tal vez no debería haberte dicho eso...- gimió Simon  
  
-¿Que le pasó a tus padres? ¿Porque no vives con ellos?-murmuró Harry, reponiendose del susto sorprendentemente rápido.  
  
-No te lo puedo contar, Harry, no debería decirte nada del futuro, sólo a ella, sólo a Granger. Y tendré muy poco tiempo para hacerlo...  
  
-Sólo una última pregunta... ¿venceremos a Voldemort?  
  
-Sí, pero a un precio muy alto, demasiado alto....  
  
-¿Y se habrá acabado el mal entonces?  
  
-Eso son dos preguntas,¿sabes? No... el mal no se acaba nunca, sólo cambia de líder. Vencereis a Voldemort, y tú verás ese mundo sin mal. Pero aparecerá otro Lord Oscuro, aún mas fuerte que el primero, Harry, y ese será el culpable de muchas de las desgracias que me han ocurrido. No puedo decirte su nombre, porque le conoces, podrías alterar el futuro si hicieses algo contra él, ahora, y el tiempo es algo con lo que no se debe jugar.   
  
-¿Seré feliz? ¿Hermione, Ron...? ¿Encontraremos la manera de ser felices?   
  
-Sí. Sereis felices. Los tres.   
  
-Eso es lo único importante.- suspiró Harry   
  
-Sí, pero recuerda que tendrás que luchar por esa felicidad, y tomar decisiones que no te harán ninguna gracia...Ya hemos llegado, -declaró Simon. Harry miró alrededor. El cielo se había nublado, el suelo era de piedra arenosa, reseca, de color rojo sangre. No se veía ni una triste plantita en lo que alcanzaba la vista. Era el paisaje más desolador que Harry había visto jamás.   
  
-¿Esto es la mente de Hermione?- murmuró, aterrado.   
  
-Ahá... mira, ahí los están. Recuerda que ellos no saben quien soy, no deben saberlo.   
  
Harry miró a dónde le señalaba Simon y vio a tres chicas y un chico de su misma edad, que se dieron la vuelta al acercarse ellos.   
  
-Has vuelto, Michael... me alegro, parece como si el puente se reforzase al venir tu... ¿qué hace aquí Potter? No le necesitamos...-gruñó Snape, que estaba básicamente igual sólo que mucho más bajo y mucho más joven.  
  
-Ella le trajo.- contestó Simon, encogiendose de hombros.- Y podrá ayudarnos. Es mucho más pequeño y ligero que cualquiera de nosotros, y podrá ir a buscarla cuando el puete esté listo.  
  
Snape frunció el ceño.  
  
-Si el encantamiento sigue funcionando a este ritmo en unas tres horas tendré quince años... más que suficiente para cruzar el puente.  
  
-No lo suficientemente pronto, Severus, ya lo sabes- replicó Simon- todos sabemos que quieres ayudar, pero creo que no eres tú quien debe... ayudar a Granger ahora...  
  
-Tiene razón, Severus- dijo una Sarah muchísimo má joven. Si no fuese por los brillantes ojos verdes, Harry habría jurado que era Hermione quien hablaba.  
  
-Hermione está a punto de caerse- intervino Dalia- hay que cruzar lo más pronto posible.  
  
-Además- dijo Alexia- no hemos rejuvenecido más desde hace dos horas, desde que se fue Michael. Fíjate, todos tenemos unos 17 años, más o menos la edad de Hermione. Cada vez estoy más convencida de que Michael tiene razón. Ella necesitaba vernos como iguales, ahora ya lo somos, al menos en su mente, sólo tenemos que ir a por ella.  
  
-¿De que demonios estais hablando?- preguntó Harry, exhasperado- ¿donde está Hermione?  
  
Todos le miraron sorprendidos.  
  
-¿Aún no la has visto?-preguntó Simon.  
  
Harry negó con la cabeza. Las tres Musas se apartaron, y Snape empujó a Harry hacia el lugar que antes habían ocupado ella.  
  
A sus pies, Harry vió que la tierra roja se terminaba. No caía en un terraplén, ni siquiera en un precipicio vertical, simplemente desaparecía, siendo ocupada por una nada negra. Harry alzó la vista lentamente, para descubrir, en medio de aquel desconcertante vacío un pilar de piedra roja, que conforme ascendía cambiaba de color. Primero al amarillo arena, después al marrón de la tierra, y finalmente al verde intenso del campo que Harry había visto al principio.  
  
Y justo ocupando aquel diminuto espacio verde, de no más de un metro cuadrado, estaba Hermione. Sentada en el suelo, con la cara en las rodillas y sollozando amargamente. Llevaba el vestido blanco que había utilizado en la playa, pero estaba roto y sucio.  
  
Harry comprobó, con horror como el vacío negro del fondo, ascendía, comiendose lentamente la piedra roja, de la que ya no quedaba casi nada.  
  
-¡Hermione!- gritó, desesperado, pero la chica no reaccionó, como si no le hubiese oído.  
  
-Empezó cuando llegó Severus- murmuró Dalia- hasta entonces, Lenise, Gratia y yo habíamos estado protegiéndola de... esta pesadilla... todo lo que ves a tu alrededor. Había cogido a Sarah de la mano, todas teníamos su misma edad, pero al ver a Severus soltó a Sarah, y el vacío empezó a formarse a su alrededor. Severus ha estado hablando con ella, y conforme hablaba él también rejuvenecía. Michael nos dijo que ese era el símbolo de que la mente de Hermione empieza a vernos como iguales, lo cual es muy importante, sobretodo con Severus. Ella es poderosa, y no puede creer que sólo por ser mayores nosotros somos más poderosos. Mientras Severus le hablaba, nosotras tres nos concentramos en construír un puente... ese de ahí.  
  
Harry miró hacia donde señalaba la chica. Había un "puente", es decir, algunas piedras irregulares de color azul, plantadas sobre la nada. Tenían un aspecto realmente endeble.  
  
-Pensamos que ese puente simboliza la confianza que Hermione tiene en nosotras, por eso es muy importante que la persona que cruce le puente sea alguien en quien Hermione confíe plenamente.  
  
-Eso descarta a Snape.- afirmó Harry.  
  
-Hasta hace unas horas, eso confirmaba que tenía que ser yo.-protestó Snape- Pero ahora... tal vez tengan razón.  
  
-¿Y a qué esperamos?- exclamó Harry- ¡ Hermione está en peligro! ¿Que tengo que hacer para llegar hasta ella sin caerme?  
  
-Ese es el problema- se lamentó Sarah- No lo sabemos. Si te caes...  
  
Harry les miró atónito.  
  
-¿Llevais un día aquí mirando para ella y el peligro que corre y aún no se os ha ocurrido nada? Pues está claro que tampoco se os va a courrir ahora...  
  
Sin previo aviso echó a correr y con pies dudosos saltó a la primera de las piedras azules.  
  
-Será imbecil...- murmuró Snape- ni siquiera se ha atado una cuerda. Típico de un Gryffindor...  
  
Las tres chicas asintieron con la cabeza, casi imperceptiblemente, y Simon les miró ofendido.  
  
-No tiene nada que ver con ser Gryffindor. Ella es su mejor amiga. Y de todas formas...- se agachó y recogió una de las piedras rojas, la tiró contra la nada y la piedra desapareció al instante.- ... ¿creeis que serviría de algo?  
  
Los cuatro no-Gryffindors se estremecieron.  
  
***Continuará***  
  
Escalofriante, ¿eh? ¿Ha sido mucho lío? Si teneis alguna duda preguntad, por favor. La idea es que quede todo claro entre este capítulo y el siguiente, y en el epílogo, uniré los cabos sueltos que queden. (Bueno, va a ser un super epilogo, a lo mejor tengo que hacerlo en dos capis) Creo que aquí no tengo nada que mencionar de otros cuentos, pero como siempre si identificais algo, decidmelo, por favor. ¡Ah! La escena de Sevi entrando por la puerta con Hermione en brazos la reconoceran las fans de Alan Rickman como una de las escenas mas tiernas de "Sentido y sensibilidad"... ¡Adoro al Coronel Brandon!  
  
Zeisse: Seguro que te sorprendí, ¿eh? Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, el capitulo 19 (y último) será mucho más alegre, ya vereis.  
  
Silvara Waylan: Yo también creo que Voldemort no es idiota. Uno no se combierte en el mago más temido haciendose llamar Voldie, ¿no? Colagusano solo es un pelota repugnante, aterrorizado de sí mismo y que eprdió los valores el día en que perdió su vida, porque su cuerpo sigue vivo, pero su alma murió hace tiempo. Oh, no, Hermione no es mortífaga, es peón a dos bandas. Mejor dicho, Voldemort la considera su peón cuando en realidad es una de las reinas al servidio de Dumbledore. Ahora ella es una reina, tiene el poder sobre sus deciciones (o lo tendrá en cuanto salgan de esa pesadilla) Su papel es importante, ya hemos visto que Voldie valora mucho a sus vasallos ciegos, y él considera a Hermione uno de ellos. No tiene la Marca Oscura, Voldemort no podria marcarla aunque quisiese, puesto que ella es demasiado buena, pero está sometida a la coluntad de Snape, o eso es lo que ella cree, lo que le hace tenerle tanto miedo. En el epilogo veremos lo que hace Snape para recuperar la confianza de Hermione (basicamente devolverle el poder sobre su voluntad, de una manera...) En cuanto a Krum... bueno, tenía que conservar a alguien malo, ¿no? Aqui todos los Malfoy y todos los Snape son más buenos que todos los Weasley juntos. Lo que me muero de ganas es de mostraros quien será el próximo Lord Oscuro... ji, ji, ji...  
  
Angel_gótico: No importa, me alegro mucho de que te guste el fic (Lo suficiente como para leer 17 capitulos en unos días! Wow!) Sí, soy española, y no, no vivo cerca, pero conozco a mucha gente que iba en ese tren... definitivamente la maldad no muere, sólo cambia de líder. ¿¡Que de donde saqué la historia!? Espero que te refieras a los millones de fics que he mencionado, además de los derechos de Rowling, porque las migajas que quedan son mías 100%!! Sniff!! 


	19. Lo que se esconde tras la autoconfianza

Capi nineteen: Lo que se esconde tras la auto confianza  
  
Una vez Harry estuvo del otro lado, miró atrás y vio que todas las piedras azules se habían caído a su paso.  
  
Se arrodilló al lado de Hermione, consciente del hecho de que desde el instante en que había puesto un pie en aquel trocito de terreno, éste había empezado a crecer casi imperceptiblemente.  
  
-Hermione...  
  
La chica alzó la vista, tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos.  
  
-Harry...-murmuró- no sirvo para nada... soy vulnerable... jamás podré protegerte...  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loca? Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco...  
  
-No... es una máscara, como la de Severus... Severus...- la chica de nuevo rompió a llorar a escondió la cara en las piernas.  
  
-Hermione... no sé... que te habrá pasado con los mortífagos, no sé que te ha hecho Snape para que te sientas tan débil... Simon me ha dicho que le tienes miedo, pero...- Harry respiró hondo, sabiendo que algún día lamentaría lo que estaba a punto de decir – Sé que Sn... Severus jamás te haría daño. Él admira tu poder, tu inteligencia, los comprende y los respeta hasta un punto que ni Ron ni yo podríamos soñar jamás. Nunca he entendido muy bien que supone ser strega, pero creo que implica saber equilibrar tus miedos con tu fuerza, tu poder con tu debilidad. Tu lo has hecho siempre muy bien, Hermione, siempre. No entiendo porqué ahora has cambiado de parecer, porque de repente ya no eres la chica resuelta que tantas veces nos ha salvado a Ron y a mi.  
  
-Yo nunca he sido esa chica resuelta, Harry... ¿no lo entiendes? No era yo... era la máscara, la chica perfecta que todo el mundo ha querido ver. Hoy, bajo las manos de Sev- Severus... hoy he descubierto que no soy tan poderosa como todos habían creído, él me puede someter, Harry, obligarme a hacer cosas horribles... no puedo defenderte si estoy sometida a otra persona.  
  
-Hermione, Hermione...- Harry gimió y obligó a la chica a que le abrazase.- Tu... siempre has sido mi mayor soporte, la única que me mantiene lo suficientemente sensato como para seguir vivo... sometida a Snape o no... Hermione, tienes que ser mi madrina, estar conmigo, apoyarme... no por ser una strega, ni siquiera por convertirte en una Musa, sino porque quiero que ese símbolo represente nuestra amistad... todo lo que me has enseñado, sin todo lo que he aprendido de ti, habría muerto hace tiempo.  
  
-Pero... pero...- Hermione le miraba intensamente, buscando algún argumento con el que rebatirle, ya no lloraba.- yo... yo soy un incordio, estoy continuamente molestándote, impidiéndote hacer lo que deseas...  
  
-¡Por eso sigo vivo, Hermione! ¿No lo entiendes? Sin tu sentido común habría muerto hace tiempo. Oh... Dios... todos te necesitamos... todos los que te conocemos, te necesitamos... te queremos... yo te quiero...  
  
Hermione se echó a llorar de nuevo, escondiendo la cara entre las manos.  
  
-Me queréis porque me necesitáis...-murmuró - la sabelotodo, la que os saca de los líos, la que os ayuda con los deberes...  
  
-No, -la interrumpió Harry, cogiendo su barbilla con dos dedos, obligándola a mirarle a la cara.- Te necesitamos porque te queremos... nos has salvado la vida montones de veces, eres la más inteligente de los tres... pero sobre todo, te queremos porque sabemos que irías al fin del mundo por nosotros... por mi... porque eres mi hermana.  
  
Con esas palabras la abrazó con fuerza y la besó en la frente. A sabiendas de que había mentido, de que no era sólo su hermana... pero la vida es larga, y en ese momento Hermione necesitaba a otra persona.  
  
Hermione, por su parte se quedó transpuesta. La consideraba su hermana. Eso lo hacía todo mucho más fácil. Mientras se dejaba abrazar por Harry, vio que se les acercaban tres chicas y dos chicos. A las chicas las reconoció al instante, eran las Musas, con las que había estado hablando antes, y se rió de lo graciosas que estaban a los diecisiete años.  
  
Al oír su risa, Harry la soltó, y se dio cuenta de que la nada había desaparecido, y a su alrededor sólo había hierba y flores. Snape le tendió una mano a Hermione, y Harry observó su reacción, curioso. Ella dudó un momento, pero luego se aferró a ella y se puso en pie. Mientras tenía cogida la mano, Snape tiró de ella, haciendo que estuviese lo suficientemente cerca como para besarla en la frente.  
  
-Somos iguales...-musitó Dalia.  
  
-..compañeros...-murmuró Alexia mientras Hermione le devolvía el beso a Snape, en los labios, como una Musa más.  
  
-...y amigos.-finalizó Sarah, observando la escena con los ojos entrecerrados.  
  
-Nada más.- musitó Hermione.  
  
-Nada más.- repitió Snape.  
  
-De momento.- añadió Simon, pero sólo Harry le oyó. A continuación habló un poco más alto.- Di... eh... Gran... hum... Hermione, necesito hablar contigo, pero debería ser en privado...  
  
Hermione miró al chico a los ojos, y Harry se dio cuenta de que no lo reconocía. Pero asintió, y lo siguió hasta el borde de la piscina, donde se sentó él y ella a su lado.  
  
¿Piscina?  
  
Harry alzó la vista. No sólo había una piscina, sino también un inmenso jardín. Y tras el jardín, una casa, o mejor dicho, una mansión. Enorme, blanca, imponente, e increíblemente familiar para Harry. ¿Seguían en la mente de Hermione?  
  
***  
  
-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Hermione, directamente.  
  
-Soy Simon Snape.- declaró el chico, sonriente.- Sé que debe ser difícil de creer para ti, pero tengo una prueba...  
  
Simon se bajó el cuello de la camiseta y le mostró a Hermione el colgante que Harry no había visto, pero que siempre había estado ahí. Una cadena de color pardo, como de cobre, con una esfera azul oscuro, un zafiro...  
  
-Sarah...-musitó Hermione, rozándola con la punta de los dedos...-¿cuando te la ha dado?  
  
-Mañana por la noche, después de hablar contigo.  
  
-¿Conmigo?  
  
-Ahá... descubrirá algo... muy importante, lo único que explica todas las dudas que aún tenéis... y si no me equivoco, la única que aún no os habéis planteado... ¿nunca te has preguntado porqué tú y mi madre os parecéis tanto?  
  
Hermione ahogó una exclamación.  
  
-No te lo puedo decir... tú... es decir, tu "yo" futura me lo prohibió, dijiste que lo descubrirías a su debido tiempo, y que hasta entonces nada debía alterar el curso de la historia. Sólo estoy aquí por una razón. Y es para contarte algo que sé que debes saber, porque tú me dijiste que así sucedió. Se que parece un lío, pero tú en el futuro me dijiste que yo te lo había dicho en un sueño, así que supongo que así tiene que ser... bueno, agarrante porque te voy a contar tu futuro... sí, ya se que no crees en el destino, que el destino lo escoges tú, y precisamente por eso estoy yo aquí, para que escogas el camino adecuado. Hermione... esta guerra... se llevará toda tu inocencia, toda tu infancia, y a cambio te dejará sabiduría y experiencia. Conocimientos que muchos magos adultos desprecian, a ti te ayudarán a salvar el mundo. Perderás a muchos de tus amigos en esta guerra. Pero te prometo que también serás muy feliz a su lado. Conseguirás que mi padre sea realmente feliz, por imposible que te parezca, incluso antes de que acabes la escuela. Entonces, en la última batalla, él y mi madre morirán. Tú y Harry cuidaréis de mi, porque mi padrino estará en Azkaban... tú y Harry haréis algo muy importante... lo que no te puedo contar... algo que cambiará el curso de la historia, algo que permitirá que tú y yo estemos hoy aquí... te sentirás muy orgullosa de ese algo, ya lo verás... Pero entonces se te planteará la posibilidad de seguir a Harry, ser completamente feliz con él... como la señora Potter... vivir en un mundo ideal pero inventado, tal y como el que mi padre construyó para mi... o (y es lo que te tengo que pedir que hagas) renunciar a Harry, a formar una familia con él... y convertirte en la directora más joven de la historia de Hogwarts. La directora Granger. En mi futuro ha sido así, tú eres mi mentora, tal y como una vez Dumbledore lo fue para Harry. Y cuando te pregunté cómo supiste qué era lo que tenías que hacer, me dijiste que yo te lo había dicho. De modo que aquí estoy. Se que todo esto te suena a cuento chino, me dijiste que entonces no me creíste, pero que aún así la duda se instaló en tu mente, y que cuando llegó el momento de elegir... bueno. Si eliges correctamente, yo me despertaré en mi mundo, con una mentora poderosísima pero triste. Ese es el mensaje que tú misma me pediste que te diese. Ahora yo te doy el mío: Elige a Harry. Forma tu familia y sé feliz. Quizá no seas la directora más joven de la historia, pero seguirás siendo poderosa, seguirás siendo mi mayor maestra. Piénsatelo bien, Hermione. Tal vez lo que yo te pido no sea lo más justo, o al menos no lo será cuando veas "cómo" tendrás que construir esa familia, a "quien" tendrás que renunciar y contra "que" tendrás que luchar, pero sé que cuando llegue el momento lo entenderás todo. Mi misión se ha acabado. Suerte.  
  
Y sin dejar decir ni una palabra a Hermione, Simon desapareció. Dejando a Hermione aún más confusa que al principio.  
  
¿Hermione Potter o Directora Granger?   
  
***  
  
-Hermione...-murmuró Harry tocando el hombro de su amiga.- Hermione, mira... es mi casa... la casa de mi madre... Godric's Hollow...  
  
-Lo sé.- dijo Hermione, tocando la mano de su amigo.- Es mi guarida, desde que tengo memoria... ha estado siempre ahí. De niña cuando los otros chiquillos se burlaban de mi, me escondía en la biblioteca o jugaba por los largos pasillos. Siempre acababa en el cuarto del bebé... mirando sus ojos verdes... tus ojos verdes. Supe que era tu casa cuando leí todos aquellos libros sobre ti, antes de mi primer curso. Y cada vez que discutía contigo o con Ron, cerraba los ojos y me sumergía en la biblioteca de tu casa   
  
-¿Que crees que significa eso?- murmuró Harry, sentándose al lado de su amiga en la piscina, ¿adonde habría ido Simon? ¿Dónde estaban todos los demás? ¿Cuándo se habían quedado solos?  
  
-No lo sé. Y no creo que lo sepamos nunca... pero me gustaría creer que... de algún modo, incluso antes de conocernos... tú y yo ya éramos hermanos.  
  
Harry sonrió y la abrazó suavemente. La decisión había sido tomada.  
  
***  
  
Se despertaron todos a la vez, con un grito de alegría que sobresaltó a todos y cada uno de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix.  
  
Molly había preparado un pequeño banquete, y entre risas, prepararon una fiesta propia de Hogwarts.  
  
-Creo que nos hemos olvidado de alguien...-murmuró Dumbledore desde detrás de su copa de zumo de calabaza.  
  
-Lucius...-murmuró Snape.  
  
-¡Los Malfoy!- exclamó Arthur Weasley.  
  
Todos se pusieron en pie a la vez, y subieron las escaleras en tropel, capitaneados por los tres Snape. Él puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta, en el mismo instante en que esta se abría desde dentro.  
  
-Buenos días.- Saludó Lucius, un tanto adormilado.- Severus... no pienso volver a dormir en tu casa... ¡sois muy ruidosos!  
  
La Orden del Fénix al completo rompió en carcajadas, y Lucius se puso (aún) más pálido al ver a todo el grupo allí reunido ante él. Mirando desconfiadamente a los pelirrojos Weasley, musitó:  
  
-¿Hay una reunión? Ciss... Draco... venid aquí... hay una reunión...  
  
Los otros dos rubios se asomaron también a la puerta, no tan impecables como Lucius, pero todavía sin perder su aplomo Malfoy. Mientras todos los demás se reían, Dumbledore se adelantó y le sonrió al patriarca.  
  
-Lucius... habéis estado encerrados ahí dentro dos días... ¿no me digas que estabais durmiendo?  
  
-¡¿Dos días!?- gritó Draco - ¡¡ves!! ¡¡Te dije que tenía hambre!!  
  
El rubio olfateó el aire muy poco elegantemente.  
  
-¿Es comida eso que huelo?  
  
-¡Claro que sí!- exclamó Molly, muy contenta, echándole un brazo por encima de los hombros- y de sobra para un joven caballero como tú.  
  
Los dos bajaron las escaleras, seguidos de todos los demás. La fiesta iba a empezar.  
  
***  
  
Poco a poco, palabra a palabra, se contó toda la historia, hasta el más mínimo detalle. Todos fueron conscientes de que quedaban cabos sueltos, de que Hermione todavía tenía que unirse a las Musas para recuperar su fuerza. Y Snape... bueno, les llevaría mucho trabajo volver a tratarse con la naturalidad acostumbrada.  
  
En un rincón del salón de los Snape, Lucius se despedía de Snape antes de volver a su mansión.  
  
-En serio... Lucius... ¿qué hacíais tanto tiempo allí encerrados?  
  
-Hablar... darle consejos a Draco.... no sé, intentar ser una familia por una vez en su vida. Ya ves, Severus, unos destruimos nuestras familias por aparentar tener una vida más interesante, otros destruís vuestras vidas por aparentar tener una familia... Al menos sé que siempre podré contar con tu amistad... ¿no?  
  
-Eso por descontado, viejo amigo.- sonrió Snape.  
  
-Últimamente sólo viejo, porque lo de amigo... francamente no he sido amigo de mi hijo esta noche. He destruido todo su futuro... no quiero destruir su alma, Severus, y para eso necesitaré tu ayuda... ¿podrás ayudarme?... ¿querrás ayudarme?  
  
-Yo no soy el especialista en salvar almas, Lucius, tal vez deberías llamar a Potter, el héroe. – murmuró con sarcasmo.- Parece ser que a mi se me da mejor destruir la vida a la gente... no creo que Hermione y yo recuperemos la amistad que teníamos. Mucho menos creo que me atreva a tocarla nunca más, ni ella a mí... jamás podremos volver a estar a solas... y así no se como conseguiré hacer creer a Voldemort que la tengo bajo mi control. Si ni siquiera puedo controlar mis propios remordimientos a su lado...   
  
-Severus... no te castigues... No la perderás. Lo que ha ocurrido esta noche ha sido terrible, pero no la perderás. Su cuerpo todavía es el de una niña... o mejor, el de una niña que está creciendo. Pero no olvides que su mente es una mansión... una fortaleza inexpugnable... ¿viste la cara de Dumbledore y Arthur cuando Hermione dijo lo de Godric's Hollow? No creo que muchos más en esa mes a entiendan lo que significa, Severus. Pero tú tienes que saberlo.  
  
Snape asintió suavemente. Sencillamente significaba que Hermione ya era una strega, que siempre lo había sido. Que era tan invencible como la mansión de los Evans con el encantamiento Fidelio. Y no estaba seguro de si eso era bueno o malo. Si su corazón seguía siendo Gryffindor, sabría anteponer su propio sentido común al bien común, pero si realmente se había convertido en una Slytherin... los fines justificarían los medios. Quien sabe qué sucedería.  
  
-Por otro lado...- prosiguió Lucius- no la perderás... sencillamente tienes que demostrarle... que el poder que tú tienes sobre ella, ella también lo tiene sobre ti. Tienes que permitirle que te devuelva lo que tú le has hecho esta noche....  
  
-¿¡Te has vuelto loco?!- casi gritó Severus.- No puedo hacer eso... Lucius... ¡estoy casado!, ¡tengo un hijo! Y responsabilidades....   
  
-Olvídalo todo. Yo no le estoy diciendo esto al Snape profesor, al Severus espía de Dumbledore, al Sevi padre y marido ejemplar, ni siquiera al mortífago... se lo estoy diciendo a mi mejor amigo, a Henry, al hombre que descubrió Hermione Granger bajo toneladas de dolor. Permítele ver todo el bien que hizo por ti. Es fundamental para el grupo, para todos los grupos. En cuanto a Sarah... no la infravalores, es una Ravenclaw... ella lo entenderá.   
  
Snape se quedó pensativo.  
  
-Me voy a cambiar. No podemos ir a la iniciación de Hermione vestidos de mortífago, ¿no crees? Por cierto...- Lucius se dio la vuelta y miró a su amigo a los ojos.- Hagas lo que hagas... espera a después del ritual. No debes afectar la magia que hay entre Hermione y Sarah... ya lo has hecho bastante.   
  
***  
  
Harry observó atónito lo que sucedía su alrededor. En total, alrededor de treinta personas, todos ellos vestidos con túnicas de seda blanca, con el cabello suelto, sin joyas, ni ningún tipo de artificio.  
  
Todos descalzos, en la hierba del jardín de Dumbledore. Entre ellos Harry distinguía a los dos Merodeadores, las tres Musas, los tres Malfoy, la profesora Sinistra, el profesor Snape, con Simon en brazos, cinco de los nueve Weasley, la profesora McGonagall, y por supuesto, Dumbledore. Él estaba en el centro, vestido de dorado y con el aspecto más imponente que Harry le había visto jamás.   
  
Una vez más, Harry miró a su alrededor. A excepción de Hermione, Simon, Draco, y él mismo, todos los presentes tenían el símbolo de la Orden de Fénix dibujado en sus frentes: la runa antigua que representa a un mismo tiempo la destrucción y la esperanza. Algo con una forma retorcida, parecida a una N mayúscula, o tal vez, según otras teorías, a un rayo... algo sospechosamente parecido a la cicatriz de su frente.  
  
Suprimió el escalofrío que sintió ante sus propios pensamientos bajo la certeza de que el maldito símbolo despedía una luz que su cicatriz no poseía.  
  
De pronto, las treinta personas empezaron a sentarse por el suelo, no con el orden calculado de la reunión de mortífagos que Harry había presenciado, sino de un modo absolutamente espontáneo.   
  
Acto seguido se cogieron de la mano, y salvo la posible excepción de Sirius y Lucius, que estaban sentado uno junto al otro, Harry no percibió ningún gesto de disgusto.  
  
Harry sujetó la mano de Hermione, y percibió que la chica temblaba ligeramente, se la apretó y ella le devolvió el apretón, con fuerza. La otra mano de Hermione, firmemente sujeta a la de Snape, estaba blanca en los nudillos por la fuerza que la chica estaba haciendo.  
  
Tras unos segundos así, en los que se mutuo acuerdo y sin mediar palabra, todos habían cerrado los ojos, Hermione le soltó la mano.   
  
Y Harry no sintió la necesidad de abrir los ojos para "saber" qué estaba haciendo Hermione.  
  
Mientras Hermione caminaba al centro del círculo, Harry y Snape se acercaron y cerraron la formación de nuevo.  
  
De nuevo transcurrieron unos segundos, hasta que Hermione empezó a murmurar algo en voz muy baja, subiendo la voz paulatinamente. La principio Harry no entendía ni una palabra, pero de pronto, a través de su mente, empezó a fluir la traducción, desde el latín, proyectada por alguien a quien Harry no conseguía identificar.  
  
-Anima... amica... comes... soror... matter... venefica... fidus... scio... Ruber "Alma... amiga... compañera... hermana... madre... bruja... leal... sabia... Ruber"  
  
Al principio era sólo un murmullo, pero Hermione subía el tono de voz poco a poco. La mano derecha de Harry se desprendió de la de Dalia, por lo que tuvo que estirarse para alcanzar a Draco Malfoy. Supo que Sarah también se había levantado cuando Snape se agitó incómodo, al coger la mano de Sirius.  
  
Luego comprendió que se habían levantado las tres Musas. Ya que, a la voz de Hermione se unieron las de Dalia, Sarah y Alexia, las tres cantando lo mismo.  
  
De pronto a las cuatro voces se unió una quinta, que repitió con ellas la frase una vez, y luego todas callaron. Entonces la quinta voz, la nueva, dijo una frase, una sola vez. Y Harry pudo reconocer la voz de la mujer que le había perseguido en sus sueños y en sus pesadillas durante toda su vida.  
  
-Matter... fillia... amica... comes... soror.. venefica... scio... Matter Sapiens- "Madre... hija... amiga... compañera... hermana... bruja... sabia... Matter Sapiens"  
  
Entonces, las cinco brujas reunidas en el centro del círculo mágico, comenzaron a murmurar de nuevo una nueva palabra en latín, una y otra vez.  
  
-Lupus. Lupus. Lupus. Lupus. Lupus.- Cinco veces, luego se callaron y lo dijo Alexia, una sola vez, mientras la traducción cruzaba la mente de Harry: "Lobo".Y no hacía falta ser un genio para imaginarse que el grupo se había reducido de nuevo porque se había levantado Lupin. Se unió al grupo de brujas, pero a diferencia de ellas, él permaneció callado.  
  
-Fidus. Fidus. Fidus. Fidus. Fidus.- Todas juntas. Luego, Dalia, una vez y ella sola: "Leal" Y Sirius se unió a ellas.  
  
-¡Frigus! ¡Frigus! ¡Frigus! ¡Frigus! ¡Frigus! - Todas juntas, un poco mas alto. Y Sarah lo dijo sola, una vez: "Frío"  
  
Harry, preparado para soltarle la mano a Snape, se sorprendió de que él se la apretase. Y se sorprendió aún más cuando un aire frío les rodeó, y de nuevo las cinco voces se alzaron, sin que el grupo se redujese.  
  
-Perimo. Perimo. Perimo. Perimo. Perimo.- Y Lily, sola, llamó a Snape, que ésta vez sí soltó a Harry y se unió al grupo. "Hábil"  
  
Pero Harry no llegó a coger la mano de Lucius Malfoy, pues mientras se estiraba para alcanzarle, sintió las manos de Hermione en sus hombros, las voces de las cinco Musas repitiendo dos palabras cinco veces, y luego Hermione, sola y una vez. Harry abrió los ojos mientras la traducción atravesaba su mente.  
  
-Ab Aliquo. Ab Aliquo. Ab Aliquo. Ab Aliquo. Ab Aliquo.- "El que me guía"  
  
Harry se puso en pie y siguió a Hermione hasta el centro. La chica le dio las manos y le miró a los ojos, sonriendo. Alrededor de ambos estaban las otras cuatro Musas, cogidas de la mano. Detrás de ellas, cada uno de sus protegidos, y rodeándolos a todos, el resto de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix.  
  
Lily no tenía aspecto de fantasma, sino que parecía sólida, real. Aunque Harry sabía que ella era lo que Hermione había invocado: una ánima. En cambio, su padre era plateado, translúcido. Un fantasma. Él estaba detrás de Sarah.  
  
Hermione le apretó las manos a Harry, y el le devolvió el apretón.  
  
-Juro mantenerme leal al líder de la Orden del Fénix; a mis hermanas Ruber, Lenise, Virtus y Gratia; a mi protegido, Ab Aliquo, Henry James Potter; y sobre todo, juro mantenerme leal a mis ideales, a mis principios y a mis creencias.- dijo Hermione, alto y claro.  
  
-Que así sea.-murmuraron, no sólo las Musas, sino todo los que las rodeaban.  
  
La chica se arrodilló ante Harry, y él tomó la larga cadena de cuero, con una sola lágrima de cristal al final.  
  
-Desde este momento juro obedecer tus órdenes, Matter Sapiens, ayudarte a completar tu camino y dejarte guiar el mío. Me comprometo a luchar por la verdad contigo y a ayudarte a defender tus creencias.  
  
Dicho lo cual, pasó la larga cadena por la cabeza de Hermione. Ella se puso en pie, y posó la punta de la varita en el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda de Harry. Cuando retiró la varita, había una pequeña perla, del mismo material que su colgante, en la oreja de su amigo. Sólo visible para ella misma y para quien lo llevaba.  
  
-Estos son los símbolos de vuestra unión. Desde este momento y por el resto de la eternidad, mientras la Orden exista. Que así sea.- repitieron, de nuevo, todos los presentes.  
  
Harry y Hermione se abrazaron. Cuando se separaron, Lily se acercó a Hermione.  
  
-Matter... dejo en tus manos las dos cosas que más he querido... las dos pruebas que demuestran que he vivido... he dado vida, he compartido mi vida... cuídalos. Confío en ti.  
  
Dicho lo cual, Lily se desvaneció.  
  
La Iniciación había terminado  
  
***FIN***  
  
Y esta es la Iniciación que finaliza mi historia. A continuación publicaré el epílogo donde intentaré explicar todos los puntos oscuros. Ese epílogo ya está escrito, pero, a diferencia del resto de la historia, está abierto a cambios. Su objetivo es contestar todas vuestras dudas, y para eso es necesario que dejéis un review.  
  
Sin embargo, nada de lo que escriba a continuación cerrará completamente la historia. Sigo creyendo firmemente que ninguna historia debería terminar, que todas deben continuar en la mente del lector.  
  
Este es mi final, a partir de aquí sois libres de imaginar lo que queráis.  
  
Las contestaciones a los reviews... ¡¡gracias a todos!! habéis sido una gran motivación para seguir escribiendo, día tras día.  
  
Zeisse: ¡Millones de gracias por estar ahí! Espero tus sugerencias para el epílogo, ¿eh? Un besazo enorme!!!  
  
Silvara Waylan: ¡¡Una de mis lectoras fieles!! Gracias a ti también... no se que haría sin vuestro apoyo, de verdad. Pobre Sevi... pero él obtendrá algo de Hermione que Harry no... de momento... ¡jua, jua, jua! Os dije que la historia tendría al final las mismas parejas que durante toda la historia... ni HG/SS, ni HG/HP... ¡los dos! Harry sigue sin saber nada, espero que tu sepas un poco más. Has jugado con ventaja durante 19, capis, no crees? El solo ha visto su propio punto de vista.¡Espero tus sugerencias!  
  
Gen Potter: Que voy a decir de ti... ya no se si eres mi maestra o mi alumna... lo que esta claro es que eres una de mis principales "Ab Aliquo", je, je, je... has sido una fuente de inspiración constante a lo largo de toda la historia, Genna, aunque creo que no he mencionado ni una vez tu historia... era una de las que merecía estar ahí todos los días. Aún no he podido contestar tu mail, pero espero hacerlo pronto. Hermione estaba en el jardín de Lupin, lo dijo Scabbers, ¿recuerdas? La encontró allí. Nadie sabe muy bien que le hizo Snape a Hermione (oye, que poco pervertidos estais, eh?) espero que el epilogo lo aclare un poco más. Lo de la "D..." esta claro, ¿no? La directora Granger... ji, ji, ji... como se nota quien es mi personaje favorito... Si, creo que en el capi he contestado todas tus preguntas, excepto la del Lord Oscuro. No quiero que sea Ron porque sería una venganza infantil, ni quiero que sea Neville porque se que el es mucho mas que eso... te ayuda eso? ¿Que es lo que no entiendes de la escena de Simon? Se ofendió porque se metieron con los Gryffs y él es Gryffindor, y les demostró que el sentido común no le habría servido de nada a Harry en esa situación. Pleno en lo del gato y el cuervo... por algún motivo siento que esos son los animales que mejor encajan con cualquier Slytherin, y más con esos dos Slytherin en particular.  
  
Angel_gótico: ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! Sinceramente, creo que todos vuestros reviews son lo más importante que he recibido de "Vacaciones..." (Lo dice la que defiende con uñas y dientes que lo único bueno de su obsesión con Potty es la experiencia como escritora, ya ves... ) Realmente yo creo lo de la maldad y sus lideres, solo hay que echarle un vistazo a cualquier libro de historia... ¿Cómo que si se casan? Eso si seria realmente retorcido... ¿no te llega que estén enamorados el uno del otro y no puedan ni tocarse? El capi 17... hum... espera que voy a ver... ¡¡¿¿fue eso lo que entendiste cuando se la llevo a la habitación!!?? Definitivamente voy a tener que hacer un anexo NC-17... Hum... a ver si consigo explicarlo mejor en el epilogo, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Amsp14: (Cuando el presente conoce el pasado): me pregunto si habrás encontrado esta historia. Seguramente a estas alturas entenderás que mas que ser un genio estoy como una cabra, ¿no? Gracias por dejar review!!  
  
Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Nos vemos en (espero) dos semanas... ¡espero vuestras propuestas! Un besazo  
  
Iremione  
  
"No son solo 200, los k nos kedamos seguimos sangrando" 


	20. La niña de sus ojos

Antes de empezar debería advertir que este capitulo contiene material que no es precisamente "G". No hay nada explicito, y no creo que nadie se pudiese molestar por lo que va a leer. Si yo pudiese juzgar a la gente por su edad, diria que "No es recomendado para menores de trece años" Pero sinceramente opino que me sorprendería que un menor de trece años llegase hasta aquí. Sin mas que decir, ¡que disfruteis!

Epilogo: La niña de sus ojos.

-¿Hermione?

-Ah... eres tú, Severus... pasa, por favor.

-¿Dónde está Potter?- preguntó el maestro mirando a su alrededor desconcertado.

-Ha ido con Draco y Cathy a conocer al resto de los chicos de Hogsmeade, ahora que han vuelto todos de sus vacaciones. Creo que van a jugar un partido de fútbol. Snape sonrió maliciosamente.

-Creo que a Potter le gustará Charlie.

-¿Porqué?

-Es una chica increíblemente inquieta, y tal vez le plantee alguna duda existencial a tu terrenal amiguito...

-¿A que te refieres?

-Charlie es squib, como Cathy. Pero no lo parece en absoluto... Potter se sorprenderá mucho con ella, te lo garantizo... la mayoría de los chicos de Hogwarts se creen que todos los squibs están tan... deprimidos como Argus, pero no es así.

-Pero Harry ya pudo ver eso con Cathy... ¿Porqué tendría que sorprenderle Charlie?

-Ella... simplemente es una chica muy peculiar... muy dulce...no te lo puedo explicar, pero es así.

-¿Qué pasa con los demás chicos de Hogsmeade? ¿Son todos squibs?

-Por supuesto que no, pero creo que todos son mas jóvenes que vosotros, y la mayoría son de Slytherin, como Michael Simms. Otros, como Mary, Matt, Sammie o Larry no reúnen las características que Hogwarts exige a sus alumnos...

-Lo que significa...- preguntó Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No sabías que Hogwarts es la única escuela que se permite el lujo de escoger a sus alumnos? Incluso puede escoger alumnos extranjeros... dime... ¿por qué no has ido con ellos si tanto te interesaba todo esto?

Hermione se acomodó donde estaba sentada... su pequeña cama de la habitación-biblioteca.

-Porque Sarah y Simon están en la ciudad... y como tengo que hablar con Sarah... antes quería hac...blar contigo- dijo, quizá demasiado rápidamente, y Snape se estremeció al comprender qué era lo que había estado a punto de decir.

-¿Por qué no bajaste a mi laboratorio, si querías hablar conmigo?- preguntó suavemente, sentándose a su lado en la cama.

-Porque sabía que subirías tú.

-Y... ¿cómo lo sabías? Hermione se inclinó un poco hacia delante y le susurró...

-Oí lo que te dijo Lucius Malfoy... y yo también estoy de acuerdo. Snape carraspeó, recuperándose del susto rápidamente, y retrocedió un poco.

-¿De que quieres hablar con Sarah?- preguntó, mirando hacia otro lado. Hermione ignoró su cambio de conversación.

-Tengo que decirle algo que considero muy importante, que creo que ella no sabe, o por lo menos que no lo valora lo suficiente.

-¿Un consejo?

-Es un asunto de Musas.

-¿Qué podrías aconsejarle tú que ella no sepa ya?

-Sólo se me ocurre una cosa que YO hago, y que ella prefiere ignorar... algo que debería hacer ella, por el bien... de todos. Snape cerró los ojos... renunciar al sentido común por el bien común. No se lo permitiría. -No lo hagas.

-¿Qué?- preguntó la chica, un poco atónita.

-No le pidas a Sarah que te... reemplace. En parte porque ella nunca podría... hacer lo que haces tú, y en parte porque ella no te haría caso.

-No era eso lo que le iba a decir, Severus.- repuso la chica, con un deje de malicia en los ojos.

-¿Entonces qué?- Estaba colorado, era consciente de que acababa de demostrarle a una chiquilla de apenas 18 años lo mucho que su cuerpo y su mente dependían de ella.

-Sólo... aceptarte tal y como eres. No pretendo que haga lo que hago yo, porque no creo que ella sea capaz de superar el odio a lo que fuiste, el desprecio... Y he de confesar que encuentro reconfortante el hecho de saber que yo puedo ofrecerte algo que nadie más puede. Sin embargo, si Sarah pretende que Simon sea un niño normal y feliz, debe dejar el comportamiento que tiene ahora mismo. Sé que tú y yo no ayudamos mucho a eso. Por eso quiero probar... lo que dijo Lucius... Quizá no sirva para nada...

-Puede que simplemente nos haga sentirnos aún más culpables...- murmuró Snape.

-Pero sería un cambio, Severus. Algo. Este estado de tensión que hay entre nosotros... no le hace bien a nadie... necesitamos que esto empiece a brillar de una vez por todas.- Declaró finalmente, cogiendo la piedra roja que pendía del cuello de Snape con dos dedos. Snape cogió su mano y la apartó de él.

-Pero... pero, yo no se si podré, Hermione... puede que no quieras oírlo. Tal vez ahora ni siquiera puedas creertelo, después de lo que hice... pero yo te...

-Lo, sé; y me lo creo... simplemente no puedo aceptarlo. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? ¿Que nuestros destinos... las cosas que teníamos por hacer... estaban en otra parte? Con otras personas... En mi pesadilla de hace unas semanas me lo han confirmado... "yo" no estaba prevista dentro de tu pequeña misión, Severus. Deberías haber encontrado el equilibrio en tu vida sin mí.

-Me niego a creer eso, Hermione, sencillamente por el modo en que entraste en mi vida...

-¿Te refieres a lo que me contaste en la playa?

-No sólo a eso... ¿Has leído "Los Miserables"?...

"No te metas por ahí..." pensó la chica, pero simplemente asintió.

-Cuenta la historia de un hombre amargado, perseguido por la ley... que toma bajo su protección a una niña. Trata de darle a esa niña todo el bien, todas las comódidades y educación que una jovencita puede necesitar en su sociedad... hasta el punto de que él mismo se siente como su padre...

-Severus...

-Sin embargo, cuando la jovencita se enamora... su padre descubre que lo que había tomado como amor paternal... era algo muy diferente. Afortunadamente él no hizo nada para perturbar la paz de su niña, ni siquiera en su lecho de muerte... en cambio yo...

-Tú no eres Jean ValJean... ni yo soy Cosette. Es más... ni siquiera me creo que ValJean estuviese enamorado de su hija...

-¡Ese es el punto! Que no era su hija... como Lolita no lo era de Humbert Humbert... como aquella niña no lo era de su infortunado profesor en la canción de Police... Hermione enrojeció violentamente... ser comparada con Cosette era ya horrible de por sí, pero... ¡Lolita! ¿Y desde cuando los magos conocían a Sting? Sobretodo un mago con un pasado tan oscuro como Severus...

-Entiende lo que quiero decir... esto no es algo que yo haya buscado deliberadamente... o que tú hayas provocado conscientemente, pero está ahí... Hay una razón por la cual me gustan las pociones, y es que es... "magia racional" actos sencillos llevan, si estan bien realizados a reacciones predecibles... todo en la vida debería estar regido por el racionalismo, para que el mundo fuese perfecto. Pero ni el mundo es perfecto, ni el corazón del ser humano es racional. Tú desde siempre fuiste una verdadera Gryffindor, siempre lo supe, siempre supe que aunque tu mente es racional, tu alma, tu corazón y tu esencia son plenamente humanos... eso es precisamente lo que te hace tan poderosa. Tanto como para que se abra un destino enorme ante tí. Precisamente por eso no quiero que ese poder te corrompa... no quiero que tu mente racional invada tu corazón humano... y si acepto tu proposición de hace un rato... habrás encontrado una manera de racionalizar la rabia que sientes hacia mí en estos momentos... y no puedo permitir eso, porque si tu corazón se enfría te convertirás en una candidata muy viable a Dark Lady...

Hermione miró a su maestro atónita por sus palabras.

-¿Porque crees que siento rabia hacia tí?

-Tal vez rabia no es la palabra adecuada. Sientes desconcierto, lo cual es completamente lógico. Sé que lo que sucedió el otro día te ha marcado profundamente, que aunque te expliqué en que consistía la sumisión a la que sometí a mis víctimas, nunca llegaste a creerte que yo fuese capaz de tales actos...

-Tienes parte de razón. Tal y como yo le dije a Harry, lo que uno se puede imaginar es mil veces peor de lo que ocurra en realidad. En este caso mi imaginación se quedó corta, y mi única excusa es que te admiraba demasido para pensar mal de tí. Pero todo eso no significa que te odie, Severus... simplemente queiero mi control sobre mis propios actos de vuelta. Quiero dejar de estremecerme cuando te me acercas, quiero dejar de temblar ahora, y sobretodo quiero saber que puedo... disfrutar contigo, sin sentir los ojos de Voldemort y Víktor clavados en mí... o la lástima de Draco y Lucius... quiero sentir que todo puede ser diferente... no es mi mente racional la que habla, Severus. Ella me grita que esto es una impertinencia, y una falta de ética y moral. Es mi corazón el que te exige que le devuelvas su fortaleza... Severus se quedó pensativo.

-Tal vez tengas razón. Asumiendo que entregarte el poder te curaría a tí... ¿que me haría a mi?- preguntó, casi tímidamente.

-Creo que mataría a ValJean.

-¿Qué?

-Hum... una consumación... completamente consentida esta vez... se supone que debería acabar con la maldita tensión que hay entre nosotros. Se supone que te permitiría volver a tu rol de protector, padre y profesor...

-¿Y si no fuese así? ¿Y si sólo reforzase lo que ya siento? Sería completamente infeliz el resto de mi vida, no sería capaz de seguir... manteniendo un mundo ideal para Simon...

-Claro que si.... puede que esto te parezca increíblemente egoísta, pero sí que podrías, porque no te quedaría más remedio... de cualquier modo, ninguno de los dos permitirá que eso ocurra. Y aunque ocurriese no es peor que lo que también tendré que sufrir yo. Una carga compartida siempre es más ligera.

Snape se calló lo que estaba pensando por no atormentarla más, pero ciertamente él nunca lo olvidaría, y jamás llegaría a arrepentirse lo suficiente por no haberselo dicho entonces, a pesar de la tranquilidad que después conseguiría vivir: que esa misma teoría era la que le había impulsado a casarse con Sarah. Y ese pensamiento despertó otro, mucho más valiente, en su azorado cerebro.

-No hemos discutido la otra posibilidad.-dijo.

-¿Que otra posibilidad?

-La de... estar juntos. Los dos hemos asumido que jamás podremos estar juntos, pero... ¿por que no intentarlo?-

Severus ya casi parecía un niño de tan encogido y tímido que estaba.

-Tu sabes tan bien como yo que eso es imposible. Al menos de momento... quien sabe si en el futuro...

Snape asintió ligeramente, y agachó la cabeza. Sabía tan bien como ella que eso eran palabras vacías, que jamás estarían juntos. Quizá fue eso lo que le convenció, pero lo cierto es que cuando sintió la pequeña mano de Hermione en su cara, sus labios acercandose a él, no pudo rechazarla. Y se sometió.

La mano vaciló sobre el pedazo de piel blanquecina. Simplemente rozó con la punta de los dedos el fragmento de piel que componía sus hombros. Sin embargo era mucho más de lo que él estaba acostumbrado a soportar bajo sus manos en aquellas circustancias

(ella tenía el Control, ella tenía el Poder, ella era su dueña... el sólo era un pequeño, insignificante insecto, allí, preso, indefenso y desnudo..)

, mucho más de lo que soportaría en condiciones normales sin reaccionar en modo alguno. Y en esos momentos cualquier tipo de reacción le era tajantemente negada.

Poder.

No era algo extrictamente sexual, era más que eso, era la sensación de tener a alguien bajo tu voluntad, dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por tí.

Poder.

Hermione se sintió absolutamente embargada por esa sensación, y con la ambición egoísta de tenerle todavía más sometido, liberó a Severus de la maldición que impedía reaccionar a sus caricias. Como había esperado, él se lanzó desesperadamente sobre ella. Pero no sería tan fácil. Debería aprender a obedecerle. Ahora él sabía quien mandaba, sólo tendría queaprender a acatar las ordenes dadas. Debía aprender a admitir en voz alta, cosas que ni siquiera se atevería a pensar... dejar de soñar y permitirse actuar... tal y como él le había hecho a ella en la mansión de los Ryddle.

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente. Por unos instantes se sintió desorientada, en una habitación ajena, extrañamente incómoda y con más calor del acostumbrado. Poco a poco recordó que estaba en la habitación que compartía con Harry desde hacía menos de un mes. Estaba incómoda porque no estaba acostumbrada a dormir desnuda, y tenía más calor del habitual porque había otro ser humano a su lado.

Giró la cabeza lentamente y admiró sus rasgos marcados, su cabello oscuro, su expresión seria, incluso melancólica. Henry. Se sobresaltó. Era la primera vez desde que le conocía que se atrevía a pensar en el con ese nombre. Miró el cuello de su compañero, donde el rubí de Gryffindor brillaba con tanta fuerza que Hermione estaba segura de que podría verlo incluso a través de sus inpenetrables túnicas negras.

Instintivamente se llevó la mano a su propia piedra, la de Slytherin. Y notó como una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

¿Qué le había hecho?

-¿Hermione?- murmuró Severus, incorporándose en la cama, y frotandose la cabeza- ¿A dónde vas?

-Ya te he dicho que quiero hablar con Sarah.- explicó la chica, abrochándose el vestido azul que se estaba poniendo.

-No crees que deberíamos... ¿hablar? Hermione le miró fijamente y se sentó en la cama de Harry.

-¿Sobre qué?- preguntó, tanquilamente.

Snape la miró atónito unos segundos. Luego, imitando su naturalidad y tranquilidad ante la situación en la que estaban, apartó las sábanas y se puso en pie. A pesar de la fría compostura que Hermione pretendía, no pudo evitar el rubor que cubrió sus mejillas. Snape, tranquilamente y sin tapar su desnudez, dió la vuelta a la cama y se sentó a su lado.

-Bueno... ¿crees que ya tienes el control?- preguntó, suavemente, ignorando completamente el hecho de que Hermione miraba fijamente una de las estanterías llenas de libros.

-Eh... sí.-murmuró la chica, poniéndose en pie.

Él la cogió por un brazo, la atrajo hacia sí mismo, la sentó en su regazo y la besó profundamente. Ella temblaba entre sus brazos, y sin darse cuenta se echó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Snape dejó de besarla, sólo para abrazarla con fuerza, meciendola suavemente. Y a pesar de lo retorcido, extraño y vergonzoso de su situación, Hermione se relajó. Y comprendió que esto era exactamente lo que necesitaba. No tener el control sobre él como él lo había tenido aquella noche sobre ella; sino poder tranquilizarse en sus brazos como tantas veces él se había tranquilizado bajo sus atenciones.

-Creo que ya lo entiendo...-murmuró Snape, besando su pelo valientemente.- Ya entiendo qué era lo que necesitabamos. Por supuesto cuando salgamos de esta habitación seremos dos personas diferentes, lo sabes tan bien como yo, pero aquí, en este momento, podemos ser sinceros el uno con el otro. Y yo estoy en paz contigo... ¿tu que dices?

-Yo... debo pedirte perdón...-gimió Hermione, poniendose en pie y frotando las lágrimas de sus ojos. Snape frunció el ceño y se puso de nuevo en pie, para vestirse.-Jamás debí arrastrarte a esta situación...

-Has de saber que si estoy en este lío es única y exclusivamente debido a mi gran amigo Lucius Malfoy... y no creo estar seguro de estar arrepentido.

Hermione sonrió levemente, agradeciendo la vía de escape, pero rechazandola tajantemente.

-No... esto ha sido culpa mía. Y sí, deberías estar arrepentido. Acabas de ser infiel a una mujer dulce y marabillosa a la que yo considero sencillamente mi hermana, y... lo siento, estoy haciendolo de nuevo... acusarte a tí de actos de los cuales yo soy la principal responsable...

-No, no... se supone que yo debo cuidar de tí... soy el adulto... tu maestro, tu guía...

-Ese es Harry...- bromeó Hermione- y si estamos hoy aquí es precisamente para dejar claro que esas otras funciones que has mencionado, son sólo actuaciones, al menos entre nosotros. Tú y yo somos iguales... ese es el objetivo de cederme a mi el poder... ese es el unico modo de compartir nuestras cargas. Que yo tenga los mismos efectos sobre tí que tu sobre mí...

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero... si te digo la verdad creí que me toparía con mis propias barreras, que mi moralidad no me permitiría... llegar tan lejos. Pero no fue así. Y aunque siento que hoy entre los dos... hemos cambiado algo, creo que no es lo que pretendiamos. No nos hemos igualado, Hermione... mejor dicho, al igualarnos, hemos derribado las barreras que (al menos a mí) me impedían enamorarme de tí...

Hermione compuso una expresión de sorpresa, a la que Severus sonrió benevolamente.

-Tranquila... jamás volveré a actuar sobre esos sentimientos, estoy "casi" seguro de ello. Pero también se que nunca más consuguirás realizar la contramaldición de la Cruciatus hasta el final... mi cuerpo no lo soportaría. Pero confío plenamente en tu fuerza, se que cuando mi fortaleza flaquee, la tuya nos sostendrá a los dos. Tu tienes la fuerza de las stregas.Y sobre todo sé que esta noche no podré mirar a Sarah a los ojos, después de que los dos hablemos con ella. Además... sé que no podré reaccionar a sus... caricias... a sus besos, despues de probar los...

Hermione no quería oír lo que quiera que fuese a decir, de modo que sin poder (ni querer) evitarlo, cogió suavemente su mentón y le dió un tierno e infantil beso en los labios. No más de lo que haría una niña pequeñita.

-Te juro que como no dejemos de hacer esto...-murmuró el profesor, contra sus labios- nunca más podré volver a verte como a una niña...

Juguetonamente, Hermione le besó de nuevo, menos tiernamente esta vez, y él se rió.

-Es que yo ya no soy una niña, Henry- replicó la chica, firmemente.

-De acuerdo, no escogí la palabra adecuada... me refería a que necesito aprender a sentirme como antes... protector en lugar de celoso.

-¿Celoso?

-Siempre creí que si quería ver a Potter y a Weasley lejos de tí, era para protegerte. Ahora incluso dudo eso...

-Puedo aceptar que esos sean tus sentimientos ahora, pero... ¿y cuando yo tenía once años? Tu nunca sentirías atraccion hacia una niña.... no está en tu caracter.

-¿Como puedes saberlo? Hay muchas clases de atracción, y nunca es lo mismo enamorarse del cuerpo de una persona que de su alma, su mente y su intelecto. Ambas partes se desarrollan con el tiempo, lo reconozco, pero un alma no tiene edad. Y si de mi depende fechar cuando me enamoré de tí, diría que tú tenías un añito, cuando me besaste por primera vez...

-Pero ese es un amor estrictamente platónico, como lo que un padre sentiría hacia una hija, o un hermano a su hermana....

-¿Y cual es la diferencia? Que las conveniencias sociales, morales y éticas, así como su educación y su propio sentido común impiden al padre o al hermano tocar a la hija o a la hermana en un sentido que vaya más allá de lo estrictamente platónico. Esas onveniencias sociales fueron volatilizadas para mí en la mansión de Voldemort, si es que alguna vez tenía derecho a sentirlas. ¿Quien puede decir que el amor que un padre le profesa a su hija favorita es diferente, más o menos válido que el que le profesa su marido? Yo no creo que existan diferentes tipos de amor, sino diferentes niveles, y diferentes puntos de vista....

Hermione escuchó semejante declaración con la boca abierta. No llegaba a aceptar como correctas las relacciones incestuosas, pero se le acercaba bastante. Y aún así tenía pleno sentido. Hermione estaba escuchando la manera Slytherin de entender el amor. Y bajo esa visión, de pronto, su frialdad en su matrimonio con Sarah y su conformidad en las relacciones maritales no eran tan sorprendentes... pero en ese caso... tendría algo de Slytherin, la propia Sarah en sus venas? Eso desperataba otra pregunta en la mente de Hermione, y teniendo en cuenta que tanto pensamiento Slytherin le estaba provocando jaqueca, Hermione decidió cambiar radicalmente de tema.

-Sinceramente, Henry, espero haber cambiado mucho desde que tenía once años... o al menos desde que tenía trece. Recuerdo perfectamente cual era tu opinión de mí entonces.

-Aquella noche, ni siqueira la Lily Evans en persona habría logrado calmarme, Hermione. A mi parecer, me hallaba ante el causante de todos mis males. Y lo que me encanta de tí sigue siendo lo mismo que enamoró a Wendy cuando tenías tres años: esa pasión por aprender, por saber, conocer tus limitaciones, si es que existen...

-¿Conoces a mi niñera? – preguntó Hermione... era ahí a donde quería llegar

-Yo recomendé a tu niñera, pequeña. Wendy Darling es la viuda de Peter Myers... y la madre de Moira y Sarah Myers. Ella es la más profunda razón por la que me casé con Sarah y no con cualquier otra. Eso explica porqué tu y Sarah os pareceis por la educación que recibisteis, aunque tambien os pareceis y muchísimo, en vuestro aspecto físico. Hermione no pudo evitar una sonrisa de triunfo. Esa era exactamente la pregunta que quería hacer... y la había conseguido al modo Slytherin: sin hacer ver al interlocutor el interés en obtener la respuesta.

-¿Y tienes idea de a qué puede deberse el parecido?- preguntó, más despreocupadamente de lo que se sentía.

-Ni idea. Sé que Sarah es adoptada, pero tú no lo eres... y tu parecido con los Granger tampoco es precisamente espectacular. En las vagas investigaciones que hice, confirmé que es imposible que Sarah sea pariente tuya por parte de Feodor, pero por parte de Michelle fue muchísimo más difícil investigar. Descubrí, con muchísimo esfuerzo, que ella es una cuarta generación de squibs en una familia de sangre limpia, que trató de ocultar lo mejor que supo esa rama perdida al mundo mágico. Pero entre los McThomson hubo tal revuelo de hijos legítimos e ilegítimos, añadido al hecho de que una rama entera de la familia ha sido borrada... me es imposible afirmar o negar que Sarah tenga algún parentesco contigo. Hermione suspiró sonoramente. Sabía reconocer un callejón sin salida cuando lo veía.

-Confieso que ya sospechaba que tú tenías algún tipo de relacción con Nana. Recuerdo el día que Harry nos contó cómo descubrió que era mago, cuando Hagrid le fue a buscar... y sentí ganas de contarles cómo había sido para mí... la cara que pusiste al ver mi varita... fibra de corazón de dragón... me dijiste que era una réplica exacta de otra varita que conociste...

-La de Lily...- murmuró Snape, soñadoramente.

-Quería contarles la emoción de ir a comprar mis cosas contigo, la amabilidad con la que trataste a mis padres... pero luego recordé que el profesor que me recibió en el mundo mágico, y el que me recibió en Hogwarts, eran dos seres diferentes. Nunca lograré hacerte entender lo dolida que me sentí cuando me trataste con tanta indiferencia nuestro primer día de clase. Yo... vivía para complacerte... complacer todas vuestras expectativas... pero entré con mal pie, y con la túnica equivocada, está claro.

-En realidad entraste con la compañía equivocada. No me molestan los Weasley, pero Potter fue un poco demasiado para mí. Y luego tu insitencia en proteger a Neville me convenció de que no era seguro mostrarte alguna clase de preferencia.

-Nunca pedí preferencia, Henry, simplemente reconocimiento...

-Confieso que tenía miedo... miedo de mí mismo, de no conseguir ser imparcial contigo. Y lo unico que conseguí fue que acabases odiandome.

-Nunca te he odiado. Creí que eso había quedado lo suficientemente claro la noche que volviste del lado de Voldemort por primera vez. Jamás he llegado a decirles a Harry o a Ron porqué siempre te he defendido de todas las acusaciones justas o injustas de las que te hacían objeto. Todos y cada uno de mis intentos por demostrarles que eras... bueno... eran malinterpretados, casi siempre en tu contra... incluso lo de las llamas fue un intento de ayudarte... sin mucho éxito y plenamente infantil, por supuesto...

-¿Que llamas?- preguntó Snape, alzando una ceja. Hermione bajó la vista, poniéndose colorada.

-¿Recuerdas el primer partido de Harry? ¿Cuando Quirrel intentó tirarle de su escoba mientras tú hacías el contrahechizo? Ron y yo te vimos... y él asumió que mi señalización era acusatoria... no podía explicarle que tú no podías ser el culpable sin delatarme a mí misma, de modo que fuí a junto tuya y te interrumpí, con la idea de que si parabas y Harry seguía en peligro, al menos tú quedarías libre de sospechas... pero también interrumpí a Quirrel, de modo que no sirvió de nada.

-Salvaste a Potter.

-Pero no a tí. Aún ahora Harry desconfía, y Ron directamente te odia...

-Da igual... los Weasley no me molestan excesivamente, pero tampoco los aprecio demasido... Sobretodo viendo la influencia negativa que ejercen sobre tí. Bueno... ya puestos a confesar... ¿hay algo más que necesite saber antes de dejar esta habitación?

-Bueno... yo te digo sólo lo que me concierne a mí, ¿ de acuerdo? Lo demás es cosa de Harry y Ron, y no soy quien para traicionar su confianza...- Snape frunció el cejo, a sabiendas de que bajo esa promesa se quedarían muchas cosas en el tintero, pero aún así aceptó- A ver... en tercero.... tenías razón: fuímos Harry y yo quieres ayudamos a escapar a Sirius y Buckbeak. Usé el giratiempo para retroceder tres horas y...

-Me sorprende que no evitaras los acontecimientos de la Cabaña de los Gritos. Hermione alzó las cejas, ofendida.

-¿¡Por quien me tomas?! Se muy bien que no se pueden alterar los hechos del pasado. Sabía que debíamos rescatar a Buckbeak porque ya había sucedido, igual que Harry sabía que podía invocar al Patronus porque ya lo había hecho...

-De modo que fue Potter...-rió Snape.

-Sí, casi me da un pasmo cuando me enteré, pero parece que no le salió demasido mal, de modo que no importa demasiado.

-De todos modos... ¿cómo te atreviste a utilizar el giratiempo para semejante fin? Tu nunca cometerías semejante infracción sin permiso de alguien....

-Dumbledore.-sentenció la chica, y Snape murmuró algo parecido a "viejo loco" mientras asentía.

-¿Algo más que confesar?

-Pues sí... en mi segundo curso te robé piel de serpiente arborea africana para la poción multijugos...

-¡¡¿¿Que TÚ me robaste a MI??!! – gritó, casi fuera de sí, Hermione se asustó, pero luego añadió, en un tono cercano a la admiración- ¿¡En segundo?! ¿Y te salió bien?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Harry y Ron se transformaron sin problemas en Crabbe y Goyle, pero mi pelo no era de Millicent Bullstrode, sino de su gato. Pasé una temporada en la enfermería, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Para que queríais haceros pasar por estudiantes de Slytherin?- preguntó el profesor, sagazmente.

-Eh... Harry, Ron y yo sospechabamos que Draco era el heredero de Slytherin...

-¡Ja! Eso es imposible... los Malfoy sí tienen sentido del humor, por retorcido que este sea...

-Bueno, eso lo sabemos ahora... y entonces descubrieron que él tampoco sabía nada. O mas bien, que si sabía algo, no lo compartiría con Crabbe y Goyle...

-No me extraña... ¿Y que les pareció nuestra sala? –preguntó, con tono de mofa.

-Por lo que me contaron... grande, fría y lúgubre.

-No me extraña... ese espanto vuestro es una sauna claustrofóbica y cegadora.

-Por mucho que me fastidie, estoy de acuerdo...¿No hay un punto intermedio?

-No, Ravenclaw es grande y acojedora, pero está llena de ventanas, para leer comodamente, y la verdad es que parece una segunda biblioteca. Está atestada de libros, y nunca puedes alzar la voz más allá de un susurro. Tampoco tienen una temperatura demasiado agradable... es fría y seca... lo mejor para los libros, pero lo peor para los huesos de un anciano como yo... Por otro lado, Hufflepuff... si es que me creyese que pudieses considerarla...si le quitamos a Sprout y sus estrambóticos adornos, es muy cómoda.

-¿Sprout?-preguntó Hermione, sorprendida.

-Sí... tiene la manía de abrazar a todo el mundo y siente admiración por los conejitos blancos... Y procura no parecer un ser humano amargado y solitario a su lado, o en lugar de huir como todo el mundo, intentará adoptarte...

Los dos se rieron alegremente... bueno, Hermione rió alegremente. En el caso de Severus la pena, simplemente se aligeró levemente. La chica, no pudo evitar percibirlo, y acarició suavemente su cara.

-¿Estás muy herido?

-No... en realidad hace tiempo que estaba muerto, pequeña. O peor que muerto: no tenía alma. La culpa por lo que había hecho me corrompía, y la pena por Lily... la hecho tanto de menos... Pero tú me devolviste el alma... el descubrir que podía hacer algo bueno de verdad... era el mayor aliciente que jamás pude imaginar... Tu cariño siempre fue sincero, y tus intenciones benevolentes... mucho más de lo que se podría esperar del carácter de la mayor parte de las personas que conozco.

Hermione enrojeció profundamente al recordar lo egoísta y ambicioso de sus sentimientos poco tiempo antes, aquella misma tarde.

-Repito: ¿estás muy herido?... por lo que ha sucedido hoy, me refiero... comprendo que... era necesario que yo recuperase al confianza... pero ¿que pasa contigo? Tu mismo lo dijiste... ¿tendrás que fingir o podrás vivir tranquilamente?

-Mi pequeña... que inocente sigues siendo... mi tranquilidad se fundamenta en mi capacidad de fingir correctamente... tranquila... sí podré fingir y estar tranquilo de nuevo, una vez Sarah comprenda que "esto" era necesario, por supuesto. Y no creo que eso nos tome mucho tiempo. Por mi parte... tengo mi viejo lema, recordaré donde acaba mi guión, después de todo os tengo a tí y a Simon para recordarme que tengo vida, puedo dar vida y puedo compartir mi vida. Toda mi vida es una obra de teatro en la que solo cambia el guión, pero el apodo de Sarah le hace justicia... ella es increíblemente suave, increíblemente dulce. Jamás estaré incómodo a su lado. Puede que no me plantee las dudas y los retos que tu haces sin darte cuenta, pero puedo tener eso sin estar casado contigo. En cambio, a su lado puedo hacer muy feliz a un niño que necesitará toda la felicidad que pueda acumular. En resumen, no me arrepiento de nada en absoluto, Hermione.

Hermione sonrió, sin poder evitar sentir que había algo más que él no quería contarle.

-Entonces está todo dicho...- dijo la chica, no demasiado convencida.

-Así es... si no te importa, prefiero hablar yo primero con Sarah. Baja dentro de media hora. Habré terminado.

Hermione asintió, sin atreverse a perturbar la extraña calma que se había apoderdo de los dos. Pero él lo hizo por ella. Se dirigía hacia la puerta, y dió la vuelta a la mitad del camino. Cogió a Hermione por la cintura, desde donde estaba sentada, y ella se dejó llevar mansamente. Le abrazó con fuerza y le besó profundamente.

Tan repentinamente como se había acercado, se alejó de nuevo, y sólo se detuvo al sentir la mano de ella en su hombro. Se dió la vuelta y, sonriendo paternalmente,le dió un beso en la frente. Ella se lo devolvió en los labios, tan inocentemente como cualquier otra Musa.

-Compañeros...-susurró Hermione, con los ojos cerrados- y amigos... nada más, no puede ser.

-No, pero sienta bien saber que podemos controlarlo. Y poder contar contigo.- aunque no estaba seguro de si aquello era para convencerla a ella o a él.

Pacientemente esperó Hermione la media hora que Severus le había recomendado, para finalmente bajar al salón de la casa de los Snape temblando de pies a cabeza.

Sentada a oscuras en la mesa estaba Sarah. Hermione tragó saliva, y sin tocar las luces se sentó frente a ella.

-¿Sarah? La mujer se sobresaltó y levantó la vista. Con la mortecina luz del atardecer que se colaba entre las cortinas verde oscuro, Hermione distinguió perfectamente los senderos que las lágrimas habían dejado sobre la bronceada piel de la mujer misteriosamente parecida a ella.

-Severus no está...-murmuró suavemente- ha ido con Simon a buscar al resto de los chicos al parque... como ya han vuelto todos, quiere hacer una especie de fiesta... Tranquila, volverá enseguida, y podréis prepararlo todo... juntos...

Sarah escondió la cara entre las manos y se echó a llorar de nuevo.

-¿ Te lo ha explicado?- preguntó Hermione suavemente, poniéndose en pie para arrodillarse al lado de su compañera Musa.

Pero ella reaccionó de un modo que la chica no se esperaba: se puso en pie bruscamente y la miró con un odio que Hermione jamás podría imaginar que pudiesen transmitir aquellos ojos. Finalmente la burbuja había reventado.

-Por supuesto que lo ha hecho.-gruñó, mientras Hermione se ponía en pie.- ¡Por supuesto que lo ha hecho! Supongo que no disfrutaría tanto sin antes verme a mí humillada... ¿porqué teníais esa necesidad imperiosa de decirmelo, eh? No me esperaba eso de tí... ¿que se supone que tengo que hacer yo ahora? ¿Fingir que no ha ocurrido nada? ¿Jugar a la esposa celosa y odiarte para siempre? ¿O tal vez el que más me pega? La esposa comprensiva y dulce que todo lo perdona, y que aunque no le castigará su infidelidad, tampoco la olvidará nunca, y se encargará de que él tampoco lo haga...No tengo animos para interpretar uno u otro papel... estoy tan cansada...- sollozó, finalmente

-Entonces no actúes, Lenise... déjate llevar por tu corazón. Mírame a los ojos y dime que me odias, y te prometo que jamás oirás hablar de mí de nuevo.

Sarah miró a Hermione a los ojos unos segundos que le parecieron eternos a la chica.

-No te odio, Mater, jamás podría. Ya sabes lo que ha dicho Virtus:el respeto entre las Musas es lo más sagrado que existe. No todas somos tan virtuosas como ella, pero todas sabemos respetar eso. Tu lo hiciste contándo lo ocurrido. Y yo lo demuestro con el hecho de que (aunque lo intento), no soy capaz de odiarte. Para ser sincera, lo único que me molesta de esta situación es precisamente el hecho de no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente como para llevarla a cabo yo... si alguna vez me atreviese a llamar "Henry" a Severus, me daría la espalda y no me volvería a hablar hasta que se me pasasen las ganas de parecerme a Lily. Sin embargo en tí lo acepta sin más... supongo que estoy celosa. Y furiosa. Pero no contigo, ni con él. Simplemente creo que estoy negando mis propios sueños en pro de los suyos... ¿porqué sino te envidiaría a tí por parecerte a Lily? Si yo lo que necesito es a James... –murmuró finalmente la mujer.

Sin poder evitarlo, Hermione la abrazó. ¿Cómo se las había arreglado para destruír la tranquilidad de dos personas que habían encontrado un equilibrio juntos? ¿Cómo se las había arreglado para hacerles recordar a uno y a la otra las dos personas que más daño les habían hecho? En el caso de Lily, Severus tenía una explicación: él la había obligado a estar con James, y después la había condicionado, bajo las órdenes de Voldemort a casarse con él, pero... ¿qué había impulsado a James? No encontró más explicación que su deseo de proteger a Sarah, después de todo ella era de sangre mezclada, y por lo tanto estaba en peligro con Voldemort. Pero... ¿era esa la verdadera razón? Algo le decía que jamás lo sabría.

Los pensamientos de Hermione fueron interrumpidos por la propia Sarah, que la sujetó por los hombros para mirarla a los ojos.

-Hablandote con mi corazón te digo: no te odio, ni tampoco a Severus. De hecho me alegro de que entrases en su vida. Recuerdo la primera vez que nos vimos, hace casi dos años. Lo primero que hizo fue nombrarte, y me di cuenta de que eras la luz de su vida: "Tengo una alumna idéntica a tí, Sarah... físicamente, es igualita... cuando se enfada se parece a Dalia... cuando sonríe se parece a Alexia... pero lo más sorprendente es que cuando está estudiando, cuando está resolviendo un problema de Aritmancia o preparando una poción especialmente difícil... en el momento exacto en que su cerebro comprende lo que sus manos están haciendo... se transforma en Lily. Ella es Lily..." En ese mismo momento supe que estaba enamorado de tí. Unos meses después le atacaste... para él fue un golpe durísimo... sucedió algo entonces que le hizo cambiar su opinión sobre muchas cosas. Y decidió que necesitaba tranquilidad. Y mi madre le dijo que esa tranquilidad se la podía dar yo. De modo que nos casamos. Y no se no como, pero me quedé embarazada. Él volvió al colegio estando yo embarazada de tres meses, y sólo volvió a casa cuando alguien le dijo que ya era padre. Simon nació el uno de enero de este año, aunque no te lo creas, sé que aparenta al menos dos años, pero sólo tiene ocho meses. ¡Dios! Era tan pequeñito al nacer! Prematuro, pero increíblemente fuerte. Sé que hay algo muy extraño a su alrededor, Mater, no sólo en su desarrollo físico, también en el mental, y prefiero no pensar en su fuerza mágica. Y todo eso me dá miedo... un miedo espantoso a perderle...- Sarah tomó aire, y Hermione aprovechó la pausa para permitirse una pequeña exclamación, no quería perderse ni una palabra de lo que Sarah tuviese que decirle.- No, Hermione, no actuaré contra tí o contra Severus. En parte porque me alegro de su felicidad, de que haya encontrado a su Lily, y porque confío en su lealtad, en su promesa, y en tu sentido común... Y en parte porque yo sé que en Simon tengo a mi James. A la persona que debo proteger, la persona que espero que tú me ayudes a educar... Eligo no fingir, gritar o enfadarme... simplemente olvidar, perdonar y seguir queriendote, Soror.

Hermione se sorprendió. La había visto tan confusa, que verla de pronto tan decidida y tranquila era bastante desconcertante. ¿Qué había logrado tan sorprendente milagro? Pero la propia Sarah no le permitió averigüarlo.

-Venga, vete al parque con los demás... lo estás deseando. Yo me encargaré de esa bendita fiesta.

Y sin desear preocuparse más por su desconcertante bendición para ser feliz, Hermione se fue, dejando sola a Sarah.

Una vez la chica se fue, la tranquilidad de Sarah se esfumó. De nuevo rompió a llorar, y esta vez ni siquiera ella entendía el porqué. No le había mentido a Hermione. Sentía todas y cada una de las palabras que acababa de pronunciar, pero aún así su vida se le presentaba como un desconcertante puzzle gigante sin pies ni cabeza, sin pasado y sin futuro. Encendió la luz del salón y se acercó a una estantería, de dónde cogió su álbum familiar.

Se sentó en el suelo, frente a la chimenea y abrió el libro por las primeras fotos, sus primeras fotos como Sarah Myers. En ellas se distinguía a una niña de unos dos años de expresión angelical y brillantes ojos verdes, adoptada por la familia Myers poco tiempo atrás. Después de haber vivido durante casi un año en un orfanato muggle.

Sarah era una niña abandonada con pocos meses de vida. Simplemente había aparecido a las puertas de un hospital, envuelta en telas extrañas y llorando con fuerza. Fue detectada como bruja por el Ministerio de Magia, y adoptada por la familia Myers, cuyo padre, Peter, era un alto cargo del departamento de Criaturas Mágicas. Su madre, Wendy, era una muggle que estaba en contra de que los niños recibiesen una educación mágica estandarizada, o mejor dicho, estaba en contra de que los niños pasasen nueve meses de cada doce tan lejos de casa durante los siete años de su vida en que más necesitaban los consejos de una buena madre.

Pero aún así Sarah, y su hermana Moira (única hija del matrimonio) iban a ir a Hogwarts por al insitencia de su padre, y bajo la promesa a su madre de que escribirían todos los días. Las dos niñas entraron en Ravenclaw, y las dos se hicieron muy amigas de las gemelas Evans, que eran tan diferentes como la noche y el día. Sin embargo, el mismo verano que Petunia Evans decidió no volver al colegio, Moira Myers fue atacada por un grupo de los nacientes mortífagos. La pequeña Moira fue una de las primeras víctimas del grupo, y ahí nació el odio insuperable que Sarah le tendría siempre a los mortífagos y a todo lo que les perteneciese.

Con Moira murieron la alegría de Peter y la ilusión de Wendy. Peter se centró en su trabajo y Sarah se concentró en sus estudios. Wendy, abandonada y sola, y debido a sus continuas visitas a Hogwarts como ayudante de Madame Pomfrey, conoció a un niño al menos tran triste como ella: Henry Snape. Él era un niño que nunca había conocido el verdadero significado de la palabra "madre" y ella era una madre cuyas hijas habían sido separadas de ella.

Sin embargo, Wendy nunca supo que su adorado hijo se unía a los mortífagos, ella le habría obligado a recapacitar ante semejante locura. Pero no lo supo, y al dejar la escuela con quince años se convirtió en un joven monstruo. Sarah se fue a Londres. Deseaba estudiar en una universidad, como su madre, y convertirse en doctora. Era lo mejor que se le podía ocurrir para complacerla. Pero cuando la chica volvió al hogar familiar en Hogsmeade, descubrió que su padre era un anciano solitario y gris, y que su madre había encontrado otra niña perdida, una que para más INRI había salvado el alma de su querido Henry.

Sarah envidió a aquella bendita niña desde el mismo instante en que la vió, pero por más que lo intentó, jamás consiguió odiarla.

Cumpliendo los deseos de su madre, se casó con Henry, Severus para todos, y tuvo un hijo con él.Un hijo que desde el mismo instante en que fue concebido, decidió que sería el ser mágico más poderoso que jamás habría existido.

Ese era el patético trabajo de Sarah: ser la madre del héroe.

Limpiando una lágrima del borde de los ojos, se puso en pie y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Sin saber muy bien por qué, se dirigió al desván. ¿Que había hecho ella para merecer una existencia tan triste? ¿De donde demonios había salido? ¿Y porqué se parecía tanto a Hermione Granger?

El deván estaba oscuro y polvoriento. Sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió al baúl que guardaba los tesoros de su infancia, lo abrió y empezó a sacar cosas ya casi olvidadas. Muñecas de porcelana, ropas de niña, fotos amarillentas, libros... y en el fondo, dos cajas. Una azul y la otra verde. La verde era la de Moira, con sus primeros patucos y baberos y chupetes, las típicas cosas de bebé que guardan las madres. La azul era de Sarah. Esa no contenía patucos o baberos o chupetes, ella nunca los había tenido mientras era una Myers. Tal vez antes sí, pero nadie se los había guardado.

En su caja estaban las tres cosas que había con ella aquel día frente al hospital: un traje de bebita de aspecto rico y moderno... para los tiempos actuales, ciertamente extraño para los años sesenta; una mantita roja con extraños dibujos dorados, a los que Sarah no prestó demasiada atención (si lo hubiera hecho se habría dado cuenta de que eran dos iniciales, una S y una M); la tercera era un sobre de papel de pergamino, lacrado y con aspecto de haber sido intentado abrir muchas veces, sin que nadie lo consiguiese jamás, ya que el sello permanecía intacto. En la parte delantera, con una letra clara, apretada y firme, sólo había una palabra, en brillante tinta verde: Sarah.

La mujer sonrió y presionó el pulgar contra el lacre, que cedió fácilmente. Dentro había sólo un papel, muy largo, de modo que Sarah se sentó en el suelo, entre ropa vieja y juguetes polvorientos.

"Sarah: Llevo dándole vueltas desde que me he dado cuenta de que esto es lo que tiene que ocurrir. Llevo todo este tiempo pensando que habrás crecido sin saber algo que todas las niñas deberían ansiar con excitación y nervios. Acabo de darme cuenta de que no sabrás tu fecha de cumpleaños hasta que leas esta carta, y no puedo afirmar cuando fue eso, o si lo hiciste alguna vez.

Se que no estoy siendo clara y te pido disculpas por ella. Escribo esta carta en una fecha que para tí es el futuro. No puedo precisarte la fecha, pero sí puedo decirte que hoy es el cumpleaños de Simon, y que lo celebrará aquí, en Hogwarts. Pues bien, tu fecha de cumpleaños... es la más lógica si lo piensas un poco, y considernado quien es tu padre... naciste el 31 de Octubre, una noche lluviosa y tormentosa, y la noche más significativa para cualquier bruja.

Fuiste sietemesina, como tu hijo, y como él, en los dos meses que te he tenido conmigo has dado muestras de una habilidad mágica por encima de lo habitual. Se que seguramente me odiarás por lo que siempre habrás considerado un abandono. Pero no es eso. Nunca jamás me he sentido tan culpable y tan estúpida como en estos momentos, contigo dormida a mi derecha y el giratiempo a mi izquierda. 1961 me espera, pero antes debo explicarme. Me imagino que estarás viendo la firma de esta carta, convencida de que tiene que ser una broma, pero tengo una prueba de su autenticidad: cuidado con el tercer hermano: no es lo que parece, su lealtad es un cheque al portador, y su moral en espejo cóncavo. Nos traicionará a todos en el momento más inoportuno. Se que esta prueba sólo la entenderás en el momento en que sea demasiado tarde, pero no debes entenderla antes, no debes alterar el futuro.

Me he pasado la mitad de mi vida jugando con el tiempo de tal modo que ya no se cual es mi verdadera edad. Supongo que todo empezó cuando Simon me vistó en el sueño, ¿recuerdas? Se hizo llamar Michael... y me dijo que tendría que escoger entre ser la directora Granger o la señora Potter, pero se equivocaba. Tengo que escoger entre dejarte en mi presente, haciendo que Simon, y puede que incluso Harry desaparezcan (puede incluso que yo también desaparezca y me convierta en una muggle cualquiera) Y tengo la otra opción: renunciar a tí, llevandote al pasado, asegurándome de que éste se cumpla. Ya no es decisión mía, hija, es una decisión que ya ha sido tomada: sin tí no hay Harry, y no hay Simon. Y sin Simon Snape, en mi presente, el mundo mágico está perdido, como una vez lo habría estado sin Harry. El es el heredero de Gryffindor, el es nuestra última esperanza.

Me gustaría poder decir que tu vida será un camino de rosas, pero no quiero mentirme. Mi decisión te traerá dolor, sufrimiento. Llorarás por mi culpa más de una vez, pero puedo asegurarte que la promesa que te hizo Henry, la mantuvo, y Dios sabe lo que nos costó a los dos. El más profundo propósito de esta carta era decirte que nunca has sido una niña no deseada, más bien todo lo contrario. Eres el regalo más grande que me ha hecho uno de los hombres a los que más he querido en toda mi vida.(Si bien este amor me recuerda a la confusión que Henry me producía con su retórica de amor paternal, fraternal y romántico) Y se que tu padre me odiará cuando sepa lo que he hecho. Pero ni eso podrá impedirlo. Simon ya me conocía como directora Granger (¡la directora más joven de la historia de Hogwarts! ¿Que te parece? Y aún así, soy más antigua que el resto de los profesores... te imaginarás, el ultimo contratado tiene 19 años...) pero él creía que para ello tuve que renunciar a Harry. No será así, estoy segura de que Harry me dejará cunado sepa lo que he hecho, y no puedo decir que le culpe. Solo espero que sea feliz, Simon nunca me dijo que le ocurrirá luego.... ¡ay, que sencilla era la vida cuando no tenía magia! ¿verdad, Lenise? En definitiva, creo que eres una de las personas más queridas que conozco. Simepre has sido mi mayor deseo, lo que veía en el espejo de Oesed

Recuerdo el desconcierto que las palabras de Dumbledore produjeron en Harry... que su mayor deseo eran un par de calcetines... supongo que tú, como yo, entenderás que esa declaración era la forma de Dumbledore de explicarle a Harry que lo unico que siempre había deseado era ser considerado una persona normal y corriente, a pesar de su poder. Justo lo unico que siempre había deseado para Harry, la mayor expresión de su buen corazón. Pues bien, Dumbledore quería ser un abuelo como otro cualquiera, yo simplemente queiro demsotrarme a mi misma que aún soy humana, y lo he hecho con la frase favorita de Henry: estoy viva porque he compartido mi vida y porque te he dado la vida. Que es el mayor goce al que pueda aspirar un ser humano. Y lo que más me alegra de todo eso es que se lo que harás con tu vida, lo se porque te he visto, he crecido contigo como persona, como mujer y como Musa... y ahora me explico porque me estremecía cuando tú usabas mi apodo... mater, madre...

La mayor parte de las mujers ver a sus hijas convertirse en mujeres más o menos grandes. Yo me considero más afortunada de lo normal al descubrir que una de las más grandes mujeres que he conocido nunca, era, en realidad, mi hija.

Gracias por existir.

Hermione Granger

PD: Supongo que ahora sí entenderás porque es tan importante lo de los ojos verdes... el legado de Godric se transmite así. De Lily a Harry, de Harry a tí, y de tí a Simon. Cuatro herederos en poco má de 60 años. Como me gustaría ayudarte con esta nueva carga que pesará sobre tí cuando leas estas líneas, Sarah, pero yo no sabré nada. Y así debe ser. Confío en tí, por algo eres una Ravenclaw."   
  
FIN  
  
Y este es el final. Ni yo misma sé como diantres he llegado hasta aqui, pero lo cierto es que he llegado. Espero que os haya gustado el epilogo y que haya contestado todas vuestras dudas (es lo suficientemente largo como para hacerlo, ¿no?) De cualquier modo, si aun quedase alguna duda, no dudeis en dejar review, con gusto os contestaré personalemnte en vuestra dirección de correo... ¡adelante!

-La idea del legado de Gryffindor, recayendo primero sobre Lily, luego sobre Harry, despues sobre Sarah y finalmente sobre Simon (mujer-hombre- mujer-hombre) está extraída de "Letter from exile one merciful morning", uno de los mejores fics de SS/HG que he leído, donde Sevi le regalaba a Hermione un anillo que se había conservado en su familia de generación en generación de este modo. Pensandolo un poco, si Voldemort recibió su herencia por parte de su madre, la idea no resulta tan extraña, ¿verdad?

-La familia de Sarah (Wendy, Peter y Moira) pertenecen por supuesto a Peter Pan, de James Barrie. Sus caracteres, por otro lado, son míos 100%, y lo siento si he destrozado alguna ilusión infantil.

-Como he repetido a lo largo del fic, hay muchos otros fics a los que debo agradecer multitud de inspiraciones. La más evidente es la de los dos cuentos principales de Silverfox, "My name is Severus" y "Runaway Dragon". Pero también hay impresiones de Pawn to Queen, de Riley, y un sinfín más, que si no me equivoco, deberían estar detalladas a lo largo del fic. Si quereis informacion sobre cualquiera de las ideas mencionadas, no dudeis en preguntarme.

-Y por supuesto, los agradecimientos a la persona sin la cual nada de esto tendría sentido: Johanne Rowling. Sin su imaginación y generosidad jamás habriamos descubierto a Harry, y nunca podríamos habernos atrevido a soñar a su lado. Convertirnos en stregas siendo brujas, o aqui abajo, en la vida real, está en nuestras manos.

El camino de Hermione desde el fragil peón a la todopoderosa reina ha sido largo y dificil, para ella y para mí. Pero al final ha merecido la pena. O eso creo.

Finalmente, un millon de gracias a todos aquellos que me habeis dejado review a lo largo de toda la historia, y aquí contesto los que me tocan hoy:

amsp14(): Me alegro de que la encontrases... ¡gracias por haber estado ahi! Llegaste justo a tiempo para la despedida... A ver... ¡Sevi es humano! Por supuesto que muere, pero como ves no es al final de esta historia. Será luchando, y al lado de Sarah y Hermione. Me apuesto algo a que eso sería lo que él habría querido. En cuanto pueda leereé tu fic, prometido. Los Snape- Tonks no me disgustan tanto como otros que yo me se, y muy imposible no debe ser, considerando que ella es una de las pocas personas a las que Sevi ha tenido que aprobar "a narices", despues de todo ella es auror, ¿no?  
  
Silvara Waylan. ¡Una de mis leales! Como me gusta verte aparecer cada vez que publico, me encanta, de verdad, significa que al menos hay "alguien" que entiende la historia... hummm...¿te llega con lo que he escrito? Honestamente opino que para no ser pesada ya no puedo poner mas sobre estos personajes. La siguiente historia sería (no escrita por mi, por supuesto) sobre la vida de Simon en Hogwarts, con tanto profesor joven, con Hermione como directora, y todos esas aventuras que sin duda van a vivir bajo el yugo del "tercer hermano", je, je, je... pero que malísima soy, y eso que él es mi favorito de los Weasley...Otra que se lamenta de la muerte de Sevi... ¿no creeis que el pobre merece ser feliz? Y esta visto que despues de casarse con Sarah, la unica felicidad que le quedaba era reunirse con Lily... Harry no se come los mocos, mas bien esa es Hermione, y eso de que se queda hecha un trapito... vaya, que tampoco es muy cierto... aunque pensandolo un poco tampoco es que se quede muy feliz...

barbiblack:Me alegro de que te haya gustaado al iniciación. Depués de este capitulo por entero, ha sido lo más dificil de toda la historia. Quería que quedase tierna y emocionante sin llegar a ser cursi, y sin llegar a conseguirlo del todo, creo que no ha quedado tan terriblemente mal, ¿no? Creo que el momento íntimo era algo que me había prometido a mí misma desde el mismo momento que Hermione llegó a esa casa, pero nunca me había atrevido a ponerlo por respeto a Sarah. Creo que, respetando a Sarah, he conseguido un momento íntimo de lo mas sujestivo. Pero eso lo tendrás que considerar tú, por supuesto. Espero que te haya gustado.

Zeisse: Espero que este final te haya gustado, y que finalmente porfin se entienda que fue lo que hizo Sevi para controlar a Hermione. Por otro lado, me gustaría saber qué fue lo que dijo Lily, que impida que Sevi y Hermione vuelvan a ser amigos...

Annie Angelical:Me encanta todo lo que me dices (mi autoestima, se sube por las nubes, y eso que ya estaba alta...) y te digo, que Sevi no podría haber sido más claro... la persona que les empuja es Lucius Malfoy. Y reconoceras que no hay persona más inesperada para semejante cosa. Pero bueno, algo deberiais haber imaginado al ver que él y Hermione son las dos unicas personas en las que Zarpa confía a parte del propio Simon. Y es que Hestia y Crookshanks son sus padres, despues de todo. Eso, a la fuerza, tiene que significar que aqui Lucius es... diferente. (Unido a todo su comportamiento a lo largo del secuestro de Hermione, la conversion de su hijo y todo lo que ocurrió... en fin, es bastante delator.) ¿Te has dado cuenta de quien es el tercer hijo? Es una lástima, porque Percy es el unico Weasley que me gusta, pero como ya dije, noq euría usar a Neville, porque para mi es mucho mas importante que eso, y prometi a alguein muy querido que no seria deliberadamente cruel con Ron en esta historia, de modo que... le toco a Percy. Otra que necesitaba que Sevi le pusiese los cuernos a Sarah de una vez... ¿contenta? A decir verdad, yo tambien quería, asique... ¿El Ars Amatoria? El arte de amar. Creo que de todo lo que has dicho, lo que mas se acerca es eso de "obligarle a tener sentimientos", sí, le somete bajo sus propios deseos para obtener sus objetivos. Te recomiendo que leas el fic que se titula asi (es un NC-17, pero es una gozada) si sigues teniendo dudas, o si lo prefieres, preguntamelo. Despues de verlo tu misma, entenderás que Sevi en un principio se escandalice, ¿no? Pobrecillo... Me alegro de que te haya gustado, y con que hayais disfrutado la mitad de lo que yo he disfrutado, me conformo....

Daniela de black: Se que he tardado con el epilogo, pero viendo lo largo que es deberiais entenderlo, ¿no? Bueno, espero haber estado a la altura de las espectativas de todo el mundo... besos!!

Iremione


	21. Nota de la autora

Antes de nada quisiera pedir perdón, porque llevo muchísimo tiempo desaparecida… sí, ya se que ni siquiera os disteis cuenta de que no estaba, pero bueno… Caray, empezé a escribir aquí porque me parecía que había pocas historias de mi pareja favorita y ahora, de repente las hay de todas las clases y para todos los gustos… :P

Desde hace unas semanas llevo dándole vueltas a una segunda parte de esta historia, Vacaciones con los Snape. Esta segunda parte tendría lugar a lo largo de los 7 años de Simon en Hogwarts. No seria tan larga como Vacaciones, desde luego, y lo que mas me interesa es aclarar algunos puntos oscuros que creo no he dejado demasiado claros.

Todavía estoy buscando titulo para esa historia (Y tras ver el resultado de la anterior, necesito consejos! Porfa!) y seguramente también estaría en SS/Hm, pero como sabéis, esa pareja en esa historia, es básicamente imposible… (un dramón, vamos…). Las otras parejas serían DM/GW (creo que eso al menos necesita una explicación…)

Sin embargo os advierto que tardaré mucho en escribirla, al menos mientras no terminen los exámenes de la facultad, y… (si, ya se que suena a chantaje, pero es lo que hay) no la publicaré a no ser que haya un numero mínimo de personas interesadas en leerla… es que hay que entender que no tengo mucho tiempo, y escribir por escribir es tontería… :P

Ahora que lo pienso, muchos de lso nuevos autores del SS/HG ni siquiera me conocen… que triste! Sin embargo los antiguos si… con vosotros cuento!

Muchos Küsse a todos y nos vemos pronto! (Eso espero…)

Iremione

Truly a Slyffinclaw, H+H Forever, Snape Rules


End file.
